Bade break up-make up
by happycat-and-scissorluv
Summary: ok so i was really sad when Bade broke up cuz they are like my life so i decided to make a fic from the break up in the worst couple until the make up in tori fixes beck and jade! :) there will be bade, cabbie and tandre romance and cade friendship. rated T cuz there may be some language
1. the worst couple?

The worst couple?

**Ok so HI this is my first ever fanfiction, I wanted to start from the Bade break up in the worst couple until they make up in tori fixes Beck and Jade hence the title. It probably sucks a lot and there might be quite a few spelling and grammar mistakes But I really hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious but if I did Bade would never break up and Beck would never try to kiss Tori! **

**P.S The worst couple was such a sad episode I literally almost cried! :'( **

The icy wind nipped at her skin; unusually cold for L.A. she gripped her arms tight across her chest leaving red marks where her black nails dug in. Dressed in all black she blended perfectly into the dark streets of Hollywood at night. But at each street light or passing car her face would be illuminated, sleek hair with coloured streaks clung to her face as she battled against the wind. Mascara ran down her face leaving a trail of black against pale skin. She sped along the pavement racing to get home so she could curl up and cry in peace without risk of being seen. She doesn't want to be seen, it would ruin her reputation, the great Jade West doesn't cry. But come on she just lost her boyfriend of 3 years through a door at her worst enemies' house. She scowled as pain shot through her; he's probably in there sucking face with Vega while she walks home in the cold. She always knew from the moment she saw her that Tori wanted Beck they would be the ideal movie couple the sweet popular girl with the hot guy, and when she screamed and yelled after he 'stage kissed' that cow in Sikowitz' classroom. His calming reassurances that it was meaningless meant nothing to her now it was all LIES every time he said the words I love you, LIES. She had never opened her heart before and this was why, her insecurities and her jealousy were natural when she was in a relationship so wrong. The wicked witch of the west never got the prince charming.

His body felt numb as he heard her footsteps echo of Tori's porch. His actors mask slipped into place as he turned back to the poker game. What had he just done? Well it was simple really he had just broken up with the love of his life or did she break up with him, he didn't really know but he did know one thing, Jade West was gone and he doubted she would ever come back, he had just embarrassed her in front of all their friends she would never forgive him. He didn't react when Cat rushed past him and out the door, or when Trina rested her head on his shoulder, his mind wasn't there anymore it had left with her, he had just been so sick of all the fighting, the jealousy, the lack of trust. He was angry they had been voted the worst couple when the other teams weren't even couples and one had Robbie in it! But now when he thought about it he never took her side or listened to her and how many boyfriends offer to slam their girlfriends' head in a car door? He felt twinge of guilt replace the remorse for a second, He moved his hand slowly up to the promise ring they shared, the metal was cool against his warm skin he remembered perfectly the day they got them on their second anniversary. He wished he fix his mistakes, but maybe they were over for real this time and all because of a stupid game show; but maybe it would have happened at some point anyway. Maybe they truly were the worst couple.

Jade's POV

I finally reach home after an hour of walking I rush down the driveway and wrench open the door, I ignore my mums welcome home and storm up the stairs and down the hall, I slam my door. Hard. and watch the wall shake with satisfaction I hear my dad yelling but don't pay any attention , as I take in my room, his presence is everywhere suffocating me with memories his shirts fill my draws, pictures of me and him smiling adorn my jet black walls, taunting me with what I no longer have. I kick out at the wall my fury spilling over, probably bruising my foot but I don't car, I rip one of his shirts from the draw and seize my trusty scissors from my boots. I throw my self onto my bed and feel the anger dissipate as I shear through his shirts, when there's no more left I watch the pieces of fabric sway before landing silently on my bedroom floor then I reach for the photos, the ones of us being Beck&Jade. With each snip I cut him slowly out of my life I hear the sound of breaking glass, my phone going off but I ignore that as well, it's probably Cat or Tori giving me condolences or whatever, I don't want to hear it, I don't want to talk. So I just sit wallowing in grief, snipping gradually through my past until there's no tears left to cry, then as I glance around my room taking in how bare it now appears it truly hits me like a tonne of bricks were over probably for real this time and then I start to cry all over again.

Cat's POV

Omg Jadey looks so sad and she's all alone so I sprint out of Tori's house to go cheer her up but I can't see her anywhere, she's such a fast walker, maybe she's going to her house so I hop in my car and begin the journey to her house as I'm driving I think about when I was leaving, Beck looked so sad, why would they do something that made them both sad? I remember one time my brother was sad because his friend was sad so he went to the park and caught a squirrel and then he gave the squirrel to his friend, but then the squirrel bit my brother's friend and gave him rabies. Oh what if beck and Jade both have rabies and that's why they always argue, Oh and they were biting the worst couple trophy as well! When I'm sick my mum always buys me ice cream so I stop at the wall mart hehe a mart on a wall and buy Jade some ice cream, chocolate her favourite. Then I carry on to Jadey's as fast as I can when I get there I skip up to the door and ring the bell, jade's mums taking ages so I whistle Andre's Didley-Bop song while I wait, I love the Didley bops I was the broccoli! When her mum answers the door, she knows me really well so she just smiles and lets me in, she didn't even say hi anymore, I'm about to ask why she's so mean to me when I remember that I gave to get the ice cream to Jadey before it melts so I run up the stairs, but as I reach the top I bump into her little brother James. Me and James are really good friends like one time we were watching sesame street while eating ice cream and… wait I don't have time for this my best friends upset so I say bye bye to James and knock on her door.

Jade's POV

I have taken to simply lying on my bed with all the lights off when I hear a knock on my door, I ignore it but then the knocking becomes more frantic "WHAT?" I yell, god help him if it's James. "HI!" I hear Cat's annoyingly high pitched voice from the hall, I feel like banging my head against a wall. I'm not in the mood to listen to Cat babble about her messed up brother and other things I don't care about when all I want to do is sleep. I'm about to tell her to go away when I hear "I've got ice cream." I sit up and tell her to come in she bounces in a grin on her face until she sees me. I guess I must look a mess; I haven't had a chance to wash the ruined makeup of my face "oh Jadey." I hear her Say mournfully as she moves to sit next to me on the bed "don't call me that" I snap but it's half-hearted at best and I'm glad she's here. She hands me the promised ice cream and a spoon, I don't want to know where she got the spoon from, I inspect the tub, chocolate my favourite me and beck used… no don't think about him I berate myself, I feel myself start to tear up and Cat must notice as she leans in and hugs me, I would usually refuse but I was physically and emotionally drained so I accept it "it's gonna be ok" I heard her say. I almost believed her

Beck's POV

I slam the door to my RV closed, glad I can finally be alone before I break down, I glance wearily at my phone, my wallpaper features a picture of me and Jade kissing. I toss my phone to the side and collapse on my bed completely worn out one question whirls around my head 'what have I done?'

**Sorry if it was really bad and if anyone was oc I thought Cat would be sad since in my fic she's really close to Jade and they've known each other for ages. I hope I didn't make Jade to upset but when she and Beck broke up in Jade dumps Beck she was really distraught so I tried to show that. **

**Really sorry for any mistakes but please review if you loved it or even if you hated it or if you just want to point out any errors I need to correct but please no flames! **** oh and I will wait until I know at least one person likes the story before I post any more chapters! Xx**

**Later haters **

**Chloe **

**xxx**


	2. Andre's horrible girl

Andre's horrible girl

**Hi I'm back! Ok so this chapter came up really fast cuz I had already wrote it and was just waiting to put it up so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious but I do own a cat called Buffy and a horse named Dibley! **

**I dedicate this chapter to: tsukimonse, LizGfan25 & Bloodyravenheart13 thank you so much you are all awesome! **

The acting classroom of Hollywood arts was empty apart from two girls; one brunette lay on the floor curled into a foetal position while another girl with much darker hair stood above her kicking her with black combat boots, grinning as she did so. Her head whipped around as she heard the door snap closed behind her, standing in the doorway was Beck he told her it wasn't right what she was doing. She hushed him and leant in, her hand reaching for his fluffy Canadian hair and…

Jade West groaned as she was dragged out of her dream by her stupid alarm clock, she groggily sat up and felt for the off button. She sighed as she pulled herself out of bed she really didn't want to go to school, she didn't want to see him all she wanted to do was to forget, to wipe him from her life but she couldn't. She had a quick shower and put on her usual dark clothes and makeup before choosing some green extensions to clip into her wavy black hair, she checked herself in the mirror and headed downstairs were she grabbed a breakfast bar and her car keys, she glanced at the clock great she was late she wouldn't have time to get coffee, she glowered at the thought. The people of Hollywood arts better watch out, Jade West without coffee was definitely a very bad thing. She jumped into her black car and started to drive, she put her sunglasses on, god she hated driving in the daytime, Beck usually drove her to school in the morning she scowled and pushed the accelerator down. She arrived at school in record time and pulled into her usual spot, she watched as Beck's car pulled in next to hers and glared as two blonde cheerleaders stepped out batting their eyelashes flirtatiously at her boyf… ex -boyfriend she felt her anger bubble over as one reached up to stroke his hair. She scowled and slammed her car door then stormed off before one of the cheerleaders found herself cheering with a missing arm.

Jades POV

I can't help the look of hurt that flashes before it's replaced by my usual scowl, I couldn't believe him, it had taken him all of 2 days to get over me, he had moved on and I couldn't, I hated it. So I pulled my phone out of my pocket and logged onto the slap, I smirked and typed in 'I HAVE A DATE TONIGHT! I HOPE THIS DOESN'T MAKE BECK JEALOUS! Mood truthful' let's see how he likes it. Then I think of what I am really doing tonight and it's kind of depressing, maybe ice cream and a movie, Friday nights used to be our night, mine and Beck's. I'm shaken out of my musings as I see cat buy a soda then turn round and dump it in the trash, I walked up to her bemused "Cat why'd you just throw your drink in the trash?" I asked "cuz I wasn't thirsty" she replies as though that's completely normal "But, but you bought … forget it" I say giving up; I'll never understand my psycho best friend and her messed up brother. I move on as she just stands their smiling "so what you doing Saturday night?" she tells me she's dog sitting for her mum's boss. When I ask what kind of dog she replies with "I'm not sure it's got paws and a tail, maybe it's an English paw tail" I roll my eyes, seriously? I hear her ask me what I'm doing, I suddenly feel defensive "so what, what you think because me and Beck broke up I have nothing to do on Saturday night" I snap "no, no I never said…" I cut her off, I really need my coffee "I've got a lot of things I'm gonna do like tonnes" "ok" she replies looking nervous "I mean if you want me to cancel my plans to hang out with you while you dog sit then fine, fine I'll do it" as I'm talking I reach into my bag to get my English book ready for first period "you don't have to" she says, this riles me up even more for some reason and I yell "I said I'll do it, but you owe me baby girl" I then spin around to walk off I hear her say thank you from behind but I ignore it as I storm past Beck Tori and Robbie on my way up the stairs I hear Beck say hey and reply with a brief yeah hey before continuing onto my English class wondering, why can't I just hate him?

Cat's POV

Yay I get to hang out with Jadey, we used to hang out all the time but then she started spending all her time with Beck, smiling I go to buy another soda before realising I'm still not thirsty ah well I think as I drop it in the trash then bounce off to my next lesson.

Beck's POV

I sigh as I open my laptop, god why did she have to be so… so jade she was acting as though they were complete strangers, with Jade there was no let's just be friends. I log onto the slap and scroll to her page automatically I glance at her newest update and nearly do a spit take, she's going on a date already? We've only been broken up for 2 days I think outraged who would go out with Jade, sure she was beautiful but she was also vicious, all the guys in Hollywood arts are terrified of her, she only has to look at most guys before they start shaking… and peeing. But I couldn't help imagining her kissing another guy, I almost felt sick it shouldn't matter to me that she's dating. I should be happy that she's moved on but it does and I'm not. I hear a knock on the door of my RV I slam my laptop shut and move to answer it, expecting to see my mum or dad but there stood Robbie saying he was ready for our thing at a place, oh lord I try explaining that I only said that so I didn't have to spend time with Andre and Hope but her ignored me and stepped into my RV. This was gonna be a long night

Jade's POV

Wow Cat's mum's boss must be really rich, I think as I wander through his house, I walk into a room at the end of the hall, I assume it's his room since it's more personalised than the others. I trail my hand across everything taking in all the Elvis memorabilia filling the room I spot something on his bed-side table and move over to get a better luck. Ha jackpot I think as I see the chalk white skull sitting by his bed, I pick it up and examine it from all angles this is so cool, I grin as I take it to show Cat, she begs me not to touch anything and I simply explain to her that touching things is a part of life. Then I put the skull down on the coffee table and walk over to the guitar. I grab it and swing round doing my Elvis impression usually reserved for Beck I let go and turn to Cat "see I touched the bosses' guitar and nothing bad happen…" I spin round as I hear a huge crash I take in the smashed window and severed strings "that guitar was not properly hung" I say but I couldn't stop my voice from shaking and I felt really guilty as I saw her eyes tear up. "Oh Cat I'm so sorry" now don't go thinking I'm all caring or whatever it's just Cat's my best friend, somehow and I did feel kinda bad but only kinda and I hate to see her cry.

No one's POV

Beck sat watching Robbie attempt to beat his high score on Call of duty, he didn't stand a chance, he almost grinned when remembering the times Jade had tried, she would always get bored or frustrated and start shooting civilians and team mates. Robbie had been at it for over an hour and was beginning to lose interest, he had been amazed to find out he had a thing at a place with Beck, he had hoped it would have involved girls but this was good too although he noticed Beck seemed withdrawn and thoughtful, he had barely shown any emotion since the breakup. Robbie turned back to the screen in time to see his character get shot, game over flashed on the screen he groaned and stood up to stretch he noticed Beck look up but didn't say anything. In his pocket he felt his phone vibrate he pulled it out and saw he had a message from Cat he smiled, he had a huge crush on her it was obvious to everyone but she was oblivious he sighed and opened the text 'PLZ COME WE REALLY NEED HELP CUZ THE WINDOW IN MY MUM'S BOSSES HOUSE BROKE AND HIS EXPENSIVE GUITAR WENT THROUGH THE WINDOW AND sorry my caps lock button was stuck, I wasn't shouting honest but plz come' he sent a quick reply saying he was on his way and turned to Beck "Cat needs help with something, will you drive me to her mum's bosses house?" Beck rose his eyebrow he was sure Robbie said he had drove her "I thought you drove here" "I did… In the car of the future but it's a little slow and I'm tired" Robbie answered exasperated "k" Beck said rolling his eyes he stood up and grabbed his keys of the counter "let's go" he said opening the door

Beck's POV

As we pulled up to the address Cat had sent Robbie, I marvelled at the sheer size of the building as I rolled down the gravel driveway I a spotted a garage full of expensive cars then as I pulled up there was a black car parked right by the door, I narrowed my eyes it looked almost exactly like Jades… I look at Robbie and he just shrugs "zip" I say to him glancing at the undone zip of his jeans before stepping up on to porch I press the buzzer, I see Robbie turn out of the corner of my eye to pull up his zipper. I hear Cat's voice through the speaker "are you a criminal?" I roll my eyes, oh Cat! "no its me Beck" I pause then add "and Robbie" "oh yay!" she screams, I hear a click and the door swing open. I step inside with Robbie behind me and head up the stairs towards where Cat said she would be I hear a voice I'd recognise anywhere snap at Cat "why'd you invite Beck? I turn to Robbie "you didn't tell me Jade was gonna be here" I accuse. I pause isn't she supposed to be on a date? I can't help but smile when I realise she wasn't really on a date, as I push open the door I'm met by her screw you expression, I have to toy with her and say "aren't you supposed to be on a date?" I ask feigning nonchalance and confusion.

Jade's POV

"Why'd you think that?" I questioned running around the subject, "it said so on your slap page" I can't help the slight blush that colours my cheeks as I'm caught in the lie but I recover quickly and snap "why are you stalking my slap page?" He stays silent then replies with "why do you care" and I grin victoriously knowing I've won, I hear Cat ask Robbie why his zippers down and smirk. I hand the destroyed guitar to Beck, my skin tingling as it brushes against his hand and order Robbie to call a window repair man. I laugh as his search turns up adult diapers wow I think storing this bit of information away for later use.

Cat's POV

The guitar and the window was fixed and I grinned and hugged everyone except Jadey who yelled NO, I skipped forward to stand between Beck and Jade, I sighed as I saw them both glance at each other every so often I feel so sorry for them and it so sad because now I can't drink strawberry lemonade because straw-Becky and lemon-Jade broke up. One time my brother was drinking strawberry lemonade and then he started laughing and it came out his nose then he started crying because he thought he had a nose bleed. I hear a smash and look round, the coffee table was destroyed and the skull and the window and the guitar and then the buzzer sounded, I heard my mum's bosses voice I couldn't help the squeal that came out and I started to cry, Jade moved to put her arm around me "Cat?" I hear my mums bosses voice again "Can you buzz me in? I left my keys at work" I walked over to the speaker "I could or you could go to Europe for a few weeks" I tried "just buzz me in" he replies "kk" I squeak and closed my eyes as I pressed the button. Then suddenly the whole house began to shake…

Jade's POV

"EARTHQUAKE" I screamed "everybody down cover your heads" Beck shouts over the rumble, taking charge, I felt my pulse spike as I leapt onto the couch and grabbed a pillow to protect my head, I watched as Beck pulled Cat to safety, well done I thought, she needed protecting. Robbie dived under a coffee table just in time as a huge piece of Debris ripped itself from the ceiling. I hissed in pain as tiny pieces of debris cut my bare legs, I would have to add earthquakes into my next stuff I hate video I thought as I watched the room fall apart.

Beck's POV

I clutch Cat to my chest and drag her into the doorway I use my body to protect her from shrapnel. It kills me to watch Jade protect herself with just a pillow but hearing Cat's hyper sobs I know who needs saving more and I also know that Jade would kill me if Cat got hurt. As the Earthquake stops I glance around the room bookshelves have toppled and the windows are shattered. Then Cat's mum's boss staggers in. Cat almost tells him about the guitar and the skull but Jade cuts her off and I back her up Cat can be so scatter-brained sometimes, well most of the time. We all rush out of the house after that before Cat can say anything that will get us into trouble. We all stand in the driveway "is everyone alright?" I asked everyone looking specifically at Jade who avoids my gaze, we all stand there awkwardly in silence before Cat waved and shouted bye then grabbed Jades hand and lead her to the car Jade holds her hand up in farewell before following Cat. I stood there with Robbie watching them pull away. God I missed her.

**So that was another chapter! Yay! :D I didn't catch the ending of that episode and couldn't find any clips online so sorry if the dialogue is a bit dodgy! **

**So whether you loved, it hated it, have any suggestions on ways to improve it or whatever just please leave a review so I know whether to continue or not!**

**Later haters **

**Chloe **

**xxx**


	3. Sleepover at Cat's

Cat and Jade's sleepover 

**Hey it's me! **

**Before I start I want to say **

**Thank you so much, to Cassie and bade and BhindGreenEyes for reviewing this chapter is dedicated to you awesome people! **

**So I know the next episode is car rain and fire but I can't find any videos or anything of it and although I know what happens if I tried to write from memory the order and dialogue would suck. So I'm waiting for a rerun.**

**BUT I didn't want to make you guys wait for however long so I will do a few random chapters on stuff like slap updates and other random stuff that happen, in my mind between Andre's horrible girl and car rain and fire, this one is based off the video Cat and Jade's bedtime story and Cat tells Jade a funny joke: enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious **

Jade's POV

It's about 6pm when I roll into Cat's driveway, I groan as she swings open the door and runs out of her house to hug me the second I step out of my car, this is gonna be a long night. I sigh and sling my bag onto my shoulder. Usually I would stay at Beck's but for obvious reasons, that's no longer an option, so Cat's house is my only other option unless I want to spend the night at Vegas which is never going to happen. Cat grabs my hand and leads more , more like drags me into her house, I would have snapped "I know how to walk" but she's Cat and she hasn't really annoyed me ye. As soon as I'm inside Cat's psycho brother runs up to hug me then picks me u and spins me round "NO" I yell and he drops me, god I swear he has some serious issues. "your brother's so weird" I state turning to Cat "I know" she sighs then we continue onto the living room "cool" I smirk looking at the room Cat had set up her two beanie bags in front of the telly with a bowl of popcorn in between them "yay you like it" she grins, sure her beanie bags were both sickeningly pink but I'm in a good mood and I don't want to sit on the floor. The one on the right was flowery as well as pink and had a unicorn on it; the one on the left was plain. "This one's mine" I say pointing to the one on the left and moving over to it "kk" Cat screams and skips over to the other one. I dump my bag on the floor and sit down "what do you want to watch?" I ask gesturing to the T.V she pauses for a second then says "I figured you'd pick, cuz your bossy" I snap "kk we could watch seaseme street" she suggests "no" I reply "my little pony?" she attempts "no" I groan internally, this could take a while after a few more awful suggestions she tries "the scissoring?" "No" I answer, bored until what she said registered "wait wow yes" I yell enthusiastically "where did you get this?" I ask, I can't imagine sweet, innocent Cat watching horror movies "it's my brothers" she replies putting the video in. The opening credits start to roll and I'm grinning.

Cats POV

I don't like scary movies but I knew Jade would, that's why I borrowed it from my brother. I peep through my fingers and I see the ghost girl move towards her best friend with the scissors, I scream and nudge even closer to Jade she's laughing, she reaches over and puts her arm around me. I cream again as blood squirts onto the camera, my hands firmly cover my eyes. I hear Jade reach for the remote and pause the movie. "Do you want to watch something else?" she asks I can tell she's frowning I nod my head as fast as I can like a bobble head Sinjin makes bobble heads, he's weird "K" Jade sighs "what do you want to watch?" she enquires "I'm sorry" I say looking down "it's fine" she smirks then adds "I'm surprised you lasted even that long" "yay " I exclaim I'm so brave not as brave as Jade but she's the bravest person I know, apart from Beck. My brothers not brave he screams at lots of things like trees and umbrellas and dogs and buses and "hey" Jadey snaps waving her hand in front of my face "what do you want to watch?" she repeats "can I watch seaseme street?" I ask making my eyes wide "sure" she sighs throwing her head back.

Jade's POV

Oh my god it is seriously impossible to watch a movie with a terrified Cat almost on your lap screaming constantly although u was kinda proud that she lasted for a whole hour. I roll my eyes as she starts singing the seaseme street theme tune. I grab my bag and pull my black pearphone out of it, I'm so bored who should I text? Tori? Never, Robbie? No chance, Beck? As if Andre? Sure, why not:

To Andre from Jade: Hey what you up too?

It's not long before he replies

To Jade from Andre: who are you? and why is your number blocked?

To Andre from Jade: WTF why'd you block my number? and it's Jade

To Jade from Andre: oh hey, Jade nm u?

To Andre from Jade: bored Cat's watching Seaseme Street

To Jade from Andre: ?

To Andre from Jade: WHAT?

To Jade from Andre: nothing just sounded funny

To Andre from Jade: ok

To Jade from Andre: …...

I was getting bored so I just stopped replying, I tried to think of something to do "hey Cat?" I asked she didn't look at me, just reached her hand out and waved it around until her finger found my lips and said shhhh. She did NOT just shush me; I scowl and move her hand from my face. "Cat" I yell "whatty?" she says turning to me "I want food" I demand, the popcorn was long gone "kk" she sighed getting up and pausing seaseme street. "Can we have waffles, pleasey?" she asks I reply with a brief whatever before heading to the kitchen. After our late meal of waffles it's about 10:30 and we head up to Cat's room, I hadn't slept over in a while and had almost forgotten how disgustingly pink it was, pictures of fluffy animals like ducks, man I hate ducks lined her pink walls and stuffed toys took up three quarters of her bed, it made me want to hurl. I also noticed various pictures of me and Cat and Cat and the 'gang' on her desk "I'm getting changed" I announce and head to the bathroom, I switch into my pyjamas, the same ones I wore for that awful trip to yerba which I still blame Tori for. When I walk out the bathroom Cat's nowhere to be seen, I roll my eyes she's probably off with her brother or something. I turn off the lights and climb into Cat's bed, I roll over onto my side and pull the sheets over me I close my eyes and am ready to sleep when the lights flash on and I hear Cat's voice say "let's do a video for the slap" "NO" I moan, tired "come on" she pleads the light is starting to annoy me "turn it off" I complain as I hear the beep signalling that the camera is on "no" she replies jumping into the bed next to me in her flowery pyjamas with her stuffed giraffe "it'll be fun" how can this be fun I fume, now sleeping would be fun, "no it won't" I protest but she just continues anyway "hi I'm Cat and this is Jade" I'm pretty sure my fortune cookie said I'll 'have many sleepless nights' it's coming true. I groan and pull myself up to face the camera, I try one last time "turn of the camera" she ignores me and says "Jade's house is getting fumigated for bugs so she's spending the night here with me" I'm getting seriously cranky now and retort "yer" I smile "I wish someone would fumigate you" she starts laughing, thinking it's a joke I scowl and tell her I wasn't kidding, she pouted then continued anyway "ok when I was little…" "kill me" I input, she brushes it off, she's used to it "I used to love hearing bedtime stories" I can see where this is going and I don't like it "I'm gonna vomit" I mutter "so If you have a little brother or sister go get them cuz Jade and I are gonna improvise our very own bedtime story" she explains, god I have so had enough of this I turn to her "I thought you had a guest bedroom" I state "we don't" she responds "then go sleep in your garage" she starts laughing before I interrupt and say I meant that. There's an awkward pause before Cat says "ok kids jade and I will now tell you a bedtime story and were just gonna make it up as we go along"

Cats POV

This is gonna be so fun, I love bedtime stories but Jadey seems really cranky and she keeps being mean to me, maybe she'll cheer up if I let her start so I say "ok Jade you start" she just glares at me "erm… once upon a time there was a little girl who always dreamed of being a princess now Jade will tell you the little girl's name" Jade pauses, I hope she picks a pretty name "her name was Blowtis" she finally says "erm I don't, I don't think that's a girl's na.." she interrupts me with a yell "her name was Blowtis" she seems really angry so I let the little girl be named Blowtis "the little girl's name was Blowtis, so Blowtis wanted to be a princess" "but then she got hit by a bus" Jade added " so Blowtis who dreamed of being a princess" "Jade helpfully inputted, I tried to make the story happy again by saying "but she also had a magical bunny that fixed all her injuries" yay bunny, I love bunnies there so cute and fluffy and hoppity hehe I don't think hoppity is a word "but then an elephant stepped on the bunny" oh Jade's being really, really mean now, I don't want the bunny to die "but the bunny was ok" I try uncertainly but I knew Jade was gonna say something and she does she laughed and said that the bunny was far from ok "we'll be right back" I sigh turning the camera off I turn to Jade with my best Bambi face with big sad eyes . "What?" she snaps but she's avoiding my eyes and I know she's gonna crack hehe, eggs crack not people, I like eggs but one time my brother threw them at my neighbours car. "Please let the bunny live" I say in my baby voice "you know I don't like it when you baby talk" she complains I stay silent, looking at her "pleasey" "fine" she snaps "yay" I scream and give her a big hug!

Jade's POV

Ok so I let the bunny live, sue me I was trying to be nicer since I didn't want to upset my first real friend, but I couldn't help but add "yer I mean I don't see how any bunny can survive a severe spinal injury but Cat says the bunny's ok so fine, happy happy bunny" "right Cat agrees "now Blowtis knew that to become a princess she had to find a handsome prince" god this is sickly, I decide to give some e-safety advice to whatever idiot was watching "so Blowtis tried to meet one through an online dating site but when the guy turned up he was 37 and on parole for vandalising a gas stations men's room" Cat looks unsure before continuing "ok but then on Blowtis' birthday she woke up" "with cramps" I supply "and saw, she saw a beautiful rainbow outside her window" "oh" I groan "look at that I pulled my finger nail of last week and I think it's infected, does it look infected?" I squeeze it a little and watch puss come out, ok eww "yep look at that" I say "there's puss coming out" "the end" I hear Cat's voice say sounding down heartened. Finally "do you want a tidy wipe?" Cat asks turning to me "yes please" I reply, she then gets up to go get me one, I take this time to turn the lights off and hide the camera in case Cat gets anymore ideas. She returns with a box of tidy wipes, I grab one and thank her. She puts the box on the bedside table and gets into the bed next to me "night, night Jadey" she yawns "night Cat" I reply, as I begin to drift off.

-Next morning-

Cats POV

I woke up in the morning at about 7, I glance around blearily and see that Jade is still sleeping, I yawn and stretch then toll out of the bed. I look back to check that I didn't wake Jade up. I hadn't before heading downstairs to get some breakfast I bumped into my brother on the stairs, he smiles at me and waves then we both continue downstairs, I grab a piece of toast that mum left for me and take it over to the table where I sit and start eating. Then I come up with a million dollar idea why don't I make a new video since Jade messed up the other one, one where I tell Jade a funny joke! Frankie sits down across from me "hey Frankie" I ask "mmvjkn" he replies his mouth filled with, is that ice cream? "Ugh bad Frankie, you know mum doesn't like you eating ice cream in the morning" "mhfrmk" he says then swallows "will you record a video for me and Jade?" "Kk" he accepts "thanks" I grin and pull him up the stairs I look around my room for a bit before I find my camera under the bed, how did it get there? I wonder. I pass it to Frankie and show him how to turn it on then I go over to my bed where Jade is sleeping peacefully, I put my knee on the bed, ready to climb onto it then I whisper "hi jade spent the night at my house last night so I thought I'd wake her up with a funny joke shhhh" I bring my finger to my lips, I'm starting to get really excited I do a little dance then lean forward and yell "KNOCK KNOCK" I have to be really loud cuz Jade can sleep through most things, one time she even slept through a war!

Jade's POV

A loud noise drags me out of my fitful sleep I see a figure on my bed I scream on "NO" and dive on it still half asleep "No, no, no" I soon realise that I'm not in my bed and it's Cat I'm attacking but I continue anyway just to make sure she gets the message about waking me up in the morning I finally get off her and she gets up disorientated "I've told you like a billion times never to wake me up when I'm sleeping" I remind her then I look around and see Cat's brother standing with the camera at the end of her bed "why's your freak show brother recording this?" I snap "so I can put this video on the slap" she says quietly "what video?" I demand she points at the camera, me telling you a funny joke "no, no not again I didn't want to be in ANOTHER one of Cat's stupid videos "pleasey" she says looking at me mournfully. I put my hand to my face "ok fine just get this over with" she smiles then says "knock, knock" maybe I can just get this done now "come in" I try "no" she whines then tells her brother to cut the camera. She tells her brother to reset the camera then tries again "knock, knock" OH MY GOD it can't be, "why is your brother wearing my bra?" I cry outraged, great, just great that was one of my favourites now I'll have to throw it in the trash, I hear Cat gasp and the camera turns off "knock, knock" she tries again after getting my bra back and turning the camera back on. "Who's there?" I ask bringing my knees up to my chest "purple bathtub" cat giggles "I hope a purple bathtub falls of a building and lands on you" I snap, Cat yells cut and the camera goes off "why are you being so mean to me?" Cat cries "sorry" I reply sarcastically "Kk" she says, cheered the camera comes back on, I lean forward and put my head in my hands "knock, knock" she says tapping my shoulder "your brother's drooling" I point out "ugh could you get a rag and wipe that?" Cat pleads, the camera pauses yet again while her brother runs downstairs to get a rag "I'm sorry I woke you up" Cat says turning to me, I spin round to look at her "and I'm sorry for you know attacking you" I reply "it's kk" she smiles there's a pause until Cat says "you bit my hand "I know" I sigh. Then Cat's brother returns he walks into the room and turns on the camera "knock, knock" I say, messing with her "that's my part" she cries angrily, I look at her "knock, knock" she grins leaning on me "who's there?" I groan "purple bathtub" she answers "purple bathtub" I state she inquires; I raise my eyebrows, "I don't know, it's your joke" I retort, unperturbed she tries again "knock, knock" "BOO" I scream turning to her she squeals and jumps. The camera turns off and Cat looks like she's about to cry "I'm sorry" I say but, I'm smiling and she still looks sad, I frown "we can watch the rest of seaseme street if you forgive me" I offer "yay" she cheers and tells her brother to turn the camera back on and Cat's dancing as she says "knock, knock" "who's there?" I smile tilting my head to look at her "purple bathtub" I start, fake laughing hysterically as I climb out of the bed, Cat starts laughing to and saying I know right, I walk out the room and slam the door behind me. I instantly stop laughing and my usual scowl slips into place as I head downstairs to watch TV. I give Cat 5 minutes to figure out, what's happened and come looking for me, I roll my eyes as I switch the TV on. Things were so much simpler when I knew I could always go round to Beck's, but that could never happen again, could it?

**What did you think? Love it, hate it whatever just leave a review the buttons just down there! Again apologies for errors, it's late and I'm very tired and it could be full of them but at least I tried, I wanted to get a new chapter up A.S.A.P for anyone who likes this story, cuz there's nothing worse than waiting forever for an update. **

**Got something exciting planned for the next chapter, so should I continue or not? Review and let me know **

**Later haters **

**Chloe **

**xxx**


	4. the gang on the slap

The 'gang' on the slap and Cat and Jades project 

**Hey I'm back, ok so today I was bored and so decided to do something different soooo here it is:**

**Just so you know there is a lot of Andre and Tori interactions and personally I think it's cute but its not up to me tell me in your review. **

**Disclaimer I don't own victorious **

Mr skinny jeans: and that's why they found my sister in Mexico

The Burfinator: wow cool

Happy cat entered the chat

Scissor luv entered the chat

Mr skinny jeans: hey Jade ;)

Scissor luv: OUT

Mr skinny jeans: ok

Mr skinny jeans left the chat

The Burfinator: hey cat ;)

Happy cat: Jadey? :'(

Scissor luv: BURF, OUT

The Burfinator left the chat

Happy cat: Burf and Sinjin are weird

Scissor luv: I know

Scissor luv: so Cat, we need to finish our English project when are you free?

Happy cat: why do you need to buy me?

Scissor luv: oh Cat doesn't matter

Happy cat: kk, we can do our project now if you want

Scissor luv: online? Or do you wanna come round to mine?

Happy cat: be round in a boo

Happy cat left the chat

Scissor luv: boo? :/

Scissor luv left the chat

Gonna-make-it-shine entered the chat

Gonna-make-it-shine: hey people what's up?

Gonna-make-it-shine: …

Gonna-make-it-shine: I'm alone aren't I?

Music man entered the chat

Music man: hey Tori

Gonna-make-it-shine: hey Andre what's up?

Music man: nothing much, my grandma won't come out from under her bed, she's pretty sure the mail man's wants to kill her.

Gonna-make-it-shine: what?

Music man: I have no idea! :/

Lil _stephanie 21 entered the chat

Music man: Robbie?

Lil_stephanie 21: yep hey guys

Gonna-make-it-shine: why is your name still Lil_stephanie 21?

Lil_stephanie 21: Rex changed the password to get onto my settings

Gonna-make-it-shine: aww poor you

Big daddy entered the chat

Big daddy: HA

Lil_stephanie 21: look Rex, I've told you it's not good too change other people's passwords

Big daddy left the chat

Music man: ….

Lil_stephanie 21: ugh gotta go Grammy wants me to massage her feet

Music man: ok EWW

Gonna-make-it-shine: I know right

Lil_stephanie 21 left the chat

Music man: so, what you doing tonight?

Gonna-make-it-shine: nothing's planned you?

Music man: neither, I was think maybe we could, you know if you wanted to maybe

Gonna-make-it-shine: what!

Music man: maybe we could get some sushi from Nozu tonight

Gonna-make-it-shine: sounds great, I'd love too

Music man: I'll pick you up at 7?

Gonna-make-it-shine: sounds good! :D

Scissor luv entered the chat

Scissor luv: HI!

Music man: ok who are, and what have you done to Jade?

Scissor luv: hehe :D :p

Gonna-make-it-shine: what? Ok this is weird, who are you?

Scissor luv: it's me Jade and definitely not Cat! :D

Music man: oh I get it hi JADE

Gonna-make-it-shine: Haha hey 'Jade'

Scissor luv: whatty?

Music man: nothing, nothing

Happy cat entered the chat

Happy cat: WHERE ARE YOU WE NEED TO FINISH OUR PROJECT AND WHY DO YOU HAVE MY PHONE?

Music man: you're in trouble now Cat

Scissor luv: AHHHHHHH

Happy cat: I WILL FIND YOU

Scissor luv: well I'm not in your wardrobe so don't bother looking there

Happy cat: …

Scissor luv left the chat

Happy cat left the chat

Gonna-make-it-shine: ok that was… weird

Music man: yep…

Gonna-make-it-shine: so how's your script coming along for that homework from Mr Dullom?

Music man: ok I guess, but I'm not that good at writing horror

Gonna-make-it-shine: neither, you should ask Jade

Music man: Haha yer

Lamanactor entered the chat

Music man: sup Beck how r you?

Lamanactor: I'm good you?

Music man: fine

Lamanactor: and you Tori?

Gonna-make-it-shine: same! :D

Miss perfect entered the chat

Lamanactor: who's that?

Music man: I can guess…

Gonna-make-it-shine: hey Trina

Music man: I was right…

Miss perfect: I need your help Tori

Gonna-make-it-shine: wwwwhhhhhaaaaatttt?

Miss perfect: I need you to squeeze my back pimple, I can't reach it

Gonna-make-it-shine: eww gross no

Miss perfect: please

Gonna-make-it-shine: NO

Miss perfect: I will tell everyone about the time when you were 7 and

Gonna-make-it-shine: NO, don't I'm coming. Bye guys

Lamanactor: bye

Music man: later

Gonna-make-it-shine left the chat

Miss perfect left the chat

Music man: poor Tori

Lamanactor: yep

Music man: ugh I gotta go my grandmas bugging out

Lamanactor: ok bye

Music man left the chat

Scissor luv entered the chat

Lamanactor: hey Jade listen…

Scissor luv left the chat

Lamanactor: ….

Lamanactor left the chat

Jade's POV

Ok, I finally have my house to myself, Cat left after about 3 and a half hours of working on a project that should have taken half that. One of the main problems was the fact that Cat seriously had the bladder of a squirrel about every half hour she would have to run to the bathroom screaming "gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee" and her attention span was even shorter we would be talking about what should happen next to our main character and she would go off on a story about her brother, or school or some other random thought. It's beyond infuriating and when I went to the bathroom about three quarters of the way through I came back to my room to find that Cat was gone. I looked around a bit to see that my phone was gone too I picked up Cat's phone to call mine then I could follow the ringing. I noticed that she had left the chat on and I saw my screen name talking to Tori and Andre. Oh my god she is so dead, I start typing as Cat and after some threatening she in a way told me where she was hiding. I walked over to my wardrobe and opened it to find Cat sitting on the bottom giggling and holding my phone. I hold my hand up to my face then reach down and pull Cat out of the wardrobe then we got back to work, by the time we had finished I was quite proud of our work but it was not worth the effort at all. I log onto the slap to see if anyone's online, there's only Beck so I leave the chat. I go to my page and click on new update and type in 'working on a project with catvalentine is HARD, mood annoyed'

**So there you go another chapter, I'm still waiting for car rain and fire but I found a clip of the first half so I've wrote that up, should I put it up in parts or should I wait and put it all up in 1 chapter? It's up to you so review and let me know **

**p.s. do you like this style of writing like, chat room cuz I enjoyed writing it! And I might do another one later if you don't hate it, but there won't be loads and I won't do them for episodes! **

**So leave a review and make my day **

**Later haters **

**Chloe **

**xxx **


	5. car rain and fire part 1

Car rain and fire part 1

**So since I still haven't caught the episode I just decided to put it up in parts so here is car rain and fire part 1**

**P.S I'm sorry for the wait but school started on Monday and we've had loads of homework so don't blame me!**

**Disclaimer I don't own victorious unfortunately **

Jade's POV

I run off before someone loses an eye, my hand unconsciously grasps into a tight fist and I dart into the janitor's closet, slamming the door behind me, I slide down the wall and onto the floor and bite back a scream of rage, it couldn't be true could it? Would Beck truly dump me for Trina, the most untalented, unpopular person in this whole stinking school. I pull my scissors from my boots and run my finger along the edge of the blade; I reach out for the trash can and start to cut, tearing my scissors through the thick plastic. I lose track of time until I hear the bell go, signalling the end of second period I sigh and pull myself of the ground then dust of my legs, I slip my scissors back into their usual place and leave the closet, so what if he's moved on, he's not my boyfriend anymore, I try to convince myself that I don't care but my chest aches, I love him so much it hurts, if only he loved me.

Tori's POV

I walk into school after missing two periods, I had been to visit the lady I had hit on my driver's test at the hospital, I felt so bad but at least I signalled before I hit her, that had to count for something right? I'm just glad dad could convince her not to press charges I really didn't want to go to prison AGAIN! I walk over to my locker to grab some books and am about to head to Spanish when I see Cat, sitting on the floor looking sad. She was even playing sad music. My eyes moved to the button on her chest that read 'I'm sad ask my why' aww poor Cat, Cat was hardly ever upset, she was always so cheerful and positive, even her clothes looked far duller than usual. I walk over to her and ask her "Why are you all sad?" she looks up with mournful eyes and replies "How did you know I was sad?" I sigh and resist the urge to roll my eyes as I answer that "well you're wearing sad colours, and you were playing a sad song," "oh and you're wearing a button that says I'm sad ask me why" I reach out and tap the badge. (**AN don't know the dialogue from her so apologies**) **"**Your right I am sad, it's just that one of my favourite actors died last night, Mona Patterson and now no one even remembers her or cares that she's gone" she complains, I feel so sorry for her I try to reassure her that I'm sure she has lots of fans that care . Cat cries out "no, on my way to school, I stopped by her store on Hollywood boulevard and there weren't any flowers or anything! Just a man with some vomit on his pants" I try to cut her off "yeah um listen…" but she continues anyway "I gave him a tidy wipe but he ate it" "ok what if after school we drive to her house and maybe you can light a candle to honour her memory" I suggest, trying to cheer her up. She seems to perk up and asks if it can be a scented candle "sure" I smile "because I have one that smells of cinnamon buns" she inputs, oh Cat "does she like cinnamon buns?" I wonder

Cat's POV

"I don't know we weren't friends" I cry exasperated, wait how will we get there I ponder "will you drive?" I ask Tori hopefully, she turns away slightly and replies "no, I didn't pass my driver's test" "why not" I ask phooey, how are we gonna get there? "Why not?" I query "I didn't see the old lady in the wheelchair" I gasp and bring my hand to my face, one time my brother stole a lady's wheel chair so he could ride it down the hill but then he fell off and now he screams at people in wheel chairs "I signalled before I hit her" Tori defends. Just then the bell rang and Jade walked over to her locker she put in her combination and swings open the locker as she started to pull out some books and put them in her bag I turn and smile at her "if my brother lets us borrow his car will you take me and Tori to an old lady's house after school?" she turned and snapped no before slamming her locker and beginning to walk off. But I knew Jadey long enough to know how to get around her, I begin to work up tears when Tori grabbed Jade's arm, oh oh Jade hates people grabbing her almost as much as she hates ducks, I don't know why she hates them they're so cute and quacky, hehe I made up a new word. I hear Tori beg Jade "wait, please Cat's really sad because her favourite actor passed away last night and" Jade cuts her off and says "wow she passed away just last night?" "Yeah" I confirm yay, we've got a ride, there's no way Jade will say no now!

Jade's POV

How could I refuse? I get to visit a dead lady's house and make sure Cat's ok , I reply "then yeah, sure I'll drive you to her house" I hear Vega ask suspiciously why I changed my mind, ha I also get to creep out Vega this just gets better and better "she died less than 24 hours ago" I say. She looks at me, confused I grin "which means that her spirit is still lingering so I'll be able to breath in the fumes of her soul" I explain, I had heard it was good for you. Tori turns to Cat "maybe there's a bus we can take" I glare as I see Cat nod, traitor, there is no way Vega is going to ruin this for me "no" I snap "I'll take you, we'll leave after sundown" "why can't we just go after school" Vega questions, god she is really starting to annoy me, well she always annoys me but today especially. "I don't like driving in the day light" I scream then walk off to my next lesson, scowling at the fact that in it I'm seated next to Beck, stupid assigned seats.

Beck's POV

As soon as I entered school I knew something was up, groups of girls stood muttering, looking cheated and whispers followed me around the halls. I tried to shake the feeling off as I hurried to class, I got there just as the bell went and sat down I sighed as the whispering continued, I sniffed my pits just in case but I was fine. About 10 minutes after the bell Jade stormed in and threw herself into the seat next to mine. She clutched her usual coffee cup in her hand and took a sip she glanced at me scathingly then spun her chair so it faces away from me. I rolled my eyes she was so predictable, I smirked she would kill me for saying that if we were still dating "what" she snarled "someone's touchy today" I point out mockingly "can-it Beckett" she responds her icy glare trying to bore into me but I was unaffected, Jade was about as scary as a kitten "ohh the full name" I goad she growls and spins away, her hair whipping my face. I leaned back in my seat just as the teacher strolled in. As soon as we were dismissed Jade flew out of her seat and took off out the door, I picked up my bag and followed after her, more leisurely as soon as I left the classroom a was startled as a distraught girl ran up to me, I think she's from my physics class, Katie or something "how could you?" She screamed, ok now I'm confused "what" I say perplexed "why would you go out with Trina, am I not good enough for you?" "Wow what" I ask my eyebrows raised, I barely know this girl, and the most we've talked is me asking if I can borrow a pencil or something. Then what she said registered and I had to stop my mouth from dropping open "I'm not going out with Trina" I say, still bemused "wait you're not" she says beginning to smile "well in that case do you want to go out some time" she says flirtatiously moving closer I'm taken aback for a moment by the change of topic then glance at her she is pretty but plain, and I'm really not ready to get back into dating. I gently turn her down and move on. Trina is so dead. I start yelling at everyone asking if they knew where she was, I bump into Tori but she doesn't know. I finally walk around a corner and see her I walk over to her and yell "hey Trina" she turns around and smiles at me "hey pretty boy, looking for moi?" I seriously can't believe her "yer have you been telling anyone that I asked you out?" she pauses for a second then replies "no, no I've been telling everyone that you asked me out" there is something seriously wrong with this chick "why have you been telling people I asked you out?" "Cuz if people think that you're interested in me then other boys will want to date me and pretty soon guys will be fighting over me" she answers as though it's the most obvious thing in the world, oh my god she is so messed up "ok you're a maniac" I state, suddenly she shouts oh yes and grabs my face and then she's kissing me, and it's awful her breath smells and she bit my lip, hard. It was nothing like the sweet, but passionate kisses shared with Jade. She finally pulls away and I feel my lip, I think it's bleeding "you bit my lip" I accuse "I tried to bite both" she replies as she walks away, ok EW I've gotta go wash out my mouth!

Jade's POV

I'm starting to wonder why I agreed to drive Tori and Cat to Mona whatever's house. I briefly considered just not going but then quickly dismissed that idea; I couldn't do that to Cat. I glance out of my bedroom window, the suns starting to set I sigh better get moving I slip on my boots and stride downstairs. I grab my keys from the shelf, knowing that mum's taking James to soccer and mightn't be in when I get back and dad's working late. I stop by the door and yell "I'm going out mum" I wait a second for her to reply with "ok honey say bye to James" "no" I snap then step put into the cool night air, I slam the door behind me and start to tread the familiar path to Cat's house. I don't even know why Vega has to come since I'm taking Cat now, all she's gonna be doing is sit there annoying me, whatever. It's only a few blocks to Cat's house and I get there just as it's beginning to get dark I sigh in content I love the dark, it hides emotion. I walk down the drive and simply push open the door and walk in like I own the place, announcing "I'm here" I watch warily as Cat runs down the stairs towards me screaming "Jadey's here" she then hugs me and I leave her for a bit before yelling no. Then Vega walks down the stairs carrying a robot and a really fat hamster in a wheel, I raise my eyebrow at it, Vega notices and says "science project" I nod in acknowledgement but don't reply. Cat slips past me and out onto the drive, I follow out behind her with Vega behind me. Cat leads me to her brother's car and I look over it, it looks safe but who knows with Cat's brother I shrug and step in the driver's side, I wait for Vega and Cat to get in before I begin to drive.

**Ta doo that was part 1 hope you enjoyed it! And I did a little bit of Tori's point of view, that's quite big for me since I really dislike her so I hope that she didn't seem ooc. So sorry again for the wait. **

**Did you like it, should I keep going, does anyone care? Review and let me know, it really does encourage me to get off my butt and write! **

**Later haters **

**Chloe **

**xxx**


	6. car rain and fire part 2

Car, rain and fire part 2 

**Hey! I'm back missed me? So I was so happy I finally caught car rain and fire so I was able to write the second half yay! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious but I have had it on my Christmas list for a while, hasn't happened yet! **

Jades POV

We had only been driving for about 20 minutes and the noise from Vega's stupid science project was already getting on my nerves "what is that thing anyway?" I ask, my eyes trained on the road "oh this is mine and Cat's science project" Vega replies "it's a robot that's hamster powered" Cat chirps "see Mr hamster here" I hear Vega begin to explain, god her voice is so irritating, I wonder what's for tea tonight, I slowly blink and focus on the road again, why did I even ask? "Isn't it cool?" Cat queries, interrupting my thoughts "I don't know, all I heard was hamster, hamster science, science Tori's boring kill me" I reply honestly "you want a muffin?" I squint, I don't trust Vega but miss perfect wouldn't exactly poison me "sure" I answer, I reach out and take the muffin, I tune out Cat's voice but as I'm biting into it I hear Vega smile "oh, no I found it under the seat" I splutter and spit it out then throw the rest out of the side of the car and spit again for good measure. Ugh I can still taste it a spit again. "Not so boring now, am I?" she's smirking oh she is so dead, I'll rip her hair out! "All right Vega, I'm gonna pull over" I start to threaten Vega leans slightly away and looks at me fearfully. But before I can continue Cat interrupts, I cringe, Cat hates violence and she probably had a pretty good idea about what I was gonna say. "I'm not gonna sit here and listen to you fight for the next two hours" "well she's the one who…" I'm about to interrupt and scream you tried to fricken kill me, when what Cat says registers. Oh no I am not gonna spend two hours in a car with Vega I can barely stand to be in the same room with her for 2 minutes "I thought we were just driving to a dead actresses house to light a candle" I object hoping I hear wrong "we are, here house is in San Diego" no way, I slam my foot down into the brake "San Diego?" I yell "Cat we've got to finish out science project" Cat starts to object "no, no, I'm not driving this rolling chiz-box to San Diego and back" I shout, Cat starts to fake cry, I know her to well to be fooled but Vega doesn't 5, 4,3,2,1 "just drive the child to San Diego" Ha Vega's so predictable "all right" I snap. I pull out back onto the road; Cat owes me for this…BIG TIME!

Beck's POV

How did I get myself into this, I mean I obviously need to put a stop to these rumours but seriously? I sigh as I push open the door to the black box I lean against the wall, waiting for Trina to finish whatever she's doing, I wouldn't really call it dancing… as the music stops the class is dismissed and they pack up and all the other girl's leave most smiling and batting their eyes at me, I smile and wave back and soon it's just me and Trina left she picks up her bag and heads towards me "Beck?" she says making it a question "sup Trina?" I ask moving closer "what are you here for?" she questions almost nervously "you" I declare reaching out, I cringe internally, what would Jade say if she saw me, she'd probably throw a rock at me, wait why do I care and anyway, It's just acting. I grab her hand "ever since you kissed me this morning, it's affected me" I continue "I had a burrito for breakfast was it the onions?" she asks, embarrassed now "I like you" I lie "can I come over to your house tonight?" I request "yes" she yells elated "oh my god, yes please" she continues tightening her grasp on my hand, she grabs my other hand as well, and hers are clammy and wet with sweat, massive turn off. "Do you want me to make you some dinner?" she inquires waving our hands about "yeah will you make me a chicken?" I bid "yeah… oh yeah I'll make you a…" I grab her cheek and shoulder and lean in, I kiss her for a few seconds before pulling back, she looks dazed. The kiss wasn't as bad as the last one, at least she didn't bite my lip but it was still terrible. I reach out and touch her cheek before leaving, I sigh wow I must really want those rumours stopped, maybe before they reach a certain person?

Jade's POV

Cat and Tori were yelling at their stupid fat hamster, kill me. "Oh god, how much longer to San Diego?" I moan "oh I'll check my pear pad" Cat squeaks "according to this map we should be there in 63 more miles" another 63 more miles great, just great. At least Cat's stopped singing, I mean don't get me wrong she has like a seriously amazing voice but the song she sings make me want to gauge my eyes out with spoons. I'm broken out of my stupor by a spot of rain on my cheek, I look up and raise my hand to wipe it off "er ladies I don't want to rain on your parade" who am I kidding I'd love to rain on Vega's parade "but it's raining on your parade" "yeah it is raining" I hear Vega say, oh well done I never would have guessed. In a matter of seconds the rain becomes torrential and only a few seconds more before we're thoroughly soaked through, just amazing. I lean forward trying to focus on the road through the rain I try pleading with Cat "please can we just go back?" "No" she whines. I scowl; this just couldn't get any worse. I'm drenched and can barely see the road and we've still got 63 more miles. "We've got to pull over" Vega complaints, duh captain obvious doesn't she think I would have done that by now, I'm not stupid "I can't pull over on a freeway when there is no place to stop" I scream over the downpour "I'm getting wet" Cat cries, oh my god "how do we put up the top?" Vega asks "Cat where's the switch to put the top up?" I demand "right there, under the radio" she points her eyes clenched shut to keep out the driving rain "it's not working" Vega whinges "I know it's broken" Cat replies "how long until the next exit?" I cry desperately "10 more miles!"

Cat's POV

"I'm getting wet" I cry, I usually love the rain but I was getting really wet like the time when I was 7 and a mean bully pushed me into a swimming pool and ruined my dress, but it was ok because Jade dunked the bully's head into the toilet then I bought a new dress. "How do we put up the top?" Tori asks I try to remember "Cat, where's the switch to put the top up?" Jade yells erm "right there under the radio" I reach forward and point it out, but it doesn't work because my brother put glue on the frame, he said it was to catch the fairies. "I know it's broken" I inform them "how long until the next exit" Jade calls I get my pear pad out and try to shelter it from the rain with one hand while checking pear maps "10 more miles" I reply. Yay that's not so bad!

Jade's POV

We finally spot the exit and I pull over into a gas station, I stop the car and get out, my hands crossed tightly across my chest trying to stop myself from shivering in the bitter cold. "Well at least it's stopped raining" Vega says "for now" I reply gloomily moving over towards Cat "we have to get this top up in case it starts raining again" Vega declares "yeah I'd hate to get all wet and disgusting" I snap, pulling on my soaked top for emphasis "well come one guys let's just try to get the top up ourselves" Vega suggests "it's broken" Cat sighs, I can't help myself "we know that" I yell "does your brother have any tools in the car?" I ask, knowing Cat's brother he would. "I think, in the trunk" she says "open the trunk" Vega inputs and we all move to the back of the car, I throw the top of the trunk up, then scream and jerk back what the… There's a bag of feet in the trunk! "What is this?" Vega cries pulling the bag out of the trunk "don't worry, there not real feet" Cat soothes holding her hands out "well why does your brother have a bag of fake feet in the car?" I ask the obvious question, well someone had too "I'm not gonna lie my brothers pretty weird" yeah no kidding "let's just see if we can get the top up" Vega states grabbing a crowbar out of the trunk, I don't want to know what Cat's brother uses that for! I close the trunk and follow Cat to the side of the car. I cross my arms and watch, amused as Cat and Vega try to lift the top up "help me" Vega demands I don't want to be standing here all night so I grab the top and lift, after a couple of seconds I feel the top jerk "ok it's lose let's pull up that top" we push the top up and over and it lands with a crash, then Cat starts giggling I turn to her "what?" I question "our car is topless" I look around and want to face palm, how can she be so cheerful "no let's just go back to LA" I never thought I would agree with Vega but "yes" "no you guys promised we could go to Mona Patterson's house and light a candle to leave by her door" Cat opposes "but Cat" "please" Cat frowns "come on its already late and we need to get back to LA so we can finish our science project" Vega pleads but I'm not paying attention, my eyes are fixed on something behind Vega "Tori, Tori"

Cat's POV

"What?" Tori asks then spins around, I follow her eyes and give a terrified squeak, I'm really scared of clowns, ever since one popped my balloon giraffe. I move closer to Jadey and move my arm around her; I feel her move slightly in front of me. I watch fearfully as the clown asks for a ride to Tori's house. He's really creepy and his face paint is smudged and icky. "No, no" she replies "were driving our friend to San Diego" yay! "When are you going to San Diego?" he asks, Jade nudges me towards the car door "oh you know, NOW!" Tori screams and bolts to the car, I jump over the side and into the back seat and watch Jadey vault into the front seat and start the engine, as we start to move he begins to chase the car "go, go, go" I scream as we pull out of the gas station, I glance back and he's dancing behind us, clowns are really, really scary.

Beck's POV

To Andre from Beck you at Tori's yet?

To Beck from Andre yh just got there

To Andre from Beck ok, be there soon

I smirk and hop into my car, then start the engine, as I drive to Tori's, I go over my part in my head and check that the puppet I bought for the occasion is in my pocket. Tori's house is about a 20 minute drive and I'm soon there. I pull up onto the curb and park behind Andre's car; then step out of my own and shut the door as silently as I can. I wipe the smirk of my face and replace it with a stoic expression as I walk up the Pathway to Tori's house. As I enter the open doorway I am met by the sight of Andre holding Trina while singing to her. I stand in the doorway and shout hey, Trina gasps and spins round pulling herself away from Andre "what's going on?" I accuse "Beck" Trina cries alarmed trying to run towards me in her heels. "What's going on is you were just leaving" Andre demands pointing at me "I have a date with Trina, were having chicken" I snap, "it kinda might be turkey now" Trina inputs nervously, Andre spins to face her and says "Turkey, my favourite" holding his hand to his chest "yo Trina likes me" I say, emphasising the me "well maybe I'm about to change Trina's mind" Andre Challenges "dude, go" I insist, pointing out the, still open door. "Don't tell me what to do you…you…Canadian" Andre yells. My demeanour switches to furious "oh" Trina tries to interrupt but we ignore her, I point accusingly at Andre's chest "I always had a feeling you were anti-Canadian" "so what you gonna do about it, eh?" Andre mocks stepping forward, swinging his arms and making fists "gonna hit me with a hockey bat, eh, eh?"

Jade's POV

I scowl darkly as we finally arrive at Cat's favourite actor's house; I'm tired, wet and about ready to pop Vega's head like a zit. "I'm soaking wet" Vega complains "we all are" I yell "can't you hear our feet squishing?" we trod in place for a second then Vega says "there Cat, Mona Patterson's front door" "yeah" Cat says disheartened "and there aren't any flowers or cards or anything see. No one cares that she died" she continues "yeah, it's so sad" I agree sarcastically "now light your dumb candle and let's get out of her" "kk" Cat sighs, hopping up the steps, a picture of Mona Patterson clutched to her chest. Vega turns to me "I thought you were all psyched to come and breath in the fumes of Mona's lingering soul" Vega taunts "well it's hard to enjoy it when my pants are soggy" I answer indignantly before turning back to Cat as she muses "I feel like I should say a few words about her" as she lights a match, wow ok what idiot gives Cat matches? I turn to Tori then back to Cat and demand "hurry" she gingerly picks up the picture and places it on the step, she sighs then says "Mona Patterson, I'm so sorry you died" she moves the frame to her chest and resumes "I used to love watching you on I married my mum" then begins to tear up, I turn to Tori and snap "go finish for her" she tries to object but I cut her off, Cat looks at me thankfully with her watery hazel eyes before looking back to the photo. Tori walks over to Cat and says uncomfortably "and Mona your memory will live forever in your work on television, where you showed us all how funny and awkward it is when you marry your own mother" "Amen, let's go" I finish for them and turn to leave "who's out here?" a voice screams and the door swings open. Cat gives a startled yelp and stumbles back "be gone ghost of Mona Patterson" she whimpers "go to the light" I amble up behind her and pat her back, "I'm almost sure she's not dead" I say before stepping back "Cat moves forward to see if she was alive "don't touch that" the irate woman snaps, slapping Cat's hand away I glare furiously at her, no one hurts Cat. "Why did you think she was dead?" Vega wonders "I read it online, it said Mona Patterson joined the dead" Cat replies "that's a knew T.V show, you dip, it's a story about me being cast in a show called the dead. I played David swhimmers wife" Mona snaps, I then turn my glare onto Cat, she made us drive two hours in the torrential rain and the chick wasn't even dead my glower darkens but Cat instantly perks up "well nice to meet you I'm Cat" I narrow my eyes at Mona Patterson's smirk "good, I have something nice… for Cats" she says before turning her back on us and heading into the house, Cat turns and smiles at Vega and I. I shift my weight to my other foot as we wait for Mona to return. But when she does she's holding a huge water gun, wow I back away and so does Cat "wow, wow now just wait a second" Vega reaches out and pulls Cat in front of her "this girl made us drive two hours in the rain in a topless convertible just because she loves you and your work, so would it kill you, just to be a little but nice and maybe" a jet of water streams into Tori's face. I scream and throw my hands up to protect my face, the insane woman turns the gun onto me and I turn tail and run out the gate and back to the car. Cat arrives after me a few seconds later, she looks up at me with apologetic eyes, her soaked red hair clinging to her face "I am never driving you anywhere ever again" I state simply . I pull on my drenched jacket; couldn't the cow see we were already wet?

Beck's POV

"Will u tell this punk nut that you like me?" I yell at Trina "punk nut?" Andre cries, outraged "Trina made chicken for me" I point out "didn't you listen to her? She made a turkey, why would you want to date a Canadian that doesn't know one food bird from another?" "I have an idea, why don't the three of us just eat the turkey together?" Trina proposes "no, you pick me or you pick him" I state, giving her a look that clearly shows who I think she should pick "or maybe I'll pick you up and toss you right out that door" Andre yells "oh I would, love to see you try" I threaten grabbing the front of Andre's shirt "boys I…" Trina tries to calm us "Trina…Trina, I brought you these flowers" we all spin, Robbie is standing in the door way holding a huge bouquet of flowers, he looks confused then asks "did someone microwave a turkey?" Trina doesn't say anything but her mouth is agape. "Who are those flowers for?" I ask suspiciously "they better be for Beck" Andre snaps, "they're for Trina" Robbie replies smiling "the boys in the locker room said that Beck asked you out, so I thought I'd ask you too!" Andre grabs a tennis racket from by the door and starts to chase Robbie into the kitchen. I follow them there and punch Andre he falls back then moves towards Robbie. I run back and grab Trina as Andre 'beats' Robbie with the kettle behind the island. Trina screams and runs to the garage to get her dad, we all laugh and Andre pulls Robbie up before we all run over to the couch. We crouch down behind it and get the puppets out. Trina runs back into the room, dragging her dad with her "what's going on?" Mr Vega asks, confused "were doing a puppet show" Andre smiles and we hold up our puppets "I am the king" I say "I am the queen" Robbie announces in a girl voice "and I am the little pussy cat" Andre adds "meow" "but they were just, I swear, they were just" Trina starts making rapid hand gestures and fists, her dad looks exasperated "just promise me that when you go to college it will be some place far, far" he pleads before retreating back to the garage "Trina did you learn your lesson?" I query "about telling lies?" Robbie finishes "meow" Andre adds, and then we all get up and start laughing and jumping on the couches before running out the door. Well at least that's sorted.

Jades' POV

As I roll down the driveway I can't help but feel relief as my house comes into view. I pull into my usual spot near the door and get out making sure to slam the car door and storm up the driveway. I get my key out of my pocket and open the door, then step into the hallway, James runs out to great me "Jade" he screams and is about to jump on me before he takes in my half drowned appearance "your all wet" he giggles " I know that" I screech and throw my soggy jacket at him. I turn and start to make my way up the stairs as he hollers "ahh mummy, Jadey's being mean to me" I scowl and push open the door to my room, I glance around making sure that nothings been touched before continuing onto my on-suite. After a long warm shower I slip into my black pyjamas and head downstairs. I stop in the kitchen and make myself some much needed coffee, mum walks in from the pantry, "Jade, put your jacket in the wash" she scolds passing it over to me, I put it on the counter and snap "later" she rolls her eyes, good naturedly and says "don't forget" she goes over to the sink and starts doing the dishes while I continue onto the living room, after stealing the remote from James I sit down and flick through the channels until something catches my eye "the cause of the fire, this cinnamon bun scented candle, Mrs Patterson us now resting uncomfortably at St Billings hospital. As to who left the candle at the door police officials say the only clue comes from Mrs Patterson herself, who dazed and confused from smoke inhalation was muttering something about a cat, apparently with red fur. We now bring on" I bring my mug up to my lips and smirk vindictively, maybe tonight wasn't so bad after all?"

**So sorry again for the wait but it's here now, I hope it was worth the wait. **

**So I was thinking of doing a chapter that isn't to do with an episode (just because it's more creative) before I do the next one which is Tori and Jade's play date. So is there anything you want to see or should I just do the nxt episode? I would like it to have Jade in it but I don't mind. So leave a review with your opinion/ ideas. **

**Later haters **

**Chloe **

**xxx**


	7. trip to the beach

**Trip to the beach**

**Hey guys so, I just want to thank bhind green eyes and Cassie for reviewing like every chapter so thank you so much but most of the time they are the only ones and I know loads of people are reading this story and some have even made it a favourite or followed it. Which is awesome but I don't know what I'm doing right or wrong or what people like and dislike and what people think of my characterisation and stuff and I need that to improve and stuff.**

**So now that my rants done I'm doing a chapter that has nothing to do with any chapters, as you guessed from the title (if you read it) the 'gang' are going to the beach! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned victorious but I don't so :( **

Jades POV

To jade from Cat Wanna go to Venice beach with everyone?

I sit, tossing my phone between my hands on the shaded window seat of my bedroom; I glance up to see the golden LA sun beaming down on Hollywood. According to my phone it was 63 degrees Fahrenheit, as I consider the invitation I can't help but think about the last disaster of a trip to Venice, which to put a long story short ended up with us getting stuck in Beck's RV for hours while Cat flirted with random guys, after the initial relief at seeing her I was soon mad when she told me where she had been. It took me about a month to fully forgive her. But I didn't have much else to do today unless I wanted to do homework, yeah as if. I send a quick ok and hop off my cushioned perch, pressing play on my phone and music fills the room, I toss my phone onto my bed and begin to hunt out my beach stuff. This trip better be better than the last one.

Cat's POV

Yay Jadey's coming to the beach with us, I pass on the good news to Tori and then onto Andre, as he's the one picking me, and now Jade to take us. I hop around my room excitedly picking out what to wear. I hear the quaking of a duck and reach out to check my bright pink pear phone.

To Cat from Andre ok, pick you up in 10? We're meeting Tori, Beck and Robbie there.

I grin and reply 'kk' then stuff my swimming costume into my pink, unicorn swimming bag and run downstairs, I slip on my flip-flops and go into the kitchen "mum" I call looking around "yeah" she replies from the dining room "Andre's picking me up in a min, were going to Venice is that ok?" "Of course, have fun but be safe honey" hehe honey like what bees make, I like honey but not when I accidently spill it on myself, because it's all sticky. "I will" I giggle then hear a car honk outside, yay Andre's here I scream bye to everyone then run out of the house, slamming the door behind me. I skip up to Andre's car, and when I get there he leans over and pushes open the door for me and I hop into the front seat. Wahoo to Jade's then onto Venice.

Jade's POV

In the back seat of Andre's car I sit with my head on my hands, my dark purple nails drumming out a rhythm on my chin, why did I have to sit in the back I know its childish but I like to sit at the front. I close my eyes and raise my hand to shelter myself from the sun as we come away from the buildings that blocked it; soon we're at the beach, miles of sand and ocean stretch out in front of us "we're here" Andre announces "really?" I reply sarcastically and watch him roll his eyes but he's smiling so it's ok. As soon as the car stops Cat jumps out screaming gotta pee, da ja vu much? I put on my sunglasses, grab my stuff and step out of the car, a cool breeze catches my hair and the smell of salt blows up from the ocean, I begin to walk forward my eyes scanning for a clear patch of sand preferably away from the ocean. Andre falls into step beside me "so" he begins, I turn to face him with my eyebrows raised "yeah?" I snap, he stays silent and I roll my eyes before continuing to walk "where are we meeting everyone else?" I ask "they said meet at the car park" he answers I stop "the one we just walked away from?" I say incredulously "well I thought you knew and I was thinking we could put our stuff somewhere, in case it gets any more crowded" he defends, raising his hands "oh" I accept and we continued. The place was so busy it took another 10 minutes to find a place to set up, I pull out my black towel from my bag and lie it on the sand before I pull out like factor 50 sun cream and start putting it on my arms and legs, the problem with me was that I just didn't tan. Instead I burned it was so annoying and painful; Andre pulled a beach umbrella out of his bag and drives it into the sand between our towels. I sigh as the shade covers me and sit down on my towel I turn to Andre and smile, a rare true smile "thanks" "no problem he replies. I pull my top off revealing the top half of my black bikini "could you get my back?" I request, then watch, entertained as his face flushed "yeah erm sure" he stuttered I pass him the sun cream and pull my hair up and away from my neck. After he's done I thank him and take the sun cream to do my face, I quickly rub it in and put the cream back into my bag along with my top, then slip of my shoes and socks. I turn to Andre; he's still flushed "ready?" I inquire "yeah" he responds pushing himself up, I get up as well and we make our way back to the car park. I see Cat's signature red hair waiting as we get closer she runs up to me, hugs me then cries "where did you go?" "we went to find us a place to sit" I answer "oh ok" she smiles, satisfied then she spins to Andre and greets him also. We stand chatting for about 20 minutes when Beck's car comes into view; he parks the car and gets out followed by Robbie then Vega. They make their way over towards us, Vega's walking way to close to Beck I narrow my eyes, she notices and skitters away. Beck glances over at me and I meet his eyes innocently, he rolls his and looks away, I swallow the lump in my throat and do the same, there is silence before Andre clears his throat and begins to guide the group towards were we had set up earlier. I jog up to walk besides Cat "whose idea was this trip?" I wonder "Tori's" she chirps smiling at me "why did you invite me?" I ask, slightly annoyed that Vega didn't "no, no Tori did but she didn't think you'd have come if she asked" Cat soothed, sensing my irritation "oh" I reply, it was true "can we have ice cream later?" she queries "sure" I answer "and play in the sea?" I give her a hard look, she giggles "the dolphin was just being friendly" I glare it her "don't worry my brothers scared of the ocean too" she continues "I'm not scared" I snap "I just don't go into the ocean" "kk" she relents there's a few seconds silence before Cat breaks it with "did you watch seaseme street last night?" I give her an exasperated look "when do I ever or when will I ever watch Seaseme Street?" "You watched it at the sleepover that time" I hold up a finger and clarify "I didn't watch it, you watched it while I played on my phone" soon the umbrella comes into view. I move over to my towel and Cat follows me and sets her stuff next to mine on the other side that Andre's on, then Robbie next to her. Tori sets up on Andre's other side then Beck on the end. I sit down on my towel and grab a water bottle from my bag and take a sip, I put it down and try to get comfortable so I can rest.

Cat's POV

I sit down cross legged on my towel and watch as Jadey rolls over onto her stomach and closes her eyes, I can tell she doesn't want to be disturbed so I turn to Robbie and say "hi" he turns onto his side and sighs "hey" he lowers his voice "was it just me or does Jade still love Beck? She seemed to want Tori away from him and she looked upset when he rolled his eyes at her" I know she does, she's cried her eyes out to me about it but she made me pinkie promise not to tell so instead I just nod then ask "do you think they'll get back together?" "I don't know" he sighs I look over to Jade, her long hair covers her face like a curtain and her breathing is slow and even, she seems to be sleeping. "Eh I hope so the ice queen's been twice as vicious since, I spend more time with my arm off rather than on" Rex inputs loudly. Jade rolls over to face us and opens her eyes to glare at Robbie "you might want to shut your puppet up unless you want him to lose an arm" she threatens lazily then turns away and closes her eyes again. Robbie gulps "why did you bring Rex?" I frown "he wanted to come and get a tan" he defends "he's so mean to everyone" I state "so is Jade" he snaps. I sigh, thinking about what Jade told me that 'no normal teenage boy should still have a puppet' "can we go to the sea?" I ask "ok" Robbie agrees "yay" I scream, then run past Jade and up to Tori and Beck, they agree then I go over to Andre

Jade's POV

I watch suspiciously as Cat whispers something to Andre, he shakes his head rapidly and has a terrified expression on his face, Beck's laughing at Andre's expression or what Car's whispering. Then he glances at me, our eyes meet and he turns away then begins to laugh more, what is Cat doing? I tense and continue to watch. Cat makes huge pleading eyes at Andre who looks nervous but nods and Beck says something that sounds like man up. Andre gets up and moves over to me I prop myself up on my elbows and watch with narrowed eyes, then I catch on, Cat wanting me to go the ocean with her, Andre's horrified expression "don't you dare" I warn reaching for my bag to get my scissors but he ignores me and instead reaches down and throws me onto his shoulder, as though I weigh nothing my sunglasses slip of my face and fall onto the ground "NO" I scream as the group starts running to the water, I try to pull away and scream obscenities at him. This better be a joke if he dares put me in the water I will destroy him socially. Andre enters the water and continues running, with each step salty water, full of fish pee sprays up into my face. I am going to kill Cat and if Andre tries to put me down he's coming with me or at least getting just as wet.

Andre's POV

"Put me down. On land. Before I do something you will regret" Jade threatens murderously and I didn't doubt her I swallow and stutter "ok I'll take you back" I surrender, I turn and start to walk back to shore when suddenly my feet lose grip on the slippery rocks below with the added weight on my back, not that Jade's heavy or anything, I keel over backwards and hear Jade scream and we tumble over into the water, as we go under I feel Jade spin away from me and kick to the surface. I try to follow but I'm held down by something, I panic and kick out then suddenly the weights gone and I break the surface, gasping for air. Jade's standing over me inspecting her nails she looks over to me, her dark hair is plastered to her pale face, soaked but smirking at me "gank" I accuse "kidnapper" she fires back, Tori, Robbie, Cat and Beck run over "thanks for the help guys" I snap "she tried to kill me" "I wouldn't have killed you, don't be so dramatic" Jade taunts I stare at her incredulously "you seemed to be doing fine by yourself" Beck inputted mockingly, I brush some wet hair out of my face and glare in response

Jade's POV

"Not that I'm not having fun, but I'm not. I'm going back" I scowl wringing out my drenched hair; I'm going to have to wash it like 3 times to wash the smell of ocean out. I start to wade back to shore but Cat grabs my arm "please stay, just for a little bit, pleasy" she begs "no" I snap "kk" she replies dejectedly and turns back to the group, I sigh and continue onto shore, by the time I get back to my towel I'm already partially dry thanks to the heat, I grab my sun glasses of the floor and toss the near my bag. I sit down and smile finally peace and quit. I reach for my bag and pull out a book, after the 'incidence' at the gas station on the way to San Diego I was inspired to read the book 'IT' it's actually quite good although I will have to keep it away from Cat. I have about an hour to myself before the rest of the 'gang' return "we got some ice cream, hope that's ok" Vega says "fine" I mumble without looking up "we got you some too!" Cat cries happily, I look up and take the offered cone and Cat wonders off to her towel or where- ever, I really don't care "the guys have gone to the restroom" Vega informs me I nod in response and Vega turns and heads away in the other direction I turn back to my book and continue reading, a few minutes later Andre, Beck and Robbie walk up "hey" Andre greets , I wave in response, Beck nods at me and I don't react, Cat lowers herself down on her towel next to me "have fun in the ocean?" I ask turning up from my book "yeah" she smiles "I found some sea shells" she laughs, showing me I look at them briefly then back to my book, uninterested "do you forgive me?" she asks pleadingly "no" I answer simply glowering, she frowns then replies "kk but you will" "why?" I ask raising an eyebrow "I hid Rex" she whispers furtively, glancing round then giggles "when was this?" I exclaim "before the boys came back" she smiles proudly "why?" I wonder "cuz he was being mean to you" she beams "will you please forgive me for making Andre carry you to the ocean?" I consider it for a second "where's Rex, have any of you seen him?" Robbie cries, I grin maliciously "fine I forgive you" "yay" Cat screams then glances around and whispers "yay" "where is he?" I inquire she points to her bag in reply. We stay for about another hour and a half before Cat gives Rex back to Robbie and we decide to leave, I put my top back on over my bikini and my shorts are basically dry after their soaking earlier. We all head over to the restrooms before going back to pack up our stuff, after rolling up my towel and putting it in my bag along with my book and water bottle I was done so I went to grab my shoes but they weren't were I had left them I glanced around. Ok now I'm confused, I search around where I had set up but they're nowhere to be seen "guys I can't find my shoes" I shout everyone beings to check around them and finding their shoes missing as well "me either" Cat cries "Negative" Robbie announces "or me" Vega adds "this is weird, I can't find mine either" Andre sighs "guys is it just me or does that guy have an armful of shoes?" we all look to where Beck is pointing, he's right "what the?" Vega starts "is he serious?" I cry we all storm over to where he is standing; seriously he's standing a few meters away with all of our shoes clutched to his chest "dude" I yell "did you take out shoes?" Beck demands even though we can clearly see them, his grey eyes are huge and watery and I don't know if it's just me but I'm pretty sure he's not blinking. He slowly nods his head "why?" Vega asks confused, he shrugs his eyes locked warily on us "give them back" Robbie yells the psycho slowly shakes his head and turns to run we start to chase him but soon lose him in the crowd "hey" Beck cries "give us our shoes back" Cat tries desperately "what the hell was that?" Andre fumes "I have no idea" I seethe "let's just get our stuff and go home" Beck sighs "yeah, whatever" I agree, resigned that we weren't getting our shoes back. We walk back to the car park together then all say our goodbyes and Andre, Cat and I head aback to Andre's car I nudge Cat out the way and hop into the front seat. I rub my bare feet together, man I hate weirdoes who steal people's shoes I mean what the hell was that? As we make the journey home the heavens open and it begins to pour down, great now I'll be running through puddles, barefoot just to get from Andre's car to my house. Why do I always agree to this kind of stuff?

**So that was, I think my first chapter that had nothing to do with a clip or episode that wasn't in the chat room style and I'm kinda proud of it. It's quite light hearted, completely the opposite of how I was feeling when I wrote this so I think it's quite good but it's not up to me so tell me what YOU think as a review pleasy! **

**I got the idea for the guy who stole the shoes from my best friend so if you liked that part thank her, if you didn't blame her! :D **

**Also I've got the next chapter wrote up (Tori and Jade's playdate) and also another chat room style one that's very much centred around romance and friendship, specifically one sided Tandre, Jandre friendship and hints of Romance, there's also of course some Cabbie romance in there and Cade friendship. So the question, which one do you want first? If it's the 1st one it might take a bit longer to type up cuz it's longer!**

**So your choice which one? And if there's an idea for a oneshot you would like to see tell me in your review and I will see what I can do! **

**Reviewers get a preview of (your choice either the slap convo I'm doing or the next oneshot that I've got planned)**

**Later haters **

**Chloe **

**xxx**


	8. let me explain and a preview

Omg not Jandre

**Ok so I thought about it and also got a tip off from Cassie I had in my authors note 'Jandre friendship and hints of Romance' and I didn't want to confuse anyone so I will give you a preview of the chat room chapter to show you what I mean **

(Preview)

Scissor luv:and then she burst in right in the middle of our project

Happy cat: Andre was at your house? ;)

Scissor luv: yes and NO it's not like that, we're friends

Happy Cat: hehe! Sure

Scissor luv: …..

Happy cat: how did she know where you were?

Scissor luv: she came onto our chat and saw me invite him over

Scissor luv: who told her which chat we were on anyway?

Happy Cat: not me, pinkie promise

Scissor luv: anyway about twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door, probably making sure we weren't doing anything -_- it's obvious she likes him, as more than a friend.

Happy Cat: Jade and Andre sitting in the tree

Scissor luv: CAT

Happy Cat: k-i-s-s-i-n-g

Scissor luv: don't you dare continue

Happy cat: first comes love then comes marriage

Scissor luv: I won't sleepover if you finish that sentence

Happy cat: ahh kk

Scissor luv: good

(Preview)

**See it's just Cat accusing Jade and teasing her so now that that's cleared up I don't actually mind Jandre as I think it's quite cute and I'm not as opposed to it as I am of Bori. But it's just that moment with Cat and you see the friendship later on.**

**Since this is a bade story I just wanted to take a chapter to show the other shippings as well!**

**Do you want the rest of this chapter first? Or Tori and Jade's playdate TELL ME! I need to know! **

**Sorry for the confusion **

**Later haters **

**Chloe **

**xxx**


	9. the gang on the slap again!

**The gang on the slap again! (romance)**

**Ok, so hey I'm back! I didn't explain last chapter but its half term, wahoo! So I'll have a lot more time to post chapters for you guys**

**Disclaimer: one sec let me check; nope I don't own victorious ah well!**

happyCat: so what are you doing at the weekend?

Gonna-make-it-shine: not much you?

happyCat: hehe

Gonna-make-it-shine: what? :)

happyCat: whatty?

Gonna-make-it-shine: ...

Gonna-make-it-shine: do you know if Andre's online?

happyCat: no, sorry :(

gonna-make-it-shine: it's k I just wanted to thank him for letting me borrow his notes

happyCat: kk :)

rockrobster entered the chat

happyCat: yay Robbie! :D

gonna-make-it-shine: fixed your name?

rockrobster: yeah ;)

happyCat: ROBBIE!

Rockrobster: what? :/

happyCat: you winked at Tori

rockrobster: that was just a smiley face!

happyCat: kk! :D

gonna-make-it-shine: so what you doing at the weekend, Robbie?

rockrobster: staying at my grandma's :(

happyCat: the mean one that hates me?

Rockrobster: she doesn't hate you

Gonna-make-it-shine: …

Gonna-make-it-shine: hey Robbie, have you seen Andre?

Rockrobster: I think he's in another chat, with Jade

Gonna-make-it-shine: WHAT?

Rockrobster: I think he's in another chat, with Jade

Gonna-make-it-shine: I know! What were they saying?

Rockrobster: I don't know, Jade told me to get out

Gonna-make-it-shine: which chat?

Rockrobster: 3 I think

Gonna-make-it-shine left the chat

Rockrobster: pushy :/

happyCat: why was Tori acting weird?

Rockrobster: I think that Tori has a thing for Andre, but Andre has a thing for Jade

HappyCat: :0

HappyCat: I've got to tell Jadey

Rockrobster: NO! she will KILL ME! For even thinking that

happyCat: kk, but didn't Andre get over Jade ages ok? I thought he like Tori now?

rockrobster: don't know

happyCat: me either, I'm confused :(

rockrobster: me too

happyCat: what you up to?

Rockrobster: just doing the Bio homework you?

HappyCat: texting Jade

Rockrobster: WHAT?

HappyCat: I didn't tell her

Rockrobster: promise?

happyCat: no

Rockrobster: CAT!

Rockrobster: …

HappyCat: whatty? :'(

Rockrobster: doesn't matter

Rockrobster: so who do you like?

happyCat: I can't tell you

rockrobster: why?

HappyCat left the chat

Rockrobster: :(

Rockrobster: …

(later that day)

Scissor luv: and then she burst in right in the middle of our project

Happy cat: Andre was at your house? ;)

Scissor luv: yes and NO it's not like that, we're friends

Happy Cat: hehe! Sure

Scissor luv: …..

Happy cat: how did she know where you were?

Scissor luv: she came onto our chat and saw me invite him over

Scissor luv: who told her which chat we were on anyway?

Happy Cat: not me, pinkie promise

Scissor luv: anyway about twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door, probably making sure we weren't doing anything -_- it's obvious she likes him, as more than a friend.

happyCat: hehe

scissorluv: what?

HappyCat: on the TV, the cats have thumbs

happyCat: is that possible?

Scissorluv: oh Cat

HappyCat: is it?

Scissorluv: no

happyCat: aww :(

scissorluv: …

happyCat: whatty?

Scissorluv: nvm

happyCat: kk!

happyCat: oh, oh Jadey do you want to come to mine for a sleepover?

Scissorluv: don't call me that but sure

HappyCat: yay :D

scissorluv: BUT no: slap videos, seaseme street, playing dress up, tag, playing with teddies, dressing up your Cat…

happyCat: is that it?

Scissorluv: I think so, when should I come round?

happyCat: 4?

Scissorluv: sure

Happy Cat: Jade and Andre sitting in the tree

Scissor luv: CAT

Happy Cat: k-i-s-s-i-n-g

Scissor luv: don't you dare continue

Happy cat: first comes love then comes marriage

Scissor luv: I won't sleepover if you finish that sentence

Happy cat: ahh kk

Scissor luv: good

Gonna-make-it-shine entered the chat

Scissorluv: pm me?

happyCat: kk! Bye Tori

scissorluv left the chat

happyCat left the chat

gonna-make-it-shine: and then there was one…

lamanactor entered the chat

gonna-make-it-shine: hey Beck

lamanactor: hi, listen have you seen Jade?

gonna-make-it-shine: you just missed her, why?

Lamanactor: I think she stole my notes and I really need them to study for Mrs Jay's big maths test

gonna-make-it-shine: oh. Well I think she's still online PMing Cat

lamanactor: ok thanks

lamanactor left the chat

(a few minutes later)

Miss perfect left the chat

Lamanactor entered the chat

gonna-make-it-shine: your back!

gonna-make-it-shine: was it Jade?

Lamanactor: no

gonna-make-it-shine: who was it? Did you find them?

Lamanactor; no it was Sinjin

gonna-make-it-shine: how do you know?

Mrskinnyjeans: I told him, he was accusing Jade

gonna-make-it-shine: WOW! How long have you been here?

Mrskinnyjeans: since Jade was talking to Cat

Lamanactor: what the hell?

gonna-make-it-shine: well get out

Mrskinnyjeans: ok

Mrskinnyjeans left the chat

gonna-make-it-shine: he is so creepy

lamanactor: he's like Jade's personal stalker; she's caught him in her house like five times

gonna-make-it-shine: oh my god poor Jade

lamanactor: I would say poor Sinjin after she found him

gonna-make-it-shine: I can imagine

Gonna-make-it-shine: she's not gonna be happy that you accused her

lamanactor: I know

gonna-make-it-shine: why'd you think it was her anyway?

Lamanactor: I don't know

Lamanactor: look I've got to go now bye

gonna-make-it-shine: bye

Lamanactor left the chat

Gonna-make-it-shine: why do I always get left alone? :/

Gonna-make-it-shine left the chat

Scissorluv entered the chat

Mrskinnyjeans entered the chat

Mrskinnyjeans: I covered for you!

Scissorluv: so? I didn't need you to cover for me

Mrskinnyjeans: do I get a kiss?

Scissorluv: NO

Mrskinnyjeans: please

Scissorluv: NO get lost creep

Mrskinnyjeans: ok

Mrskinnyjeans left the chat

Musicman entered the chat

Scissorluv: hey Andre

Musicman: hi! Sup?

Scissorluv: nothing much, going to Cat's in a min you?

Musicman: trying to revise for maths but grandma keeps screaming

Scissorluv: ha!

Scissorluv: did you see where I put my scissors? I can't find them

Musicman: erm didn't you put them on your bookshelf?

Scissorluv: oh yeah, I found them thanks

Musicman: no problem

Musicman: so did you enjoy the beach?

Scissorluv: it was alright until that nut job stole our shoes :/

Musicman: yh, what was with that?

Scissorluv: I have no idea -_-

Musicman: neither! Did you enjoy the ocean?

Scissorluv: NEVER SPEAK OF IT

Musicman: ok, ok :p

Scissorluv: what was that?

Musicman: a pully tongue face

Scissorluv: …

Happycat entered the chat

HappyCat: K-I-S-S-I-N-G

HappyCat: left the chat

Musicman: what was that?

Scissorluv: I have no idea -_-

Musicman: just Cat I suppose

Scissorluv: yeah

Scissorluv: I've got to go bye

Musicman: see you on Monday don't forget to bring the project in

Scissorluv: what project?

Musicman: JADE don't tell me you lost it?

Scissorluv: joke

Musicman: oh

Scissorluv left the chat

Musicman left the chat

**TA DOO! Another chapter, so I've got like loads written up: a few of my own and driving Tori crazy! So they should be up as soon as I can type them.**

**But I'm still not getting many reviews so what I'm going to do is obviously I will try to keep to my update once a week thing but if I get 5 reviews then I will update as soon as its typed up which could be the next day or sooner otherwise I will save it until the next Wednesday which I'm going to try and make my update day thing! X**

**So review! It would make my day and hopefully my stories better if it's criticism! But don't flame me!**

**Later haters **

**Chloe **

**xxx**


	10. Tori and Jade's playdate

Tori and Jade's playdate

**Hi! So as promised its Wednesday and so here is a new chapter! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious **

**P.s do I have to do a disclaimer for every chapter cuz it's kinda annoying like half way through I'm not going to suddenly own victorious but you guys will be the first to know if I do!**

I can't believe Sikowitz ran over some kids' go-kart, hilarious maybe I could try that sometime does Tori still have a bike? I'm pulled out of my thoughts by Sikowitz' announcement "now let's talk about the new play I'm directing" I can't be bothered listening if I'm not the lead so I ask "do I get to star in it?" Andre turns to me "I think it's my turn to star in one of Sikowitz' plays" why is he telling me I don't really care what he 'thinks' "why are you talking?" I reply bored, soon everyone's arguing even the people who usually just sit there and react. I roll my eyes but stay silent; I had like no sleep last night thanks to my stupid brother who was convinced there was a monster in his new wardrobe. The bickering's cut off by Sikowitz' announcement "see every time I cast a new play you all get your panties in a pretzel" I hate that word, panties it makes me want to puke, I glare at Sikowitz, he turns to get something from the back of the stage as he says "so this time you people will chose your own rolls" walking forward with a box, fine by me… as long as I get the lead. I try to tune out until he gets to me I don't particularly give one as to what everyone else gets, I flinch away as he makes stupid car noises as he moves around me when he finally stops and holds the box in front of me. I reach in and grab a piece of paper I sigh before reading it out "Nancy, loving wife of astronaut Walter Swane" I glance down at it once more before crumpling it into a ball. The crazy hobo skips Robbie and moves onto Tori who smiles and pulls out a slip of paper "astronaut Walter Swane" her speech slows "loving husband of Nancy" she turns to me while reading a horrified expression on her face "I'm supposed to play her wife?" I cry, outraged, I'd rather not be in the play at all, I glare at Tori so she knows it "I'll just pick another card" she tries, attempting to put it back in the box "NO" Sikowitz yells, putting the box away "my box has spoken" he declares holding it above his head and returning it to the stage. Suddenly there's a clanking sound emitting from the box of smashed up go-kart pieces, I sit up a little straighter "Sikowitz' I think I heard something move in there with the go-kart parts Andre says, pointing to the box, I watch entertained as a racoon pulls itself out of the box and scurries out of the rom, I roll my eyes as Sikowitz shouts "I knew it" and bolts out of the room after it screaming "somebody grab the net" everyone stays seated with bemused expressions on their faces, I wait for a second then stand up and throw my bag onto my shoulder "where are you going?" cat asks innocently, turning to face me "class isn't over" Vega states "so?" I snap at Vega then turn to Cat and add gentler "I doubt he's gonna be back" then I head to the door, I push it open and enter the hallway as I continue down the hall I glance back and smirk as I see everyone gathering their stuff and following me out. I carry on through the school, past the lockers and out into the asphalt café the sun instantly beams down onto my face, almost as soon as I step out I hear Cat run up behind me, she stops then screams "hi" "hey" I reply continuing to walk Cat follows along and we both sit down at one of the tables, I take my bag off my shoulder and onto the seat next to me.

"I liked your bad news song" I say, half smiling she giggles and thanks me but starts to wave at someone behind me I sigh with Cat sitting here it's almost guaranteed that "hey guys can I sit here?" Vega asks, of course "no" I snap glaring at her, Cat on the other hand smiles and says yes, Vega sits down and I turn my glare onto Cat then drop it with a sigh. I pick my bag back up off the bench and get up "bye Cat" I say, ignoring Tori before walking off, on my way inside I stop at the grub truck to get a coffee, while I wait I pull my phone out of my pocket and turn it on, 3 new messages:

To Jade from mum: sorry honey but we're not gonna be in when you get back because I've got to take James to football, dinner will be in the microwave

I ignore the 'honey' part and send back a quick 'k' James must have a really big match; mum hates letting me eat microwave food I shrug then scroll down to the next text

To Jade from cat: why did you go? :'(

I roll my eyes and reply 'Vega' but don't bother to elaborate

To Jade from cat's brother: Cat won't answer the phone; will you tell her to get some paint remover on her way home?

Why won't Cat stop ignoring her psycho brother, I'm not some messenger. I scowl and sent a simple 'no' I really need to block his number, after a few seconds my phone flashes up with a new message

To Jade from Cat's brother

I don't even read it, just press delete. I slip my phone back into my pocket as Festus hands me my coffee I pay and briefly thank him and turn to head inside, as I enter the building once again the clock on the wall reads ten fifteen, still ten minutes left until next period. I take a sip of coffee and make my way to my locker, the halls are crowded with people chatting, singing and just generally being loud I glower I really hate crowds. After yelling at some random people grouped around the locker next to mine and watching them scatter I can get to my locker, I roll my eyes and enter the combination. Then pull out my books for the next two periods, English and Physics, yawn.

I get to my English class on time for once and take my seat near the back just on the bell Layla walks in and sits down on my left. She's actually alright to talk to but she can go on and on and get seriously irritating, but she's never flirted with Beck so she's ok. she turns to me, her long dark hair pulled into a pony tail swings around just short of my face, she grins "hey Jade" I turn to her "yeah hey" I sigh then turn back to the front "guess what" she continues jabbing my side with her long which were painted aqua blue with sparkles, I swat her hand away but after a failed attempt at ignoring her snap "what?" unperturbed by my obvious disinterest she informs me that she's going to Australia for a few weeks, I glance at her dark tan and raise my eyebrows "haven't you only just got back from Italy?" "ya ya" she beams "are you moving to Australia permenantly?" I ask hopefully "no" she frowns, her family are seriously rich they go on holiday like every other month "but guess what else" she begins but before she can bug me to guess Mrs Jolly walks in and the lesson begins.

After English as I head down the stairs on my way to physics I bump into Tori "I don't want to be your wife in the play" I snap "well I don't want to be your husband in the play" she replies placing a hand on her hip "oh" I say before continuing down the corridor.

-Time skip-

This was like the fifth night I've been forced to come rehearse Sikowitz' stupid play, I sat on the couch hunched over fake crying while Beck and Andre crouch next to me "what's wrong mama?" Andre asks gently "you seem awful upset" Beck adds emotionlessly. I sniff then sit up to face them "don't you understand? It's your fathers dream to walk on the moon. But now that might never happen because of his narcolepsy" I cry passionately "what's narcolepsy" Beck wonders in his stupid child voice "it's when you're always falling asleep, even when you're not tired" I stand up and wipe tears from my eyes as I hear a car door slam "now boys no matter how narcoleptic your father is you pretend you don't notice" I demand shakily, Beck reaches out to grab my apron fearfully "don't touch mommy" I snap pushing his hand away and brushing down my apron. Then Vega walks in looking stupid, I mean don't get me wrong she always looks stupid, but she looks even more stupid today. She holds open her arms and says "Nancy, boys I'm home" I plaster a fake smile onto my face and bite out "hi honey" "hey dad" Andre greets "hiya there dad" Beck welcomes "hello carte…." She drops off mid-sentence and falls backwards onto the couch, I push Beck and Andre away and soothe "it's alright boys, it's alright" I move over to the couch to lean over Vega "honey, honey" I cry "I'm up, I'm up" she declares jumping up, I step back and put my hands on my hips "so Tommy how was school today?" Vega asks pointing at Beck "I'm Carter" he says confused "and I'm Tommy" Andre finishes "ohh what sort of father am I? I'm so darn narcoleptic I can't even tell my own twin sons apart" Vega yells, frustrated "it's not your fault" I reassure "they're identical, look at them" I gesture over to where Andre and Beck stand, they smile awkwardly then frown at each other before turning back and smiling again, Vega reaches out for my shoulder "oh Nancy your so" Vega begins but stops abruptly and falls forward onto my chest, I gasp at the weight and try to use my arms to hold her up while trying not to keel over. I try to push her away, discomfort obvious in my face "sweet heart, darling" I gasp but it comes out almost sarcastically "BLAST OFF" Vega cries looking around, alarmed "no, no you were saying I'm so, so" I remind her "right er your so good, gentle" she reaches out and puts her hand on my cheek. I feel the atmosphere drop as I tense up, I hate people touching my face especially Vega, I have to work to keep my face neutral "how can you love a sleepy loser like me?" "your no sleepy loser" I reply "you're an astronaut" I say affectionately, kinda "I love you" Vega state, mock punching my face I jerk back slightly then respond "and I love you" "eh, no you don't, light a candle Burf this place stinks" Sikowitz hollers, I tune out as soon as Sikowitz starts to rant, god this is ridiculous why couldn't it have been anyone else? It just had to be Vega. I snap out of my angry thoughts hearing "meet me for dinner at Nozu tonight, 7pm "why? You can't" he cuts me off and starts yelling random, whatever. I can't believe this, like seriously isn't that illegal or something? "Do you want to have another go?" Vega asks, I scowl and throw my apron and wig at Sinjin before grabbing my bag from the corner of the stage and following out after Sikowitz. This is so jank.

On my way home I notice a huge billboard reading 'road closed 25th-31st' oh great that's only 2 days away, I'll have to get up at like 6 to get ready in time and take the long way to school. This day just gets worse and worse, when I finally arrive at my house I'm in a foul mood i throw my bag violently onto the floor and stomp up the stairs, after a quick change i head back down the stairs and quickly make myself a bagel then sit down in front of the TV, but after a quick flick through the channels it's obvious that there's nothing decent on I scowl and check my watch, it takes like 20 minutes to get to Nozu anyway so I might as well leave, I scrawl a quick note to tell my mum where I will be and leave it by the kettle before grabbing my bag and heading out the door.

I glower as I pull up to Nozu, why do I have to spend time I could use doing nothing to meet an insane teacher and my worst enemy at a sushi bar? I don't understand what it has to do with acting, I mean just because Vega's acting stinks I don't see why I have to waste minutes of my life, I push open the door and head over to the bar "I'm here, why?" I snap, maybe I can just get this over with "because you two need to learn to play husband and wife believably" or maybe not "what does that have to do with sushi?" Vega demands exasperatedly "listen I once had a show where I had to play a man in great pain so to prepare I threw myself down a flight of stairs, you wouldn't believe how many times I hit my head" I nod and say "yeah we would" "we really would" Vega agrees "to prepare for your roles you two must date so, have fun" Sikowitz begins to get up to leave "what for?" Vega asks "your date" "what date?" I yell "this one" he says pointing to us "it begins now at seven 0 twelve pm, you two will stay here eat, drink, chat, giggle until the restaurant closes at 12" did he just say giggle? I NEVER giggle, unless I'm drunk then maybe and I mean really drunk before I start giggling "forget it, I'm leaving" I laugh grabbing my bag and starting to stand up "eh if either of you leave before midnight you get an F for this semester" Sikowitz declares "Sikowitz" Tori complains, incredulously "it's fine" I reassure "he's not gonna know when we leave" "oh yes he's gonna, I have two spies watching you, Sinjin and Burf" of course "happy dating" he says in farewell before leaving Tori turns to me fearfully and I scowl in return "excuse me do you have a flight of stairs my _date _and I can throw ourselves down?" Vega asks the waiter resignedly. I raise my eyebrows "speak for yourself, I could just throw you down them" I suggest turning to face her "why do you hate me so much?" she frowns "why not?" I reply evasively, before Vega can respond the waiter comes over and we order our food as soon as he leaves I get up "you're paying" I demand getting up "you can't leave, I don't want an F" Vega whinges "I'm not leaving" I reply although if I wanted to Vega couldn't stop me "I need to pee" "oh right ok" she blushes. After doing my business I return to see that we've been served, I sit down next to Vega and start to eat, the food's not bad at least I won't have to deal with mum's dodgy home cooking, she's always insistent on our food being home cooked sometimes it turns out great, most of the time it sucks.

As I'm trying to enjoy my food Vega's making obnoxious slurping noises with hers, I grit my teeth and stare straight ahead trying to block out the irritating sound, I slowly turn and glare before turning back, can't she eat like a normal person? "NO" I scream, finally reaching the end of my tether, she stops the second, looks at me then slurps again, just as I'm starting to eat. She puts her bowl down, oh at least she could eat "worst night ever" I say giving up on my food "uh you think I'm having fun on this _date_? Cuz I'm not" Vega replies "then let's not talk" I suggest "fine" she yells and we turn away from each other, just as I start to eat again, enjoying the silence "you know" she begins I cut her off with a groan "there is no good reason why we shouldn't be able to sit here and have a conversation" Vega whines "I've got a reason, I DON'T LIKE YOU"I point out "really?" she says no I've just pretended to hate you all this time, stupid "you can't think of one thing you like about me?" erm… I think for a second then try "I like when you're sad" Vega sighs "try again, dig deep down into your twisted bitter soul and see if you can find anything nice to say about me" I doubt I can, ok this is hard erm "ok" I murmur deep in thought "your singing isn't awful" it's not good and mine is way better but it's not awful. I smirk, proud of myself and turn to Vega who's smiling ugh I can't believe I just made Vega smile, what is wrong with me "thanks so much" Vega grins, I frown "let's hear you say something nice about me" I demand "sure, I admire how you are never afraid to say what you think" Vega states that's so stupid, and I tell her that "see" Vega smiles, I can't believe how predictable I just was, I'm having an off night. I sigh and look away "now your turn again" Vega tries to keep the conversation going "err I guess some people might say that… from certain angles… your pretty" I choke out, this is killing me "you could say I'm pretty" I snap, Vega sits up straighter "you are pretty" I look at her, shocked she shrugs and smiles, I turn away and continue picking at my food, I suppose this nights not that bad, I mean I don't want to be here obviously but it's not as terrible as I thought it would be. But we are NOT friends or anything and that's not gonna change any time soon.

"Oh, oh babe sandwich" some random dudes cry and suddenly I'm being shoved into Vega and her into me by the same dudes, they better back off before I get my scissors "and this night actually gets worse" I groan "guys we really want to hang out alone" Vega explains, well not really I want to leave but whatever "we are alone, the four of us" one of the guys smiles, wazzbag, god take a hint. They do a stupid fist pump thing in front of us "oh my god" we murmur, I just spoke in unison with Vega I've got to get help "so Dr Chad how does the patent look" the guy on my left asks "wow, looks like she has a Chad infection" the one called Chad cries "aint no cure for a chad infection" he turns to Vega "guess your stuck with me" ok did these douchebags just think what is the stupidest thing I can say then just say it? Chad's friend, whatever his name is puts his arm around me I send him a poisonous glare but he doesn't react, I guess my reputation hasn't reached wherever he comes from, seeing as though he hasn't got the hint I have to physically shrug his arm off. I try to zone out before I go to prison for assult or something because I'm pretty sure what I'm planning is illegal. But at some point he starts tickling my chin, he's playing with fire now, I ignore it for as long as possible before I elbow him in the stomach, hard. He bends over and falls to the floor gasping for breath. That's gonna hurt in the morning "can I buy you a soda?" the one called Chad offers Vega who declineas, the one annoying me pulls himself of the floor and asks "so where do you go to school?" holding my glare I snap "hollywood arts" "oh I bet we got oursleves a couple of songbirds here" they shout, actualy they've got nothing, fools "sing us a song, you gonna sing us a song? We want some songy song action" they demand in the most annoying way possible, suddenly I have an idea "they wanna hear a little songy song action" I hint looking at Vega, who smiles getting the message "k" she grins "we'll sing you a song" we get up and head over to the stage "hey DJ" Vega smiles "breaks over" I order "what you guys wanna sing?" he asks "T305" Vega smirks, I nod in approvel "alright" he grins. The music starts playing and we make our way to the stage

"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right

-(don't want to bore you by putting the whole song!)-

Take a hint, take a hint

I am not your missing link

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

take a hint, take a hint

Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

La, La, La...

T-take a hint, take a hint"

Time skip, Beck's POV

I watched, bewildered as Tori and Jade bolt of the stage, I glance over to the audience to see what could have scared them, it took a lot to rattle Jade, even in a Yerbien prison she wasn't scared of a woman like three times her size and I knew Tori was quite brave. I narrow my eyes at two guys standing in the isle between the seats cheering unusually loud, I nudge Andre and point to them and then to the exit the girls had used he nods and we follow them off the stage. Eventually we found them, both gasping for air in one of the dressing rooms Tori was bent over nursing a stitch "what's going on?" I ask "those… guys" Tori gasps then Jade, who's breathing was more even took over "those guys were bugging us at Nozu" I feel anger surge through me but keep calm "we told them to get lost" Tori breathes before bending over again "but they were relentless, we had to sing take a hint to get them to leave" Jade snaps, clearly annoyed "apparently they didn't get the message" she finishes, Andre laughs awkwardly, thank god Jade clearly wasn't interested. There's silence for a second before Jade who seems to have recovered snaps "well I've got better things to do" and rips her wig and apron off then drops them on the floor before leaving, I watch her go.

**Yay! I'm done! So hope you guys were happy with that and I was perfectly on time which is awesome!**

**What I want to know is, did you like Layla?, i wanted Jade to have more 'friends' than just the gang and she might come into it again? **

**And also did you spot the reference to driving Tori crazy? Cuz that's the next chapter I'm doing! Hopefully it will be up next Wednesday, unless of course I get 5 reviews ;)**

**So leave a review, tell me what you think and give me motivation to get the next chapter up earlier! **

**Later haters **

**Chloe **

**xxx**


	11. driving Tori crazy

Driving Tori crazy

**Ok soooo I really didn't know how I was gonna do April fools blank since it's just a skit of everything and no one was in character so now it's driving Tori crazy! **

**Now I got like 5 reviews which is a record for me so ya ya! :D thank you kind souls who reviewed! **

**I just wanna say TRCC and GuestXX were asking if there was gonna be more bade romance I just wanna say that I've tried to add it in like they have lessons together and them bickering and stuff but it's hard because they're broken up and both really stubborn so won't really interact that much apart from to be at each other's throats but in this one I have a bit of Jade and Cat and Cat accidently says something that upsets Jade (to do with the breakup) so I suppose that's sort of bade! **

**And finally OMG badeloverXOXO I LOVE LOVE LOVE your review! :D so thanks to you this chapter is coming up now rather than on Wednesday!**

**Disclaimer I still don't own victorious no one got back to me, do I have to write a disclaimer every chapter? **

Jade's POV

"DON'T YOU DARE" I scream as my brother holds my phone out of the window, little brat. "let me watch TV in your room" he demands, he's too much like me to take my threats seriously "watch it downstairs" I snap "dad's watching football" he whines "go dangle his phone out the window than" I spit, he pretends to let go, I scream and lurch forward then realise it's still in his hand "fine" I surrender "but if you touch anything…" I leave the threat open and he gulps, probably remembering the time he spilt apple juice on my bed and I shredded his clothes with my scissors. He pulls back and closes the window with a loud thud, then jumps of my window seat and hands me my phone, I scowl and wipe the screen with my sleeve "nice doing business with you" he teases, my glower darkens I can't believe I just got outdone by a seven year old. He grabs my phone of the shelf and switches on the TV before throwing himself onto my bed, crossing his arms behind his head and grinning. I hate it when I'm in school and he's not, I don't have time to argue since I'm already late, I glower and storm downstairs. I grab some money of the side along with my keys and bag and head out to my car. As I get in I glance up to my bedroom window, I roll my eyes as I see James grinning stupidly and waving I hate kids.

I begin my drive to school along the usual route but about ten minutes in there are signs and redirection notices along with posters for a new movie, shoot. How the hell did I forget I've only drove past the signs like every day warning that the road would be blocked , I follow the redirection notices, great I'll have to go up past Mahant it will at least triple the distance. I smack my palm against the wheel in frustration, I'm gonna be late AGAIN

Cat's POV

This is so cool; I've got a huge box of c batteries to give to EVERYONE! Thanks to tap-it, everyone's gonna be so happy because you can do loads with batteries like erm… put them in torches or erm… I don't know but I'm sure there's more! I hope they have an offer for a stuffed unicorn on tap it because Mr purple needs a friend and my neighbour's dog ate my old one. I was throwing him up into the air and catching him in the garden but on one throw I threw him and he went so high that he flew right over the fence and into my neighbour's back garden. Then he got eaten by the doggy, it was a Labrador but not a friendly one, he even bit my brother one time but that was because my brother kept poking him with a stick.

As I get to school I push open the door with my hip since my arms are full with the box "batteries?" I cry, throwing some batteries at a random guy with a trumpet. I carry on walking giving out lots of batteries until I see Andre, Beck and Robbie standing by the soda machines I run up to them as fast as I can while carrying a huge box of batteries. Phew I really need some help carrying the box, it's heavy, when I finally reach them they glance round at me confused but don't say anything, don't be party poopers it's not fun unless they ask. I shake the box and squeak to get their attention, maybe they didn't see my c batteries hehe, I start giggling see c batteries hehe. "You wanna ask her?" Beck asks Andre, who nods in response "sure, Cat what's in the box?" "c batteries see batteries" I scream tilting the box so they can see the c batteries, I start laughing but then remember "and you all get some, c batteries for Andre, c batteries for Beck and c batteries for Robbie!" I hand them each a set "do you wanna ask her?" Andre turns to Beck "ok, Cat why do you have a huge box of c batteries?" He asks "cuz I tapped it" I explain showing them my phone "the online coupon thing?" Robbie queries "yeah" I confirm. Then they all start talking about coupons, coupons is a weird word! Coupons, coupons, coupons hehe "so what is tap it?" Beck suddenly asks "it's this really new app, all you have to do is sign up and then all day long you get these texts for theses really cool offers for great, great products at low, low prices" I describe, they nod in understanding "so you got a good deal on these batteries?" Robbie wonders "yeah" I grin "they were 80% off, that's only 20% on, Robbie come help me pass out these batteries" I continue "will I get a hug?" he smiles, I shrug "maybe" "I'll take my chances"

-Next day-

Beck's POV

Ok so I'm picking Tori up today, I remind myself as I grab my keys of the hook by my door, it'll be god to talk to Tori, I'm not quite sure what Sikowitz wanted us to do he was telling us with a bucket on his head. I step outside and sigh as I see my parents driveway filled with Northridge girls, asking for lifts, there seriously must be like 16 of them or something "I can only take four" I yell over the chatter, randomly pointing out four girls who each give excited squeals as they're chosen while the rest groan and walk away, I roll my eyes as the four girls crowd around my car and talk enthusiastically, it used to be a daily thing, before Jade put a stop to it. It took one ride with Jade and they didn't ask for lifts anymore, but the news of our breakup travelled fast, it only took like a day for it to start up again. Most guys would love this, a car full of girls every morning but I hate it, I mean none of them can hold an actual conversation they just agree with everything I say, it's so boring. Even though Jade would practically bite my hand off if I tried to touch the radio, we didn't need it we could talk for hours, sing, laugh just enjoy each other's company. What had happened to make us fight so much, go so wrong? We were the power couple of HA what had led us to each other's throats every sentence? I let out a deep sigh and instantly the Northridge girls lean forward and crowd around me screaming "Beck are you alright?" I roll my eyes, god I only sighed "I'm fine" I snap.

When I get to Tori's house I see her waiting in her driveway, she looks confused when she spots the other 'passengers' I just shrug and gesture her over. After she gets in there's silence in the car for a while broken only by the occasional giggle from the girls behind me "erm do you think Sikowitz is gonna make us…" "Hey Beck what kind of car is this?" one of the girls leans forward and asks, cutting off Tori "erm it's a 67 GTO" I answer emotionlessly, my eyes on the road the girl instantly start laughing hysterically and all talking over each other "when you offered to pick me up this morning I didn't know there would be other" she pauses and glances over her shoulder "passengers" she accuses "oh I didn't either" I defend "sometimes girls just show up at my house and ask for rides to school" well more every day without fail rather than sometime, I shrug at Tori's bemused expression "so are you gonna come with us to Nozu after school?" I persist "yeah I'm gonna try too but first I" Tori starts but is interrupted again "oh my god Beck your hair smells so good, please smell this boys hair" one of the girls cries and all four of them lean towards me and start sniffing my hair, this is so weird "what kind of shampoo do you use?" "Just some kind in a bottle" I smile awkwardly and they all start laughing hysterically again. "Does anyone have any gum?" I ask, they instantly start screaming and digging around in their bags and pockets "so this is really happening" I heart Tori murmur incredulously "I found gum" one of the girls yells victoriously "here, Beck I unwrapped it for you" she offers "oh so none of you are gonna offer to chew it for him?" Tori mocks, no Tori NEVER say something like that to Northridge girls, as predicted they all start arguing over who gets too chew my gum. They just don't get sarcasm. "I'll chew it" I snap and they instantly quieten down I sigh in relief and focus back on the road "hey aren't we supposed to take a left up here?" Tori points out, I look around "oh yeah" I agree and turn just in time, but soon the other girls start to kick off on Tori and then arguing turns into full out fighting in the confined space of the car, I try to calm them down but I doubt they can even hear me over the yelling. It's quite amusing really but not for Tori.

Jade's POV

"Why can't your brother take you home?" I complain, Cat had come to me during lunch in need of a ride home from school, I couldn't leave her stranded and her house is only round the corner from mine. "He threw a spoon at a police officer who was our uncle Phil while he was driving and now he can't drive until Thursday and he's not allowed to buy spoons" she replies perkily "oh" I breathe out and turn back to the road. As I glance into the mirror I see Cat flailing her arm about, with her tongue lolling out of her mouth "what the hell are you doing?" I snap "people say you can't lick your elbow but I don't think it's true" she smiles pausing for a second "just believe it" I state, a smirk on my face "kk" she agrees and puts her arms down, I can't help but roll my eyes at her antics. She glances at the thermometer above the radio and sighs "do you believe in global warming? Cuz it's colder today than it was yesterday" the smirk instantly falls of my face that was almost exactly what she had said after being sucked into an argument between Beck and I. One of the last ones. I feel my eyes moisten up, god don't cry I will myself. Yeah as If that's gonna happen.

Cat's POV

I watch Jadey's eyes tear up "I'm sorry" I cry "it's ok if you believe in global warming" Jadey's not sensitive at all and she never cries unless "omg I'm so sorry" I amend, remembering the comment I had made just before I fainted, during her and Beck's last huge fight "it's fine" she snaps "I just got something in both of my eyes" she scowls wiping away tears, she knows I know that's not true but she had to say it and I know how Jade hates to cry so I don't correct her. There's heavy silence for a while before Jade asks "how was Vega's ride with Beck?" why does jade keep calling Tori Vega? Is that her nickname or something? Should I call her that too? "She lost a fight with four Northridge girls…Badly" I inform her, poor Tori she didn't stand a chance "you've gotta love Northridge girls" she grins "I thought you hated them" I state "I did but then four of them beat up Vega" she answers her grin brightens. I sigh, I wish Jadey and Tori could be friends then we could all be friends together, like the three musketeers' hehe and we could wear matching clothes "did she go to hospital?" jade asks almost giddy at the idea but Jade doesn't do giddy so not quite. I think she'd rather sell her bunnies, Peppa and Dizzy than wear matching outfits with Tori and she LOVES her bunnies, Beck bought her Dizzy and then she bought Peppa because poor Dizzy was all alone in a big hutch, but I can NEVER tell anyone that they exist or Jade won't talk to me ever again. When someone comes to her house she covers their hutch with tarp. That reminds me "was Peppa good for the vet?" "No. She bit him and refused to let go" she answers turning to face me, I gasp poor vet. No one can touch Peppa except Jade she goes crazy bunny and bites like my neighbours' Labrador "can I come see her and Dizzy after school? Because I tapped it and got 30 carrots for the price of 3"

Jade's POV

"Sure" I reply rolling my eyes, it's like sky store all over again if she asks for money just say no people.

It took us another 20 minutes to reach my house thanks to the redirections I park the car and step out onto the gravel, I hear Cat slam the car door and the crunch of gravel as she skips around to my side. Together we walk up to the door I push it open and call "mum Cat's here, James' you better not still be in my room" I hear pounding upstairs "little brat, he was as well" I snap turning to Cat, who's hopping around the hall "what are you doing?" I question "I can't get my shoes of she whines "oh my god" I murmur "aha done" she smiles slipping them off and throwing them into the closet where we keep our shoes "come on" I demand heading up the stairs, she follows obediently behind me as soon as we get into my room I do a quick glance round making sure everything was as it should be. Luckily for James it was. "I'll bring the rabbits up" I offer "yay" Cat cries excitedly, she's always wanted a pet and she loses none of her excitement for every time she sees them. I run down stairs and out into the garden, I spot them easily nibbling on the grass in their run "come on" I coo scooping Peppa into my arms she looks calmly up at me then back at the grass longingly her soft grey fur bristling in the wind. Then I reach down to try and grab Dizzy with my other arm and am met with a flash of brown and white as he hops into his tunnel "Diz" I snap pulling him out and cradling him next to Peppa. I open the door with my elbow and step back inside when I get to my room Cat's already set the carrots out onto my bed she must have been carrying them all day, she's sitting cross legged alongside them, I gently place Dizzy onto her lap and sit down with Peppa next to them "maybe I should offer Tori a lift, leave her in the desert or something" I grin maliciously, my hand unconsciously stroking the bunny on my life "no Jade that's mean" Cat cries "I'm not gonna hurt her, just scare her a little" I reassure offering Peppa a carrot which she accepts happily "but… can I offer her a lift first?" she sighs "sure" I agree. I have to show Vega that just because we worked together to get rid of some guys didn't mean we were friends or anything.

-Next day-

Since Vega rejected Cat's offer now it's my turn, I walk over to the table where Vega sits alone and silently join her, placing my coffee cup onto the table in front of me. Vega sighs and turns around, as soon as she sees me her eyes lock onto me cautiously and I smile eerily in response "hello" she greets breaking the silence "I hear your looking for a new ride to school" I get straight to the point "I am" she states, still suspicious "why?" "I'll pick you at tomorrow at seven fifteen" I inform her she laughs as though I'm joking then falters when I don't "you?" she asks confused now "why confused?" I reply frowning "well you know, why would YOU offer to drive ME to school?" she defends "you always complain that I'm not nice to you and now that I'm being nice you question it" I snap god just agree "no, no I, I mean thanks I'd love a ride" she smiles anxiously "perfect" I grin. I stay seated staring at her as she tried to eat before getting bored and moving on. I'm looking forward to tomorrow; it'll be fun for me obviously not for Vega.

-Time skip-

"Why do you need a shovel?" my dad asks "project" I reply curtly "and what project requires a shovel?" he continues, he's not gonna let me off but to be fair he kinda spotted me sneaking a shovel out of the house but still give me a break "school one" I try, he narrows his cold blue eyes and people wonder where I get my glare from "drama, I'm playing a minor and they provide a costume I just needed a shovel" I make up holding the shovel up he seems satisfied, thank god I'm a good liar, my dad won't take 'to dig a hole' or whatever "I told you that school was a waste of time, a minor really?" he snaps. Here comes the lecture about how a career in acting's stupid and how I should be a lawyer, well news flash it just doesn't seem to sink in I don't want to be like him. I cut him off mid-sentence with "yeah I'd love to chat but I'm gonna be late" he starts a rant about sarcasm "yeah, bye" I snap and head out the door leaving my fuming dad standing in the hall, I jog up to my car and throw the shovel into the back seat positioning it so that Vega can see it when she gets in.

I drive as fast as the speed limit, or lack of speeding cameras and cops permits and soon pull up outside Vega's house I honk the horn to get her attention, about a second later she hurries out of her house and hesitantly steps in the car "thanks for the lift" she greets "oh, no problem" I respond smirking. "So" she tries, I stay silent perfectly happy to not talk, I hear Vega mumble something along the lines of 'this is gonna be a long ride' my grin widens. For about twenty minutes the car is silent but as we drive deeper into the desert Vega's unease becomes more and more apparent and I revel in it "erm I like your car" she frowns trying to make conversation "I'm so glad" I reply emotionlessly. "I thought you only liked to drive at night" she questions " oh I prefer to drive at night but you know anything for a friend" I smirk "right" she mumbles, somewhere in the distance a bird crows, Vega turns to face out the window I glance over briefly before returning my attention to the road. "Erm where are we?" she asks "just driving to school" I soothe her "are you sure we can get to school this way?" she continues, her eyes locked on the miles of sand around us she is so irritating and whiney "I've never been this way" "relax Tori, everything's fine" I reply. Using her first name to raised her suspicions higher. I'm surprised she's stuck around for this long to be honest "weird my phones not getting any signal" she stammers showing me her phone "see no signal" I turn to her, still smiling "yeah we're about to drive through shadow creek park, there's not much signal up there, there's not much of anything up there" I tell her, she makes a faint oh and stares straight ahead. She needs just a little bit more 'convincing' and she'll be out of the car like a shot, we're about ten miles out any further would just be cruel. Not that I mind but I need to get to school sometime today. I start singing eerily 5,4,3,2, I hear the click as she undoes her seatbelt 2 and a half, 1 she screams and dives out of the car, oh that's gonna leave a mark! I stop the car "why'd you get out the car?" I ask leaning over "oh no reason" comes her pained reply "well get back in" I snap, knowing she won't "no that's ok, I'll walk from here." "Suit yourself" I grin leaning further over to slam the door I sigh "next time" before I start to drive again, see you next year Vega.

**Ta doo! Another chappie up, so I don't feel like it's the best but I don't think it's awful (fingers crossed) **

**So you met the bunny from stuff I love which to clarify is Dizzy and he has a friend that likes to bite people! And we saw Jade's dad properly. **

**If you notice this chapter has a lot of animals in it it's just because I'm feeling so much affection for my gorgeous pets! **

**Leave a review? 10 and the next chapter comes up, less it will still come up on Wednesday as promised! **

**Later haters **

**Chloe **

**xxx**


	12. Jade's really sick day

Jade's really sick day

**Hi! New chapter time, so just fair warning schools back so my updates mightn't be as regular as they have been so I apologise in advance for that!**

**Disclaimer I don't own victorious, this is so tedious I mean the site is called fanfiction is this really necessary? :/**

Jade's POV

I lie curled into a tight ball under the dark protective sheets of my bed, hiding away from the intrusive light, my heads banging almost as if someone ran over it with a bus. I groan as the slightest noise sends me reeling and forces me to lean over the side of the bed and hurl into the bucket mum left me. I shakily wipe my mouth and pull the sheets back over me. At least I have the house to myself all day as my mum and dad are working and James is at school, I don't think I can deal with company at the moment. Suddenly the lights flicker on, I hold back a cry as it penetrates the sheets and shines into my delicate eyes "hi" a voice screams I gasp and cover my ears "Cat" I groan, she rips the sheet away from my body leaving me with only my thin pyjamas, a violent shiver runs through me, with my eyes clenched shut I reach out and try to cover myself with the blanket again. "I'm here to look after you" she cries "no" I object, drawing it out, draping my hair like a curtain in front of my face to lessen the light that can enter my eyes "why?" she whines, I so can't deal with this "I can make you soup and stuff" she pleads "Cat, I don't like soup" I snap then bring my hand to my face as a wave of pain shoots through me "fine, just let me sleep then" I surrender throwing my head back and leaning into the cushions. Cat grins triumphantly I am kind of grateful, I mean she will have had to have skipped school to look after me but I just want to be allowed to sleep it off, I hear Cat leave the room and sigh with relief as the lights switch off. I pull the sheet back over my head and close my eyes.

Just as I start to drift off a weight lands on my chest, making my laboured breathing even more difficult. My eyes snap open but I'm instantly hit with a torrent of nausea and clench them shut again when I recover slightly, my eyes open and blearily attempt to focus on the thing perched on top of me. Patches of brown and white come into focus followed by the lithe form of "Dizzy… what the" I mumble, carefully rubbing my eyes "I thought he would make you feel better" a voice explains "Cat" I exhale incredulously, Dizzy takes a hop and nuzzles my face, his wiry whiskers brushing against my cheek. I let out a low hiss of pain "get him off of me" I demand but my voice is scratchy and dry, I gently push him away "kk" Cat yells scooping him up, the breath rushes out of me and I reach for the bucket yet again and proceed to throw up. "Ewy" Cat yelps jumping away I hesitantly lean back into the cushions and beg "just put him back and leave me alone"

I manage to get about 4 hours of sleep in between waves of pain and nausea, after a while I begin to feel slightly better as the pounding headache turns into a dull pain, easier to ignore. When I feel well enough I can slowly push myself up to lean on my headboard, my throat is bone dry "Cat" I yell as loud as my aching throat will allow, hoping that she hadn't left, I hear someone pounding up the stairs in response and almost crack a smile. Cat skips into my room beaming at the thought of being able to help "get me some water and some paracetamol" I demand, closer to my normal attitude "kk" she agrees and hurries out the room, she returns a minute later with a clear glass of water and two small white tablets I hold them to the back of my throat and swallow them with the help of the water. I finish off the water and hand the empty glass to Cat "thanks" I murmur I feel better almost instantly as the cool water quenches my burning throat and the tablets begin their work, I tap the empty space of bed next to me as an invitation "did I make you feel better?" Cat asks "yeah, a little bit" I accept and she skips over to accept my invitation, I turn slightly to face her "what were you doing downstairs?" I wonder, she better not have broken anything "well first I put Dizzy back and then I tried to give Peppa a hug but she bit me" she smiles showing me her bandaged finger "then I went into the kitchen and had a jam sandwich, I hope that's ok" she threats glancing up at me, I nod in acceptance "and then I watched some TV" she finishes. "What did you watch?" I ask "well first I watched seaseme street then I watched this thing with a dog that talks and eats all the time and him and his human friends solve mysteries" she grins "Scooby doo?" I input "no, wait yes" she replies "I like the dog" she informs me "what did you do?" she queries, I raise my eyebrow disbelievingly, is she being serious "oh yeah" she grins and starts laughing hysterically "No" I snap clasping my hands to my ears , still not one hundred per cent. She falls silent "thanks for looking after me" I mumble "its k" Cat beams. We chat for about half an hour before I start to feel quite a bit better, I want coffee and don't trust Cat with boiling water I sigh and kick the sheets of me "where are you going" Cat panics "I want coffee" I snap and pull myself off the bed but as soon as I get up I regret it instantly as the room starts spinning, I gasp and feel myself falling backwards and then everything goes black.

Cat's POV

Oh my god, Jadey was just getting up and she fell asleep even though she wasn't tired, like Tori did in the play, what do I do? I spring of the bed and run up to crouch near her head "Jadey" I cry shaking her. I start to panic, what if she doesn't wake up I know she says the most irritating song ever is baby monkey riding on a pig but I think it's really cute because there's a really cute little monkey riding on a piggy. No I have to help Jadey; anyway I have it on my phone so I grab it and play it on full volume right next to her ear, the song ends. Still nothing. Maybe, in that short film we were in ages ago when I pretended to faint Jade slapped me "sorry Jade" I apologise slapping her face her head snaps round but she doesn't wake up "sorry" I try again, nothing. Oh no I better get help, I grab my phone and mass text Tori, Andre, Robbie and Beck 'come to Jade's house fast, 47 Oakmere drive the one with the big fence, cuz we really need help' they should be home since school will have finished about half an hour ago, James is at after school club because their parents work late on Fridays. I try to move Jade's sleeping form onto the bed but she's too heavy so I just pull a pillow from the bed and put it under her head, she looks tired and even paler than usual. I wonder what she's dreaming about, I hope it's nice her face is blank so I can't tell, usually I can see whether Jadey's having a good or bad dream by her expression and also if she's having a bad dream she moves about a lot and kicks.

I hear the quack of my phone and hurry to read it, there's one from Andre and one from Robbie

To Cat from Andre: Why? What's up little red?

To Cat from Robbie: how come?

I send them both the same message 'Jade fell asleep and won't wake up' oh wait if people come over they might see the bunnies, Jade would hate me if that happened so I run outside and throw the tarp over the hutch before returning to Jade's room, my phone's flashing. I move over to it and have four new messages

To Cat from Robbie: ok I'm on my way

To Cat from Tori: will I regret it?

Tori probably thinks Jade got my phone or something, she's never been invited to Jade's which is sad because Jade's house is so nice and it's really big too, big enough that we could all sleepover and have our own rooms if Jade's mum, dad and brother weren't in but Jade doesn't like having people round I reply 'no.' I hope Robbie gets here soon it's scary being alone in the house when Jadey's sleeping, I hope she's ok. My next message is from Beck:

To Cat from Beck: ok I'm coming, what's up?

I forward on the message I sent to Andre and Robbie in answer and scroll down to my next message

To Cat from Andre: oh god is she breathing?

Phooey, I knew I had forgotten something I glance over to see her chest rising and falling evenly and felt a steady pulse in her wrist, maybe she was just tired and sleeping because Jade can sleep through a lot but not usually this much, she can sleep through noise but if someone touches her she wakes up to slap them or maybe she does that in her sleep. But she is sick so she might be even more of a deep sleeper than usual, when my brothers sick he goes to sleep for ages but that might be because of the special medicine mum has to give him, I don't think Jade needs special medicine. There's a knock on the door from downstairs so I jump up and run over to Jade's window seat and hop up so I can push open the window, after seeing that it's Robbie and Beck standing below me I lean out and yell "the doors open" they nod and push open the door and a second later they enter the room "careful" I gasp as Robbie nearly steps on Jade as she sleeps near the door he gives a startled cry and jumps back "so is she ok?" Robbie asks "I don't know" I cry "she's sleeping" I slam the window and hop down and skip over to them "she probably tried to get up before she was well then fainted" Beck theorises "yeah, she was really sick this morning and then she got up to make some coffee" I agree rapidly nodding my head.

Beck's POV

It's almost laughable, it's so…Jade, I mean she's just so independent, she's the type of person to try and run before she can walk. Its hell to look after her she spends the whole time instead of resting and getting better arguing that she's fine and about how she can look after herself, her body disagrees. It must have been terrifying for poor Cat to see your best friend just suddenly faint, it seems like Jade was pretty bad as well judging by the amount of vomit in the bucket lying by her bed "what do we do?" Cat asks "can you lift her into the bed?" Robbie wonders looking over at me, she does look pretty uncomfortable, lying at an odd angle on the floor "sure" I lean down and pull her limp form up off the ground, her arm and hair dangle down and sway as I move her over to the bed. I gently lower her down, careful not to hurt her. As I lay her down on the bed I take a second to brush a stray piece of hair out of her face, she looks so peaceful but deathly pale. From downstairs there's a loud banging on the door "I'll get it" I offer and leave the room. I push open the door to find Andre and Tori "Andre explained and picked me up, how is she?" Tori says in way of greeting "she seems fine, just tired" I explain "has she woken up?" Andre asks, a worried expression on his face "not yet" I frown before turning to head back up to Jade's room with Andre and Tori following behind me but Andre halts halfway up the stairs "one sec" he calls before turning back downstairs. He returns a minute later with a glass of water in his hand, he shrugs at my questioning gaze "it works in the movies" he defends.

Jade's POV

I gasp as I'm wrenched out of the comfortable darkness into the painful world of consciousness, water fills my eyes and mouth, and I cough and splutter, wiping the water away from my eyes. I open them and am met by a hazy image, like bad reception on a TV, I rub my eyes again and the room comes into focus I lock onto the faces of Robbie, Beck, Andre and Tori along with Cat's and my headache return with a vengeance "what the hell? Is this some sort of party" I manage to spit out, my face is scrunched up in pain "hi" Cat waves I groan and throw my head back, taking in that it was Robbie who clutched the empty glass so I can get revenge when I feel better. I feel like I was hit by a bus dumped in a lake and then pulled out and punched in the stomach or something and being surrounded by people is really not helping. I try to find the energy to glare at Cat who I'm assuming invited them but fail miserably and instead just sigh and close my eyes "how are you feeling" Vega asks "worse now that you're here" I snap, my eyes still clenched shut there's silence for a while "hey you wanna watch TV? There's popcorn in the cupboard" Cat suggests, what the hell so now they're eating my popcorn and watching TV in my house, whatever as long as I'm left alone "hey Cat" I cry as she starts to leave "get me another drink and some more paracetamol please" I plead "kk" she accepts and skips out, returning a few minutes later with the promised items "thanks" I murmur "wanna come watch with us?" Cat offers I open one eye to stare incredulously at her "Beck or Andre can carry you" as if my dignity hasn't been shattered enough "I'm fine" I sigh closing my eyes again and listening as Cat slips out of my room and follows the others downstairs. I groan again, worst sick day ever Cat can't even look after a goldfish let alone a person. I take my tablets and soon empty the glass of water I roll over and place it on the floor before curling up into a foetal position, as sleep takes me I'm left with one thought 'let them leave me alone'

Beck's POV

"worse now that you're here" Jade snaps, well as long as she's well enough to be mean to Tori she's fine but the pained expression tainting her face makes my heart go out to her, it's so unusual to see her show any weakness or to be so vulnerable, I'm just glad she's awake "hey you wanna watch TV? There's popcorn in the cupboard" Cat suggests, typical Cat her attention span is so short now Jade's awake her minds probably wandered, it's obvious Jade wants to be alone so we all nod in agreement and head down to the living room. As I pass through the kitchen I glance out of the window and smirk as I see Peppa and Dizzy's hutch covered in tarp. I remember getting her Dizzy, she had been angry at first saying that it was an awful present and that she hated the fleabag, her words but it soon became obvious that she had fallen in love, she treated him like royalty, probably still does. She went and bought Peppa just to keep him company, well that's what she said but I think that she probably just wanted another rabbit and Peppa's perfect, with her beautiful exterior but vicious bite. I sigh at the memory and continue onto the living room. I hope Jade feels better soon.

**So Jade had a really sick day! Not just a sick day! So what did you think, love it hate it despise it? Let me know**

**P.s. I'm so addicted to baby pig riding on a monkey, if you haven't seen it look it up on youtube it's so funny and I think it's something Cat would like!**

**Leave a review!**

**Later haters **

**Chloe **

**xxx**


	13. sleepover at Tori's

Sleepover at Tori's

**Ok so sorry I'm late but it's only a day so forgive me! I've just had a really hectic week and stuff so again sorry! Thanks to all the reviewers you are epic! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious **

No one's POV

In a bright pink bedroom full of teddies and pictures of cute, fluffy animal the girl dressed all in black didn't belong, the other girl however was perfectly suited despite her age with her red hair and pink duck pyjamas. Jade West sat perched on the edge of the bed her legs tucked up to her chest and a bored expression on her face, while her best friend Cat Valentine hopped around the room, arranging her teddies and singing. The quack of a duck caught Jade's attention, she glanced over her shoulder at the flashing phone behind her "hey Cat" she yelled over the singing of her friend, the small girl twirled round to face the Goth "your phones quacking" Jade informs her with a scowl, Jade hated ducks and cat knew it "will you check it please" she asked. Jade nodded in response and reached for the phone while Cat resumed her previous activities. The dark girl glowered as she read the name. Tori.

To Cat from Tori: do you and Jade want to come over for a sleepover tonight? If yes meet at mine for 6:30, sorry for the short notice : / hope you can come! Xx

Jade's POV

So I had two choices I could either reply 'no' and not tell Cat or ask her if she wants to go and the answer will almost certainly be 'yes' then I'd be dragged along. But it could be fun and the only sleepovers I've been to in a while have been with Cat and we didn't exactly do 'normal' sleepover stuff, most of the time was spent arguing Cat out of bad ideas like dressing up her cat or something and I would only be staying home with James' bugging me constantly and mum's nagging. So I look up and search for Cat, I soon spot her sitting near her desk dressing one of her teddies in a sickly yellow dress, I roll my eyes I swear she treats them as though they're alive. "Cat" I call, she looks up and locks her brown eyes on me "Tori's invited us to a sleepover, do you want to go?" I ask she grins and jumps up and dances around for a bit and yells "yes, yay!" I smirk at her excitement, she runs over and leaps onto the bed next to me I stretch out my legs and put them over the bed "are you going?" she wonders, a pleading edge to her voice "sure" I smile "but you owe me" I remind her "yay" she screams, I glance over at her clock, its already 6 "do you want to get your stuff then we can walk round to my house to get my stuff and the car and we can drive to Tori's" I propose "kk" she grins and springs of the bed, she throws open her wardrobe and grabs an outfit for tomorrow then pyjamas, then under wear and throws them into a bag. Finally she fills the remaining space in her bag with teddies "ready?" I ask "yep" she says nodding and glancing around to make sure. I push myself of the bed and follow Cat downstairs, just as we're about to leave the house Cat screams "toothbrush" and bolts up the stairs I sigh and move over to slip my black combat boots on I bend over to tie the laces the n straighten up, god how long does it take for someone to grab a toothbrush? Standing in the hallway I begin to lose patience when she finally runs down the stairs, jumping the last one, and with her purple toothbrush clutched in her hand. "Mum I'm sleeping at Tori's" Cat calls to her mum and before she can remember anything else I usher her out of the housel.

When we reach my house, I pull my keys out of my bag and open the cars for Cat before continuing onto my front door and unlocking it. I run inside and up the stairs, I throw my stuff roughly into a bag and return downstairs. No one's home so I scribble a quick note telling mu m and dad where I'll be and pin it on the notice board and leaving, I lock the door behind me and jog up to the car "I'm ready" I declare opening the door on the driver's side to reveal Cat sitting with her hands clasped on the wheel "Cat" I snap "I'm driving" she is not wrecking my new car, "aww kk" she sighs, I move aside to let her out and she skips around to the passenger's side while I step into the driver's side.

Cat's POV

I was so excited a sleepover at Tori's with all my friends and my best friend, Jade wasn't usually invited to these sorts of things or refused to go. So I was even extra, super excited but I worried a little for anyone who falls asleep before Jade, especially Tori, hehe last time Jadey gave me a moustache I Was really scared at first because Jade told me I had grown one in the night but then it came off in the shower! Bit Jade usually falls asleep first and doesn't really wake up until she's ready like one time my brother ran into my room while jade was sleeping and he was flickering the lights and dancing with underpants on his head and she didn't even wake up! Soon we arrive at Tori's house and we're the last ones to get here, phooey we're welcomed by Tori who lead us into the living room, there were blankets on the couches and sleeping bags pushed to the edges on the floor, everyone's sitting in a circle on pillows, including Trina "were playing truth or dare" Vega smiles gesturing to the assembled group. Yay I love this game unless Jade gets to dare you then it can be very bad.

Jade's POV

Andre and Robbie look terrified when they see my grin, I am like the queen of this game and they know it "excellent" I smirk moving to sit between Andre and Robbie, Cat skips over to take her place between me and Robbie. Tori closes the door then sits between Trina and Beck "whose turn is it?" I ask "since you just go here, why don't you?" Beck challenges "sure" I agree, evenly meeting his gaze, I lean forward to spin the bottle and find out who's daring me, I always chose dares because truths are for wusses. It finally comes to a stop in front of Cat "truth or dare?" she wonders, of course I chose dare "go on your phone and call the first person on your contacts, who isn't one of us and tell him or her that you ' love unicorns, rainbows, the colour yellow and the word panties' and then hang up and you have to sound cheerful and realistic" Cat grins, ok that's actually quite a good one, for Cat, I check my phone and it's Alisha. I don't really know her that well but she was my partner in the big showcase, I call her and comply with Cat's dare "what the?" she start before I hang up "done" I smile, now it's Cat's turn she spins the bottle and it lands on Robbie "truth or dare?" she looks scared but answers truth "do you fancy anyone?" Robbie queries, why's he interested? Ha as if anyone doesn't know about his huge crush on Cat, except Cat but she doesn't really notice much "yes" she replies looking down "who?" "That's two questions" I snap, defending Cat who obviously doesn't want to answer "ok" Robbie surrenders, looking disappointed. Then Robbie's asked a truth by Beck, Beck gives Trina a massage thanks to a dare from Andre spins the bottle and it lands on me, I think for a second before deciding to play match maker "kiss Tori on the lips" I demand, he looks flustered but complies, when they finally separate they look dazed them they glance at each other, blush and look away. I spin the bottle and it lands on Vega "who asks truth or dare?" I send her a give it your best shot look and smirk "dare" she pauses for a second then grins as an idea hits her "wear Cat's pyjamas" "what will I wear?" Cat cries, alarmed "Jade's" Vega replies. I scowl then snap" well Cat, get me your pyjamas" she agrees, gets up then returns a second later with her pyjamas, oh my god they're bright pink and have little unicorns all over them, I glower and snatch them off her before storming into the bathroom, I slip of my clothes and throw on Cat's, they're are way too small, I look ridiculous. As soon as I return to the living room everyone bursts out laughing I blush scarlet and throw myself onto the floor next to Cat, even she finds it hard to supress a giggle. After that Vega was dared by Beck to run up to her parents room and scream 'I think I have rabies' beck was then dared by Cat to chicken dance down the street wearing one of Vega's dresses and underpants on his head, I wish I could have gotten it on camera, that would have been awesome blackmail material but my stupid almost out of battery and I'll probably need it in the morning.

After we had all returned to Vega's house and grabbed some snacks from the kitchen we sat down and continued; Cat is asked a truth by Trina 'who do you think is more talented, me or Tori?' to which she immediately answered Tori, Trina started complaining an di cut her off with "no one likes you" then Trina spun the bottle and was dared to knock on their next door neighbours house and cry 'the sky is falling' "what's the forfeit?" Trina asks, wuss as Vega tries to come up with one I snap "what you too chicken?" I goad glaring at her "no, I just… Don't think he's in that's all." She snaps glaring at me, its moments like these where I don't know which Vega I hate more "whatever" I murmur "erm lick the window" Vega tries, Trina obeys and Tori reaches forward to take her turn, I grin maliciously as the bottle lands on me "get your diary from upstairs and read page nine aloud to all of us" "how do you know?" she accuses I shrug and stay silent, when she sees that she's not going to get an answer from me she asks "what's the forfeit?" "Page forty two" I answer evenly she gulps but proceeds to get her diary from upstairs, I think the group learnt a lot about Mrs Perfect. Then I'm dared by Robbie to kiss Andre, I glare at him but then lean forward to comply after a brief kiss we part and return to the circle, the game continues for about another hour each round getting louder and more extreme than the last. But at about nine 'o' clock Vega's dad runs downstairs and begs that we stop. After that we stay up for another three hours, watching movies and raiding the fridge, as the ending credits of the third movie, tangled roll on, my eyelids feel heavy I turn to Cat and yawn "I hate Disney, they always have happy endings, I mean healing him with her magic tears, what the hell?" Cat, as bouncy and energetic as ever beams "but that's what make them good and I like the ending" from over at the foot of the sofa Vega yawns and sighs "guys should we go to sleep now, I'm really tired" fine by me. I get up stretching out my stiff legs and the others do the same "I'm having the couch" I yawn tiredly moving over towards it, no one objects so I lie down and pull the blanket over me. I watch wearily as Vega turns of the TV and the lights before settling down, there's a lot of rustling for a bit as everyone lies down and gets comfortable but soon there's silence "goodnight everyone" Cat giggles "goodnight" I mumble rolling over onto my stomach and pressing my face into the cushions. Breathing deeply it's not long before I drift off…

I drift down the aisle, a long white train swaying behind me, music fills my ears and the beautiful scent of roses tempts my senses. A huge bouquet of white flowers are clutched to my chest and a rare smile graces my face , people are standing and clapping for me and my eyes search the assembled group for anyone who isn't, I find two people who instead are kissing in the front row, my heart skips a beat as I see a who it is and my breath catches in my throat, Tori and Beck. I turn away but black tears stream freely down my face as my husband to be spins around to face me a scream tears itself from me as I'm met with the bug eyes and curly hair of Sinjin and then everyone's laughing and pointing, my dress is gone and I'm left bare and unprotected. I let out an anguished cry and sprint for the door but then I'm falling, fast until I land on my feet on solid stone. A door in front of me, one I'd recognize anywhere, Vega's I pull open the door ready to run into Beck's arms and apologise but the rooms empty, blood pours down the walls and bones lay scattered across the wooden floor. A foul stench of rotting and death cause me to wretch and a round of agonizing groaning fills the room, I scream again as the zombie hoard begin to craw slowly towards me. I spin out of the room and watch the door dissolve behind me, I let out a shaky sigh of relief and suddenly Beck materialises in front of me, I run up to him but he pushes me backwards and I'm falling again but this time into darkness when suddenly…

I snap awake, my heart hammering at the pace of a speeding train, my breath rushes out in short gasps and my stomach tries to rid myself of the nauseous feeling of falling backwards. I try to control my rapid breathing and glance round assuring myself of my location, on a couch at Vega's house. As my breathing and pulse finally begin to calm down I can take in my position, I'm curled around something soft and strange, what the? I reach onto the floor by the couch and feel for my phone when I finally feel the cold metal I grab it and switch it on, shining the light on myself, it's a fricken stuffed unicorn, I'm pretty sure it's one of Cat's I throw it over the back of the couch and run a shaking hand through my hair but they catch on something long and soft. I yank the material out of my hair and hold it up to the light of my phone its pink ribbon, why the hell would that be in my hair? My mind, still in a state of half-asleep takes a few minutes to connect the dots and realise what had happened, I shine my light around the room and see everyone sleeping soundly and resign to check their phones if pictures of me wearing pink pyjamas with ribbon In my hair and cuddling a unicorn my reputation would be destroyed. I silently roll of the couch and root out their phones before returning to the couch stifling a yawn I begin to check through them, Cat's is clear so I carefully return it to its place by her side and continue, Tori's, Beck's and Andre's had passwords but it was no problem, I'd learnt them all ages ago. I scowl as I see myself sleep smiling in the photos and I had even curled around the stupid stuffed unicorn making me look even more pathetic. I quickly deleted them all and double checked to make sure I had got them all and checked on their slap accounts to make sure no one had posted any pictures, luckily for them they hadn't. I put their phones back and my mind turns to revenge, for the boys it's easy, I head up to Vega's room and search through her draws until I find three pairs of bras and three pairs of knickers. I also find a permanent marker, when will Vega learn not to leave stuff like that lying about I grab a biro as well and head downstairs. Right let's get started. First I move over to Robbie, I carefully pull the blanket down to his waist then grab one of the bras and lay it over his chest then I grabbed a pair of knickers and placed them on his head before snapping a pic, I repeated for the other boys and thankfully none of them woke up. Then I took the permanent marker and carefully drew a long curly moustache above Vegas lip, I'd like to see her get that off anytime soon, as an afterthought I add on some glasses and move over to Cat, pulling out the biro, as it's easier to wash of I draw a tiny moustache on her face before clicking the lids back on and returning to the couch to wait for them to wake up. This should be fun.

**Ok so sorry if this chapters littered with mistakes I really wanted to get this up on time for you guys and I am like exhausted! But it's up and I hope you like it!**

**I'm going to sleep now! So **

**Later haters **

**Chloe **

**xxx**


	14. Beck and Jade's project

Beck and Jade's project

**Hey it's me! So I've been busy and only just got this up so be thankful! But I have no guarantees that the next chapter will be up on Wednesday because I've got this stupid maths challenge thing that everyone in the top set has to do *sigh* so yeah sorry! Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or do I? No, no I don't **

Beck's POV

I can't believe how annoying 5 year olds can be I mean they are seriously irritating "no I am not rich and famous" I snap in response to one of their questions. I hate having my cousins round, I mean I love them, Sophie and Freya but they come every year without fail along with my aunt and uncle and while they fawn over me, ruffling my hair and telling me how much I've grown Sophie follows me round the house bombarding me with questions and i mean all around the house and Freya keeps taking my stuff and if I have any friends round theirs too. Don't ask, I have no idea; she must seriously have a collection by now. But you can't tell off them because 'they're only five,' mum's words every time I complain, for once I can't wait to go to school. I slam the door to the house and head over to my RV, another thing about having them round is that I can't sleep in my RV because 'it's rude, Sophie and Freya have been so excited to see you' it's so tedious. I open the door to grab what I need then stroll over to my car, as I'm about to get in I glance behind and see Sophie and Freya grinning toothily and waving. I wonder if I can go to Andre's after school.

Jade's POV

God, children are so stupid, I can't believe James' sprayed me with his stupid new water gun and now I'm the one in trouble, i mean just because I threatened him with my scissors he knows just as well as i do that i wouldn't carry out my threat but he still goes off crying to mum. "Jade, I've told you, you can't threaten your brother like that, he's only seven and it was probably an accident anyway he's just playing." I scowl as James' pulls tongues at me behind mums back. I clench my hand into a fist and yell "whatever" before storming upstairs to change into something less, soaking wet. After a quick change I glance in the mirror and see my makeup smudged and my mascara dripping, my scowl darkens as I grab a wipe and clear it off my face, I don't have time to put any more on or kill James'. Lucky him. instead I judt grab my school bag, keys, phone and purse and hurry out to my car, maybe I'll go to Cat's tonight.

~time skip~

I got to school just in time to sort out my bag at my scissor covered locker and get to Sikowitz' classroom just as the bell rang. I throw myself into my usual seat next to Cat and pull out my phone, to log onto the slap to see if anyone's posted anything interesting for once, apparently not. I sigh and put my phone away as Cat turns to me "hey Jade" she grins "yeah, hey" I answer shortly, still in a dark mood "guess what" I turn to her and raise an eyebrow "go on" she encourages, I take a deep breath "what?" "it's 197 days until my birthday" she exclaims "oh wow" I answer sarcastically "I know" she cries unperturbed by my obvious lack of enthusiasm. I roll my eyes as Vega leans forward and smiles "well happy birthday in 197 days" for god sake can't Vega ever mind her own business, I'm about to ask her this when Sikowitz climbs in through the window "greetings my little cabbages" he welcomes as he moves to stand on the stage he is so, so messed up. "so do you want to know what papa Sikowitz has planned for today?" there's a chorus of yes's interrupted by my "no" "well you're going to find out" he grins, obviously excited by whatever wakko plan he's managed to come up with "ok so…" he pauses for emphasis "you're going to be put into a boy girl team and in that team will perform a romance which must include a kiss and last at least two minutes and it must not bore me" he declares glancing specifically at me, I narrow my eyes and look over to Cat who's practically bouncing in her seat. Most of the girls are giggling and whispering, I just roll my eyes, it's not as if your partners destined to suddenly become your true love or something, it's just pathetic. I pull a bottle of water out of my bag and take a sip. There's a tap on my shoulder, I glance round and see Andre leaning forward "you do know that's full of fish pee" he comments and Tori laughs "you do know I don't care" I reply in the same nonchalant tone. After it becomes obvious that he's not going to say anything else, I turn back to face the front in time for Sikowitz to loudly clear his throat and start to read names of a list clutched in his hand. "The teams are as following, Andre, Emma, Fraser, Libby, William, Elisha" he carries on along the list, I take a sip of water and start to tune out until I hear my name "Beck, Jade, Erin, Seth" it takes me a second to register but when it does I spit out my water and cry "WHAT" my head snapping up to look at Sikowitz "you heard me" he snaps. I open my mouth to object "if you complain you fail the semester" he warns, I shut my mouth and settle to glare at the ground, after he seems to accept I'm not going to say anything that will risk my grade he finishes the list and announces "you have the rest of this lesson and next week to finish off and perform, you'll have to practice out of lesson as well" as soon as he's done speaking, everyone starts moving and shifting their bags and chairs. I let out a low groan under my breath and move over to Beck, he smiles at me and I sent him a cold glare in response, he just rolls his eyes.

Beck's POV

I try to be civil and smile but receive only a hard glare in answer, I roll my eyes and hold back a laugh, this is going to be difficult but I know Jade doesn't want to fail "so" I begin "what do you want to do?" "slam my head in a car door" she snaps, I ignore her comment but I can't help recalling my response last time she'd made that comment, I'm jarred out of my thoughts by a resigned sigh coming from Jade "how about, you're a soldier who's about to leave for war and I'm your 'loving' wife" she suggests sarcastically but I smile and note that down, Jade had three clear stages when Jade's told to do something she doesn't want too; first she tries to get out of it, either by arguing or threatening then if that fails second she's angry, third she accepts it and gets on with it, clearly we're in the acceptance stage "or maybe we could be two friends who start to feel more than that" I propose, she shrugs disinterestedly inspecting a strand of her jet black hair. She has just a faint spark of humour in her stormy blue eyes when she offers "two people having an argument then thanks to a push from behind" she glances over her shoulder at Cat, then turns back to me "end up kissing" "I like that one" I smile sadly at the memory, she sighs and looks down "me too."

Jade's POV

The rest of the lesson passes in a blur as Beck and I plan out our scene almost all of it based on our real first kiss it's awkward now but guaranteed to get the classes attention and an A+ besides it's just a project, it doesn't mean anything. I'm an actor and a good one at that, it's a lot easier to play a memory, when all you have to do is recreate the emotions you felt at that time. We didn't really even start rehearsing, just planned our lines and stage directions "should we meet up to practice tonight?" I wonder "you don't want to come to mine, Sophie and Freya are down" Beck answers with an annoyed roll of his eyes. I smirk "well mines not much better, James' got a new water gun" I laugh, Beck knows James about as well as I do and it doesn't take a genius to guess what he would do with it considering or relationship "maybe we could sneak into my RV so they don't know we're home then we can actually get some work done because there's nowhere in your house to hide from James" he laughs, "I know I've begged my mum to let me get a lock on my door, but your plan sounds good" I grin, it seems so weird, alien even to be so relaxed and enjoy talking to him so much after so long but before we can talk anymore the ball rang signalling the end of the lesson just as we get our stuff to leave I call "hey Beck, tell Freya to give me my necklace back" he grins and nods in response, I continue walking alone for a bit before Cat catches up to me, "so" she begins

Cat's POV

Oh, it's so exciting maybe Jadey and Beck will kiss and realise they love each other again "so what?" she snaps but it's light hearted, she seems happy "how is your project going" I ask "fine" she replies "how about yours? Who are you with?" she wonders "I'm with Ben and it's really fun" I chirp "but we don't know how to end it" "I'm sure you'll figure it out" she reassures before walking off, I fall into step beside Tori "hey" I grin.

Jade's POV

I arrived at Beck's at 4:30 giving me time to get changed and tell my mum where I'll be at home before driving to Beck's. It's strange to be driving to Beck's but the roads still familiar and it's nice at the same time. When I arrive I knock on the door to his RV and it's opened almost immediately, he steps aside and I invite myself in as though it's still my second home. I breath in the accustomed scents and take in all the changes that have been made since I was last here, I sigh before moving swiftly over to the bed and sitting down, tossing my bag next to me, Beck closes the door and joins me "so should we just go through the lines and time it" he recommends "sure" I accept, admittedly it's a good idea. I grab my bag and pull out my phone I go on to the stopwatch start it "ok" I say placing it on the bedside table next to me, we run through the lines and I pick up my phone and pause the timer "ok that's one minute fifty three" I read out off the screen "that should be fine" "yeah" I agree, there's silence for w while and my eyes shift awkwardly around the room "do you wanna practice?" Beck asks, breaking the uncomfortable silence "sure" I agree, my eyes snapping away from the filthy fish tank. We both stand up side by side and move into the middle of the RV so we have more space "ready when you are"

"oh so you think I'm fat?" I scream, my eyes narrowed "no, no" Beck snaps holding his hands up in surrender "well that's what it sounded like" I cry accusingly "I just said that I don't think you should be so mean to Robbie, it's not his fault you spilt your coffee" he attempts to soothe, but he only succeeds in increasing my anger "oh aren't you his hero" I cry sarcastically "can you ever not be sarcastic?" he snaps beginning to get annoyed as well, I chose to ignore his comment and scream "well guess what, I don't care what you think" "I think you do" he prods lowering his voice and moving forward " and where did you get that idea from?" I challenge taking a step back "we wouldn't be having this conversation if you didn't" he pushes "I" I glance around rapidly "well you thought wrong" I try. Suddenly I lurch forward as though I've been pushed and my lips meet his, my hands instinctively tangle themselves in his hair and I can feel his hands in the small of my bag, my pulse rises as he deepens the kiss. It's all too soon when we pull apart gasping for breath "what does this mean?" I stammer, unsure for once "it means I Love you" he explains gently his eyes meeting my wide ones, I stare back as though in a trance until I hear "well done you were really good" I jerk back and reply "I know" then quitter in an almost mumble "you two" "what's that I don't think I heard you" Beck teases, I scowl and don't offer him an answer "I believe it was a compliment from Jade West" he mocks and I gave him a whack on the arm "so are we done?" Beck asks after a few seconds of silence "so you want me to leave?" I question angrily "no I was gonna ask if you wanted to stay and watch TV for a bit" Beck reassures with a laugh "oh" I feel a light blush colour my cheeks "ok" we move over to the couch and sit next to each other, closer than we've been for weeks "what do you want to watch?" he wonders reaching to the side for the remote "don't care" I snap, he flicks onto some old drama but ignores it and turns to me "so how are Peppa and Dizzy?" Beck asks "fine" I reply shortly "Cat's keeps buying them toys and treats, seriously Dizzy's fat enough" I add.

~time skip~

I stay for another few hours before I have to leave after a text from my mu. I sigh almost sad to go it was… fun and I'm left excited for our next practice but my minds reeling its wrong I shouldn't be excited to spend time with my ex especially not to practice romance scenes and kisses it's not right and I don't love him so why am I excited? I hate the confusion; my emotions are running wild my heart and my brain screaming completely different things at me.

When I pull up to my house my thoughts are no more sorted than when I first left Beck's I sigh and push open the door to my house "I'm home" I yell dropping my bag on the desk and slipping my boots off "ok honey, dinners on the table" mum calls from upstairs "your father's been called in for work" she informs me "ok" I shout up and turn to go into the kitchen when suddenly a thin jet of icy cold water sprays into my face "ha, got ya" I hear James shout, I cough and splutter and wipe the water out of my eyes I spin around to see James give a squeal and bolt up the stairs after catching sight of my murderous expression "IM GONNA KILL YOU" I scream and follow him upstairs I hear him shriek "mummy Jade's gonna kill me" oh he is so, so dead.

**Ok the end *bow, bow* I hope that was ok, it was kinda rushed so I don't know,**

**So here is the usual leave a review make my day speech ;) and that was the end of my leave a review and make my day speech! **

**So hope you enjoyed it but as I say there might be a few mistakes because I was in a rush **

**And as I said at the top I probably won't be able to get another chapter up on Wednesday but I will try and if not it will be sometime next week**

**Later haters **

**Chloe **

**xxx**


	15. how Trina got in

How Trina got in

**Hey! Surprised? Cuz I am I thought there was no way I could get another chapter up, revise and look after Dibley (if you don't know who he is read back he's in like the a/n in I think the second chapter!) so hope you all like this chapter, I think jade might go a bit oc towards the end and cat as well, she was a bit serious but that's how I wanted her so that's how she is!**

**And guys (if you reviewed last week feel free to ignore this because you are epic) I only got like 2 reviews last week and I was all like omg was the last chapter terrible? Where is the love guys? :( **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious just the plot well some of it because some of it's like from episodes and stuff… ok I think you get it! **

Cat's POV

I went to the shop this morning and got extra candy because I was running out, and sitting at a table during break after Jade told her really gross story again, she'd already told me during music, seemed like a good time to pass some out because Beck and Andre seemed kinda put off their food. I grab a gumdrop from my bra and pass it to Jade first because number one Jade's my best friend forever even though she hates it when I say that and two she'll be angry if I don't! Then I give one to Andre and one to Beck. I was about to offer them some jellybeans when Trina came past singing at the top of her voice REALLY badly. Poor Tori, apparently Trina sings all the time, her morning alarm is even a recording of her singing and plus she's weird. "Wow" Beck states glancing around to where Trina had disappeared around the corner, "she is just awful" "worst thing I've heard" Jade adds, scowling, wait I thought the worst thing Jade had ever heard was ducks quacking, hehe she hates my ringtone. "Hey I have a question" when Andre replies "what" I continue "every kid has to audition to get into Hollywood arts right?" everyone nods in response "and Trina has no talent right?" after everyone answers "no" I finish "then how did she get pass her audition so she can get to go to school here?" "you haven't heard the story?" Jade asks, surprised "no" I sigh feeling left out, everyone else seems to know "but I love stories" I grin "I'll tell it" Andre offers taking a sip of his cola before beginning "ok, it was about four years ago and back then Trina did have talent, oh yes she could sing like an angel…" we all visualised Andre's story, if the story was true, poor Trina. She lost all of her talent because of a light, I didn't know that could happen oh what if my talents knocked out too or Jade's or anyone's "really?" I ask nervously but I can't imagine Trina ever having talent "yep, that light hit Trina so hard it knocked all the talent right out of her" Andre replies smiling, wow!

"Ok that is not how Trina got into Hollywood arts" Jade snaps "that's the story I heard" Andre defends "well it's wrong" Beck adds "then how did she get in then?" as Beck's about to reply the bell rings, phooey I was looking forward to hearing the next story. Everyone starts to get up and grab their bags "we've got to get to class" Beck sighs "no wait" I cry desperately, I really want to hear the story, Sikowitz won't mind "I'll tell you later" Jade promises, swinging her bag onto her shoulder, that's really nice of Jade to offer "but I'm curious now" Andre's gone and Jade ignores me and starts to walk off "please tell me" I beg as Beck starts to leave as well "please tell me now" I reach into my bra "I'll give you a gummy bear" I offer dejectedly as everyone leaves and I'm left alone "jellybean?" "What are you into?" I cry frantically, oh oh now I'm gonna be late AND I still don't know the story. I grab my rucksack and throw it onto my back, then sprint into school to catch up with Jade by the main office "please" I beg; panting to catch my breath "I said I'll tell you later" she snaps glancing at me "promise?" I sigh; giving up "promise" she replies rolling her eyes. "Do you want a gummy bear and a jellybean?" "Sure" she accepts holding her hand out, I pass her the sweets and she tosses them into her mouth "thanks" "did you do the maths homework?" I wonder "fudge" she snaps, at least she didn't use a bad word, Jade used to swear loads but she's sorta stopped now, most of the time "how long did it take?" she asks "erm my mum helped me and it took us twenty minutes" I answer "oh whatever, I'll just tell Mrs Finch that I forgot my book" she decides "but that's not true" I gasp, I was with Jade at her locker when she had put it into her bag "but she.." as we come out from the hall into the locker room she leads me over to her locker and opens it putting the book inside "…doesn't need to know that" she grins "oh ok" I accept not wanting to start an argument, my brother had a huge argument with dad last night because he wouldn't take his special medicine but then dad put it in his ice cream so he ate it, I don't like arguments because they're really loud and I usually faint and it's especially bad when two friends are arguing. We head down the stairs and see our maths class still waiting outside "yay we're not late" I grin "yeah" Jade agrees but she doesn't seem as happy.

After maths I waited for Jade outside as she packed up, she got away with her lie, Jadey's a really good liar when I try to lie I get all wonky and usually confess! "hey" she greets walking up too me "hi" I scream, everyone turns to look at me and some girls start to laugh, hehe like I'm famous I wave at them but Jade sends them a glare and they instantly look away, next is Sikowitz class so we head Back towards the drama department as we reach the locker room Sikowitz walks past us stopping to say "I'm gonna be late for class" "why?" I wonder while Jade snaps "again?" it is true Sikowitz is always late but Jade can't complain because she usually is too "I got a call from my house keeper, apparently there's an odd smell coming from under my bed" he explains "well, what do you think it is?" Jade queries "oh I know what it is" he states creepily, I wonder what it is sometimes weird smells come from my brothers room like when he tried to hibernate like squirrels and he got loads of food and put it in his wardrobe and some of it went all mouldy. Sikowitz glances at his phone and walks off, Jade and I glance at each other before joining Andre and Beck on the stairs "ok, looks like we've got some time" Andre hints "yay, so tell me how Trina got into Hollywood arts" I grin looking at Beck.

Jade's POV

"All right here's the REAL story" I announce looking at Cat "so…" I start when I see Cat pull some more sweets out of her bra I give her a questioning glance which she answers with a waiting look "so four years ago Trina did her audition and it was like torture" I begin "and not the good kind" I clarify before continuing to tell the story I'd heard, that Trina was awful obviously but that she gassed the teachers and ticked yes on all the forms "and when they woke up they had no memory of what had happened and that is how Trina got into Hollywood arts" I finish grandly "well that is a fantastic story, that never happened" Beck mocks sarcastically, I glare at him, daring him to say anything else "well that's how I heard it" I spit out between gritted teeth "well anyone want some liquorice?" Cat offers trying to diffuse the tension that was thick in the air around us "I'll take some" Andre nods and Cat pulls out a long strip of the stuff from her bra, because that's completely normal eh it's candy, who cares. "Jade?" I roll my eyes and grab my scissors from my boot, Cat stretches it out and I cut a small strip of the top for Andre and Cat hands it to him then I cut another for Beck. Finally I cut a huge piece for me leaving Cat with just a bit more than Andre and Beck; I smirk and take my piece from Cat. As I begin to eat I feel my phone vibrate and I reach into my pocket and grab my fruit shaped phone, I've always wondered why they decided to make them pear shaped but I suppose the company is called pear phones I unlock it, that reminds me I need to change my password since Cat knows it, I'll have to remember to do that later. When my phone comes on I notice that I forgot to log out of the slap, as I'm about to do so I notice a new update from Vega 'ugh! Using the computer in Nozu sushi. IM STUCK HERE. HEEEELLLLP MEEEE!' I grin and reply 'no' then log out before she can reply ha that's why she wasn't in maths. When Andre asks "why are you so happy?" I glare at him and snap "nothing."

-Time skip-

Cat's POV

After half an hour of waiting on the steps we decided to go and wait in Sikowitz classroom. When we get there the rest of the class is gone and so we grab a chair each and pull them into a circle, as soon as Beck and Jade sit down they start arguing again, they've been arguing on and off since we began to walk to class. "That's the story I've always heard" Jade complains "I don't think it's true" Andre chips in "I don't know, Trina is kinda cookey in the head, a little nutty in the old noggin" I add supporting Jade, "some girls are like that you know" "some girls are" Jade smirks at me, why is she smiling like that? "Yes" Beck agrees nodding, yay; I got them to agree, does this mean Jade's story's true? "Right" I nod eating another gumdrop "do you wanna know how Trina really got into Hollywood arts?" oh I guess Jade's story isn't right, I'm about to say yes when Jade snaps sarcastically "oh yes, tell us great Beck who knows everything except how to keep a girlfriend happy" I glance at Jade, shocked by her outburst, she's probably just bitter that Beck's disagreeing.

Jade's POV

"You hate being happy" Beck snaps in response and I feel my heart sink, did he really think that, I thought we had been happy despite the arguments, I mean we always made up afterwards. Why'd he even go out with me if I'm so depressing? I want to run out of the room to shred something in the janitor's closet but I force myself to stay seated. I'm not going to look weak in front of people, my friends just because of Beck. I look away despite myself to make sure I'm not going to cry, I feel Andre, Cat and Beck's eyes trained on me "just tell the story" I scream, my head whipping round to face him "alright" he yells, I turn away again to stare out of the window "four years ago Trina came here to audition" he pauses and turns to me, I keep my expression blank, desperate not to give away my inner turmoil. I break away from his gaze and look over to Andre who's hands are pressed against his temples and his eyes are scrunched up in concentration "what are you doing?" Cat asks Andre jumps slightly before replying "oh while Beck tells the story I'm gonna try to visualise it while it happens" he didn't do that when I told my story "oh me too" Cat smiles standing and skipping over to stand behind Andre "ok so Trina was auditioning…"

Ok as if, Trina fought five teachers and won and even if she did why would they let her in anyway? She stinks, end if story. But of course Beck would believe the most stupid unrealistic story ever "and that's what happened" he finishes "oh and I'm crazy to think the knockout gas story is true" I mock "you seriously think Trina got into this school by ninja whacking five teachers" Andre asks incredulously "it's the story I heard" Beck snaps holding his hands up "wait Sikowitz had hair?" I roll my eyes and finally 40 minutes late Sikowitz arrives, with the 10 remaining minutes of the lesson he explains the weird smell that his house keeper smelt from under his bed and just as he's finishing his long story Vega bursts in. I sniff, oh god ew, what the hell I suddenly smell squid really strongly for some reason "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm late" she cries her bag clutched in her hand as well as her stupid red jacket "it's cool" Beck reassures "yeah we were just listening to a very long story about the smell that was coming from under Sikowitz' bed" "what?" Tori asks, confused "not as long as Beck's long story about how Trina got into this school" I snap, just to irritate Beck "yeah, erm how did your sister get into this school?" Andre wonders "erm, I don't know, I guess she just auditioned and got in…" Vega shrugs "but she's untalented" Cat objects "Cat that's mean… and true how did she get in?" Vega replies and everyone starts voicing their opinions all at once "children, kids, I can tell you how Trina got into Hollywood arts…" Sikowitz declares "you know?" "mhm I was at her audition four years ago" he begins then stops to gaze up at the ceiling, we all follow his gaze to see what distracted him not that that was very hard "so are you gonna tell us?" "Oh yeah, so just before Trina's audition was about to begin principle Iekner walked into the room…" He tells us his story about how he had drank spoilt milk that made him hallucinate "and after seeing that I accepted Trina into Hollywood arts" he ends "you mean just because you drank some bad coconut milk?" Vega starts "and had visions" Andre inputs "I'm not proud of it" Sikowitz sighs. Ok I'm pretty sure the fishy smells definitely coming from Vega but no one else seems to notice, not wanting to miss out on the chance to humiliate her I ask "hey does anyone smell sushi?" "Yeah kinda like salmon" Andre agrees "no, no I think its yellowtail" Beck argues "oh, oh maybe it's…" Cat screams "it's squid, alright? Its squid, its squid, come on" wow, it looks like Vega's finally had a mental breakdown. I mean I knew it would happen but just because of sushi? "Wait where's Robbie?" Sikowitz eventually asks, it's so easy to skip Sikowitz class he rarely even notices, Vega sighs, "it's a long story" I have so had enough of long stories.

-Time skip-

Cat's POV

After school at Jade's house, Jade lies on her bed, picking at the lose thread of her duvet and I sit cross legged next to her. The TV's on but it doesn't seem like Jade's paying any attention, she glances up at me with dark, thoughtful eyes. "Do you think Beck really believed that?" "Believed what?" I ask confused "that I hate being happy" she clarifies oh, poor Jadey, Jadey loves being happy but only some people can make her happy, like Tori when she's hurt or in trouble. Beck used to make her the happiest, she was happy more often before they broke up, it was ages ago but by the way Jades been acting recently makes it like she hasn't truly gotten over it. "You like being happy" I say cautiously after a while careful not to say anything that could upset her, "but you don't like to show it" I smile "and I think Beck knows that" I finish then out of the corner of my eye I catch sight of the cravendale milk advert on Jades TV and I can't help but start laughing hysterically, that adverts so funny! But Jade says that cats can't have thumbs, which is good because in the advert they form gangs and stuff and they're kinda scary. Jade looks up from her hands to see what I'm laughing at and rolls her eyes "oh Cat" "whatty" I'm confudled, hehe I made another knew word, I should start writing them down and then I can make a book or something, Jade still looks down "do you still love him?" I ask, then gasp and cover my mouth, that's so rude I expect Jade to scream at me but she just turns to me and replies "with everything I have."

**Hey! So that's another chapter that I didn't expect to be up any time soon! But it is so yay! It seems like Tuesday's are sort of becoming my update day so I'll probably just start updating then BUT I don't know so I'll just see but it definitely should be one or the other!**

**Please review because while my brothers irritating me and my cats purring in my ear I can think there are people out there who are waiting for another chapter so I must continue! Lol **

**Later haters **

**Chloe **

**xxx**


	16. at the mall

At the mall 

**Ok so I am so sorry for how long this chapter took! I've just had the WORST case of writers block EVER and I just had like no idea what I was writing! I hate waiting for chapters so I'm sorry you guys had too!**

**So let's get started **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious **

Cat's POV

I blearily wipe my eyes and yawn stretching my stiff arms out wide, I'm so tired, me and Tori stayed up all night until really early in the morning doing the funny nugget show and I even taught Tori how to get out of handcuffs, I learnt from my brother! But were supposed to be going to the mall with Jade today I shake myself a little to wake myself up, hehe like aunt Carla's puppy when she gets wet, her names Millie, I think Aunt Carla said she's a cocker spaniel, she's so cute and she has big fluffy ears and huge brown eyes.

I sigh and roll over, the only bad thing about sleeping at Tori's house is that she only has a single bed so we have to sleep downstairs on the sofas, but that's ok I pull the pillow out from behind me so I can fluff it up to make it more comfy, I squished it a bit while I was sleeping hehe. Hey wait, I wonder why it has big black smudges on it, it looks sorta like Tori's cried into it but Tori doesn't wear that much mascara, oh well. I lie for a bit trying to fall asleep but even though I'm exhausted I can't sleep. I prop myself up on the arm rest and glance tiredly over to the other couch where Tori lies, still fast asleep under the covers I yawn again but try to stifle it so Tori doesn't wake up I reach for my phone on the floor next to me to check the time it's already ten AM but were not meeting Jade until twelve so we don't have to get up yet. But I really need to pee, but I'm so comfy I snuggle into the blankets and sigh I really gotta go pee, pulling myself out of the cocoon of blankets and head quietly upstairs. When I reach the top of the stairs I'm met by Trina's terrible singing at the top of her voice, which is very, very loud. After I run the loo I hurry down stairs, away from the singing in time to see Tori starting to wake up "hey" I scream as she opens her eyes "hi" she yawns stretching and pushing the blanket off of her "what time is it?" she mumbles, wiping sleep out of her eyes "about ten I think" I grin bouncing over to join her on the couch. "Can we play something now?" I request "Cat" she moans "how can you have so much energy so early in the morning" she continues I think hard for a few seconds then reply "don't know!" she sighs then sits up, swinging her legs over the side of the couch "do you want some breakfast?" she offers stretching again and rolling her shoulders "yep pleasy" "what do you want?" she asks "waffles" I cry, I love waffles "ok" she accepts getting up walking over to the kitchen I grab my phone and skip eagerly after her aware of how hungry I am. I hop up to sit on the counter once I'm comfortable perched on the counter I check my phone I have one text from Robbie just saying 'hey' I send a 'hi' back and lay my phone on the counter as Tori opens the fridge and groans "one sec" runs over to the bottom of the stairs "MOM you said we had waffles" she yells "oh we did" "well where are they then?" "Oh I ate them last night" comes Mrs Vega's reply from upstairs "mum" Tori cries wearily, I watch as she walks back over to me "sorry, no waffles how about pancakes" she suggests "kk."

When the pancakes are done I help Tori carry them and two mugs of tea over to the table "what times Jade coming?" Tori wonders once we've sat down and started eating "12" I reply suddenly my phone buzzes since it's on vibrate "maybe not" I sigh after checking my phone to see a text of Jade "is Jade ever on time?" Tori complains "sometimes" I shrug, seeing I've got another text of Robbie saying 'what you up too' I reply 'at Tori's gonna have pancakes now :) got to go!'

Jade's POV

I'm jarred out of my deep dreamless sleep when a weight suddenly landed on my chest pushing on my lungs, I gasp and my arms instantly snap up and shove the weight of me, there's a thump on the floor and whining I push myself up and glance around my bed in a dazed fashion. I run my fingers through my hair and lean over the side of the bed "Jade" James' cries from the floor "you deserved that, I've told you like a billion times not to wake me up like that unless you want to hurt yourself" I smirk "help me up" he glares at me "fine" I sigh and grab his hand to pull him up "what do you want?" I snap, brushing himself down he points to the clock and I follow his gaze "chiz it's eleven thirty?" he nods in response "mom told me to wake you up." "Whatever tell mum to make me some breakfast I'll be down in a minute" I demand rolling over to grab my phone from the bedside table I unlock it and send a quick text to Cat 'I'm gonna be late, twelve forty five at the earliest.' I sigh before pushing myself out of bed, I can't believe I slept until eleven thirty, actually I'm not surprised I slept in, I'm definitely not a morning person but I'm surprised that mum let me sleep in. She knew I was supposed to meet Cat and Vega at twelve and she's been all over me about being on time lately, she probably wanted to teach me a lesson or something.

I get up and stretch before heading into my bathroom, after a quick shower I brush my teeth and head back into my bedroom and throw on a dark purple top that was folded on the end of my bed along with some black leggings and a black shirt. I pull out my hair dryer and dry and brush my hair after clipping in some new purple extensions I tie my hair into a lose pony tail so I can do my makeup. On my way out I pause by my jewellery stand and glance at it, trying to decide what to put on I trail my fingers on my special necklace, identical to the one belonging to Beck, it seems like it wasn't that long ago when we bought them together I pull it off the stand and sigh as if I'm gonna wear it again but at the same time I can't stand the thought of throwing It away so I carefully put it back and instead pick out a silver skull necklace and a chunky black ring. When I get downstairs a bowl of cereals waiting for me on the counter "thanks mum" I call to wherever she is, I grab a spoon and a carton of milk and head into the living room where I sit next to James on the couch who's watching Phineas and Ferb intently, I snatch the remote and switch the channel "you always do that" he whinges "well I'm older" I snap, he sits silently sulking for a bit before he grabs a pillow and throws it at me I catch it and whack him a few times in return before putting it back "I hate you" he snaps "aw I love you to" I tease he stays silent glaring at the floor. After finishing my cereal I toss the remote back to James who grabs it instantly and eyes me in case it's a trick, I leave my bowl on the armrest and check my makeup and hair one last time before leaving, when I get into my car it's already twenty to one, oh well.

Tori's POV

I groan as it gets to one "where's Jade?" I wonder for the third time "she's not answering her phone" Cat sighs, were gonna have like no time left for shopping, I want to try to call her as well but since Jade got a new phone she made everyone who has it swear not to give it out to anyone. "I'm here" Jade announces inviting herself in, speak of the devil and the devil shall appear "where have you been?" I cry, slightly annoyed she sarcastically snaps "oh you know hunting elephants" I raise my eyebrows and she elaborates "my stupid mother didn't wake me up until half eleven" "wait, why did it take you like an hour and a half" I object "I don't like rushing, if I get up late I'm gonna be late" she yells "guys don't fight" Cat interrupts as I began to reply "fine" I agree, "we're wasting time" I suggest "whatever" Jade answers in her way of agreeing "yay" Cat screams running out of the house, leaving her stuff on the couch Jade rolls her eyes "I'll get it" I glance up surprised at her offer but she glares in response and I hurry to the door yelling bye to mum and dad. Suddenly there's a thumping from the stairs as Trina hurtles down them as fast as she can in her ridiculous heels "I'm ready" she declares "no" I object "no one likes you" Jade cries scowling at Trina who starts yelling at Jade in response, bad idea Jade raises her voice to level and soon it's a full out screaming match "stop" I scream "Trina we really don't want you to come" I plead "fine, I didn't want to come anyway" she fumes storming back upstairs "let's go" I sigh and head out of the house with Jade behind me, as we approach Jade's car Cat beams and waves from the passenger side I hop into the back and Jade takes her place at the steering wheel, handing Cat her bag she starts the car, why do I have a bad feeling about this trip?

Cat's POV

As we finally pull into the go-go plex mall I'm so excited I can't wait to go to all the shops, especially the toy shop, I need some new colouring books I used up all of mine and all the ones Jade got me as well and it's gonna be even better because I convince Jade AND Tori to come and I didn't even have to beg much! As soon as the car stops I leap out, I wonder where to go first I need new nail polish as well since I ran out of my favourite sparkly pink since my brother kept using it. I wait impatiently for Jade and Tori to get out before grabbing their hands and pulling them towards the busy entrance of the mall Tori allows me to pull her along but Jade yanks her hand out of mine so she can press the button to lock the car. When we get to the entrance were pushed forward by the torrent of people "wow it's so busy" Tori shouts over the chatter "why yes it is, I never would have noticed" Jade mocks in her Tori voice, it's not that good Jade's usually really good at impressions she can do my voice really well like when I'm busy she pretends to be me on the phone although she can never get my laugh right people don't suspect. "Where first?" Tori wonders looking around her at the many levels of the mall "toy sh…" I begin but I'm interrupted by Jade "I want coffee before I have to spend who knows how long walking around toy shops" she gives me a pointed look as she finishes, I send her a pleading glance but it's obvious she's not gonna budge "kk" at least she said I could go, sometimes we don't go to the toy shops.

We soon reach a food court and Tori and I find an empty table while Jade goes to get her coffee "what time do you have to be back?" I wonder looking at the huge clock behind me "my mum said whenever" she smiles "oh well I have to be home for four because mum's taking my brother to a new special hospital in Seattle and she wants to say goodbye cuz she's not sure how long she'll be" I inform her "oh right" She replies "hey did you hear about what Sinjin did?" I wonder "no" Tori answers, interested "what happened?" "well Freya told me that Gemma told her that Becky told Gemma that Sinjin hacked into the slap and made it so that he would be prome king in this year's prome he thinks it'll make him more popular and that if he's more popular girls will want to date him" I whisper secretively "What? there's a prome? I didn't know" Tori gasps "oh well there is I think Sikowitz is organising it" I smile "oh right when is it?" she wonders "not next Saturday but the Saturday after" "sounds cool, I guess the prome wasn't so stupid after all are you going?" Tori grins, just don't let Jade hear her say that "Yeah I think but I'm not sure what to wear" I nod "maybe we can go together" Tori suggests "sure" I grin "maybe we can get Jade, Andre, Robbie and Beck to come like that time on the party bus" that was so much fun especially when I got the pictures and put us in different places but the one with Sinjin was because he hacked my account, he's really good at stuff like that "sounds good" Tori agrees "I'll text everyone later" We continue chatting for a few minutes until Jade arrives "hey" I greet "hi" she replies taking a sip of her favourite drink "the queue was so long" she complains "anyway I'm ready to go "yay toy shop" I scream jumping up "there's a new one called candy cane upstairs" I beam pointing upward, my mum took me there last week to buy some new crayons but my brother ate them."

Jade's POV

As we step into the huge store, candy something or other it's hard not to be at least grudgingly impressed, toys of all sorts line shelves stretching across the whole place which is almost as big as Wankoo's, speaking of Wankoo's there's been rumours going round saying that they're gonna have a big sale but I doubt they're true I don't think there's ever been a sale at Wankoo's. It's so colourful its sickly but Cat seems excited she's practically vibrating in place at the chance to explore we could seriously be here for hours if Cat had her way, which she won't. I cross my arms across my chest and shift my weight to my other foot, If anyone saw me here it would seriously be the end of me. I gasp as I feel an elbow jab into my ribs I glance whip around to see some stupid middleschooler sprinting away "brat" I spit glaring at her retreating form, god I hate middleschooler's they're so irritating even when I was in middle school I thought that, rubbing my aching side god she was strong I snap at Cat "let's get this over with."

Tori's POV

"Come on" I sigh, looking over at Jade we follow Cat as she skips off down one of the numerous isles "how long does she usually take?" I murmur watching wearily as Cat hops about carefully inspecting everything she comes across "as long as it takes for me to drag her out" Jade groans then she turns to Cat and yells "you have half an hour" "kk" Cat cries speeding up her search. As we continue to trail along after Cat Jade seems perfectly content to follow in silence, I sigh it's so annoying I thought that maybe after our fake date for Sikowitz' play that me and Jade had sort of become friends or at least some of the animosity had gone but no she just went back to being the same old Jade. As I look up from the floor I realise that Cat and Jade are already moving onto the next isle, I sprint to catch up "thanks a lot for telling me you were moving" I snap panting for god sake those isles are long "I'm sorry" Cat cries turning to me for a second before continuing on while Jade smiles "your very welcome" in her stupid impression of me "I don't talk like that" I yell gaining the attention of pretty much everyone in the isle I feel my cheeks heat up as everyone looks at me "sorry" I say glancing around at them as they continue shopping and turn back to Jade who's smirking, she only ever seems this happy when something bad is happening to me "don't you take pleasure in anything else?" I sigh looking incredulously at her spiteful grin "I like bunnies" she smiles sarcastically "yeah didn't think so" I admit, bunnies for god sake as if.

We continue around the isles until Cat runs up to Jade and cries "can I have twenty more minutes' pleasy?" Jade pulls the sleeve of her shirt up and checks her watch before agreeing "yay" Cat screams sprinting off once again, I've never really understood the relationship between Cat and Jade, I mean there personalities are polar opposites for a start and yet they seem really close. Like Cat listens to Jade obviously most people do but the weird thing is Jade listens to Cat as well, I feel like Jade's closer to Cat than I am but then from what I've heard they've been friends for as long as anyone's known them, I've never had the guts to ask Jade and you can never get a full answer from Cat before she gets distracted by something. Also when Jade's on holiday or ill or whatever no one dares to breath a word about her since Cat relays everything back to her and Jade doesn't always take it in the right way so she'll give you hell when you get back, not that she doesn't give me hell anyway she seems to feel the need to make up for any time she missed. I decide to ask "how long have you and Cat been friends?" she sighs as though she's annoyed at me for breaking the silence for a moment I think she's not gonna answer but then she replies testily "since kindergarten why?" "oh no reason, so how did you become friends?" I reply answering her question and adding one of my own "oh" she smirks "some two middleschool boys had taken Cat's doll and were tossing it over her head so I went over and punched them both in the face so they dropped the doll and ran off crying" she shrugs "but how did you become friends?" I repeat emphasising the friends she glares then decides to tell me anyway "when the two wimps ran off to the teacher and I got in trouble Cat defended me," "not that I needed it" she added "then she started following me around and sitting with me at lunch, we were both sorta loners, me by choice I like it that way but Cat doesn't and I suppose we just became friends she was the only one that wasn't scared of me" she finishes. And they're still best friends now, it's kinda nice but it's still hard to imagine Jade accepting sweet, bubbly Cat even in kindergarten, by the way she casually punched two boys that were older than her suggests that she wasn't exactly any more open to friends than she is now"

Jade's POV

God Vega is so annoying; she never accepts anything without asking one thousand questions she can't just keep her mouth shut she seems disbelieving I can't believe I told Vega that I hardly ever talk about my past I mean it wasn't exactly pretty, by middleschool I had already started carrying scissors around that was after mum took my hammer because I smashed my bedroom window in a tantrum. When I glance up to check on Cat I'm met by an empty isle "chiz" I murmur "hey Vega" "I have a name you know" Vega snaps looking up at me "yeah whatever did you see where Cat went?" I retort "what?" I guess she didn't see any more than I did "chiz, where's Cat?" Vega asks "if I knew why would I be asking you?" I snap exasperatedly Vega begins to glance around becoming panicked as I pull out my cell and dial Cat's but I'm met with Cat's long winded answer machine message "phone's off" great, just great now I'm stuck in a huge toy shop with Vega while Cat's gone off walkies "let's check the next isle" Vega suggests and I nod, it's logical but with Cat in a toy shop she skips isles she doesn't like the look off and goes back on herself if she thinks she missed something or wants to check something else.

We hurry to the next isle and I search for Cat's signature red hair, "this is all your fault" I snap glowering at Vega "what, I didn't do anything?" she objects throwing her hands up, I just glare in response "I think we can look better if we split up" Vega suggests "sure" I agree, any chance to get away from Vega, after twenty minutes there's still no sign of Cat but suddenly from behind I hear some obnoxious giggling and I spin around to check but it's just a random girl and some guy there's no sign of Cat I guess I might as well ask around she's hard to miss. "Hey" I greet I'm about to ask her if she's seen Cat when she starts talking at the speed light "hi, I'm Elisha" "ok" I try to speak again "Elisha Haskayne and this" she points to the boy next to her "is Oliver Bates" she leans forward to whisper to me "he's my boyfriend" "good for you but…" she interrupts again "and were here to buy a present for my sister cuz I love my sister so much she's the best" she grins and I feel myself get more and more annoyed, no one cuts me off no one would dare in school "hey, I really don't give one about your life so just shut up I just need to know have you seen a girl my age, bright red hair, about this tall" I yell "oh and she talks like this" I do a quick impression of Cat while still glancing around every now and then to see if I can catch a glimpse of Cat, unperturbed by my outburst Elisha replies "oh I think I saw her heading out when we were coming in, heading out the door." "What?" I scream, great if she's left we'll never find her "I'm sorry" Elisha cries "no, it's fine" I murmur "thanks" I snap before running off, now I need to find Vega now as well but as I get near the entrance I bump into her. As quickly as I can I explain what Elisha told me "god where would she go if she's left?" Vega gasps "how should I know?" I snap, how the hell can we find out Cat in this huge mall "let's check the food court, maybe she's gone looking for us there" Vega proposes desperately. I simply nod and we hurry back the way we came, I glance around rapidly searching for Cat "she's not here" Vega cries fearfully "anything could happen to her alone" I don't let Vega see it but I'm panicking about as much as she is "let me try calling her" I murmur, I pull out my phone and once again dial Cat's number "hello" comes Cats reply, finally "where are you" I snap "I'm in the car" she replies happily "why?" I yell "oh well, my phone died and when I couldn't find you guys I went back to your car so I could use that chargy thing you have and then when it was charged enough I turned it on and then you called!" Cat responds and I can tell she's smiling probably completely oblivious to the fact that we've been searching for her for ages "why did you call me five times?" Cat wonders innocently "it doesn't matter, were coming don't move" I order scowling "she's in the car" "what, why?" "let's just go" I sigh, it's already three and since Cat's already in the car so I don't see the point in going back to the car to get her and then going to like one shop before we have to leave to get Cat back home for four "ok" Tori agrees. Side by side we make our way back out through the entrance and into the car park "do you remember where we're parked?" I ask "seriously?" Vega gasps "no, come on" I lead her back to the car and as promised Cat sits waiting in the car. I tap on the window and Cat opens the door and hops out and Vega rushes over to hug her in relief and I'm about to do the same when something hits me "wait how did you get my car keys?" I snap "oh" Cat blushes "sorry" "but, how… I … oh whatever pass them over" "kk" Cat grins tossing them to me, she gets back in the car and unplugs her phone. Vega and I get in as well "let's go home" Vega sighs "can we come back next week?" Cat wonders "no" definitely not, I drop Vega off then stop at Cat's "never do that again" I demand gently I was admittedly, worried "I won't" she promises holding her arms out and since we're alone I accept her hug "see you" Cat grins opening the door and stepping out. God that trip failed, why can't I seem to ever go on a normal trip?

**The end! I hope that was ok, as I say I had such a bad case of writers block! But I hope that was at least ok considering how long you had to wait!**

**Just out of interest does anyone know a good Beta that does bade or is one!? Cuz I think after reading through I make so many mistakes like with spelling and stuff and I just think that a beta could help! So pm me if you're interested! **

**So thanks for putting up with me for like 13 chapters (or something) hopefully will have a new chapter up asap to make up for that wait!**

**Later haters**

**Chloe**

**xxx**


	17. Sikowitz' challenge

Sikowitz' Challenge

**Guys where is the love? :( I only got one review, is that because that chapter was terrible or did people just feel like not reviewing? So even though I didn't really want to put up a chapter I wanted to put this author's note up and I know I hate when there are chapters with just author's notes so yeah, here it is a full chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious **

MrsPerfect: so this party, I'm invited to it right?

Musicman: no

Scissorluv: NO ONE LIKES YOU

HappyCat: Jadey? :'(

MrsPerfect: HA in your face Cat

Scissorluv: not you Cat, Trina

MrsPerfect: just because your jealous gank

HappyCat: TRINA :o

Scissorluv: wanna say that again?

HappyCat: TRINA :o

Scissorluv: not you cat -_-

MrsPerfect: jealous

MrsPerfect: jealous

HappyCat: no I'm being spammed!

MrsPerfect: jealous

MrsPerfect: jealous

MrsPerfect: jealous

Scissorluv: STOP

HappyCat: tttttrrrrriiinnnnnaaaaa

MrsPerfect: jealous

MrsPerfect has been kicked from the chat

HappyCat: yay! Did you do that Jade?

Musicman: that was me

HappyCat: yay!

Scissorluv: thank god

Scissorluv: how did you do that? I didn't know you could kick people off chats

Musicman: well you can see the box in the top left corner were the names are just right click over the green circle by the name and it will kick them

Musicman: I shouldn't have told you that should I?

Scissorluv: no but thanks

HappyCat: are we coming to the party?

Musicman: open invite but not Sinjin or Trina

Scissorluv: haha good one

Musicman: did you just laugh?

HappyCat: yep how did you know? :o

Musicman: not you Cat

HappyCat: aww but I was!

Scissorluv: -_-

Musicman: that's more like it so what you girls up too?

Scissorluv: I should be cleaning my room but I'm not

HappyCat: oh oh I'm listening to music and talking to you and Jade

Scissorluv: you?

Musicman: same as Cat

Gonna-make-it-shine entered the chat

Gonna-make-it-shine: hey peeps

HappyCat: HI!

Musicman: hey Tori

HappyCat: Jade?

Scissorluv: what?

HappyCat: say hi to Tori

Gonna-make-it-shine: hello Jade

Scissorluv: …

Musicman: go on Jade, you can do it

Scissorluv: I don't want too

HappyCat: please

Scissorluv: no

Scissorluv: I'm bored now, Andre will you pm me the details for the party?

Musicman: sure

Scissorluv: left the chat

Gonna-make-it-shine: wow, she's just wow…

Musicman: I'll be back in a sec just gonna email Jade

Musicman left the chat

Gonna-make-it-shine: so how are you?

Musicman entered the chat

HappyCat: happy, like my name! hehe I'm a happy Cat! :D

Gonna-make-it-shine: that's good! So Andre I heard you were having a party!

Musicman: I am but how does everyone know?

HappyCat: oh I put it on the slap so everyone can see it and come party!

Musicman: why?

HappyCat: is it a fancy dress party?

Musicman: no Cat

Gonna-make-it-shine: according to Cat's last post it is

HappyCat: oops

Musicman: oh Cat, I guess it's a fancy dress party now…

HappyCat: yay! :D

Gonna-make-it-shine: cool

Musicman: guess so

Gonna-make-it-shine: so what are you gonna wear?

HappyCat: I might dress like a Cat! Cuz for Halloween I dressed like a spider but everyone was calling me Cat and it was really confusing!

Gonna-make-it-shine: ok cool so what about you Andre?

HappyCat: or maybe I'll be a rabbit

Musicman: I don't know, I only just found out my party was gonna be fancy dress

HappyCat: will there be a chocolate fountain?

Musicman: I don't know, maybe

HappyCat: I hope there is!

Gonna-make-it-shine: hey did you guys just get a slap message from Sikowitz?

HappyCat: yeah, mine said 'get into partners I have some challenges for you'

Musicman: I got one as well, do you think we should do what he says?

HappyCat: yeah challenges are fun

Scissorluv entered the chat

Scissorluv: did Sikowitz just slap anyone? Is that even legal to like message students?

Musicman: did you get the message about partners?

HappyCat: hey Jade! :D

Scissorluv: hi Cat and yeah weird right

HappyCat: can I go with Jade for the challenge?

Scissorluv: sure, whatever

Gonna-make-it-shine: wait I'll text Robbie and Beck to see if they can come online before we choose partners

HappyCat: why?

Gonna-make-it-shine: so it's fair

Scissorluv: why does it need to be fair? Plus it's not as if everyone's queuing up to partner with me anyway

Gonna-make-it-shine: maybe if you were nicer they would be

Scissorluv: don't push me

Rockrobster entered the chat

Scissorluv: ugh great

Musicman: hey Robbie how did your date go?

HappyCat; WHAT?

Scissorluv: Robbie got a date? Was she blind?

Rockrobster: there's no need to be mean

Gonna-make-it-shine: good for you Robbie so where did you go?

Rockrobster: well I thought it would be fun to go laser quest but all these kids got me in the corner and kept killing me and my date joined them

Scissorluv: oh my god

HappyCat: I like laser quest Robbie

Musicman: oh

Rockrobster: and then at the end she stole my wallet

HappyCat: I wouldn't steal your wallet

Gonna-make-it-shine: shame it didn't work out for you Robbie

Rockrobster: she even called me a dork I mean I'm not a dork am I?

Scissorluv: yes

HappyCat: I wouldn't call you a dork

Gonna-make-it-shine: not really

Rockrobster: thanks Tori so how was everyone else's Saturday night?

HappyCat: :(

Scissorluv: don't worry Cat boys are stupid

Gonna-make-it-shine: Beck said he's gonna log on in a minute

HappyCat: then we can choose partners?

Rockrobster: partners?

Gonna-make-it-shine: read up

Rockrobster: oh I got one too but I just ignored it

Scissorluv: what do you think the challenge will be?

Musicman: no idea

HappyCat: oh oh maybe we have to dress up like animals and act out Bambi

Gonna-make-it-shine: erm probably not

Scissorluv: …

Rockrobster: er maybe we'll have to like tie or feet together for the day or something

Musicman: what if we need to wazz?

HappyCat: ewy!

Gonna-make-it-shine: gross

Rockrobster: didn't think about that, maybe not

Lamanactor entered the chat

Lamanactor: hey guys, why do I need to be here?

Gonna-make-it-shine: did you get a message from Sikowitz?

HappyCat: about partners

Rockrobster: and a challenge

Gonna-make-it-shine: yeah like they said

Lamanactor: erm not sure, one sec let me just check on the slap?

Musicman: yes

Scissorluv: be fast I need to pick James' up from football because my mother has some stupid job interview or something

HappyCat: oh good luck to your mum

Lamanactor: ok I have it so were all here are we gonna chose?

Musicman: wait, why don't we all choose randomly so it's fair

Scissorluv: no

Gonna-make-it-shine: how?

HappyCat: kk

Rockrobster: sure

Lamanactor: sorry Jade, outnumbered

Scissorluv: -_-

Musicman: ok so everyone pick a number between one and six

Scissorluv: and if people choose the same number?

Musicman: oh yeah any ideas?

Scissorluv: -_-

HappyCat: ?

Rockrobster: sorry, I've got nothing

Lamanactor: ditto

Sikowizard entered the chat

HappyCat: Sikowitz? :o

Sikowizard: so have you all partnered up?

Scissorluv: no, these are 'trying' to make it fair or whatever

Sikowizard: ok, I'll pick if you can't

Gonna-make-it-shine: ok

Lamanactor: cool

Rockrobster: who else is doing the challenges?

Sikowitz: just you guys

Scissorluv: why are we in partners?

Sikowizard: oh because I can't think of enough challenges to have one each

Musicman: fair enough

Lamanactor: so each pair gets different challenges?

Sikowizard: you know too much, I will say nothing more so I'll just tell you your partners

Scissorluv: as long as I'm not with Vega

Gonna-make-it-shine: you know I'm right here?

Sikowizard: you'll be with whoever I tell you, you'd be lucky to have TORI as a partner don't be such a gank

Gonna-make-it-shine: thanks Sikowitz

Scissorluv: whatever

Sikowizard: so the partners are: Beck and Cat, Tori and Robbie, Jade and Andre

Rockrobster: cool

Lamanactor: I guess were partners Cat

HappyCat: yay!

Musicman: I don't hear any complaining from you Jade

Scissorluv: I have no problems with you unless you irritate me

Musicman: thanks so much

Lamanactor: trust me; you just got a glowing compliment

Gonna-make-it-shine: so me and Robbie?

HappyCat: so Sikowizard, hehe! What are the challenges?

Sikowizard left the chat

Rockrobster: I guess we'll just have to wait and see

-The next day-

Cat's POV

Yay! I'm so excited to find out what our challenge will be, I hope it's not too hard. I wish I could have been Jade's partner or Tori's but Beck's my friend too so it's all happy although when I was texting Tori, she didn't seem very happy to be with Robbie but he was happy to be with Tori! It would have been nice to go with Robbie as well and Sikowitz can go on chats on the slap! I didn't know that he could do that but his username is really cool! Sikowizard, I wonder why it's that maybe he's secretly a wizard like in Harry Potter that would be cool but Tori said that Harry Potter wasn't real.

Glancing at the pink clock in my room I see it's time to leave, pulling my bag onto my shoulder I head downstairs and out the door yelling bye to my mum as I go, the honk of a horn announces that my rides here "hey Andre" I smile hopping into the passenger seat. Andre takes me to school most Wednesdays because my brother has to go and see his psychiatrist and Jade has to get to school early for her script writing club even though she only goes because her mum forced her to join since she wasn't taking part enough in school activities. "Hi Cat" Andre greets "you get everything" Andre checks, hehe I usually forget stuff but I think I'm sorted today! "You looking forward to the challenge?" Andre smiles "yep!" "Well let's go then"

Jade's POV

After I rapidly scribble down the last line of my script I say bye to Layla and rush out, god I hate my stupid mother I have to get up like an hour and a half earlier every fricken Wednesday. It's not as if I don't spend enough time at school as it is, as I head down the corridor towards the lockers my angry thoughts are interrupted by Andre's greeting "hey" I greet with a sigh, Cat's with him and she skips forward to hug me, you'd really think she would have gotten the hint before now I yell "no" and she yelps jumping backwards. "We were just coming to look for you, do you have a note on your locker?" Andre asks "I don't know, haven't been yet" I snap in response holding back a yawn, sleep deprivation doesn't look good on me. "let's go see then" Cat grins turning around and leading us into the crowded hallway, as soon as I approach my locker I spot a piece of folded white paper taped to the handle of one of my many scissors "oh, oh you do" Cat yells excitedly bolting over to it with Andre and I in tow "it says 'dear Jade for today's challenge you must stay silent all day, you can't talk, sigh, groan or anything starting from my lesson first period to the end of the day if you do speak you are OUT and you have to be Tori's slave for the rest of the week and Monday of next week'" Cat reads out "oh my god" how can I stay silent all day when people in this school basically beg to be yelled at and I have three periods with Vega and I AM NOT being her slave " I know, my challenge is the same except if I fail I have to wear bright pink all week" Andre sighs nervously, I run my hand through my hair and turn to Cat "what do you and Beck have to do?" I question "we have to say yes to everything even if we don't want too and if I answer no I have to be in Sinjin's new play, I'm not sure what Beck's fail is" Cat giggles "do you know what Tori and Robbie have to do?" Andre asks this time "Tori said that her and Robbie can't speak more than three words at a time or they both have the same fail, they have to massage Sikowitz feet!" Cat whispers "oh god ew" I grin, already planning how to sabotage, silently sabotage Tori.

-That afternoon-

(Back on the slap)

Gonna-make-it-shine: yay I survived the challenge! Did anyone fail? Mood: successful

Scissorluv: no

Musicman: I seem to recall someone did

Scissorluv: oh and who would that be?

HappyCat: I failed because Sinjin heard about the challenge and asked me out and so I said no but now I have to be Juliet in his play

Scissorluv: aww poor you

Musicman: Jade do you have anything to tell us?

Scissorluv: shut it Harris or god help me I will make your life hell

Gonna-make-it-shine: what Jade?

Musicman: should I tell them?

Scissorluv: SHUT UP

Musicman: Jade failed the challenge

Musicman has been kicked from the chat

Gonna-make-it-shine invited Musicman into the chat

Musicman: I knew I shouldn't have told you

Scissorluv: I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND PAINT IT BLACK

Musicman: chiz

Gonna-make-it-shine: Jade, as my slave you can't paint Andre's house black or hurt him or sabotage him in any upcoming plays he auditions for or ruin his reputation or just generally do anything bad to him.

Scissorluv: NO, no way in hell will I be your slave for a minute yet alone a week

Sikowizard: yes you will Jade or you fail this semester and Tori if she refuses to do something come and tell me

Scissorluv: I HATE YOU ALL

Scissorluv: and watch out Vega once this week is over you better watch your back

Scissorluv left the chat

Gonna-make-it-shine *gulp*

Musicman: thanks Tori

Lamanactor entered the chat

Lamanactor: hey guys how did your challenges go, I think Cat failed

Musicman: I didn't fail and yeah Cat told us, wait where is Cat?

HappyCat: oh sorry I went to get some ice cream

Gonna-make-it-shine: scroll up, would Jade actually kill me?

Lamanactor: why?

Lamanactor: oh just read up, don't worry about Jade; she's all bark and no bite

HappyCat: I don't know one time Jade bit me

Musicman: why?

HappyCat: oh cuz I was trying to poke her face but that was when we were little

Lamanactor: …

Musicman: don't worry Tori I'm sure you'll be fine, I was the one who told everyone, I've got to go now bye

Gonna-make-it-shine: I hope so bye Andre

Rockrobster: bye

Lamanactor: hey when did you get here?

Rockrobster: oh well when I was last online I forgot to log out and I just came back to my computer on this chat

HappyCat: kk! HI!

Gonna-make-it-shine: hi, so Robbie how did you do?

Rockrobster: I failed, I now have to massage Sikowitz feet every day this week, I already had to do them tonight

Gonna-make-it-shine: ouch

Lamanactor: Ew

Rockrobster: I know his feet are even worse than my grandmas

Gonna-make-it-shine: wow that is bad thank god I didn't fail

HappyCat: so it was me, Robbie and Jade that failed and Tori, Andre and Beck passed

Lamanactor: yes wow half of us failed

Gonna-make-it-shine: so I know how Cat failed, how did you fail Robbie?

Rockrobster: I just slipped up I was trying to get some water from the grub truck and I said 'can I have some water please' and Sikowitz was right behind me in the queue

Lamanactor: oh bad timing

Rockrobster: yeah

Gonna-make-it-shine: how did Jade fail?

HappyCat: oh me and Andre were with her, she had spent ages trying to communicate with me silently to get her a coffee and then I figured it out and did but then she was drinking it and this random girl came running in and she bumped into Jade and spilt her coffee so Jade screamed at her then put her hands on her mouth then Andre was laughing and she made me promise not to tell.

Lamanactor: wow, poor girl

HappyCat: I know but Jade said she was asking for it so that's ok if she wanted to be screamed at

Gonna-make-it-shine: no Cat she didn't ask Jade to scream at her

HappyCat: oh right are you sure

Rockrobster: yeah

HappyCat: oh right kk

HappyCat: oh guys can we play dares

Rockrobster: sorry I can't, I've got to go

Gonna-make-it-shine: sure

Gonna-make-it-shine: bye Robbie

Rockrobster left the chat

Lamanactor: I'm up for that

HappyCat: yay! Who wants to go first?

Gonna-make-it-shine: I will

Lamanactor: ok how about Cat dares you, you dare me and I dare Cat

Gonna-make-it-shine: ok

HappyCat: once sec I just need to see if someone's online for my dare :)

Gonna-make-it-shine: should I be scared?

Lamanactor: Cat's dares can be quite hard

HappyCat: I'm back she is! :D

Gonna-make-it-shine: so what's my dare? And who's the she?

HappyCat: invite Jade into the chat and ask her to come round to your house and give you a hug

Gonna-make-it-shine: WHAT?

Lamanactor: are you chicken Tori?

Gonna-make-it-shine: no

Lamanactor: go on then

Gonna-make-it-shine: no

HappyCat: chicken

Lamanactor: chicken

Gonna-make-it-shine: fine

Gonna-make-it-shine: *gulp*

Lamanactor: wait clear the chat so she can't read up and see that it's a dare

HappyCat: oh yeah, Jade always reads up in case people have been talking about her

Gonna-make-it-shine: ok

Gonna-make-it-shine cleared the chat

Gonna-make-it-shine invited Scissorluv into the chat

Scissorluv: what?

Gonna-make-it-shine: erm well Jade

Scissorluv: WHAT?

Gonna-make-it-shine: well since you failed your challenge and you're my slave well you have to come to my house and give me a hug

Scissorluv: what the hell? no way

Sikowizard: Jade do I need to remind you?

Scissorluv: are you just watching our chat?

Sikowizard: yes now I believe Tori gave you an order

Scissorluv: (comment has been removed due to bad language)

Scissorluv left the chat

HappyCat: yay well done Tori don't worry she probably won't come

Gonna-make-it-shine: ok

Lamanactor: my turn

Gonna-make-it-shine: erm ok you have to post ' I really wish I could be in Sinjin's play as Juliet because I would love to wear that pink dress he's made'

Lamanactor: too easy

HappyCat: yay so I'm not Juliet anymore?

Gonna-make-it-shine: unfortunately Cat you are

HappyCat: aw

Gonna-make-it-shine: wow you actually did

Lamanactor: as I said, too easy

Gonna-make-it-shine: oh my god Jade is so strong I think she bruised my ribs

Lamanactor: she actually came?

Gonna-make-it-shine: yes she came, tried to break my ribs and then left

HappyCat: aw you should have worded your order better like hug me but don't bruise my ribs

Gonna-make-it-shine: yes because I'd much rather have them broken

HappyCat: sorry

Gonna-make-it-shine: it's ok

Gonna-make-it-shine: I'm gonna go now, I think I need to get some ice

Lamanactor: bye

HappyCat: me too dinner's ready! Bye bye

Gonna-make-it-shine left the chat

HappyCat left the chat

Lamanactor left the chat

**So for my next chapter I want to see a. if people still like this story and want me to continue and if so b. should I do the next episode, another separate chapter ( maybe a day with Jade being Tori's slave) or something leave a review with a request or just to tell me what you thought, good or bad**

**I won't put up another chapter unless I get a semi decent amount of reviews so please review!**

**Later haters **

**xxx**


	18. Sikowitz' challange aftermath

Sikowitz' challenge – aftermath

**Hey! So apparently the love isn't gone! I'm so happy! Thanks to everyone for their suggestions** **about this chapter which were great fun to read and in the case of one review translate! So basically everyone agreed on what they wanted or offered ideas that I could overlap! So thanks a lot! You guys are the best :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious **

Andre's POV

As I walk into school with Tori after a quick stop to drop my grandma at her house I'm surprised by a group of people standing around Jade's locker, it's unusual since Jade hates people around her locker and is scary enough that people usually don't risk it and even people who did were soon chased off. I glance curiously at Tori and her mouths hanging open, although she doesn't look quite as surprised as I feel. There's a girl standing at the centre of the group laughing and smiling she's wearing a blue sparkly tank top along with a pair of white skinny jeans, and every time she pushes a strand of long black hair away from her face you can catch glimpse of two white feather ear rings dangling down to about her chin before the piece of hair falls back into its original place. I move closer hoping for a chance to speak to her when suddenly recognition hits me as she turns to face a boy standing just in front of me and I can't help but yell "Jade?" Surprise written across my face she turns to look at me and I expect her to yell or at least snap despite her lighter outfit for interrupting her but she only grins "hey Andre, Tori" if I didn't know better I wouldn't believe it was Jade, her makeup was lighter as well as her outfit and there was no trace of black about her apart from of course her raven black hair although even her usual extensions are missing. As well as the noticeable changes in appearance her dark personality seems to have evaporated overnight, Jade who hates crowds and most people in general is surrounded by people and she's chatting and smiling that's right Jade West is smiling along with them, she even called Tori her real name instead of Vega and that's huge in itself. "Wow… I…" I begin but have to stop as her beautiful laugh so rarely heard rings out "you like my outfit?" she wonders but through her relaxed smile her stormy blue eyes, although bright are still Jade's and her personality lurks, daring me to say no. "Yes, I… Wow!" I find myself smiling as she laughs again, I wish she'd laugh more for a while we stand silently, me forgetting that this isn't Jade's normal demeanour and forgetting to wonder where the sudden change in personality came from but Tori doesn't "god Jade, I can't believe you actually did" and then it hits me, Jade's alter ego was due to Tori since Jade lost the challenge. Tori must have ordered her to do this and I know Jade well enough to know that if she has to do something she doesn't go half way she shrugs in a nonchalant way and answers "I must follow orders, apparently" and even though her voice is mild her eyes seem to be testing out the theory 'if looks could kill' on Tori. As we continue to talk Jade's friends gradually drift off as it becomes obvious that her attention has moved on "so who are your friends?" Tori questions watching as the last girl leaves "oh they're not my friends" Jade replies testily clearly fighting to keep the smile on her face "where did you get the outfit from?" I wonder it's certainly not something Jade would usually wear or even have in her possession. "Oh well Cat made me get the top so we could match, she bought a pink one on the same trip and I bought the jeans and ear rings" Jade smiles "my mum was so happy she said 'thank god, I knew that it was just some silly phase" she continues smirking "cool, hey Jade could you get me some iced tea?" Tori requests although to Jade and I it's obviously an order "sure thing" Jade answers holding her hand out which is lacking her usual black or purple nail polish. Tori hands Jade the money and Jade waves goodbye and heads towards the door leading to the asphalt café, as she leaves she's joined by another girl who I think I recognise from our English class. I can't help thinking that maybe Tori's taking a huge risk because after the weeks over Tori will surely face Jade's wrath "aren't you worried?" I voice my fears "about what?" "About what Jade will do after this weeks over" "oh that, very" "but I might as well enjoy it while it lasts" she continues "ok, what's first period?" I query heading over to my locker, I'm terrible at remembering my time table "Sikowitz" Tori replies following me. I play the tune on the keyboard and my locker swings open it cost me a fortune to get that put in but it was definitely worth it, especially when new students come to the school and are trying to think of what to decorate their own lockers people usually recommend that they come and see mine for inspiration. I quickly sort out my bag and chat with Tori for a few minutes before Jade returns holding a cup of coffee and an iced tea which she hands to Tori and soon after the bell rings signifying first period. As we head to class I can't help but notice the stares Jade's receiving from the male population of Hollywood Arts but Jade however acts oblivious and simply ignores the attention. Word must have spread quickly about Jade's change of appearance and personality, Jade never seemed to get much notice from guys mostly at first because of Beck but then even after that it took a guy with guts to even approach Jade but now that she's eased of people seem to think they're in the clear to approach her. It must be killing Beck, It's obvious to me, his best friend that he's not as 'over' Jade as he tries to appear, sometimes it's so obvious the way he stares at her sometimes or glares at guys brave enough to be near her although he doesn't usually have that problem. Sometimes I wonder if Jade's the only one who doesn't notice although if it is it's probably because she avoids him like the plague whenever she can.

Jade's POV

I can't believe she made me to get her some iced tea; she can go get her own fricken iced tea and stick it where the sun doesn't shine. She's gonna regret it as soon as the weeks up and my grades aren't in the balance, as I approach the locker room Layla heads off to her first lesson, art while I continue on, catching sight of Vega and Andre by Andre's musical locker I head over with my much needed coffee and Vega's tea. As I get closer I plaster a fake smile on my face, this is going to be a long day I've already had enough surrounded by people who are suddenly my friend I can't imagine having to be nice to everyone twenty four seven how does Tori manage? I hand Tori her iced tea just as the bell goes so together we head over to our first lesson with Sikowitz, I think it's the only lesson where all of the gang are together. We chat casually on our way, taking out time when Andre drops out of the conversation and seems to go into a world of his own, I hate it when people zone out it's always a waste of breath trying to talk to someone when they're 'spaced out' so I rarely bother trying usually a good pinch or prod will do but since I'm being nice Jade I just ignore him and wait for him to come back to reality. When we get to Sikowitz' class everyone's already seated and Sikowitz seemed to be in the middle of speaking "sorry we're late" Vega apologizes, this would be the perfect moment for me to make a comment like 'well I'm not' but I bite my tongue and stay silent "we were just…" Vega tries to explain but Sikowitz cuts her off "shhh" but it's me who has to dodge a huge yellow beach ball flung at my face, I hold back a scream of indignation and instead ask in a polite tone "why did you throw a ball at me?" "I just wanted to see if what Cat was telling me was true, and it seems it was" Sikowitz explains "oh ok" I reply, still smiling mildly although on the inside I'm fuming. I hold back a yell and instead move over to take my usual seat next to Cat and she fills me in on what I'd missed in her own terrible way which includes long winded stories that have nothing to do with what you attempting to find out, in the end I just borrowed her book and copied down her notes. Her hand writings quite good as well, I hate trying to copy of someone when there handwriting is terrible I don't really know why I didn't just ask for her book in the first place, whatever. After a fairly normal lesson, for Sikowitz anyway Cat and I have to suffer through fifty minutes of mind numbing history and then it's break. I throw my books and pencil case into my bag and put it over my shoulder, it weighs like a tonne, I don't even know what I have in there but it isn't as bad as my locker that's just full off months' worth of god knows what I can barely even find my books I wait impatiently for Cat although I don't say anything. Together we head out to the back field to sun ourselves on the grass since our bags are sorted ready for the next two lessons so there's no need to go to our lockers, we only have fifteen minutes before the bell rings and we're forced to return back inside for double music which isn't too bad but I'm still glad when lunch finally arrives, not a moment too soon. Along with Cat and a few people from music I head to the locker room and we chat for a while as I wait for everyone else to turn up.

Beck's POV

During Sikowitz' lesson I couldn't believe it when Jade walks in late as usual along with Tori and Andre, completely absent of any black clothing or even accessories instead white and sparkly blue and when Sikowitz threw a beach ball at her, in her most hated colour as well I couldn't believe it when she didn't explode with a stream of curses. Tori sits down next to me, I raise my eyebrow and nod slightly towards Jade who now sits next to Cat and is listening wearily to one of Cat's tales it seems although she still has a smile on her face apparently she's been smiling all day I couldn't quite believe the rumours though until I saw it myself.

Tori grins and nods lifting her tea "Jade got me this" oh the challenge I'd almost forgotten, ok she is just asking for it as soon as the weeks over although admittedly it is cool having the toughest girl in school as your personal slave but push her and you'll live to regret it. As Sikowitz continues talking I sigh and try to pay attention to what he's saying but my eyes are constantly drawn to Jade and I can't help wishing she was sitting next to me like she used to instead of Cat, our arms intertwined like we used too. "Beck" Sikowitz snaps and I realise he's moved to be right next to me when did he even leave the stage? "Quit staring at Miss West and we'll continue with the lesson ok?" I look shamefully over to Jade who's smirking vindictively and I can see her holding back a sarcastic or teasing comment but can't say anything due to Tori's order. I blush slightly incredibly unusual for me and nod rapidly in response to Sikowitz question, after that I really do try to pay more attention but still I can't help but continue to steal the occasional glance over to the other side of the room.

-Time skip-

After Music it's lunch so I make my way over to the lockers where I'm meeting Cat, Jade, Andre and Robbie so we can eat together. When I get into the hall I glance about to see if anyone's here yet, I saw Jade and Cat leave music but I'm not sure whether they came straight here or not I look around for a bit longer before I spot Cat's bright hair and next to her Jade but they're not alone. There's a few people standing around them chatting, mostly boys I can't help but notice, my eyes are drawn to a guy standing way to close to Jade as he casually stretches and drapes his arm over her bare shoulder she grimaces and shrugs his arm of and he scowls slightly in response to her obvious rejection. Jade seems dazed for a second, struggling to keep herself from ripping this guy's arm off before she recovers and continues chatting, I glance at my hands down at my sides and see that I've unconsciously clenched my hands into tight fist. I slowly uncurl my fingers to reveal four thin red crescent marks where my short clipped nails had dug in, there was a burning sensation in my chest and it was hard to control the strong urge to walk over there and punch that guy in the face and I hate it I'm not a violent person and I'm definitely not the jealous type even when we were together that was Jade's job but then again maybe that was because I trusted her like she never seemed to trust me and knowing that I could hold her helped but now she's further than ever. The idea of begging her to take me back crossed my mind almost every time I see her but I never act on it, because she'd never take me back not after what I did, how I ended our relationship even if I tell her how I regret it with everything I have, Jade's not the forgiving type. That time she broke up with me ages ago she begged me to take her back but that's because she felt like since she dumped me she was in control but this time, pigs were more likely to fly than Jade was to make the first move and even though there's a small chance she might take me back I'm to selfish to take the risk too scared of a public rejection.

Hiding my distress and inner turmoil I walk cautiously over to stand between Jade and the person who was trying to flirt with Jade who casts an amused glance at me "hi" I greet almost nervously "oh hey Beck" she replies turning to face me for a second before turning back to Cat who whispers something in her ear Jade smiles and glances at me but other than that doesn't react, what did Cat just say about me? "Sorry guys, I've got to go see you later" she sighs and all her 'friends' begin to clear off "is anyone here yet?" she asks, her voice flat but couldn't be considered nasty as though she's been bored of this order for a long time but is obviously determined to keep it up "no just waiting" I answer "ok, where are they?" "Don't know sorry" I shrug "I'm sure they'll be here soon" we stand around leaning against the lockers waiting for Tori, Andre and Robbie. "Oh, oh there they are" Cat screams bouncing up and down and pointing down the corridor I look up and see that she's right but it's only Andre and Tori "Robbie can't come" Tori says in greeting "why?" I wonder although I can't say I mind having lunch without Rex. "He has to go and massage Sikowitz feet since Sikowitz is going out with his girlfriend or something after school" Andre explains "wow" Cat cries " I know" Tori grins laughing and Jade's laugh joins Tori's and it's beautiful. So rarely heard and only heard because of a failed challenge it's such a shame. "Poor Robbie" Jade sighs but her eyes show her true opinion 'good' they seem to scream her amusement, "so too lunch?" Tori groans putting her hand on her stomach "I'm so hungry" "sure" I reply, feeling my own hunger and hearing everyone else agree. So we hurry to lunch Tori instructs Jade and hands her the money before leaving to find us a table, you have to be fast to get a table in the asphalt otherwise they soon run out since it's quite small and most people are forced to stand, I hide a laugh as I see Jade glare poisonously at Tori's retreating form then she slowly turns back to face us and her face turns into an incredibly forced smile. Jade hates a lot but despises getting ordered about, I almost pity her, and this challenge must be torture.

Jade's POV

As we all start to eat the conversation turns to more boring subjects like homework and lesson, I spend enough time actually doing the work I don't want to have to spend time talking about it as well, usually I would put a stop to it but since I refuse to lose to Vega I just keep my mouth shut and smile. My cheeks are aching from all the smiling I've been doing and I'm pretty sure if I don't insult someone soon I'm gonna blow, I just can't wait for this awful week to end "Jade" Cat cries waving her hand in front of my face "what?" I snap then shake my head slightly to jar myself out of my stupor and repeat in a gentler voice "what?" "Look" Andre signals pointing up to the platform above the grub truck where performances and announcements are made. Sikowitz is standing there along with some other teachers from the music and dance departments, that usually only means one thing that they're going to announce a new play. I glance over at Vega, my eyes narrowing slightly she wouldn't dare to use the challenge to stop me from auditioning would she? We almost always go for the same parts and even though I'm obviously the more talented half of the time I get the role and the other half Tori does so if one of us doesn't audition it's almost guaranteed that the other will get the role. "Children I have very exciting news for you all, auditions for my new play 'house by the lake' will begin tomorrow at one pm in F7 were looking for two female leads and three male leads as well as extras, sound and light operators and people to help back stage to find out about roles, rehearsal schedule and you can collect scraps of script for your audition on the notice board outside the main hall thank you and see you there" Sikowitz steps down from the microphone and waves before turning and leaving "so are you going for it?" Tori wonders almost as soon as I turn around, of course she'd want to know "yeah" I admit, I might as well since I have a lot of free time to fill plus I haven't been in a play for a while and it might shut my mum up with her 'you need to take part more in school' speeches. "oh guys sorry, I just remembered I need to print of my homework I'll see you later" Andre says getting up "bye" Cat cries jumping up to hug him before returning to her seat "later" Tori smiles waving and Beck waves while I just nod my head as Andre leaves. "Are any of you doing anything nice tonight?" Beck wonders looking around at everyone "Jade's coming round to mine" Cat grins "oh, am I?" I reply raising my eyebrows, I didn't know this but then again I'm not really surprised Cat can sometimes plan stuff out but then forget to actually ask the people involved "oh yeah, do you want too?" Cat grins unperturbed looking pleadingly at me "sure" I smile "I guess I'm going to Cat's" I shrug reminding myself to text my mum "what about you?" I ask looking at Tori "Trina and I are going to zumba" Tori sighs "ouch" anytime with Trina is enough to make someone want to punch her in the face "I know" Tori agrees "I'm sure you'll have a great time" I console although my voice isn't dripping with sarcasm but my statements just as sarcastic. I quickly check my phone to check the time "hey Cat its quarter past one" I announce "oh no" Cat sighs looking worried "what's up little red?" Andre wonders "I have to rehearse for Sinjin's play" Cat cries looking distraught, seems like all of us are suffering from losing our challenge. "Just don't go" Tori suggests even Mrs Perfect agrees that it's not worth it "I don't want to fail the whole semester" Cat sighs slowly getting up "don't worry you'll live" I encourage gently patting her back as she hurries off "well I've got to sort out my bag before next period" I declare getting up. Only two more lessons and I can go home and scream at James, I'd had enough of Tori's order almost as soon as I got to school, the only good thing that came out of it was Beck's face when that boy who's name I don't know put his arm around my shoulder, priceless but I have so had enough of being Tori's personal assistant, I suppose it could be worse though I could be massaging Sikowitz' feet or performing in Sinjin's play but then again it could be better as well, Tori could be massaging Sikowitz feet or performing in Sinjin's play. Whatever it's only one week I can handle it.

**So the end! Hope that was all good! And you enjoyed it and if you did or if you didn't and want to tell me just click on that box down there \/ and again I'll wait for a fair amount of reviews before I post a new chapter **

**Please leave suggestions on what you'd like to see because it's so nice to see your suggestions! I'm probably gonna do an episode next but as I say leave a suggestion and I will try to get a chapter up sooner or later!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews last chapter!**

**Later haters**

**xxx**


	19. Tori goes platinum part one

Tori goes platinum-part 1- Resentment

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter, especially for you guys! Yaaaaaay! Its Tori goes Platinum but the episode is sooo long and I have so much to write so as you can see from the title it's gonna be in parts hope that's ok with you guys! **

**The first part of Tori goes platinum is called resentment because it's like Jade finding out that Tori got it and stuff and seeing Tori and Beck being really close and she's just really upset and bitter towards Tori!**

**Warning at the end I wanted to make it happy but it might have made Jade a bit oc but I tried not to and even if she is, I like it so *shrug*and also it's just showing a side of Jade that we saw in Beck and Jade's relationship advice when Beck was giving Jade's noogies. **

**P.s. I hate noogies **

**P.p.s in my story it's now winter so it goes dark quite early **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

Jade's POV

"Back story, back's Tori" Sikowitz' announces pointing at Tori "back story" "why do you keep saying back story?" Tori exclaims, who cares why he's saying it, no one understands Sikowitz at first but he usually explains himself eventually and we still learn. He's actually a great teacher, my favourite since he's so laid back and doesn't really care if you're late or whatever, stuff that usually earns you a detention or two. "Excellent question, when it comes to television shows and Hollywood movies, most of the writing is terrible" Sikowitz states, everyone nods and agrees, thinking back to the awful movie I'd seen last night I definitely agree It had like no story line or anything I could barely even follow and the actors were just terrible, even James could have done better, I yell above the noise "don't we know it." "So good actors must make their own back story, a history for your character, who is this person I'm playing? Where did he come from? What is this stain?" He continues inspecting a weird stain on his sleeve; I don't even want to know what that is "oh the police found a weird stain on my brother's car" Cat offers, in her way trying to add to the conversation "what kind of stain?" Andre asks, perplexed as usual by Cat's random outburst "they don't know yet, they're taking it down to the lab" Cat explains, I wonder what her brothers done this time to get the police involved to begin with although I don't put anything past him, he's so messed up I've met him and people think Cat's weird. There's stunned, slightly disturbed silence for a few seconds before Tori suggests "why don't we just talk about back stories" "all right, let's take a look at this performance by me from an old TV show called City Bus Nights" Sikowitz says sitting down and turning on the TV. We watch the clip as Sikowitz narrates, explaining who his character was, where he came from and what was the back story he had created when Sinjin bursts in, clearly excited about something. "Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt" he begins, is that pee running down his leg? God what the hell got him so excited? "What is it child?" Sikowitz snaps "Mason Thornsmith is having a major press conference about the platinum music awards" Sinjin screams bouncing up and down excitedly before giggling like an insane school girl and dancing out of the room" what's so exciting about that? It's probably just him talking about nominations or something it's cool but not that exciting. "They're showing it on the slap" Robbie informs us after checking his pear pad, see Sikowitz doesn't even care that he was on it in the middle of the lesson "put it on the TV" Tori cries pointing and everyone quickly agrees, I don't see what's the big deal really, it's just a load of snooty, rich celebrities acting fake surprised, which I hate but I still scream "turn it on" hey it's better than normal lessons. "Ok" Sikowitz relents and starts typing like a word a minute, I'm pretty sure he's only doing that to annoy us, I've seen him type way faster I can see Cat start to get restless and I can tell she's gonna do something and she does, frustrated she screams move and shoves Sikowitz out of the way and then types it herself. Sikowitz just looks amused, see any other teacher and she'd be looking at a week's worth of detentions at least.

"Last year the platinum music awards were viewed by over two hundred million people worldwide and this year I'm very excited to announce that we will begin the platinum music awards with a performance from a complete unknown, beginning now we are conducting a worldwide search for a fresh young talent who will begin the award show with an original song and become an overnight music sensation so for the next forty eight hours we'll be accepting online video auditions at . So all you young performers out there who feel like you have superstar potential, show us what you've got" I can't help the smile that creeps onto my face, I've got this, this could be my big chance everyone who's anyone will be watching the show. Everyone's cheering and probably thinking along the same lines as me but whatever none of the losers in this room stand a chance against me. "Alright, alright" Sikowitz tries to regain control of his class "settle down, cool your heads, sit" everyone slowly takes their seats but most people are still grinning and gesturing at their friends but I just breath and replace my smile with a blank, bored expression and lean forward to rest my head on my hands staring expectantly at Sikowitz "you can all work on your platinum music award auditions later, alright" Sikowitz yells and everyone nods in agreement, something's planned I can tell but Sikowitz doesn't seem to notice, I glance around and see that everyone seems to be paying attention I shrug slightly and close my eyes as Sikowitz starts to talk. I'm already imagining winning and performing in front of all those people it's enough to almost make me nervous except I don't get nervous.

Suddenly I feel a tug on my sleeve and look up, startled to see Cat standing above me, she's holding a tanned finger to her lips and gestures for me to get up, I glance around and see that everyone's gone, wow how the hell did I not notice that? I look at Sikowitz as he talks with his face to the wall before standing up and following Cat out of the room. "So what do you want to do know?" I ask as soon as we've left the classroom behind "I need to do my video" Cat sequels "but we still have like four lessons left" I try to reason. Cat would be eaten alive in a detention, it's not a place for people like her, plus I know that Andre's her ride home for the next three days and he won't ditch lessons not even for this and her brother doesn't have his car since it's at the lab and if I offer to drop her off, since I have no problem with ditching I left my keys at home and mum and dad are at work so I can't get in the house until four anyway "no, I have to go now" she cries trying to run, although I have no idea where she's gonna run too "Cat" I snap dragging her along and away from the door "why don't we practice in spare room or the black box at break and lunch and I'll help you chose a song" I suggest "but what if you sabotage me" she gasps, eyes widening oh my god "Cat?" I snap, Cat's a really good singer, even I am forced to grudgingly admire her voice but I wouldn't do that, not to Cat anyway. "I promise I won't" I sigh as she stares at me still suspicious "kk" she surrenders.

At the end of the day, I have to admit I'm excited to get home and record my audition even choosing the song is exciting, but whatever song I sing I'm gonna smash this, no questions asked.

-Time skip-

Driving Cat to school is always… interesting to say the least she can find the weirdest things to do hanging her head out of the window and putting her tongue out like a dog is one of her favourites. "When do you think we'll find out who's been chosen?" Cat wonders, clearly excited and I have to work to keep my excitement hidden as well "don't know the auditions had to be in by last night I think" I reply "yay, so it could be any day now, it's so exciting" Cat giggles "just imagine it" "yeah" I agree smiling, just a little bit. "So have you found out what the stain on your brother's car was?" I question absentmindedly "yep" Cat sighs "well what was it?" I snap "blood" "I spin round to face her "don't worry, it wasn't human" Cat assures me holding her hands out. "Well what was it?" "Chickens blood" she smiles as though that's normal, I suppose it is for her brother I still haven't gotten over the incident with the feet "oh my god" I exhale "why?" "Oh I don't know why, he refuses to talk about it" Cat replies perkily.

As we approach school I ask "do you want to come with me to jet brew at lunch?" Cat looks stricken and fidgets slightly "what?" I snap "well me and Tori were gonna get ice cream" she murmurs oh right, well if she wants to spend time with Vega that's fine "ok" "are you sure you can come if you want I'm sure Tori wouldn't mind?" Cat worries "I can cancel if you don't want too though" "whatever it's fine" I assure her "k" she smiles I just shrug and as we pull into the car park there's silence in the car. We reach the entrance and I just shrug and as we pull into the car park there's silence in the car. We reach the entrance and I say goodbye before heading to my locker, out of the corner of my eye I notice Beck and Tori together by Vega's locker, wow she looks terrible, as I pull my French book out of my locker and put it into my bag I hear Sikowitz yell "over there, there's Tori with that large sandwich." I look over and give my full attention to the crowd of people, cameramen and women as well as people swinging mikes around then I catch sight of Mason Thornsmith himself leading the group. No, no, no, no not Vega, I wouldn't begrudge Cat the win, I would congratulate Andre and accept it if Layla won but no it had to be Vega, Mrs Perfect oh so loved by everyone in this entire messed up fricken planet "there's my girl, Tori Vega" I rush over to get a closer look and to hear what was passing between the group and I could tell other people were doing the same I looked around and could see everyone wearing similar expressions of anger, disappointment and some seemed to be blaming Vega for their loss, good I assumed my expression was similar but I can't be bothered even attempting to hide it. Tori can't talk thanks to the mouthful of sandwich "just spit it in my hands" Beck offers, oh wouldn't he just love that, Tori proceeds to do so and Beck complains about how it's warm, well what did he suspect stupid? I turn my head away slightly in disgust although I am pleased that they got that on camera I wonder if they'll show that on TV that would be probably make my day. I turn back as mason asks "are you done?" Vega nods her head rapidly and makes stupid animal sounds, I feel my hand clench up into fists, a trait Beck and I share and my other grips the handle of the scissors in my belt "Tori Vega, how would you like to sing this year's opening song at the platinum music awards?" he puts his arm around her shoulder and the cameras zoom in, Tori screams and hugs him back the sandwich still clutched in her hand. That should be me, I can't stand this anymore I hurry back to my locker so I can finish packing my bag and leave before Vega loses an eye "hey, hey, hey you did it" Beck congratulates his voice carrying over to where I stand he should be saying that to me but even if I had got it though I doubt he would even care about my achievement. Tori leaps at Beck, wrapping her legs around his chest and I feel my heart begin to hammer on my chest, maybe it was my imagination but my ribs ache as though my heart was really pushing against them, I stare as though in a trance unable to tear my eyes away as Tori leaps off him and screams "I'm gonna sing on the platinum music awards" yeah because we didn't hear you the first time. "I know" Beck grins, truly happy for her like he wouldn't have been for me, I grimace he'd probably just go and console his precious Vega "er do you want your sandwich back?" Beck offers and with a squeal Vega knocks it out of his hand and jumps at him again. I glare, was I about to witness a kiss between the girl I hate and the boy I love? As strong as I know I am, that would most likely break me and I will not cry in public, If I wasn't so furious, shocked, upset I probably would have sighed with relief as they separated without the kiss I'd been dreading. But I just continue to glare, hate flowing through me as thick and hot as lava. I slam my locker shut with enough force to rattle the whole row and I storm off right back out of the entrance I'd just came through, I had quite a reputation for ditching so people wouldn't be surprised or wouldn't care.

I jog to the car and pull out of the car park, and despite myself tears begin to slide down my face, I don't even bother wiping them away either, I've cried more these past months than I ever have in the rest of my life put together I slam my open palm against the steering wheel in frustration. It's so glaringly obvious how did I not notice before, I've heard the furtive whispers as I walked the corridors I used to own so much more confidently with Beck at my side although I chose to ignore them. The way they act around each other especially today only confirmed my worst fears, any day Tori and Beck would get together it was like a delayed bomb, one I'd been cowering from for so long was about to blow. From the day I met her she was a threat and cowering was a word that I wouldn't use to describe myself but that's how I felt and if I heard anyone say that or something similar about me they'd soon regret it but that's how I've felt from the day she arrived, really all my problems could be easily blamed on Vega, she was slowly taking what was mine, my roles, my chances, my opportunities, my friends even though I would never admit that they were even Cat was spending more and more time with Vega and now Vega was working on my boyfriend. They would be the it couple, they probably wouldn't fight and would be kissing all the time after all who gives one about PDA. Mum won't be in and nor will dad or James, thank god I don't feel like explaining the thick lines of mascara running down my face or why I'm home from school so early. When I finally reach home I already feel calmer, driving helps clear my head and the further I get from Vega the better, since luckily I remembered my keys today I open the door and step inside, I don't bother turning the lights on the dark is nice, I step into the bathroom and wash the makeup of my faced and head up to my room locking the door behind me so that when my mum gets home and eventually dad, James was staying at a friend's so I'd be left alone, alone is that how I'm going to be for the rest of my school life? Not that I mind being alone I just like to have people to eat lunch with and someone to partner with and I hate being second best, second choice, but to be with my friends would mean having to hang around with the happy couple and that could not end well but for now I'm too tired to care though not tired physically so much as emotionally I fall back onto my double bed, comforted by the familiar black sheets and close my eyes.

Cat's POV

Wow Tori won, out of everyone in the whole world even me, but I'm sorta sad though because I really wanted to win but glad for Tori I'm so confused I wish Mr Blue, my stuffed hippo was her to help and where's Jade? She's missed the last two lessons and break plus her cars gone "hey Andre" I call as I spot him enter the library where I was trying to work but my confused thoughts were distracting and I'd only written a line "what's up lil' red?" Andre asks jumping up to sit on the desk hehe, I love being called little red, it's like little red riding hood and I love that story except not the way Jade tells it because in her story the girls called Tori and she gets eaten by a wolf after getting hit by a bus as she crossed the road to get to her grannies. "Have you seen Jade?" I wonder "no, sorry I hoped you had, we were gonna go get coffee at lunch but I guess not" Andre shrugs although his tone is light he seems really disappointed. "She's probably just ditched when she found out about Tori" "oh" I sigh, it was like Jade but she hadn't replied to any of my texts and she usually tells me if she's planning to leave but it could just have been a spur of the moment thing I suppose, I was about to tell Andre this when the bell rang. We're forced to leave if we're going to make it on time to our next lesson "well could you drop me off at Jade's after school?" I wonder pleadingly, he was going to take me home after school anyway and Jade's house was really close to mine "sure, can you direct me?" "yep" I grin nodding, I could probably find my way to Jade's blindfolded but I'd look pretty weird if I did that. On our way to class we meet up with Tori and Beck "hey guys" they both speak at the same time wow "haha jinx" Tori giggles and Beck mimes zipping his lips "hi" Andre greets "hey" I yell "hey, Cat and I were just wondering have you guys seen Jade this morning? Cat was with her this morning but she hasn't seen her since then and she's missed her first lessons "oh I think I saw her this morning by her locker when the producers came, she seemed pretty upset but it wasn't like her being angry over missing out on a part, I've seen that she did seem angry but also something else I don't know" she shrugs looking worried "she slammed her locker like really loud and went out into the asphalt café I guess she must have bailed" Beck looks thoughtful "her cars gone" I add "see, as I said she's probably just ditched it's not unlike Jade" Andre assures me and he is right, it's not oh well I sigh, accepting that no one else is worried. Jade's probably just angry, I'll see her later I tell myself.

-Time skip-

I direct Andre towards Jade's house and after a few wrong turns hehe, sorry Andre I'm not very good at giving directions even though I know where I'm going in my head, we finally arrive and Andre pulls up at the bottom of the drive "this is it right?" Andre asks hopefully "yep" "wow her house is really nice" Andre smiles gazing up in awe at the huge house "yeah, I think so too but Jade doesn't like it" I reply "why?" he queries "because her dad likes gardening and he started hanging baskets full of flowers everywhere and you know how Jade is about flowers" I grin "oh right" "do you want to come with me to see Jade?" I ask "I'll leave it, I don't think Jade would take to kindly to me being in her house" that's true, Jade won't tell people where she lives especially not after the thing with Sinjin I kinda feel really bad about that because Sinjin overheard me telling Andre, Tori and Robbie where it is so that we can go and see Jade on her birthday since it was during the holidays and when she found out she hated me for ages which made me really sad and wouldn't even speak to me for like a week. "Kk" I smile and step out of the car, I hurry down the drive holding my arms across my chest, it's kind of cold and it's already starting to get dark, a light breeze stirs my hair as I speed walk down the drive. As I reach the porch I spot Jade's car parked in its usual spot near the garage, I hop up to the door and am surprised to see it's unlocked, Jade hates leaving her door unlocked probably because of all the horror movies she watches. "Jade" I call, all the lights are off and it's really dark and scary, I hate the dark, I reach out and flick on the lights phew that's better, there's no reply to my yell so I edge up the stairs, trailing my nails, which I painted bright pink with sparkles just this morning, along the walls to keep my balance. "Jade" I call again, there's still no reply, I reach the top of the stairs and look around, even in the dark I know instinctively where Jade's room is I skip up to the door and push but it's locked, I remember when Jade was really annoyed with James because he kept coming into her room all the time so she bought a lock and her mum and dad were really mad but they let her keep it. I bang on the door "it's me Cat" I shout I hear movement from inside and the sound of the sheets rustling "I'm coming" Jade groans yawning, the door clicks and opens revealing Jade, her eyes are dark and heavy and her hair tussled in all directions as though she's been sleeping although she's still in her day clothes with her boots on "hi" I grin "hey" she replies yawning again and stepping to the side to let me pass, running her long thin fingers through her hair trying to flatten it down and untangle it. I breeze past her and hop up onto her bed, waiting for her to join me "what do you want?" she snaps, seeming to be more awake but also more bitter "to see you" I smile tilting my head to the side, I'm so confused we always go to each other's house "shouldn't you be congratulating Tori or something?" she snaps I start to frown slightly, oh she's mad because Tori was chosen over her Jade's so proud she hates to lose and I don't like it either but I'm happy because Tori won and ahh the confusions back "why?" why would Jade think I would prefer to be with Tori, maybe it's because me and Tori were going to get ice cream but I did invite Jade, she raises her eyebrow as though it should be obvious.

Jade's POV

As the dim fuzz that comes with being woken up from sleep drifts away my mind sharpens and I manage to snap "what do you want?" "to see you" she replies perkily, tilting her head to the side sort of in the way a dog would and her falls over her shoulder, shouldn't she be spending time with Vega like everyone else probably are, she probably just came to drop something off or something. "Shouldn't you be congratulating Tori or something?" I glare but I think she can maybe see the spark of pain in my eyes as she starts to frown "why?" although she's still Cat with her weird, unwanted comments about her brother or whatever she seems to know when someone's upset and actually can be quite serious, I raise my eyebrow, it should be obvious really, but then Cat's never had the best reasoning skills Cat looks down as though she's thinking hard. "But you're my best friend" she states looking back up at me "am I? Or is Tori now?" I can't help but sigh, but after I've said it I regret it, it sounds so weak like I care about friends and stuff "Jadey Tori's my **B**est **F**riend" Cat states seriously and I feel my heart sink even though I knew it already "but you're my **B**est **F**riend **F**orever" she smiles launching herself at me with her arms outstretched, a startled scream tears itself out of my throat as I fall back into the pillows and Cat starts tickling me relentlessly. I gasp and can't stop myself from laughing and grinning like an idiot "I will call the police" I threaten "stop" I scream "please stop" I try begging between fits of laughter my breath rushing out in bursts but she shakes her head and continues. I reach behind me and grab a pillow and I swing round and use it to whack Cat in the face and she's forced backwards and off me, taking the opportunity I kneel up beating her with the pillow spraying feathers everywhere, Cat giggles and reaches for a pillow for herself and it's war! After a while, both exhausted we fall back side by side lying stretched out on the bed. Feathers drift down leisurely from the air and litter the floor, mum will freak out when she sees but I don't care, I'm still grinning but I don't care, I may have missed out but at least I have a friend that choses me over Vega , screw Beck and Mason Thornsmith they're missing out, not me. Cat turns to face me and asks hesitantly, knowing my hatred of sentimental stuff "BFF'S?" I'm feeling more exuberant than usual despite the day I've had and the crushing feelings I experienced just this morning I just turn to Cat and grin "BFF."

**The end of another chapter, a really long one at that! And it's only part one! I'm not sure how many parts there's gonna be, you'll just have to wait and see! **

**I hope that was ok, I was pretty pleased and I think that was one of my best chapters so far (I always try to get better even if I fail!) but I don't know, I'm probably biased so leave a review and tell me it's so nice to hear from you awesome people it makes me smile and usually motivates me to update sooner. **

**And I would also appreciate criticism and suggestions to improve but don't be mean cuz that'd make me sad! :( **

**Decent amount of reviews = quicker update so review!**

**Later haters**

**Chloe**

**xxx**


	20. Tori goes platinum part two

Tori goes platinum-part 2-liar

**Hey peoples! I decided to put up a new chapter even though it's early (I was planning to put it up on Friday) so here it is! Hope you enjoy and PLEASE review because I will send you virtual cookies and hugs and if I get ten or more I will put up the next two parts in one week! How awesome would that be? **

**This chapter's called liar in honour of everyone cough accusing Tori of being a liar!**

**Anyway…**

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious **

I yawn and stretch, my arms are aching for some reason, probably slept funny or something, I lie still breathing deeply willing myself to blearily open my eyes but when I do I regret it instantly, I yelp and snap them shut as blinding white light fills my vision, why the hell is the light on? I groan and rub my eyes before attempting to open them again, slowly this time, making sure to give them time to adjust to the light in my room. When my eyes are fully open I can see that outside the sky is still inky black, and the light is coming from my bedside lamp, the birds haven't even begun their dawn chorus so why am I awake? I blink again and see Cat sleeping next to me, her red hair tied into a loose braid, I don't know how she can stand sleeping with her hair tied up, I get so uncomfortable when I try. Cat's sleeping peacefully her chest rising and falling slowly, that explains why the lights on, me and Cat made rules years ago when we were like six or something about sleepovers since we used to clash on certain things and one of them was the light. Cat can't sleep with the light off since she's scared of the dark but I can't sleep when it's bright in the room, mum had to buy me really thick blinds so I would go to sleep at reasonable times in the summer, so what we decided was that since I'm such a heavy sleeper that we would have the light off until I fell asleep, me sarcastically saying that while I was awake I would protect her from vampires etc… and then when I fall asleep Cat can turn the light on. The system usually works pretty well but it wasn't the light exactly that woke me I'm sure of that and it wasn't Cat since it's obvious she hasn't been awake, that's when I notice the tickling in the small of my back, I roll over onto my stomach and pull out the offending object, a small white feather from underneath me for a second I lie still, confused as to where the feather came from, tilting my head I glance wearily around the room and see yet more feathers littering every surface. It takes my mind, clouded with sleep a few moments to figure out why my room was covered in white as though it had been snowing, then last night comes back to me, specifically the cause of the feathers, a vicious pillow fight between me and Cat. I also grimace remembering that mum said I have to clean it up by myself after Cat's left but she still let her stay over with only a slight amount of irritating by me so we went to collect her stuff and that was it. mum hardly ever says no to having Cat round though, when mum see's Cat she doesn't see crazy like most people, she just sees frilly pink dresses and a bright, optimistic personality all traits my mum wishes I had and Cat's mum knows mine really well and they're used to Cat and I arranging trips and sleepovers on short notice. I remember being traumatized by mum trying to force me into lacy dresses when I was younger I made sure to burn **ALL** the photographs, not even Beck knows about that particularly horrifying time in my life, although most people don't know much about my childhood anyway. Mum probably hopes that if I spend enough time with Cat I'll eventually become more like the daughter she's always wanted, the type she can play Barbie with and dress in outfits she'd wear, but trust me that's not going to happen.

I carefully lean over Cat and switch off the light just as the dawn birds begin to sing, sighing with relief as it flickers out before lowering myself back into place, hopefully I'll get a few more hours of sleep before Cat wakes up. As soon as I pull the cover over me and lean back into my pillows getting comfortable I hear Cat mumble "Jade?" best case scenario she's dreaming otherwise she's woken up which most likely means no more sleep for me and I definitely don't believe in the saying the early bird gets the worm or however that saying goes. "Jade are you awake? Why is the light off?" she chirps and even though my backs to her I can hear her push herself into a sitting position, well there goes any chance I had at having a lie in. "Mhmm" I yawn rolling onto my back "what time is it?" I wonder, seeing the bright light coming off her phone "seven I think but my clock might be fast hehe like a cheetah but it isn't moving it's just fast like forward…" "Cat" I interrupt it's definitely too early in the morning for rambling "whatty?" Cat objects "it doesn't matter" I sigh. She's talking and acting as though she's been up for at least an half an hour, at least that's about how long it takes me to properly be awake before that time Beck use to compare me to a zombie, at first I found it offensive but it was true and thinking back brings a smile to my weary features. I just want to know where she gets her energy from "are you ready to get up?" I ask, hoping that she'll say no "yep" she grins, hey at least I tried "k" I sigh stretching for the last time and reluctantly pushing the sheets of me, god I didn't realise how cold it was, I swing my legs over the side and cast one last longing glance at the warm sheets and soft pillows before getting up, I pull my black dressing gown off of the hook and throw it on. Cat's already up, hopping around trying to put her socks on. I just roll my eyes as she runs past me screaming "gotta pee" I don't even bother telling her to be quite though despite the early hour, dad will most likely already be at work and the one trait I share with my mum and brother, is that we could sleep through a war, tried and proven by me, apparently in Yerba some soldiers came through our room in the middle of the night wrestling some convict out of the room but Cat is prone to exaggeration so I don't know, I'll have to ask Tori. I jump up to perch on the banister, mum absolutely hates me doing that, whenever she sees me she screams about how I'd be dead if I fell backwards and down the stairs but it doesn't stop me, I wait patiently for Cat and she comes out with a blue and green toothbrush in her hand which I recognise instantly as James' it's easy to recognise because one time he threw it at me and it got tangled in my hair it took hours for me to get it out even with Layla's help since she was at mine at the time, mum bought him a new one obviously but it looks exactly the same. "Why do you have James' toothbrush?" I ask from my seat, I'm certain I saw Cat's sky blue one alongside my purple one after we brushed our teeth last night "I dropped it when I was trying to get mine" Cat cries, "it fell on the floor I'm really sorry Jade I didn't mean too" Cat yells as though it's the end of the world, I grin maliciously, I still haven't got James' back for hiding my hairbrush so I just smile "oh don't worry about it, just put it back" I'll tell him I dropped it in the toilet after he's finished brushing his teeth, I've got to find some things to keep me entertained and tormenting the brat is one of them. Cat nods and puts it back, immediately buying the story I made up, that his toothbrush is a special self-cleaning one so that it was ok to drop his but mine wasn't so if she dropped that one there would be hell to pay and she rapidly nodded, promising that she wouldn't. When Cat's finished brushing her teeth, I always brush mine after breakfast out of habit, and put her toothbrush away in her bag I slide off of the banister and we make our way downstairs, still dressed in our pyjamas "so do you want to do something today?" I offer, I really don't want to spend all day in the house since our next door neighbour has started building some who cares what in his house and spends like every minute from two until five hammering, sawing or drilling at something the constant sound drives me insane. "That would be cool where do you want to go?" Cat replies perkily I shrug "don't mind, you pick I just want to get out of the house" "are you sure?" Cat hesitates "I just said didn't I?" I snap "well yeah but I figured you'd want to pick, you know cuz your bossy" Cat murmurs shyly, since when was Cat shy around me, oh yeah when she's insulting me "I am not" I cry trying to sound furious but there's hurt in my voice, which Cat picks up on instantly "no, no I'm sorry, you're not bossy… that much" I just glare but don't bother replying and when we enter the living room I sit down on the chair so that Cat can't sit next to me, Cat sends me a mournful look which I ignore as she passes by and sits on the sofa. "Ok, why don't we go to the zoo, Hannah said that they had baby capybaras, you know those things with the big teeth which look like beavers" Cat smiles seeming to have recovered after our slight fall out. "Oh yeah, which Hannah?" I ask curiously, there's two Hannah's in our year, one from Sikowitz' class and one in physics, Hannah P and Hannah B "P" Cat replies "haha P like pee like animals pee, like I've gotta pee" Cat cries getting up and bolting off "you've just…" I begin but then she's gone, why do I even bother? My mum probably won't mind driving us since I'm almost out of gas and she'll pay too, hopefully since I'm like really broke but I'm sure there's some reason as to why we can't go I think for a while and then it hits me just as Cat returns "hey wait, Cat remember your family was banned after your brother tried to steal a chipmunk or something" I remind her rolling my eyes, I guess we're not going to the zoo.

Tori's POV

OH MY GOD, I'M GONNA BE ON THE PLATINUM MUSIC AWARDS! AHHHHH, I'm so excited, I'm going to meet Mason Thornsmith today but I'm kind of nervous at the same time though, what if he changes his mind, I'm sure there were some amazing singers auditioning. I know Jade, Cat and Andre did for a start I'm just so honoured and AHHHHHH! I glance at the clock nervously, it's just turned half eleven, I'm supposed to meet him at one and I still haven't managed to secure a lift, my mum and dad are working and Trina had to meet up with her friends, apparently. She's hated me since I won, just like half of the school and probably the population, but Trina's really obvious about it, she's made several attempts to sabotage my chance already, like when Mason called to tell me when to meet up Trina answered and told him that I didn't want to perform and that I thought that she should take my place, luckily at that moment I came downstairs and managed to stop her before anything happened. But still I wouldn't be surprised if she just conveniently went out when I needed a lift. I texted Beck and Andre to see if they could drive me and after Beck told me, he couldn't help me since it was dad's birthday and his mum wasn't going to let him out of it since he missed father's day and I didn't get a reply from Andre, I reluctantly texted Jade. I really doubt she'll agree but maybe if she's not still bitter after a night too calm down, I mean she has helped me before like when, ok I have nothing but she's my last hope. I check my phone every five seconds and pace up and down. I'm just so nervous but excited and the butterfly's in my stomach have turned into hornets, oh my god this is my big moment, in an hour and a half, I'm meeting the men with the power to change my like, make me shine. My phone pings and I have to hold back a scream,

To Tori From Andre: I'm sorry I can't drop you off but I can meet you there

To Andre From Tori: ok, no problem see you there

I reply shakily, maybe I'll see him there if I can get a lift chiz, there's no one else I know with a car and I don't have any money to get a bus or taxi, I'll have to cancel oh god what if he chooses someone else over me since I didn't show. What was I thinking leaving it so late, after half an hour Jade still hasn't replied maybe she's just sleeping but I know I'm just fooling myself Jade hardly ever replies to my texts and if she does it's just to mock me or make some sarcastic comment. My opportunity could be ruined because I was too fricken stupid to make arrangements. I think I'm gonna cry but suddenly my phone rings again;

To Jade From Tori: sure, I'll pick you up in half an hour

Oh my god, thank god I could almost faint with relief, never in my life did I think I could be so excited or happy to get a text from Jade, it wasn't friendly exactly but Jade's texts never are and if she was still really angry she just wouldn't have agreed to pick me up in the first place. I run up the stairs into the bathroom, needing to check my hair and makeup for what feels like the hundredth time today, I'm just to ecstatic to sit still. I run back downstairs and lower myself onto the couch, I've still got half an hour left I just need to calm down, I switch on the TV and try to focus on the Disney film playing, I'm too distracted to even think of the name, Toy life or something but the more I try to focus the more my mind slips, and doubt creeps in. This would be the perfect chance for Jade to ruin the major opportunity I got that she wanted, what if she tries to leave me in the desert AGAIN, surely even she wouldn't destroy an opportunity this huge but I sigh, I'll just have to trust her it's my only option. After the longest half hour of my life I hear a horn beep outside, Jade actually came that's part one and a relief in itself. I hurry outside, checking myself in my small pocket mirror as I go, catching sight of Jade's car waiting on the curb I'm reassured to see Cat smiling and waving from the passenger seat and Jade's scowling, hopefully that means she doesn't have anything planned since that time when she dropped me in the desert she was smiling really creepily the whole time. She honks again in impatience and I run over, "hey guys" I try to sound normal but my voice comes out squeaky with nerves, Cat seems to ignore it and says "hi" while Jade snorts but doesn't acknowledge me. The car is tense, huh usually Cat and Jade get on well or at least no one can be mad at Cat, I see Cat studying her phone on her lap so I pull out mine and type:

To Cat From Tori: hey, what's up with Jade

Cat looks back at me then replies:

Jade's still annoyed :( and she doesn't like you

I nod to Cat in understanding but don't text back, not wanting to waste credit, I suppose it is fair for her to be annoyed, I try to imagine Jade winning of course I'd be pleased for her since I count her as a close frenemy but I know I'd feel angry and upset inside. But with Jade it's different she sees me as an enemy and at the very most acquaintance at least that's what she's told me and Jade isn't the type to hide her anger or lie to make people feel better. She can hide happy emotions and when she's sad, those emotions I can't see when she wants them hidden but I'm pretty sure that Beck, Cat and sometimes Andre do in her little gestures or expressions, Beck says that if you learn to read her language Jade's an open book, he also said Jade would kill him if she heard him saying that since Jade hated being called predictable or easy to read. Cat seems upset as well, it seems like her naturally perky, happy go lucky nature is warring with her own angry emotions and desire to do well and too win, the result is Cat looking confused when she looks at me as though each time having an internal conflict but she's been really sweet and supportive so I guess that her happy side won. I look over at Cat who's staring absentmindedly out the window then at Jade, a scowl on her face and her fingers gripping the wheel tightly, her eyes are locked on the road ahead. "Thank you so, so much for giving me a lift" I smile breaking the silence in the car, Jade seems to snap out of whatever angry thoughts she was having and turns to face me for a second as though surprised before turning back to the road and replying "whatever, but you owe me and don't expect me to be your chauffeur or anything" she warns, I frown, I suppose I do owe her, she would adamantly deny that we were friends but from what I know of Jade, which isn't very much considering how long I've known her, but then she doesn't trust easily and doesn't give out information about herself especially after the breakup, she would have had to get up early, for her since she's an extremely late riser, to get ready in time to pick me up at half twelve.

As the huge building comes into view my early rush of nerves and excitement return ten-fold. I feel like I could actually explode into a gooey mess on the floor of Jade's car or hurl "don't puke, I just had this car cleaned" Jade snaps as if she had guessed my thoughts. But then she probably doesn't need too, I can feel a huge but slightly nervy grin on my face and I don't even bother replying, even Jade's dire mood and Cat's confusion can't get me down, after all this is maybe the biggest day in my whole entire life except maybe the day I got into Hollywood Arts, I imagined if Trina had been well enough to sing at the big showcase and shuddered I wouldn't even know the people I call my best friends and probably wouldn't have had all the opportunities I've received and the biggest one ever I've grabbed with both hands and there's no way in hell I'm going to let go. When the car finally comes to a stop I shakily get out of the car and walk ahead, I don't bother waiting for my friends I just walk on, knowing they'll follow unless they see food then maybe not, but whatever whether they follow or not I can't believe this is happening!

Jade's POV

Tori rushes off with a stupid, bemused grin on her face, not that I care I don't exactly celebrate her presence, but Cat probably will, whatever not my problem I bend down and pull my bag out from the floor. As I straighten up, over the slam of my car door I hear Cat yell "hey, hey Tori? Jade? Help" "what?" I snap turning around to face her. "I'm stuck I'll never escape help me please!" She cries frustrated I roll my eyes and make my round to her side of the car, when I see her I burst out laughing, all she's done is got a thread of her dress caught on the seatbelt but I feel a stab of guilt and stop instantly when I see her facial expression, as though she's going to cry probably really believing I'd just leave her to starve in my car "god Cat" I exclaim, slightly irritated. I pull my scissors out from my belt in one swift movement and in another I cut the offending strip of fabric, it's part of the underneath so It's not noticeable and won't make the dress fall apart or anything, I slip my scissors back into their place safely on my belt and within reach. But Cat seems panicked and she yelps as my scissors snip at her dress before jumping up and spinning around seeing if I've done any damage, I've done a year of textiles I wouldn't have done something as stupid as that, when she sees I haven't she sighs in relief "satisfied?" I snap reaching over Cat to shut the passenger door "yep" Cat grins "thanks" I reply sarcastically "now let's get going" I'm not in the mood to stand around arguing with Cat in the car park. Cat nods and grabs my arm to try to pull me along, but I'm quite happy to walk at my own pace thank you very much. As soon as we enter we spot Vega pacing in agitation over by a plush red sofa in the corner of a reception area, probably waiting for Mason to call her in "nervous?" I wonder putting an innocent but sympathetic look on my face, Vega stops her pacing for a second to look suspiciously at me before answering "yeah, why?" "you should be" I inform her "he probably just made you come and see him so he could tell you in person that he's chosen someone else" Tori looks terrified, and I grin spitefully, I've probably just spoken something out loud that she's been worrying about anyway. Despite the fact that I've obviously rattled her she manages to bite back "yeah and that other person wouldn't be you" I glare and am about to scream at her when I'm interrupted by the receptionist.

"Mr Thornsmith will see you now" she smiles, one of those fake smiles that people are forced to put on because their boss tells them too, still fuming I follow her along the winding corridors until we get too a huge glass lift, I watch as the people below become smaller and smaller as we rise. I feel Cat nudge my elbow I turn to look at her, about to snap "what?" When I see in her outstretched hand a small red lollipop, I raise my eyebrow and she nods, placing it in my hand, I'm about to thank her but she notices and puts a finger on her lips before reaching up on her tiptoes and whispering in my ear "I only have one and I don't want Tori to be jealous, so eat it later" I smile and nod, feeling my anger evaporate at Cat's small gesture I make a big show of placing it in my pocket and she smiles and nods. All the while Tori was gazing obliviously out of the glass with her back to us, Mason's office is right at the top of the high-rise building so it's a long ride, as we reach the top the elevator door opens and the receptionist leads us out. "Wait right there" she orders stopping outside a red oak door with the name Mason Thornsmith printed on it, after a brief pause she leans out and smiles "come on in guys" "Tori, Tori, Tori Vega come here darling" Mason himself welcomes "hi Mr Thornsmith" Vega grins reaching up to hug him, while I just stand with my eyes narrowed slightly, I may be feeling better but this was still the man who chose Vega over me for a life changing opportunity. "Now, now, none of that, you call me Mason" he assures her letting go and stepping backwards so that Vega can do the same smiling "ok, Mason" she seems awkward, yay "and you brought friends, delightful" he grins noticing me and Cat for the first time, he did not just say I was friends with Vega, for god sake just because I came here with her, but even I know not to pick a fight with a big music producer so I just curtly reply "how you doing?" "Hey didn't you two girls send in auditions?" he asks, at least he remembered our auditions "yeah, mine was the one you didn't pick because you picked Tori's" I smile sarcastically "oh ho, we've got a brassy one here" Mason grins, taken back that someone openly questioned his decision, but wait is that a good or a bad thing? Whatever, it's true "yeah, I've got a lot of brass" I reply "mine was also one you didn't pick" Cat waves and I almost smile, at least she tried "yes, well" Mason starts awkwardly but is interrupted by Andre bursting into the room. "Hey, I'm here sorry" "where were you?" Tori exclaims, and Andre begins to go on about how he met Bruno Mars in the toilet, which is kind of cool but I don't really care so I grab his arm gently "hey, hey, baby stop talking" I murmur "ok hey why don't you come sit down, make yourselves comfortable." Mason gestures over to the couches "so Tori are you ready to sing this year's opening at the platinum music awards?" he grins, I rest my arms on my lap and lean forward, god I'm bored already why did I offer her a lift anyway? Oh right yeah because Cat pestered me until I agreed, I held out for about twenty five minutes-half an hour but Cat can be REALLY irritating when she wants something. "Sure, I mean sure but I'm pretty nervous" Tori stammers, on edge in her seat "eat some bibble" he demands "what?" "What's bibble?" Andre asks, is it just me or is Andre always the one who asks the obvious questions? "It's a British snack" a random woman informs us "you've never had bibble?" Mason asks clearly shocked, Vega shakes her head embarrassedly, what's there to be embarrassed about? All she's done is not eat some random snack, but then if it causes Vega discomfort then it's fine by me "well that's a bloody crime well have some bibble now, there's some bibble and there and there and there" he points at each corner of the table in turn. We all reach forward to try a piece, wow it's actually really nice, god I could just eat loads of the stuff it's really moreish "a good mouth feel" I describe, Cat starts giggling "I like it" oh, oh she's got that look on her face, like when she showed me her new skystore magazine a while ago, I can tell she's going to be just as bad with this bibble stuff or possibly worse I guess I should probably intervene but it's her parents problem now. "Tell you what, Marshel take them all down to bargain bibblery and get each of them a ten pound sack of bibble" there's a shop just for bibble? "Thanks a lot" I smile, yes smile what can I say? I'm highly motivated by food "no, no I insist my treat" I insist? No one was objecting "take the limo" he shrugs "the?" Cat grins, clearly excited "indeed" he nods "go on, off you go" he gestures. We get up and follow excitedly after Mark or whatever his name was, "so how come you couldn't give Tori a lift?" I ask Andre innocently, I'm certain Vega would have begged anyone and everyone before turning to me, our trip to the desert obviously paid off "oh well, my mum said I had to finish cleaning my room before I was allowed to go out with my friends and I'm telling you it was a dump" Andre laughs Cat giggles "you should see Jade's room there's feathers everywhere" "feathers?" "Pillow fight" I explain "Oh right" Andre replies, probably trying to imagine me having a pillow fight. As the lift comes to a halt on the ground floor we step out and back down the hall before entering the brightly lit reception room, there are more people here now and flashes of light signal paparazzi outside, Bruno Mars probably tried to leave or something. Andre suddenly stops "where's Tori?" he wonders "probably off with Mason" I spit bitterly my early excitement disappearing instantly, of course he's want to know where Vega is because it seems like he can't have a good time without her. He obviously has a thing for her but she's too busy chasing after MY ex to notice, I turn and start walking again but Andre grabs my arm and pulls me to a stop "shouldn't we wait?" he reasons, god everyone's looking people just love a good argument. I just glare at him and he drops my arm as though he's been burned "no" I snap, spinning around to walk again my hair swinging out behind me "well" I scream "let's go."

Cat's POV

Andre grabs Jade's arm and her calm, favourable mood disappears to be replaced by anger, coming off her in waves poor Andre he only wanted to wait for Tori. Andre looks terrified as Jade storms away straight past me and screams at Marshel "let's go" who instantly starts walking. Andre stands still for a second, still with that same facial expression, just before she was calling him baby and now she just gave him the 'I hate you so much, please run in front of a bus' glare that's usually reserved especially for Tori, Jade has a glare for me too, it's more like a 'please stop talking' glare which isn't as nasty! Jade has serious mood swings though; oh I love swings, when she's on her period, she can be happier than usual but then her mood can change violently in a matter of seconds if you say or do the wrong thing. I personally think I'm great at avoiding the things that can cause her to blow, one of the things that really makes Jade mad is people talking about her, Jade caught one girl and she used to be really popular but Jade spread vicious rumours about her until she was just a loner it's no joke, Jade can socially destroy people. So I make sure Jade's out of hearing range before whispering "don't worry about it, it's just that time of the month" he looks confused, oh boys they just don't get it.

Jade's POV

I walk into school in a relatively good mood, apart from the occasional hunger pangs in my stomach, I slept in and only just managed to get into school on time meaning for me breakfast was a hastily grabbed handful of bibble from the ten pound sack in my bedroom, even the fact that its Monday, in my opinion the worst day of the week can't get me down, although I don't know where my happiness even came from. I just have a feeling something goods going to happen today. On my way to Sikowitz class I meet Cat and a wagon full of bibble, I knew it "I'm not even going to ask" I sigh, I don't need too, it's probably not even the same sack she got on Saturday, and each bag has to weigh about as much as she does. I reach down to take some "no you can't have any it's all mine" Cat screams, throwing herself at me and grabbing the bibble out of my hands "wow ok, ok" I hold my hands up to prove that I don't have any more and she glares at me for a second then snaps warningly "don't touch the bibble" "ok, ok, I won't touch the bibble, I promise" I reassure her and her attitude switches, turning her hard glare is once again into cheerful smiles "kk" she grins. When we get to Sikowitz' class almost everyone's already seated but the lesson hasn't started yet, I sit down next to Andre and Cat drags her wagon into position so she can sit down next to me. Andre glances at Cat and the wagon, then at me and raises his eyebrows "Just don't touch the bibble" I caution him "ok" Andre agrees, and is about to ask why but before he can the door swings open to reveal Sikowitz who screams "get out, get out we've got to get out of here there's a bomb in the school" everyone starts screaming and making for the door or windows and even I panic, grabbing Cat and dragging her towards the window. But just as Hannah's about to leap out of the window and onto the grass outside Sikowitz announces "its ok there is no bomb, I just wanted to get you warmed up, since today we are doing terror."

I hate Sikowitz so much, embarrassed at having fallen for it I sit back down in my seat and try to calm my rapidly beating heart "ok so terror isn't just about who can scream the loudest it's about…" As Sikowitz begins to teach I stop paying attention and instead pull a slip of paper out of my bag and scribble a note a note which I pass to Cat "please can I have some bibble" I couldn't even find a container or anything so I couldn't bring any of mine to school and the hunger pangs have doubled into a constant ache. She shakes her head furiously and passes back the note which now has a huge NO on it. "I'll pay you" I try, this pikes Cat's interest and she hands back the note reading "how much?" I check my purse before mouthing "one dollar" Cat thinks for a few seconds before nodding and passing me a handful of bibble from the wagon and holding her hand out for the promised dollar which I pass to her. I can't believe I just paid for some bibble when I have ten pounds of the stuff at home but I'm so hungry it seems worth it. Just as I finish the last piece of bibble the door opens again except this time it's Vega, dressed in, I can't even describe what the hell she's wearing it's something I could imagine Lady GaGa wearing. I can't believe fames already got to her head, despite my many, many problems with Vega I didn't think she was the sort of type to let that happen but I guess I was wrong, everyone sits in shocked silence as Vega awkwardly makes her way over to the only spare seat, one which happens to be next to Beck, I bet he was saving it especially for her. Despite that small factor a grin still manages to creep onto my face, always ready to mock Vega I lean forward and put my hands over my mouth and sigh "oh, I'm sorry were we all supposed to dress stupid today?" everyone starts laughing at Vega, I've never forgiven her, when she made the whole class laugh at me, that was the moment that I truly hated the cow and every time I'm near her I can't help but search for ways to humiliate or degrade her to make her feel like I did. So when I get a reaction such as this, even Beck smirks and she turns to glare at me, I just smirk in response enjoying every moment. "Hey every student in Hollywood arts should be able to dress as stupidly as they choose" Sikowitz scolds, he may be trying to scold me but all he's done is embarrassed Vega more.

"One time for Halloween I wore my mums dress then the other kids made fun of me" Robbie sighs, "it wasn't Halloween, it was a random Tuesday in July" Rex informs us, oh yeah I remember that It was in middle school. "I was experimenting" Robbie defends, Sikowitz just looks confused and scratches his head, turning away. Taking Sikowitz' distraction as an opportunity to turn to Cat "so Cat that's a lot of bibble" Andre starts "yeah, please don't look at it, it's all mine" Cat cries protectively, wow this addictions even worse than I thought, at least she let people touch the magazine "Cat don't be stingy, just give him a little nibble of the bibble" I try to reason. "No" Cat cries jumping up to sit on her bibble, "so why are you dressed like that, not that it's bad just erm why?" Beck asks, loud enough for the class to hear but directed at Tori, Beck's a great actor but a terrible liar, just like Vega except for the great actor part. "Er just cuz" wow she's an even worse liar than I thought, there's no point in denying it we can all see that it obviously has "just cuz, she thinks she's a big star now" I smile and most people nod their heads angrily in agreement "I don't think I'm… Look I just thought I'd wear something different today, I mean this has nothing to do with me being on the platinum music awards" she cries outraged but it's obvious she's lying "cough liar cough" I tease pointing out her lie, in case anyone was too stupid to notice it themselves "oh come on Jade" Sikowitz snaps, what the fudge? He so agrees with me, I'm about to object when he continues "that's not how you call Tori a liar through cough talk you do it like this" he gives a demonstration "come on everybody try" oh this day just gets better and better as everyone starts calling Vega a liar through cough talk "I am not lying" she yells pointing at Sikowitz, here comes the diva tantrum. "See just regular old Tori on a regular old day so can we please just…" She's interrupted by loads of random dudes with cameras climbing in through the windows, see this is why when I'm famous my house will have an electric fence around it. At first Sikowitz tries to get them to leave but then he's recognised as the voice of plankton and starts posing for photos next to a shocked Vega. I blink and rub my eyes as the bright flashes go off around the room and note a couple of other people doing the same after a while it becomes glaringly obvious that we're not going to have much more of a lesson today. "Hey Sikowitz can we leave" I yell "sure" he nods still grinning for the cameras, as we get up to leave Cat begs from her seat on top of the bibble "Jade please pull the bibble so I can sit on it" oh god, she won't even pull her own bibble now? "Andre, pull Cat and the bibble" I snap and he does, I hold open the door as he pulls Cat along on the wagon "I don't see why…" He begins to speak but I interrupt him "just pull the girls bibble."

Tori POV

When the paparazzi and Sikowitz finally leave I'm left alone, I can't believe it, all the people I thought I could count on, my friends all believe that fame's got to my head and that I think I'm some big headed diva or something. I would have thought at least someone would object, would know that I wouldn't do that that I wouldn't change unless I have too, even sweet Cat was calling me a liar through cough talk from her perch on the bibble. Even worse when I steal myself to leave the empty room I'm met with accusing and amused glances and hushed whispers, some people have even dared to approach me if only to tease me saying "think you're a star now Tori, better than everyone else?" and before I can reply running off. I survive through two more lessons but as lunch comes I've had enough, I pull open the door to a spare music room and sit down on one of the rickety chairs next to an old keyboard and put my head in my hands. Is it really worth it being on the show if all my friends turn against even my parents think I've changed they went as far as dropping me off at my nans on Sunday night instead of leaving me like they usually would, I told them it was totally unfair since I was sixteen and they've let me stay home before but with my new clothes and personality mum and dad seem to think that I'll throw a party or trash the house or something. The only person who's been with me the whole time is Beck, I'm so grateful that he's stuck with me and defended me as best he can but I can tell he's uncomfortable and possibly believes what Jade and everyone else are saying. I start to cry, has it really come to this? Making a choice between fame and fortune or friendship and family?

**Wow that was the longest chapter yet! 7000 and something words! And there's still like two more parts to go!**

**So as I said at the top: PLEASE review because I will send you virtual cookies and hugs and if I get ten or more I will put up the next two parts in one week! That would be awesome! So love it hate it? In between? Have a suggestion/ request? Whichever, don't care, just want to hear from you guys so review and make a girl who's just finished her exams happy!**

**Later haters **

**Chloe**

**xxx**


	21. Tori goes pLatinum part three

Tori goes platinum-part 3-confusion

**HI! I'm really happy today for some random reason so here's another chapter which is early even though I only got four reviews which is good but not two episodes in one week level great!**

**So here's part 3, it's not the last part, there will probably be one more, and this one's called confusion because everyone's all confused about love and stuff!**

**There's also some Badeness at the beginning just for you guys! (you'll understand it better it if you've read Beck and Jade's project which I think is like chapter 14 so quite a while ago but then why would you be reading this chapter if you hadn't read the previous ones?!) **

**So with that on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious **

Beck's POV

"Freya, please return the necklace" I plead with wide eyes "no" she snaps "it's mine" it was like listening to a broken record, we've had this same conversation almost every time we'd met, ever since Jade requested it a while ago. Even though she was probably only joking I was determined to get it back for her, it was sort of like after a long time being on the receiving end of only glares and sarcastic comments, I finally saw the other side of her, her shy, happy, joking side. So once again with a five year old bouncing on my lap I try to reason "no it's Jade's" "finders keepers" she giggles, dragging the sentence out in her high pitched voice "you didn't find it, you took it off the bedside table in my room while she slept" I remind her patiently. She doesn't even wear it it's a silver skull and cross with red eyes, but Freya seems to think it's a lucky charm or something since she stole it off Jade which is a big thing for her since she's terrified of her, having the necklace makes her feel like she 'defeated her.' "Yeah, but I found it there" she pouts, I have to keep myself from rolling my eyes, since I have to stay calm, if I lose my temper I don't stand a chance, "please" I beg simply and she glares but it looks sweet on her childish features. "Just cuz she's your girlfriend, you prefer her over me" she looks like she's about to cry "no she's not my" I begin but then pause, I'm not about to talk about my love life with a five year old "it's not like that, it's just because you know it doesn't belong to you" I assure her, she seems to consider it, yes I'm finally making progress. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the delicate silver chain and examines it closely "but it's pretty, Jade doesn't deserve pretty, she's mean and she made all the grownups cry at thanksgiving" she whines and I smile in response "remember Jade bought you a teddy for your birthday and you said she was the best" admittedly Cat gave the teddy to Jade who re gifted it to Freya but she doesn't need to know that. "Yeah but…" she seems to sense she's losing the argument and starts to fidget "please let me return the necklace" she heaves a huge, drawn out sigh and lifts the necklace, placing it gently in my outstretched hand "thanks" I grin, tucking it safely into my pocket "now let's go play."

Jade's POV

I lean on my locker and watch, eyes narrowed as Beck approaches, he seems nervous behind his calm nonchalant expression, why would he want to see me? He hasn't given me a second glance since he started fawning over his precious Vega "hey" he greets when he reaches me "what do you want?" I snap, it's obvious he hasn't come just for my wonderful company "I just wanted to return this" he replies and I just raise my eyebrow, waiting, what the hell does he have of mine? He reaches into his bag and pulls out a thin chain, it takes me a few seconds to recognise the necklace "is that?" I laugh and he grins, nodding "it took me a while" he laughs "I can imagine, Freya's a piece of work" I agree, taking the offered jewellery, I smile up at him "thanks" I murmur "no problem" he replies easily. I lift my hair and put the necklace on "how long ago did she take it?" I wonder adjusting the necklace so it's covered by the rim of my top, since unfortunately it doesn't really go with my outfit "it's been like two years at least" Beck theorises. Wow, I can't believe it's really been that long; I laugh and raise my eyebrows in amusement "so how have you been?" Beck attempts to restart the conversation "fine" I nod "you?" he seems to pause, summing up on whether to say what he wanted or not "I've missed you" I'm about to tell him that that's so stupid, that I've been around the whole time, he's the one who hasn't noticed me. "This you" he clarifies and I look away, blushing slightly, I have to use all my self-control to not throw myself at him and beg him to take me back, let him kiss me and tell me it doesn't matter that Vega's going to be on the awards and assure me that he would never be Vega's but always mine. I run my fingers through my hair and bite my lip in agitation, "Beck, I" I start but I'm interrupted by Cat rushing in to me "Jade, quick you've got to help me" Cat cries grabbing my arm to pull me somewhere but I stay rooted to the spot. I'm about to snap at her for interrupting and trying to pull me away but I just settle to roll my eyes since she's obviously really upset "what's up Cat?" Beck worries, "Trina stole my bibble" she cries "just ask her to give it back" Beck suggests "hey, this is Trina we're talking about, she's not just going to give it back" I snap "well it's better than…" "What?" I challenge, if he dares "better than what I have to suggest, better than my opinion?" I yell "no, no" Beck soothes holding his hands up, but I'm already wound up so I ignore him and continue "well what then, what is it better than what?" "I just meant that" "Cat, did he or did he not just…" I scream but then glance around and notice that Cat's gone; I wince slightly remembering she hates yelling but where did she go? She's not that fast, that's when I look down, oh god Cat's fainted, we were only having a mild disagreement, for us anyway, she's probably just not used to the fighting since me and Beck haven't really properly spoken in a while. "Can I borrow your water?" I ask turning back to Beck and he nods handing it to me, a mixture of confusion and amusement on his face. I pour some on to my hand and squat down beside Cat and flick some onto her face before getting up and wiping my hand on the locker Cat splutters and opens her eyes "what? Why am I all wet and on the floor?" she wonders, thoroughly confused "you fainted" Beck replies, "your wet because Jade woke you up" he laughs, showing Cat the bottle. "Oh kk" she accepts, not worried in the slightest by the fact that she just fainted, she holds out her hand, requesting help and I grab it to yank her up "thanks" Cat grins and I just nod in response. "Hey don't you have classes to go to?" someone yells, oh great it's vice principle Dickers "yeah, we were just going now" Beck confirms "I should drag your butts right to my office for detention but I'll let you off with a warning, don't let it happen again, I'll be watching" he glares and we nod obediently "well go on, to class" he screams and we all hurry off before he can carry out his threat, personally I don't think I need any more detentions on my record this week.

As we reach class and separate to take our seats I run my fingers along the necklace, still cool to touch, it's only cheap, not fancy or anything just a present of my mum for doing well in the exams, one of the only presents mum's got me that I've actually liked. But now it means so much more, maybe there is still hope for Beck and I, he said he missed me but did he miss me as a friend or miss me how we were, miss us. I know we fought but we always do, if there is a chance this necklace is a symbol of it, hope.

Beck's POV

When we take our seats on opposite sides of the room I can't help but notice as Jade runs the simple necklace through her long thin fingers and something flickers in her eyes, determination? I think back to this morning handing her the necklace, her whole body language screamed agitation, was I really that cold recently? Did I hurt her so much that she couldn't stand to be around me, but it was only today she's acted like this; she seemed fine around me before. I run my mind over our conversation, Beck I, her words seemed shy and emotional like someone treading on thin ice, unsure about her footing, what was she going to say? I can't help but be irritated by Cat's interruption, I'll probably never know what she was going to say and for some reason I feel like it was important, I just try to ignore the feeling and focus on the lesson, right Physics yay.

At the end of the lesson I meet up with Robbie to help him with his ICT homework, together we make our way upstairs and into the only unlocked ICT suite, I sit down and log on to the computer while Robbie lies Rex on the desk, making sure he's comfortable "ready?" I ask as he sits down next to me and he nods "do you mind if I just check the slap?" I request "no problem" Robbie smiles "ok one sec" I quickly open up the slap, everyone's been talking about this video that's on the slap, but I haven't been able to find out what it actually is and I really want to see what all the fussing's about. When it opens I see that Jade's slapped me and half the school in a video labelled 'Tori Vega freaks out' oh god this can't be good "oh yeah, someone told me about that, it's number one on splash face, looks like Jade found it" Robbie inputs, I click on it and while it loads I scroll down to read the comment. None of them are exactly positive, Tori's going to be upset as if her reputation hasn't been ruined enough, when the video finishes loading I scroll up and watch, appalled as Tori freaks out on some poor waitress and stuffs ravioli down the pants of an innocent man, I think he's and astronaut. When the video ends and the screen goes black I turn to Robbie who's laughing hysterically "we've got to find Tori" I gasp getting up, surely someone must have put her up to this, this isn't the Tori I know at all. "She's not in" Robbie shrugs "she's in my stage class and she didn't show" she's been skipping a lot but I can't say I blame her, people are really spiteful, jealous since Tori got the part and loving a chance to mock her because of her new look I mean I don't like what she's wearing but as Sikowitz said people should be able to dress however they chose. But the video, it's clearly Tori and this was a side of her I'd never seen before, I'm almost certain there's something behind her outburst, a reason for it because Tori wouldn't hurt anyone, or stuff ravioli down peoples pants.

"What about Andre" I suggest, standing up "he was with her" "but my homework" Robbie objects "got to go" I call, already moving towards the door "fine I'll just find someone else to help me" Robbie yells at my retreating form, I walk around for a while, checking all the music rooms along my way for Andre without luck but as I pass by the lockers I spot Cat, is she eating something? I walk over and ask "is that bibble?" "no" Cat gasps, putting her hands behind her back "hand it over" I order "no" she cries, backing away until she's pressed against the locker "your parents said no bibble" they actually called into school and Lane had to tell anyone over the speaker. I guess they're trying to get her to quit, she glares but reluctantly hands me the bag, this addiction has gone too far, but I can't do anything now so I just ask "have you seen Andre?" despite being scatter brained somehow Cat always seems to know the comings and goings of most people at school. "oh yeah, he's with Jade in the rec room" Cat declares "thanks" I acknowledge, turning away "bring back some bibble" Cat pleads but I ignore her, seriously her parents are going to have to get her some help, she's seriously addicted. The rec room's on like the other side of the school and as I make my way there I can't help but think about how close Jade and Andre have become, they've always been close but they seem to be spending all their time together now, he's one of the only people she has no problems with, it seems like divisions have begun to form in our tight group now, although most of the time we eat lunch together Jade, Cat and Andre have started occasionally sitting away. It's their choice obviously but it's sad and wherever Jade is Andre tends to be, at least that's what it feels like to me, I've never felt threatened by Andre, even when he sang a love song to Jade, yes I knew it was for Jade and definitely not his dog, although his dog, Pixie is cute, it didn't take a genius to figure it out, but Jade seemed to be oblivious if not a little creeped out and Andre promised he would never try to steal my girl. But now everything's changed, it's good for Jade to have friends even if they are guys and if they got together I couldn't say a thing except pretend to be happy that she's moved on.

At that thought I stop outside of the rec room, from inside I can hear laughter and clicks, they must be playing ping pong, I didn't know Jade actually played; I push open the door and see that I was right, they just keep playing, ignorant to my presence, Andre's sweating and Jade's breathing hard it looks like they've been playing since the start of lunch at least and they seem to be both playing hard, determined to win, Jade's actually really good, she's certainly giving Andre a good game. Jade although out of breath continues with her story "and then he was like, my toothbrush tastes funny and I said oh yeah it's been in the toilet, the look on his face was priceless and he had a complete meltdown and then…" Jade pauses as she almost misses the ball. Once she's back in the swing of it she carries on "and then when I told him that I actually hadn't he was furious and he chased me around the…" Jade's cut off as the ball sails passed her outstretched hand "damn" she snaps throwing her paddle violently onto the table "ha, ha, ha, ha" Andre celebrates, throwing his arms up in victory and waving them around "whatever" Jade scowls, bending over to pick the small white ball up off the floor "rematch or are you to scared to lose twice in a row?" Andre offers confidently, gone is the person who would run screaming after a simple glare from the girl he was now playfully taunting "you're on" Jade nods picking her paddle back up. As she's about to serve I decide to make myself "hey" I see Jade visually jump slightly but her expression remains calm and she doesn't say anything but raises her hand to wave "hi, what's up?" Andre greets "I was just wondering you know that video of Tori?" Jade smirks "while you guys talk about Vega's mental breakdown, I'm getting a soda" she announces moving over to the soda machine. "You want to know how Tori was acting before we got to the restaurant" Andre predicts "well yeah" I admit nodding "well she was acting pretty much normal at first if not a bit jumpy but when we got to the restaurant she seemed really nervous for some reason" Andre shrugs before adding "I didn't even get to finish my food" just then Jade returns, a can of coke in her hand "speaking of food, I want lunch, let's go" I'm not sure if she's speaking to me or Andre but I'm hungry so I nod and we head out to the asphalt. After ordering our food we seek out a table and soon find one, sitting down at the empty table we put our food down and start to eat, "so" Andre begins "how was your weekend Beck?" "boring, dad's version of a birthday party is a family gathering where most of the adults get very drunk and leave me to look after my lovely cousins" I sigh, irritated by the way my weekend went "you?" "Me Jade, Tori and Cat went to see Mason on Saturday then on Sunday I played basketball with my next door neighbour, you know Kevin" Andre replies, seems like everyone had a better weekend than me "on Sunday I got up at one and spent the rest of the day doing absolutely nothing" Jade adds, by her expression she probably wishes she could have done the same today "did you breath?" I wonder innocently "haha" she snaps sarcastically, glaring daggers at me. Suddenly some girl bumps into me, causing me to spill my drink "oh I'm sorry, Beck right?" she giggles, twirling a strand of her long blonde hair around her finger "erm, yeah hi" I greet awkwardly. Without invitation she takes a seat next to me and grabs a fry from my plate "so I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie or something on Saturday" she smiles, her teeth blindingly white "I'm, I'm sorry erm do I know you?" I stutter, racking my mind trying to place her face with a name "oh sorry, I'm Mia" she answers "so how about Saturday?" she pushes. I glance around about to apologise to Jade and Andre but the tables empty apart from me and Mia, this is going to be a long lunch time.

Jade's POV

I log off of the slap and open splash face, I'd asked Sikowitz before the lesson started and he was just as interested as anyone else to see what Tori had done, if the rumours were true. But as he sets up the monitor he frets "what if she walks in" "oh I wouldn't worry about that" Beck assures him "she's been skipping classes all day" Andre adds "yeah cuz she thinks she's hot wazz" Rex inputs and I find myself grinning and nodding "Sikowitz, Cat has bibble" Robbie shouts and I look up from my laptop to see that she does have a small bag of bibble in her hand. "Cat" Sikowitz scolds "no it's not mine, I'm holding it for a friend, I need it, I mean my friend needs it" she cries desperately as Sikowitz takes the bibble off her, where the hell is she getting all this bibble from? I've already had to take two bags off her, both after lunch on the way to class. "Cat, here" Andre offers her a stick of gum "what's this?" Cat wonders, still downhearted that her bibble was confiscated. Andre starts to what it is and how to chew gum, to which Cat screams "I know how gum works" "hey, here we go" I grin, linking my laptop to the monitor and pressing play. Everyone has expressions varying from shock to disappointment or anger while I have a satisfied grin on my face "well that's disappointing and shocking, its dissashocking" Sikowitz sighs "and hilarious, its dissashockinglarious" I add "yeah" Cat agrees, stuffing more gum into her mouth. "Tori has big problems" yeah and Cat can really talk about other people having big problems "I can't believe the whole being famous things already gotten to her head" complains "let's just think, she's probably just…" Sikowitz pauses as Vega enters dressed in another one of her crazy new outfits. Well this should be fun.

Tori's POV

As I enter the classroom I catch a glimpse of splash face before Sikowitz switches of the monitor and announces "so in eighteen twenty seven the TV was invented but TV Smith" I sigh deeply, the video has spread faster than I could have imagined and as I see a grinning Jade put her laptop down on the floor, it's not hard to guess who's been spreading it around school. Even though it's obvious he's lying Sikowitz continues "and that's why the television is here now, there is no other reason, we certainly weren't watching" ok this has gone too far "ok I know you were watching that video of me at that restaurant" everyone starts talking at once, some still adamantly denying it while others commented on it. "Look can we please just forget about it" "good luck" Rex taunts and even Beck sighs "it's the number one video on splash face" Jade turns to me, smirking evilly and I know things can only get worse "yep, now the whole world knows what your turning into" "I'm not turning into… it's just" I try to defend myself but even I know my argument is weak at the very best. "Just what?" Rex Challenges, sometimes I wish I could just have let that puppet die when he went through the wind machine, I sigh and lean back mumbling "complicated" "so you deny that you've totally changed how you dress?" Jade mocks, enjoying this far too much "no" I admit but before I can say anymore she continues "do you deny throwing a tantrum in that restaurant?" "No I did but, but" I begin but Jade cuts me off in a stupid whiny voice "looks like someone's got a bad case of the buts" Sikowitz comments "maybe she should see a butt doctor" Rex suggests "I've got a guy" Robbie sighs, embarrassed but trying to help. I lean deeper into my chair wishing I could disappear but glad that the conversation seems to be over; it's useless trying to convince anyone that I haven't changed with Jade blocking my every sentence. "Hey Cat you might want to back off that bible gum" Andre suggests "don't tell me what to do" Cat screams, after a pause Jade turns to Andre and asks "Andre, you were at the restaurant with Tori, what's your take on what's happened?" she can't just let it drop can she? I can't bear to listen to Andre as he retells the story to the whole room, why does everything have to be so difficult? "That's not fair" I object as he explains how 'a great man who walked on the moon got ravioli in his pants' "how is the truth not fair?" Jade smirks and I have nothing to say, as the bell rings Jade nods her head in victory and everyone gets up to leave, until it's just me and Cat. "Cat you don't think I'm obnoxious and arrogant do you?" Cat stops, looking wary and replies "well I used to think you were the nicest but…" she begins but due to her mouthful of gum I can't hear anymore "you've got to take that gum out of your mouth," complying Cat grabs my hand and pulls the gum out of her mouth, dropping the huge slobbery ball into my hand she mumbles "bye" and leaves. Once I'm alone I sigh "I deserve this" and place the gum into my mouth, she used to think I was the nicest, used, past tense.

-Time skip-

Oh my god, Beck knows, it feels so good to finally let it out and he's right why should I play Mason's games? If he wants someone to act like a complete jerk then he should have hired Jade and I'm not going to take part anymore, Beck's right he won't be able to find anyone in just two days, well one by the time Mason finds out. I'm just going to go to school tomorrow and act like myself and dress like myself, if Mason doesn't like it then tough, he'll just have to deal with it. But the main thing, the thing my mind keeps playing on repeat in my head is our almost kiss, me and Beck almost kissed. We probably would have as well if mum hadn't walked in right at that moment, but did I want that? Does this mean he has feelings for me? Do I for him? Would I kiss him if I got the chance? So many questions yet no real answer and the main question was also the biggest, could I do that to Jade? A girl who makes it her life's mission to ruin my life, but despite everything came through and gave me a lift when I really needed one. Really, people think Jade just simply hated me from the moment I came for no reason but when I 'rubbed' Beck, she was just getting revenge by pouring coffee on me, but by kissing Beck I ensured I could never be forgiven, no matter what I did we would never be friends I remember seeing her storm from the room and following to find Jade gone but a trail of destruction in her wake and thinking oh god. It was obvious she still loved him and everyone assumed Beck was still in love with her; both were pretty bad at hiding their expressions of loss each time they fought and they were terrible at stealing glances at the other without being noticed. With that thought my mind strays back to that night when Jade came to me, clutching a broken kite I always wondered if Jade had seen it as a metaphor of her relationship with Beck. She was a broken version of the strong 'screw this' girl I knew to beg me to help her get back together and how she spent all her savings to buy Beck a dog and that's when I knew I couldn't be the cause of that pain, I couldn't do that to a friend.

Beck's POV

Oh god, what have I just done? I slam the door to my RV closed and take of my coat, I just tried to kiss Tori, I feel like every part of me is being torn in two. I desperately miss Jade, everything about her from her tiny gestures that only I can see and the tint of rose that colours her cheeks as she blushes, the relaxed, secretive smile and ringing laugh, that only I got to see to her sarcastic comments, blunt way of speaking and the evil glint in her eye when she spots a chance to embarrass or undermine Tori. But then all that was gone, Jade had already thrown up her mental walls against me and I knew I could love Tori, her sweet personality, can do nature and way of helping others set her personality the polar opposite of Jade's. She was popular and wouldn't cause arguments at the table or scream at me whenever a girl came near me, but despite their differences they had similarities, both had a look of pure contentment on their faces as they sung and they were both fiercely determined and could hold their own in a fight, they were well respected although in different ways, Jade through fear and admiration and Tori through her happy nature and ability to befriend everyone. They were both heart stoppingly beautiful, in their own unique ways. I knew I could love Tori but I did love Jade and have for years, but what we had is over, I need to move on.

Jade's POV

As I practice a long piece for my piano grading **( AN: in case you don't know, grading is like an exam in music when you have lessons)** I find myself interrupted by someone yelling outside, I slam the headphones down in frustration, I need to memorise this whole piece by Friday and whoever's yelling is going to regret it, I push myself up and off the chair and throw open the door. But when I come around the corner I see that it was Mason Thornsmith yelling at Vega, pretty much instantly my anger evaporates leaving only curiosity and all thoughts about my grading are forgotten. "Why aren't you wearing the meat hat?" he screams, and then turning on his assistant yells "you sent her the meat hat?" the assistant close to tears cries "yes, I cross my heart" shifting Masons anger back onto Vega "Tori doesn't want to wear your jellyfish dress or your meat hat" Beck defends her, glaring at Mason but also shuddering at the idea of a meat hat. Soon a crowd had gathered to watch the drama unfold and people were pulling out their phones to record "listen young lady we have a deal" "look I don't want to be your puppet anymore, I don't want to wear stupid clothes or stupid makeup and I don't want to be mean or tip tables or sump ravioli down former astronauts pants" Vega yells standing up for herself, oh god what has she done? She only had to survive one more day and she's possibly just ruined a once in a lifetime opportunity for herself because they were trying to make her into something she wasn't, I wouldn't wish that on anyone, as mean as I know I can be "you forgot one" Mason snaps "what?" Vega sighs "you're also not going to sing on the platinum music awards, you're out" Mason informs her coldly "but they're tomorrow night" the assistant panics "I'm aware" Mason replies "Beck?" Vega pleads, I wouldn't be all that surprise if it wasn't Beck who convinced her to stop following Mason's orders "sir you're not going to be able to replace Tori that fast" Beck shrugs, over confidently, but all he's done is made it worse. "Oh won't I?" Mason challenges before turning round and scanning the assembled crowd and pointing "oh yeah, you" he's pointing at me, oh god "me?" I murmur, looking around, please god I can't be put into this position "you gave a rather fantastic audition yourself as I recall" he compliments "thanks" I reply letting my hand drop from where it was resting on my hip. "How would you like to sing the opening number on the platinum music awards tomorrow night" I can't smile, my expression remains blank and I know I'm going to deny, I know it won't do any good but I couldn't do that, since I know she wouldn't do that to me "no way" Beck snaps, I can't believe him, I knew it, I fricken knew he would chose Vega over me in a heartbeat "absolutely" I spit, just to spite him and a satisfied smirk lights my face then as Mason leads me away I realise what I've done.

-Time skip-

After a gruelling talk with Mason, I'm dropped off home in the limo and I'm forced to sit through a celebration arranged by my mum, dad and James until I can escape using the pretence that I don't want to be tired tomorrow. As I sit alone in my room and unfamiliar emotion gnaws at my chest, unfamiliar yet I know what it is, guilt. I shouldn't have ruined Vega's chance just because I was mad at Beck, god everything's so messed up, just this morning with the necklace and all I had truly believed there was a chance we could be healed but I was obviously wrong and even if there was I've just gone and blown it sky high. I pull the necklace off and throw it to my side just as my phone rings, once again bringing the familiar sound of smashing glass to my room, that's about the fifth time so I finally decide to reach out and grab my phone:

To Jade From Andre: congrats, if Tori can't perform, you deserve it, you didn't do anything wrong in accepting :)

I feel a sad smile form on my face, it's funny how true that is and I know it is I mean, they would have found someone else anyway if I hadn't accepted. I sigh before replying 'Thanks you're the best xx' I hate putting exes on messages but Andre really had made me feel better so I guess I was feeling sappy, after that's sent I continue:

To Jade From Tori: congratulations :) xx

I wonder how many tears are hiding behind that smiley face

To Jade From Cat: well done Jadey! You're gonna be so great and you won't turn mean like Tori did because you already are! Can I come and help you get ready tomorrow? Xxxxxxxx

Wow, Cat is just wow, I send a quick 'thanks and sure' in reply conveniently ignoring her comment about how I was mean, I guess she hasn't heard that Vega's behaviour was just an act.

To Jade From Joey: hey! Well done girl, you deserve it although I could have done better! Only joking! Lol xxxx

Wow so many congratulations but I wonder who really means it, my final message is from Beck, I take a deep breath, readying myself before I open it:

To Jade From Beck: I can't believe you, how could you do that to Tori? Well congrats, I hope your happy.

I want to scream and break something, brake everything but instead I stay seated and work myself into a fury, how dare he, how dare he accuse me of doing anything wrong? I thought he knew me, the real me out of everyone I would have hoped he could see I wasn't happy, wasn't getting any pleasure from Vega's downfall, not when it was something this big. Instead of calling him just to scream myself hoarse and possibly break down I reply:

To Beck From Jade: how dare you accuse me, I did NOTHING, do you think if I'd said no he would have gone back to Tori? Well guess what no he wouldn't, he would have just turned around and picked Cat or Andre or anyone else, you think I'm happy? Well newsflash I have a heart, I'd have thought you of all people would know that.

And that's when the tears start.

Beck's POV

I can't believe Jade would do that, I mean I know they don't get along but Tori doesn't deserve this, I had to drop her home and she was crying the whole way, I probably shouldn't have texted while Jade until I'd calmed down since she doesn't respond to anger but it's unbelievable what she's done to Tori, it's worse than a slap in the face. I calm down slightly after a couple of deep breathes and a glass of water, I sit down in the couch and turn on the TV when suddenly my phone goes off, when I see it's from Jade I cringe, completely ready to get an earful about how Tori deserved it or whatever Jade could come up with. But what It reads us ten times worse, most would read it and think she was just frustrated or angry or both but I see through that and every syllable screams hurt, I caused her to hurt because of a text I sent without concern for her point of view or feelings, I felt winded 'I'd have thought you of all people would know that', she trusted me to understand and I threw it in her face, her trust so delicate and easily broken probably now shattered just when I felt as though her walls were crumbling. Not only that but I could see that she was being eaten by guilt and was trying to justify to herself that she hadn't done anything wrong. I imagine Jade crying and my chest tightens painfully, I try to call her to apologise and beg for her forgiveness but she doesn't pick up and I'm not surprised so desperate to let her know I was sorry I text her:

To Jade From Beck: I'm so sorry, I didn't think I was just mad and sad for Tori and I over reacted and your right, he wouldn't have given Tori the chance if you'd said no and you really do deserve it, forgive me? Please.

To Beck From Jade: screw you

To Jade from Beck: look I understand your mad but how about I'll buy you coffee

To Beck From Jade: I'm listening

To Jade From Beck: every day for the rest of this week (pleading puppy dog face)

To Beck From Jade: fine, but your right, you were wrong, but when aren't you?

To Jade From Beck: :)

To Beck From Jade: but I'm still mad

To Jade From Beck: I wouldn't expect anything else

**Finished! Now that was the longest chapter EVER! Or at least it sure felt like it! So poor Jade, she may have seen oc to you (I don't really think so) but when I was watching the episode her face was just blank and I was thinking the reason she wouldn't be happy could be because she was feeling guilty so yeah! I'm just glad I survived the typing up of this chapter **

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and be my best friend! **

**Later haters **

**Chloe **

**xxx**


	22. Tori goes platinum part four

Tori goes platinum-part 4-guilt

**New chapter, final part! Yay so yeah, hope you enjoy! **

**It's called guilt cuz poor Jade's feeling all guilty, in fact so guilty she lets Tori perform aww how nice!**

**Is it just me or could Jade get arrested for changing the script thing, cuz I'm pretty sure that's got to be illegal! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious **

Tori's POV

After I've had my little cry, ok a huge waterworks I'm dragged out of my room by hunger pangs in my stomach, otherwise I would have quite happily stayed there all night and probably a good portion of tomorrow too, I need comfort food, when I get downstairs Trina's filling a bowl with mustard, I'm not even going to ask. "There's something for you" Trina informs me as I put a hotdog into the microwave, Trina points over to the table and I look over to see a small box, wrapped in silver wrapping paper. I raise my eyebrow, what's this? I head over and rip off the paper, inside it's a small box of chocolates and a folded note 'sorry, not from a friend xx' I'm sure I recognised the hand writing but I'm not sure where from, oh well that's weird but chocolate sounds amazing right now so I rip open the box and am about to dig in when I remember my hotdog so I just slip the box into my pocket and grab the hotdog off of the counter. Just as Trina brings her bowl over to the table, I check the fridge; damn she used all the mustard.

I sit down and in the silence that fills the room my mind wanders and where else would it go except to my lost opportunity. I can't believe it, all my hard work, and rehearsals, pretending to be someone I'm not for days on end, all for this one chance, yet all for nothing apparently. I try to find it in myself to be mad at Beck after all he told me to confront Mason, if he hadn't then maybe I would have been at rehearsals right at this very moment but I can't be mad, after all he only suggested it, I didn't have to go through with it and he was only trying to help. He was the only one who saw that it wasn't me, that I was being forced to change who I was. Even if other people had assumed, he was the only one who spoke of it. After failing to be mad at Beck I try to force my anger onto Jade, she took my place, my huge chance with a smirk, but her face until Beck had challenged her had been blank almost horrified and as she was led away her smirk didn't reach her eyes and then suddenly it hits me, where I'd seen that handwriting I was almost certain it was Jade's neat, curly scrawl, Jade's writing is quite recognisable since I've never seen anyone write so small, I've actually had to squint to read her notes, on the rare occasions she's let me borrow them , tiny neat, and not a drop of ink out of place. So if I'm right and I think I am, that means Jade came here or got someone to drop the gift off for her and she apologised, so did she feel guilty? Whether Jade means anything by the gift or not and even if Beck told me to stand up for myself, I can't be mad at either of them.

Sitting at the table with Trina, although she isn't much company since every ten minutes she submerges herself in her bowl of mustard, clutching my hot dog I explain "obviously I'm sad I'm not going to be on the show but I'm kind of proud that I stood up for myself" as I continue my voice gradually becomes more down in the dumps than I intended. Trina lifts her face out of the bowl and I hope for a second that she'll give me advice or tell me that it doesn't matter but then I remember it's Trina and she's pretty much hated me since I came home to tell mum and dad that I had got on the show so I just wait for the scathing comment. But she stays silent, "is that really helping anything?" I exclaim glancing at the mustard "they say mustard repels pimples" Trina yells as though I'd just asked a really stupid question, I just ignore her and dip my hotdog into the mustard stuck to her face, I seriously don't know how we're related at times like these or most of the time in general. I start to eat again as Trina puts her face in the bowl once again, again how are we even related? Before I can take a bite though the doorbell goes "oh god, people" Trina gasps, trying and failing to wipe the mustard off her face, seeing that it's futile she runs screaming upstairs, I roll my eyes and get up to answer the door, it's Andre "hey" I sigh, maybe disappointed because I had stupidly dreamed of It being Mason to tell me that I was back on the awards and that he agreed that I should just be myself, god like that's ever going to happen. "Hey I brought you a present" Andre greets, smiling and showing me a small stuffed puppy, why would I want that? Why would anyone over the age of five want that? At least he made an effort, that was nice, Andre walks in and I shut the door behind him "a stuffed dog?" I ask gloomily. "No it's a special stuffed dog" it doesn't look special, I don't even really like dogs that much after one bit me when I was little, "check him out" Andre presses a button and lays it on the floor, the dog then starts rolling around and laughing as though it's having a fit. "That's really frightening" I exclaim feeling bad at rejecting his gift but seriously that dog is terrifying, it's probably possessed or something. "That's a sick toy isn't it?" Andre agrees, he probably didn't know what it did when he bought it.

It continues rolling and laughing like a demon when the doorbell rings again "ok, one sec" I call heading over to the door, this time it's Beck and Robbie both holding what I assume are presents for me please let them be better than Andre's gift, no offence. "Hello boys, come in" I gesture into the house and they do, both stepping around me to stand by the coach. Beck announcing cheerfully "thanks I brought you a plant" and Robbie stops to smile "look I got you a chocolate leaf blower" why is it a leaf blower? "Is that chocolate" I wonder "yeah, taste it" Robbie nods, to which I immediately snap "no." Then closing the door I turn to everyone else "you guys, listen I really appreciate you coming over here to try and cheer me up but…I'm fine" I lie and the dog starts laughing and rolling around again as though mocking my lie, "I'm sorry I'm not too sure how this puppy works" Andre apologises picking up the dog and turning it over but it just continues laughing "turn it off" I scream "right er" Andre keeps trying but the dog keeps laughing until Beck snatches it off him announcing "I got it" and walks past us all and into the kitchen where he throws the dog into the freezer and it finally falls silent.

Cat's POV

I'm so excited Jade invited me to come and help her rehearse for the award show, I wonder what's going to happen, Jade doesn't even know what song she's singing yet oh and I bet there'll be bibble there, maybe if I can somehow get away from Oliver then I can get some. Wait no I have to be a better person, no bibble but it's so good, I have a serious problem, I've only managed to get like a piece of bibble every now and then. But I found a way to get lots of bibble all at once, so what I've been doing to Tori and Jade is to poke them repeatedly until they agree to bring some bibble into school for me. I got the idea from my brother when he wanted my bikini and I said no so he followed me around the house poking me constantly until I let him have it. Usually Jade will cave first simply because she doesn't really care if my parents don't want me eating bibble anymore and she just wants the poking to stop, so then once I've got someone to bring me some bibble in, I will say I need the toilet so Oliver waits outside and boosh, bibble for Cat. It worked great until Oliver figured out what was happening because he smelt my bibble breath and now if I go into the toilet with Jade or Tori they have to empty their pockets and bags to prove they don't have any bibble, stupid Oliver. Jade picks me up on her way there and when we arrive there are flashes of light almost instantly and people with cameras crowd the car. Jade puts her hand over her eyes and sighs "let's go" as soon as we get out the cameras are pushed into our faces and I clutch my laptop tightly to my chest "ahh" I cry as a camera goes off right next to me, and Oliver has to force a path through the crowd for me and Jade, once we're inside the paparazzi don't follow thank god "this sucks" Jade spits as we enter the backstage area where we're supposed to meet Mason "hey, Jade ok we have much to do let's go" and Mason drags a reluctant Jade away to try on some outfits as she disappears into the crowd I hear her mumble "this is going to be a long day."

While Jade tries on her outfit for Mason I decide to video chat Tori in case she's feeling sad, Jade says I'm good at making people feel better, the weird thing is Jade seems sad too, like an assistant brought her coffee with only one sugar and usually Jade would be really mad but she just sighed and put it in the trash without a word. Jade's been getting a lot better though, she's been getting more bossy as time goes on which is like her first steps to not being sad anymore. But Tori must still be really sad, when my call is accepted I see Robbie instead of Tori, he must be trying to make Tori feel better as well "hi" I cry, smiling "hey cutie" Robbie waves, aw he called me cutie, he thinks I'm cute. "Hey Cat" Tori smiles standing behind Robbie with Andre next to her who smiles "hey girl" "you remember Oliver" I remind them, waving and Oliver leans down to wave as well greeting "hello everyone" but he doesn't smile, he doesn't ever really smile but he's nice, my mum and dad say 'he's only here to help you' but I don't see how keeping me away from bibble helps me in anyway. Oliver stands back up which means Tori has a clearer view of my background "Cat, where are you?" oh no, Tori will think I've chosen Jade over her, which I obviously have but I don't want Tori to know that, "er" I look behind me trying to think of an excuse "I'm erm, I'm in the bath tub" I explain then start singing and pretending to wash myself to make it more realistic. "No you not in the bathtub" Tori laughs, yay I cheered her up but now she's on to me, dang it "we're backstage at the boomerang theatre" Oliver tells them leaning down again, Oliver just completely gave me away. Maybe they didn't notice "Cat you don't have to lie, it's okay if you're with Jade helping her get ready for the show" Tori smiles "you're sure you're not mad at me?" I wonder nervously "I'm sure" Tori nods but she's frowning "good" I smile then lean forward and whisper "bring me some bibble, you're my only hope" "no bibble for Cat" Oliver warns pointing at the camera "Oliver" I cry angrily, why can't I just have a little bit of bibble "Cat I'm not getting you bibble, anything else?" Tori says, damn all I want is bibble "no" I sigh but then I remember what Jade said and so I pass on the message "oh Jade said you guys are invited to come watch her rehearse." "Ok, no thanks" Tori shrugs but Robbie and Andre look as if they really want too "you guys want to go watch her?" Tori asks turning to Andre "rehearse for the platinum music awards?" "No" they both smile but I'm pretty sure they're lying "no we came here to hang with you" Andre nods but his voice lacks conviction "if you want to go you can go" Tori replies "yay" Andre grins and both he and Robbie kiss Tori on each cheek and run to the door. On the way out Robbie grabs a bag from the floor "your taking my chocolate leaf blower?" Tori yells incredulously but all that she gets is a slammed door and she falls onto the couch and then onto the floor. Seeing that Tori's probably not up to speak to anyone at the moment I'm about to log off when a woman walks past carrying a bowl of bibble. "Hey, hey lady" I cry "please can I have some of your bibble" I beg but as soon as I take a step forward Oliver yanks me back and the woman, casting a weird glance at me puts the bowl onto the table and hurries off, everyone seems so busy. "Can I just have a little bit of bibble" I plead, gazing longingly at the bowl in front of me "the answer is no" Oliver snaps "but I just" I start to yell but I'm interrupted by Jade "Cat, take this now Mason wants me to try on the blue skirt." There's an edge in Jade's voice and I know she's frustrated. She just wants to be on the stage and do what she wants like she's so used too, just to sing, have fun and show of her talent not be forced to try on hideous outfits that she tells me make her want to vomit. "Why doesn't he like this one" I wonder, Jade looked really pretty in it and it wasn't as weird as the other outfits she's tried on tonight have been. "I think this skirt is pretty" Oliver adds taking it off me "just go and get the blue one" Jade orders, she really doesn't like being told what to do and Mason's been the one in control, Jade doesn't get to decide anything really I sigh and pull Oliver to the clothes rack "let's go Oliver" "first we have to go get the red one and now the blue one" Oliver complains and I just sigh "life is hard."

Jade's POV

God I hate all of this, the guilt is an annoying factor but the worst thing by far is not being able to choose anything that I say or do on stage, that part really sucks. I feel like a dress up doll or something, the amount of clothes I've been forced to try on is ridiculous, there's actually been a few I've liked but Mason says no and the rest have been awful, I'm going to look like a complete idiot. Cat's been helping as much as she can but with every outfit I try on the urge to throw something out of the window increases, I can stand being ordered about, just, if it's for an opportunity this huge but being made to look like a fricken moron is something different altogether. I'll just have to deal with it, it's not for long anyway, I sigh and make my way over to the dressing table where I look balefully into the mirror, trying to calm myself before I have to go back to where Mason's waiting to see me in the blue skirt.

I reach to the side and grab my bag; wow my bag is just so full of junk I have to root around for a while before to find my phone so I can text Andre to see if he's coming but just as I spot my phone my attentions pulled away by familiar voices coming from Cat's laptop. I narrow my eyes suspiciously and lean forward to get a clear view. Cat must have video chatted with Vega and left the monitor on and I guess Vega would have had to forget as well since on the screen I catch a clear image of Vega's living room complete with her and Beck sitting far too close together over on the couch. I hear Beck's voice through the screen "I should've just kept my mouth shut" yeah he should have Vega sighs, probably thinking the same thing but then smiles faintly "no, you were right, I mean if I'm going to be famous I want it to be because of my talent not for throwing tantrums and wearing meat hats." That's a sweet speech that I don't believe a word off, her voice stinks of regret and her whole posture is downcast, as there's a silence between Beck and Vega I spot a zoom option, so I zoom in on the couch to get a closer look, I'm pretty sure they've moved closer together, the thought alone is enough to bring a scowl to my face. "Well can't you be famous for your talent and for wearing meat hats?" Beck laughs, trying to be positive and I just roll my eyes, I wonder what would happen if they happened to realise I was spying, they can't really be mad, I mean it's their own stupid faults for leaving the chat on so it's not really spying either and who wouldn't watch? "Seriously meat, whenever you want right out of your hat" ok that is just disgusting, I mean I love meat, I could never be a vegetarian but meat out of a hat is just wrong all the fat dripping, oh god that's vile. But Vega doesn't seem to share my disgust and just laughs along with Beck, "as simple as that" Vega sighs, nothing's as simple as that honey "so" Beck starts but then pauses and there's tense silence, at least it's tense on my end, if I did sweat, which I don't, ever, I would probably be sweating now, Beck starts to lean forward and my long nails dig into the soft wood of the desk and my heart seems to be making its best effort to pound its way out of my chest. I have to hold back a scream of indignation, of course they'd hear and jump apart pretty fast but it would be awkward at best, mortifying at worst so I bite my tongue and settle for a gasp as Beck leans forward and Vega does the same. "Yeah" Vega mumbles and she pulls back slightly and her back straightens, the clear sign of rejection doesn't register in my mind and my eyes, locked on Beck widen in horror and I have to lean back slightly. "Er" Vega stutters and my heart comes to a sudden stop in its mission, Beck straightens up awkwardly and leans away, running a tanned hand through his hair.

Sweet relief flows through me, like being boiling hot and stepping into an air conditioned building, I could honestly hug Vega right now or skip through the school declaring that I love unicorns and the colour pink. I remember when Beck would try and kiss me and I would refuse for whatever reason, if I was mad at him or had tuna for lunch or something but I always had a reason, other than that I bet Beck's never been rejected before and I was enjoying every second of his embarrassment. "Oh" Vega breaths mock punching Beck's face "you" if she's trying to diffuse the awkwardness in any way then she is completely failing, by the looks of things it still hangs thick in the air. But once the initial relief disappears I'm left with confusion, why wouldn't Vega kiss Beck? Everyone assumed they were perfect for each other, especially after Beck and I broke up, most people hadn't heard the full story and they probably never will but what most people somehow know is that it was messy which is true and that it was at Vega's also true but since not many people know what happened exactly and those who do won't say a word, I made sure of that, there's been a lot of confusion leaving most people think that we broke up so Beck and Vega can be together. But there's also been outrageous rumours going around that I've had to put a stop too, one of the worst being that Beck and Vega have been having an affair for months and I walked in on them having sex, of course the bitch at fault for starting that one was soon led to tears when I found her, safe to say I never heard that one again. "I'm sorry" Beck apologises "no, I'm sorry" Vega exclaims, seeming frustrated with herself "I didn't mean to" Beck begins "no, no you didn't, you" Vega seems to be struggling to put her thoughts into words, I always tease her mercilessly when she has that problem with me nearby, I guess when you want to say something but not offend people you have to think about it more, probably why I never have that problem, I speak my mind. Certain now that there wasn't going to be any kissing I lean forward again "then why can't we kiss?" Beck asks, god talk about desperate, "because" Vega starts frowning, because of what? I probably want to know just as much as Beck "because of Jade" Vega finally admits, it takes me a second before I register that it's my name, wait what have I done? I feel my eyes widen, this time in surprise, I didn't expect me to be a reason. "Jade and I broke up" Beck reasons and I find myself wondering amusedly if he expects to argue with Vega until he gets a kiss "yeah but kissing your friends ex-boyfriend…" Vega starts but is interrupted by Beck "what? Wait since when are you and Jade friends?"

Shouldn't he be happy? After all he's been bugging me to be friends with Vega ever since her first day at school, of course to start with, when my emotional wounds were still at their deepest and my shields tightly in place after her 'stage kiss' with Beck just a slight suggestion of friendship with her or even just hearing her name would set me off into a fury or at least put me in a bad mood for the rest of the day. After a few weeks for me to heal and for Beck to regain my trust a comment about how we should be friends would just receive an eye roll.

Yet now as Vega claimed we were friends Beck tries to convince Tori that we're not, I mean he's right I would rather slowly dehydrate to death in the desert rather than accept that maybe Vega and I are just slightly closer than acquaintances but Beck doesn't need to argue with Vega the fact that we're not friends I can do that well enough on my own and to get a kiss at that. Vega pauses as though trying to come up with a reasonable response to the question, I wonder what she would say if she knew I was watching. "Last week she took your hamburger and rubbed it against her barefoot" I close my eyes slowly in regret, maybe that was kind of mean but she called me a gank just because we were put into partners for tennis and I conveniently but 'accidently' whacked her in the face with the ball every time it was my serve, she is terrible at tennis like truly awful, I'm actually really good since my parents forced me to go to tennis lessons since I was five until I finally put a stop to it when I was fourteen, mum only forced me to do it because she was like some tennis star or something when she was younger. I used to hate it then but now I've discovered that I can use that skill to cause Vega pain so I forgive my parents. I just hope were partners next week although I think Vega will put a stop to it even if we are, anyway after calling me a heartless gank she just left her food on the table with Cat, Beck, Robbie and I while she went to get some ice for her face. I wasn't just going to let her comment slide especially when she gave me such a huge opportunity, plus Beck doesn't really have the right to say anything since he didn't even try to stop me or warn Vega so he's just as much in the wrong as I am. I'll just say this, Vega's lucky I don't sweat because after tennis some people were sweating like so much they could probably water their gardens or something. "Ew, I ate feet meat?" Vega cries, looking disgusted "and she took your place in the platinum music awards" no way, he did not just say that, ok he's dead, like so dead they'll find his body in pieces it's unreal how dead he'll be. He was literally just hours ago texting me about how he apologises for accusing me of just that and accepted that he was wrong and now he's using that against me, how dare he. "I mean I guess Jade and I aren't friends friends but were kind of friends I think and kissing her ex-boyfriend, I couldn't do that to a friend"

I can't take it anymore, I don't want to hear Beck's response, he'll probably just list more reasons why Vega and I aren't friends, filling me with yet more guilt when I already owe her so much, god this sucks. As I hear a pair of footsteps announcing the return of Cat and Oliver I compose myself and turn calmly to face them, but inside my minds still a mess, still in a case of pandemonium, I can barely thing straight, do I owe Vega anything; she didn't kiss Beck for me after all, should I call her, thank her, slap her for saying we were friends? What are they saying now, do I want to hear? Am I glad that I know what happened or would it have been better if I'd just slammed the laptop shut the second I heard Beck's voice. Is Beck really so desperate for a kiss? He must be completely over me and that knowledge turned the dull ache in my chest into a fierce burn, like hope was a blanket smothering the fire, removing the safety blanket, the hope, allows an inferno to form. I have to use all of my skills, gained through years of acting classes to keep an indifferent expression on my face. "We got the blue skirt" Oliver announces, holding it up but I barely hear through the whirl of emotions and thoughts "Jade, hey" Cat yells and I'm snapped out of my haze, I look up blearily and see Cat's worried expression "Jadey what's wrong?" she questions, Cat knows me well enough to easily see through my best actors mask to the turmoil inside. "Can you like go away?" I ask turning to face Oliver "I won't give her any bibble or allow her to have any" I assure him when he looks unsure but he still shakes his head "I want to talk to Cat, alone" I snap and in response he pulls out a bulky pair of headphones and puts them other ears before miming zipping his lips. Whatever I can see he's not going to leave, hoping he can't hear I recount what I saw over her laptop in a hushed voice "oh Jade it's my fault isn't it, I didn't turn it off and now your sad" Cat panics, dragging Oliver along so she can hug me.

Cat's POV

"He's just stupid" I try, when Jade's mad at someone it sometimes helps to make her feel better if I diss them or pretend to hate them too. The corners of Jade's mouth twitch up into a pained smile "thanks for trying, that was a nice effort" she sighs grabbing the skirt off of Oliver to go and get changed. "Poor Jade" I mumble as Oliver takes his headphones off, Jade's hurting so much but nobody ever sees it, it doesn't matter if I can see it, I'm not the one with the power to make it go away. I can just make her smile for a couple of hours at a time but she's still hurting and her hurt easily becomes hate for everyone and everything. As Tori found out the hard way, she hurt Jade in a really bad way and now Jade will probably hate her for like ever and ever, Jade might help Tori when she really needs it but they won't ever be friends, at least as far as Jade's concerned. I sort of thought that that would happen to Beck sooner or later since he hurt her just like Tori did but it's like she can't hate him, but her comebacks are more cutting, her glare darker and her mood swings more violent since Beck left, Beck left but I'll stay, I've always been Jade's friend and I always will be oh, oh bibble! I dart over to the table pulling Oliver with me; maybe I can just grab a handful, "no" Oliver yells pulling me away, aw but I need I, after that attempt Oliver will be on high alert so I probably won't have another chance to get any more bibble, so after accepting that, since the show will be starting soon Oliver leaves me at the dressing room door so that I can change into something more fancy, and frilly and more pink. It's one of my favourite dresses, it's really pink and poofy and I even brought in a little pink bow for my hair but I needed to borrow a hair brush from one of the hair dressers to fix my hair. When I open the door Oliver's gone and there's a clear line from me to the bibble, I start to run towards it but out of nowhere Oliver grabs me and reattaches the handcuffs to my wrist, no I was so close "you failed" he shakes his head disappointedly "whatty?" I ask confused, was there a test, did I miss it? "You obviously can't resist the bibble's irresistible call but don't worry cupcake you will" Oliver sounds really passionate, probably thinking back to when he used to have a bibble problem. "Can I just smell some bibble?" I plead "no" Oliver snaps "why?" "What don't you understand?" "Why can't you just let me smell the bibble?" It's not fair, if I can't eat it I should be at least aloud to smell it, I wonder if they have bibble perfume or air freshener then I can smell it as much as I like and Oliver wouldn't even realise. "You can't even have a whiff of bibble, it's too sweet, it's too good" Oliver finishes explaining just as Robbie and Andre arrive, both dressed fancy like me, except in suits not dresses and neither are pink which is a shame because they would look so funny in pink. "Hey Cat" Andre smiles, what's with everyone saying hey today? Oh no is hi going out of fashion? "Hey little red thing" Robbie adds his own greeting, hehe Robbie's so weird but really, really nice, who cares if hi' is out of fashion, I'm going to bring it back "hi" I grin "so where's Jade?" Andre wonde rs "you can't talk to her, she's over there getting ready" I point, I spoke to Jade just before she had to go and get her makeup done and she is really mad, she thinks that her outfit is awful, it's like her worst nightmare, it's all pink which is nice but really weird and there's like this wig that has like erm, stuff coming out of it and it's just weird. Jade said she's probably going to burn it after the show's over but I'm pretty sure that's illegal, wait maybe she was being sarcastic, Jade says I really need to learn when someone's being sarcastic because this one time I asked Jade if it was school tomorrow and she said "oh yeah, sure you know considering it's Saturday AND half term school's definitely on" and so I went to school but no one was there and I was all by myself for ages until I called my mum to pick me up, Jade almost chocked she was laughing so hard when I told her but I don't understand why someone would say something that's not true, so is sarcasm the same as lying, I really need to ask Jade she's like queen of sarcasm. Noticing that everyone's waiting for me to do something I break out of my thoughts to say "Come on, I'll take us too our seats" "I get the aisle seat" Oliver calls dibbs "you can have the aisle seat" I assure him then add deciding to test Rex's theory that bribery gets you everything "for bibble" "no" Oliver yells, "DANG IT."

Tori's POV

I pause outside Jade's dressing room I've come all the way here for the show thanks to free tickets from Jade but I'm not quite sure why I felt the need to come and speak to Jade beforehand. I guess I'll just wing it and hope she doesn't get mad at me for I don't know interrupting her like silence or breathing her air or something, ok here goes nothing. I guess I'm here to tell Jade that it's ok that she's performing, not that she needs me to tell her what to do, god I'm confusing myself already, oh whatever "wow incredible outfit" I smile "I look like an idiot" Jade answers blankly, ok not the best start "erm a pretty pink idiot, with a thing on her head" I try to encourage but as soon as I've said it I realise how stupid what I've just said sounds, especially considering Jade hates the colour pink, I think she hates it more than she hates me, a lot. I expect a mouthful or at least an insult but all I get is silence and then a sarcastic but lacking any real malice, as though Jade can't be bothered "thanks" then after a pause continues "I didn't expect to see you here" "well, everyone else was coming to cheer you on so if figured I would too" I see a flicker of interest in her eyes as though she hadn't expected everyone to come then I continue cautiously "and you look way better in that than I would of" I try to keep the envy out of my voice but fail incredibly. I wait for the obviously or I know or something but once again there's only silence from Jade's end, it's almost as if she's in the middle of a fierce internal debate and her cold eyes are clouded with clashing emotions, excitement for the performance but only slightly, almost drowned out by the other emotions, guilt, confusion, hate, apparently for someone who isn't me for once since she's been perfectly nice to me if not extremely withdrawn.

Jade really isn't that hard to read but then she looks up and it's almost like shutters slam down and her eyes are completely void once again, cold and dark and then I realise I only saw because she let her guard down not like how Cat and Beck do when she tries to hide how she feels, she opens her mouth but then pauses before finally blurting out "this isn't right" "yeah it is a little tight" I begin even though I know full well that what she's about to say has nothing to do with her outfit "no, not the stupid outfit this, me" this wasn't what I expected, Jade hates to say that anything's wrong with her or if she's done anything wrong she won't let anyone mention it and she'll argue for hours even when she's obviously wrong but now, here she's coming out saying she's done something wrong "I don't" I start but once again I'm interrupted by Jade "this was supposed to be your night, this was your big chance so for me to go out there and" she seems unable to continue but I have to hear so I encourage "and" she seems lost for words before replying simply with a sigh "I couldn't do that to a friend" at least it would have been simple if I hadn't said those exact words to Beck when he tried to kiss me "or even to you" Jade adds trying to make up for her last sentence but I don't react "you, how?" I stutter, "Cat's laptop" she shrugs "I'm, what" I try, but Jade interrupts, I can't really complain, she can hit as many tennis balls into my face as she wants, hate me as much as she wants or rub my food on her foot whenever she wants, ok maybe not that last one but still if she's saying what I think she is then she has just given up the biggest opportunity for years so the person she hates can be happy "there's not enough time, you'll be going on soon I just have to sort something, this is your time to shine, mine will come later" Jade shrugs trying to sound nonchalant but I can hear the anguish in her voice, although the guilt won out there must have been a huge part of her that wanted to forget me and perform "I won't forget what you did for me" I smile. "God that's cheesy" Jade smirks "don't worry, you won't get the chance" "should I be scared?" I laugh "probably, have fun I'll see you later, me and Cat were going to go to celebrate at Nozu afterwards do you want to come? I guess it'll be your celebration now, you can invite everyone" Jade adds, starting to move to the door "wow, that would be great" I grin, Jade must be feeling unusually kind today "your buying my drinks" Jade snaps and then leaves with a wave and a huge grin spreads across my face. Don't have to think hard to remember my song 'make it in America' I guess that's what I'm doing right now, making It in America.

Jade's POV

It's nice to be in normal clothes again but still I sit alone at a table while Cat dances with Robbie, Beck's off somewhere, Andre's buying food and Vega's off signing autographs, yes autographs some random girls spotted her and freaked out, god to imagine that could have been me, instead of sitting here at a table by myself, what was I thinking? Guilt makes me do stupid things, like really stupid things. As promised Vega bought me a drink, only coke since I'm driving, in hindsight it was stupid offering to give people lifts, it would be fun to drink a bit not enough to be drunk because I am a handful when I get really drunk. One time I was completely wasted and apparently it took Beck Andre and some other guy to drag me off this girl who spilt a tiny drop of punch son me, I don't really remember much of what happens when I'm drunk but Beck used to make sure he'd keep me informed. I swirl the little straw around the glass with a long nail, I've been letting my nails grow longer since I stopped biting them. That was a terrible habit of mine that took me years to get out of; I look up from my drink when I hear someone take a seat next to me expecting to see Cat but instead it's Beck "hey why are you here?" I snap looking back down at my drink which has suddenly become extremely interesting. "you invited everyone" he challenges playfully and I just roll my eyes "at this table" I elaborate "I thought you looked lonely by yourself" Beck shrugs "oh how kind of you" I smirk sarcastically, him just being her is annoying "you did a really nice thing today, I'm guessing it was you who let Tori perform" he smiles and my mind travels back to the smile we shared when I sat down beside him, it's hard to know whether to be angry because he tried to kiss Tori or happy that he complimented me and came over because I was by myself, it is nice to have some company I suppose. "I sometimes known do nice things" I sigh shrugging "so you are" Beck nods; wow this is seven shades of awkward "was this your idea?" Beck wonders "no, Cat wanted her and I to come here after I performed to celebrate so I decided to invite everyone and have it Tori's celebration" I explain "wow two nice things in one day" Beck laughs, "yeah, just don't expect it to happen again" I warn "don't worry I won't" he assures me "oh did you hear about the school trip?" Beck wonders "I probably did, but for the amount of attention I pay in class I wouldn't have noticed" I laugh "oh well Sikowitz is planning on taking some people from his classes on a camping trip are you going?" "Like camping like in tents like in some random forest somewhere?" I clarify and Beck nods, "it sounds fun" "I'm not an outdoors person" I shrug "and one or more of us would probably get, murdered, lost, fall into a sink hole, mauled, drowned in a lake, cause a fire, kidnapped or something with Sikowitz in charge" I smirk "so true, but slightly dramatic" Beck agrees taking a sip of his own drink. "Are you going to go?" I turn the question back onto Beck "maybe" "oh maybe what?" Andre wonders joining us at the table "maybe going on the camping trip" I explain "oh yeah, it sounds cool" Andre nods "do we have to pay?" "Not as far as I know" Beck replies "maybe I will go then" I laugh, "I might die but it sounds fun and there'll probably be a lot of opportunities for pranking" "same" Andre smiles, the conversation went on for a couple of hours before Cat and Robbie join us and later Vega after she escapes from the crowds, the celebration ends at twelve when Nozu closes and I find myself smiling, I'm surprised but it's actually been really fun, Cat's coming back to my house for a sleepover tonight so I probably won't be able to get any sleep in before three but I don't really care, it's the weekend, I'll sleep it off tomorrow.

**Done! Wow, that was like the longest episode ever! Four parts all over 6,000 words each I think! For some reason I just added in like pages of in between moments but hopefully it's paid off and you've enjoyed it! **

**So was that hint at the end of a chapter to come? Or wasn't it? I know but you'll have to wait and see! **

**Review and I will love you forever! Nice long reviews are the best because I want opinions, advice, suggestions and positive criticism! Maybe that's too greedy but you'd be the best person ever if you did even one of those! Love you all! **

**Later haters **

**Chloe **

**Xxx **


	23. the not so great outdoors part one

The not so great outdoors-part one

**Hey I'm back, I actually exist and didn't drop off the face of the earth and I'm here with a new chapter to prove it!**

**I feel like I should explain why it took so long, so first I've been so busy, it's the last week of school (YAY!) and I've joined house drama so I have to stay in school late and I've been meeting up with my friends everywhere and I've also started another fanfiction (****PLEASE READ!) ****it's about warrior cats but you don't really even have to have read the books to understand so ****PLEASE READ it's called there will be four PLEASE READ! **

**P.s. if your kind enough to read then my friends are very dirty minded and when they read sharing tongues… But it's just when the cats chat and groom each other! So ****PLEASE READ! ****You can get a preview of the next chapter of either of my stories, or you can chose what my next chapter for either has in it, I'll do anything! Just ****PLEASE READ!**

**Sorry about that! Anyway on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own victorious, or do I? No, no I don't!**

**Oh before I start it's a camping trip and it would be weird if it was just the main people going so I've made a list of people, so here's who is going:**

**Adam **

**Andre **

**Beck**

**Ben **

**Cat **

**Flynn**

**Jade**

**Jazz**

**Joey **

**Josh**

**Layla**

**Libby**

**Nial **

**Robbie **

**Ryder**

**Tori **

**(I put them in alphabetical order! That's how much I love you guys!)**

**On with the story!**

Jade's POV

I hate coach trips, everything about them really, a coach trip generally means a long journey, so that means, I get to spend a few more hours than necessary with people I can't stand, oh joy. And then it's like a rule of all coaches, there must be no air conditioning, it must be hot and you must stop for toilet breaks at the shabbiest places you can find which means having to dodge creeps and stalkers comparable to Sinjin just to get to the bathroom.

I usually try and sleep through most coach journeys but that plan has risks in itself, I fell asleep for like a few minutes and that was all it took for cat to draw a unicorn tattoo on my arm with coloured pens, braid my hair and steal most of the sweets I had brought onto the coach with me. I don't really care about the sweets or the braid; I just take it out separating the strands with my fingers and put the bobble onto my wrist for later. It's the unicorn that bothers me, I mean it had to be a unicorn, Cat's new 'favouritest thing ever in the world' her words, but then if those words came out of my mouth in reference to unicorns I would probably throw up.

"Cat, why?" I ask simply licking my finger and trying to rub the offending picture off of my arm but it doesn't even fade.

"I was bored" Cat giggles "don't you like it?" I just roll my eyes and lean back into my seat, leaning on the window and staring blankly out as rolling hills and trees flash past in a blur of green, green trees, green leaves, green grass, green everything, even the tree trunks are covered with green moss.

"Are you excited guys? I mean I've never been camping before but it should be fun right?" Vega grins leaning forward from her seat next to Andre, Cat mirrors Vega's excited grin and nods her head rapidly but I just shrug.

"I'm only here because my mum forced me to be" I suppose it could be fun though, that's a big could but Sikowitz is going to be the only teacher there as far as I know and, a week with Sikowitz in charge should be amusing at least and in the middle of some random forest somewhere, some of the others had looked up where it was but I really don't care, I'm not driving. But still I'm pretty sure one of us will end up getting mauled be a grizzly bear or something, I heard there were loads of them around here, mum almost had a heart attack when she found out that piece of information but by then she had already forced me to sign up. She seriously tried to convince me to take a can of bear spray in my pocket, she bought one and everything but there was about as much chance of Sinjin becoming president than me carrying that thing around it was fricken huge. It'd make me look paranoid, but if I'm mauled by a bear my mum will have a huge I told you so rant, well after she's made sure I'm not dead and conscious enough to hear it.

"but it'll be like an adventure, I'm sure it'll be fun" Andre chips in "plus it's a week away from my dad, he's still really mad at me for sneaking out to go to that party on Saturday, he wanted to stop me from coming on the trip but mum wouldn't let him since she's already paid but when I get back I'll probably get grounded for the rest of my life."

Already tuned out by the time he starts talking about his dad being mad, I reply to his first statement expressionlessly "I'd be having fun if Tori got eaten by a bear."

"Why do you hate me?" Vega cries, exasperated throwing her arms open and in the process whacking Andre in the face I just smirk as Vega's starts apologising as though she's just ran over his most loved pet or something. Rolling my eyes I lean forward and reach into the carry-on bag at my feet and pull out my headphones, I plug them into my phone and place them into my ears, pressing play I try to tune out the mindless chatter as I resume my position. Once again staring out of the window although nothing's changed it's still as green as it has been for all of this journey, my mind starts to drift and I soon stop noticing the lyrics to the song as it simply becomes noise. I'm broken out of my daydream by Cat poking my shoulder, sighing I yank my headphones out and turn to her, I hadn't even gotten through a whole song, why is it that when I try to make it obvious I don't want to talk to anyone everyone suddenly wants to talk to me?

"What?" I snap, glaring at her and pushing her hand away.

"Sikowitz just said that we're nearly there" Cat beams excitedly, clapping her hands, I look incredulously out of the window expecting to see pitched tents or cleared ground or something but all that can be seen for miles in every direction are huge pines, just as there have been for hours. Standing tightly together creating densely packed woodland, probably hiding a few nasty surprises, I shudder thinking back to when I walked in on my brother while he was watching this TV show, I couldn't change the channel since he'd hidden the remote and although I can't remember what it was called I remember one of the characters got his foot caught in a bear trap. That would hurt like hell; I wonder if there's any where we're going? Ignoring the last thought I reply

"Nearly where?"

"Dunno, but it feels so weird not having Oliver here, I kind of miss him but my parents say I don't need them and they're" Cat starts moving off on a completely different line of thought

"Hey pass this forward, to Joey" Andre interrupts, handing me a small piece of folded paper. After I give him a questioning look Andre laughs "it's from Nial" I unfold it and smirk at the soppy love letter before passing it to Layla who's sitting in front of Cat and I.

"To Joey" I explain and Layla nods before throwing it over the top of the seat in front of her and onto Joeys lap. I hate it when people pass notes in class since it seems like I'm the one that always gets caught with the note, it's like the teachers just watch me, waiting to do something worthy of a detention. But I don't really have that problem that much anymore since people try to avoid passing notes to me since I always read them before passing them on.

"So yeah" Cat continues, talking about how her parents are so proud of her since she hasn't touched any bibble for two whole weeks, well as far as they know. She also said something about how they created a star chart and for every day she went without bibble they'd add a star and if she got ten stars she would get some candy. But I wasn't really listening I think if my parents tried to hire someone to keep me away from coffee although my liking of coffee doesn't come close to Cat's bibble addiction my mum constantly complains, but seriously I think if anyone tried to keep me away from the stuff they would die a painful death. Even going a week without it will be tough, since there's no coffee wherever we're going which is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, why the hell wouldn't they have a café or something at a campsite.

As cat starts trying to convince me to play I spy with her I pull out a unicorn colouring book and some crayons which I bought yesterday to keep her entertained, and it works she finally leaves me alone. Vega's sleeping, I can hear her snoring lightly and Andre's got his headphones in while Layla whispers with Libby, probably gossiping about someone but I don't care, I'm just glad to be finally left alone. But my peace was not too last; it never does as soon the boys at the back start singing campfire songs at the top of their voices and most of the girls join in and then finally Sikowitz. I wish he'd just keep his eyes on the road, he's driving us there and I'm not even sure if he has a license, I let my head fall into my lap, why can't people ever just be quite? Please let us be nearly there, I don't think I can take much more of this. Suddenly cat gently pulls on my hair, not enough to hurt, just enough to get my attention I look up.

"What?" I snap irately, but I'm not as angry as I could have been since, relief tints my tone at the fact that everyone's finally stopped singing

"we're here" she grins and looking out of the window I see that she's right, well sort off the bus has stopped in a little gravel car park but, that's all there is to see.

Cat's POV

I jump out of the seat, only stopping briefly to grab my bag off of the floor under my chair before barging past everyone, receiving a lot of glares but I'm too excited to care. When I reach the front I bound off, skipping the steps and land ungracefully onto the gravel, almost tripping. I look around, trying to take everything in, huge pines tower above us, the smooth bark covered in soft moss stretches straight up until right at the top where a leafy canopy blossoms out of nowhere, allowing only golden dapples of sunlight to filter through. Although shaded the light is enough to light a thin trail winding through the trees, the trail though clear of trees is littered with twigs and fallen pine needles, as though it hasn't been used for a long time.

From the small gravel clearing, the last place tainted with any signs of humans, I feel like I can see everywhere, miles of dense woodland stretch out in front of us in every direction, from here it's easy to spot the huge lakes. Like islands in a sea of green, their glassy surfaces rippling slightly in the gentle breeze that rustles the leaves and whistles through the trees, water birds swoop and flock in giant formations above the water, appearing as white dots in the sky of blue, void of any clouds, not even thin wisps that look like candyfloss, hehe I love candyfloss so much. I can't think of anywhere more beautiful, except maybe my bedroom because it's all pink but I bet there are loads of unicorns and faeries in there, maybe I can catch one to keep as a pet.

"Wow" Tori smiles as she joins me at the viewpoint and Robbie follows after her, taking his place beside me.

"It would be so easy to get lost" Robbie worries, paling slightly and he should be scared, poor Robbie gets lost just going from lesson to lesson.

"and I heard that there's loads of bears, wouldn't want to get lost here" Jade smirks as she shoulders past Robbie so she can stand alongside me, taking in the view with only muffled complaints from Robbie, it's so weird how scared he is of Jade.

"Don't worry I brought bear spray" Robbie assures me, seeing my fearful expression; I hear Jade murmur oh my god but don't pay any attention instead looking back at the view. Now slightly more wary as I imagine all the bears hiding in there as well as the unicorns and fairies.

"Is this where we're setting up camp?" Tori wonders looking over to Sikowitz as he unloads the coach, we all shrug in response and Tori leaves to find out and I follow her, leaving Robbie and Jade to admire the view. Or maybe in Robbie's case desperately trying to memorise where everything is in case he gets lost. As we head over to Sikowitz I spot Joey giving Layla a piggyback, Layla stretching her arm straight up into the air clutching her phone, she must be trying to get signal but Sikowitz warned us that there wasn't any up here. While most of the others are sitting on their suitcases or on the ground chatting, I soon spot my bright pink suitcase lying on the floor next to the others, hehe, it's so bright it's really easy to see. Before Tori can ask her question, the last suitcase is tossed onto the ground and Sikowitz announces

"Ok over here everyone, gather around my little broccoli's so from here we'll be walking two miles in that direction, I think" he points at one of the trails leading off the car-park uncertainty tinting his expression. Oh no. "To the campsite, everyone ready?" most people groan at the thought of dragging their huge suitcases for two miles down a forest trail but pulling themselves up nod determinedly. Lucky my suitcase is small and it has straps so it turns into a bag pack, we all grab our stuff and file out of the car park, and saying goodbye to the coach step into the shade of the trees. Instantly the cool shade offers sweet relief from the burning sun and I sigh in relief but I think my shoulders are sunburned already, owy.

"Well this should be fun" Jade sighs, but not a relieved sigh like me but a sarcastic one, I don't know why she needs to be sarcastic it will be fun, she's probably just annoyed that she has to walk to the campsite.

"Maybe we'll spot a unicorn, I've always wanted a pet unicorn" I grin looking around excitedly for a flash of pink.

"yeah well now I have a pet unicorn on my arm" Jade snaps inspecting my drawing again, it's really good though, I'm really good at art, not that I'm blowing my own trumpet because I can't play the trumpet.

"Hehe he's lovely, but I want a real one" I giggle still not looking at her.

"Cat you do realise unicorns aren't real right?" Jade snaps, WHAT? Why would Jadey say that, Jade's never been this mean to me.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME?" I scream running off, my footsteps echoing though the empty forest. I can picture Jade rolling her stormy blue eyes behind me, gasping I finally reach Robbie who was walking up at the front, just behind Sikowitz.

"If you see a bear and you don't have your bear spray just whack it in the nose, show it whose boss" Beck laughs.

"Ok, do you want me to get my arm ripped off?" Robbie yells angrily.

"well you'd get a lot more than your arm ripped off if you did nothing" Beck smirks, how can Beck be so cool when talking about bears mauling people when in a forest full of bears? I decide to announce my presence and as I shout hey they both jump and turn to me, hehe I scared them after they've recovered they both greet "hey Cat" as cheerfully as they can while catching their breath, maybe Beck's not as calm about the bears as he acts.

"We were just talking about what to do if a bear comes and you don't have any bear spray" Beck informs me, but I already guessed from what I had heard.

"Oh, Jade said if a bear wants to eat me just play dead" I add but then maybe Jade was joking because if I played dead wouldn't the bear just eat me anyway. We chat for a while longer but Beck and surprisingly Robbie are really good at walking and as we walk for longer and longer their quick pace doesn't slow at all and my legs begin to feel heavier and heavier as I tire out. I drink the last of my water thirstily and continue trying to keep up "are we nearly there yet" I cry desperately, I really need to exercise more but unfortunately we're nowhere near there. I soon start to fall back, one of beck's strides equalling two of mine and I soon give up heading down to the back of the group to where Tori and Jade are walking leisurely at their own pace but neither seem tired in the slightest but then Jade could probably run most of it, since she used to do cross country. Unfortunately, but not surprisingly since they've been together for a while, the longer they're together the more likely it is that an argument will break out, they're arguing. Andre stands slightly behind them rolling his eyes, long given up on trying to stop the argument.

"there is no way James' is more annoying than Trina, can you even imagine having to listen to her singing twenty four seven, she even sings in her sleep and trust me it's no better than how she sings when she's awake." Tori cries, oh that would be horrible sometimes I talk in my sleep but I've never heard of anyone sleep singing especially people who have no talent.

"Yeah, well at least you don't have to change your clothes like every hour whenever James gets a new water gun, oh and don't forget having to completely redo your hair and makeup as well." Jade snaps, I know what that's like, and it sucks. But seriously they argue about the smallest things, they don't even acknowledge that I'm here, just continue arguing.

"Seriously you guys think you have it bad, I have to spend every weekend with my grandma, every single weekend" Andre sighs, and both girls turn to him before shrugging and returning to their argument

"Trina leaves hair on the soap" Tori yells, exasperated

"James pees on the toilet seat" Jade retorts angrily, not to be outdone.

"Trina steals my clothes and makeup" Tori complains

"At least you can get them back, it's like James' mission to break everything I have" Jade replies.

"Trina…" Tori begins but I decide to interrupt "guys stop it" and Andre supports me adding "you both have terrible siblings, ok?" Tori nods in acceptance and Jade shrugs and they both turn away from each other and Andre smiles, rolling his eyes at me. Finally the trees start to thin out and we enter a huge clearing bordering one of the many lakes I'd seen and as our tried group stomp out of the treeline I spot a squirrel dart up the nearest tree but other than that and two wooden shacks, which I hope have toilets in them, I don't want to have to pee behind a tree, the clearing is empty. "Finally" I hear Layla's relieved cry as she drops her stuff onto the ground and falls down next to them, sprawled out on the grass and many other people do the same.

But just as I'm about to join them Sikowitz orders "you can rest later but first we have to set up the tents and collect wood for a fire before it goes dark" the group gives a tired groan and I stumble up, leaving my bag at my feet.

"Ok so who knows how to put up a tent? Because I have no idea" Sikowitz announces cheerfully, I look around as a few people raise their hands, I don't have a clue, I've never been camping before.

"Ok Ben, Andre, Joey, Flynn and Ryder, you're in charge of that and Layla, Adam and Robbie help them while everyone else please collect firewood except for you Jazz, but please don't get far since it's my fault if one of you goes missing. I off course will be supervising now chop, chop let's go."

"What am I doing?" a girl with long ginger hair snaps, her hazel eyes flashing warily

"Well as I'm supervising I could really do with a foot massage" Sikowitz explains smiling.

"Yeah sure as if, why don't you get Tori to do it" Jazz suggests, Jade looks like Christmas has come early, or been cancelled just for Tori, as she's found someone else who seems to hold a grudge against Tori. I can imagine these two will become really good friends.

"Just because I beat you once in the talent competition doesn't mean you have to hold a grudge against me, I get enough of that from Jade" Tori cries exasperated pointing at Jade who mock bows smirking.

"Maybe we can be friends, seems like we already have a lot in common" Jazz smiles, holding out a hand to Jade who shakes it, both girls grinning maliciously at Tori who looks terrified, oh oh she's going to have double the trouble from two of the meanest, scariest people in Hollywood arts. What I want to know is how Tori always seems to be so nice but she still seems very capable of making enemies.

"Well now that we've confirmed Tori should be terrified everyone get to work, Jazz you can help with the tents I can do without a massage" Sikowitz announces and Jazz shrugs waving goodbye to Jade before turning away with a flick of her hair. Everyone splits up to get to work and the people collecting wood head out in different directions to explore the surrounding area of woodland, I try to remember exactly where I've been so I don't get lost while searching the ground for fallen twigs and leaves. When I return to the campsite I've collected a decent pile, but the campsite is virtually unrecognisable. No longer is it a bare clearing, it's now filled with nine tents, all different colours and a decent fire is already cracking at the centre, surrounded by huge logs big enough for us all to sit around the fire, I wonder who dragged them here. While most people mill around trying to partner up if they hadn't already when they were on the coach while Sikowitz dozes in his deck chair, he's not supervising very well, he doesn't even notice that Adam's chasing a screaming Libby with a worm on a stick. I drop my sticks onto the pile and look around for Jade since we'd already decided that we'd be partners, I spot her after a while leaning against a tree chatting in the shade with Andre and Jazz, fanning herself with her hand. I join them, starting to panic; she was with Jazz, what if she's decided to go with her instead of me.

"Are we still going together?" I wonder, playing with the ends of my plait.

"Sure why would we not be?" Jade questions raising her eyebrow and I stutter nervously, Jade would probably laugh at me if she knew why I'd asked.

"Don't worry I'm not stealing your best friend, I'm sharing a tent with Ryder" Jazz informs me smirking and Jade rolls her eyes, as she does so I feel a light blush colour my cheeks

"Have you chosen a tent?" I wonder trying to change the subject and Jade nods and points lazily at a navy blue one at the edge of the clearing "can you come with me to put my bag in the tent?" I ask and Jade sighs but nods, pushing herself up off of the ground

"See you Andre, Jazz" she waves before following me over to where I left my bag and too weary to lift my heavy bag off of the floor after a long walk and then the strain of collecting sticks I just drag it over to the tent across the floor. Collecting a large amount of dust and grass stains by the time we get there.

"Hehe, my bags camouflaged" I giggle picking it up and tossing my now green, brown grey and pink bag into the tent

"Wow they'll never see you coming now" Jade smirks lifting the flap of the tent so I could crawl inside; Jade's already set up her sleeping bag on the right. So when I pull out mine from my suitcase I stretch it out on the left, leaving a gap in the middle for people to get in and to put our sweets so we can share. But then maybe Jade might be reluctant to share hers since I kinda ate most of hers on the way here, but she fell asleep and they were on her pull out table and she had moams and stuff and I'd left mine in my suitcase in the luggage compartment at the back of the coach. I stuff my bag into the corner and crawl back out to see Jade's still waiting "what do you want to do now?" I wonder.

"Hey come on let's play a game of soccer" Adam calls, holding up a ball he must have brought, cool

"Let's go watch" Jade suggests and I nod, so we both go and sit down on the edge of the 'pitch' which the boys have set up using their jackets as goalposts. But before the games even properly started the ball soars past Nial who was playing in goal for his team and hits Sikowitz square in the face causing him to topple over backwards on his flimsy chair. Most of us make ourselves scarce after that, scattering either into their chosen tents or else into the trees to explore or simply chat in the shade of a tree or tent. Soon the sky begins to bleed a deep red before taking on a pinkish tint and finally fading into dark inky black and the temperature drops causing the trees to cast dark, menacing shadows into the clearing. The forest, so beautiful in the day is soon avoided by most people and as the group gathers around the fire to play truth or dare it becomes a dare to take a certain amount of steps into its depths. Even Sikowitz eventually emerges from his tent and join in and he's really good, within the first few minutes he gets Adam, Beck, Layla and Joey out I hope he never gets to dare me, his dares are even worse than Jade's.

Jade's POV

One by one people disappear into their tents until just Cat, Andre, Layla, Tori and I are left around the dwindling fire.

"Why don't we tell scary stories" Layla suggests and everyone quickly agrees, Vega asking if she can start and I snort, Vega couldn't be scary to save her life, her horror performance last term was actually painful to watch.

"I'd like to see you come up with anything scary" I challenge and Vega looks thoroughly offended

"I could so come up with a good scary story" Tori defends

"Give her a chance Jade" Layla chips in but I ignore her, continuing

"Oh sure, I doubt you could scare anyone"

"I bet I could scare you" Vega snaps

"You have all this week, try" I smirk, thoroughly convinced that whatever Vega comes up with won't be enough to scare me but Cat looks horrified.

"No, I'm with Jade loads and if you try to scare her you'll scare me"

"Cat, you'll be fine" I assure her rolling my eyes

"fine, let's see who's right" Vega grins, overconfidently, yeah as if Vega stands a chance of scaring me, the only thing even slightly scary about her is her hair in the morning. But at the same time although I don't show it on the outside I am actually quite nervous if Vega manages to scare me it will be so embarrassing and I am actually quite jumpy although I obviously don't show it. I can see where Cat's coming from as well, when I was still going out with Beck when Sikowitz was on a mission to scare him I must have seriously screamed myself hoarse every time he jumped out at us from under a desk or behind a door. I'm pretty sure Sikowitz is still trying to scare Beck since I've seen him jumping out on him every now and then but as far as I know he still hasn't succeeded.

Vega tries and fails to tell a scary story which ends up with everyone laughing at how she describes how the witch turned into a rat and escaped through the pipes, which we took as meaning down the toilet. Then it's Andre's turn which is much better than Vega's but still not scary enough to ruffle me but definitely scary enough for Cat to freak out and beg me to check the tent for the muddy hand before she'll go in. Then I have to move the sleeping bags so that I'm lying by the entrance and Cat's at the back, her philosophy that she can escape while it strangles me, that would suck but I think I can fight off a severed hand. But even then Cat refuses point blank to turn her mini camping light off, even when she's asleep if I turn the light off she'll wake up instantly, it's seriously weird. It takes a while but at about one I fall asleep, dropping my phone onto my face as my arms drop to my side.

"No" I mumble as someone shakes my shoulders roughly I slap their hands away and roll over "not yet" whoevers trying to wake me up becomes more frantic and I feel a slap on my face "what the hell?" I spit, holding my hand to my stinging face. I sit up rigidly, blearily trying to figure out who I need to slap in return but when I realise it's Cat, what I can't slap Cat unless it's acting because come on that's like kicking a puppy so instead I settle to yell "what the hell was that for?" Cat looks tearful and grabs my hand, pulling me out of the tent pointing fearfully at something on the canvas. When I look closer I see a muddy handprint "oh Cat" I start but she interrupts me.

"It's a sign, it's the muddy hand it's going to get us both, we have to run, we have to leave the country" she cries frantically, ok there's like a zero point five per cent chance that it's real and in that case we're screwed. But the other ninety nine point five per cent suggests that it's Vega's pathetic attempt to scare me, I grab Cat's shoulders and hold her still and yell.

"Cat for god's sake it's not real, it's Tori, remember she wants to scare me" she couldn't even come up with her own idea, instead using Andre's story as inspiration I add in my head "besides IF it is real, which I seriously doubt I sleep by the entrance so you'll be ok." Cat still looks nervous but less frantic.

"Tori's mean" she scowls "or you're going to get killed by a muddy hand while you sleep" Cat shudders as though imagining it.

"I'll take my chances" I assure her smirking, hey it's not very much effort on Vega's behalf she's going to have to try much more than that if she wants to have any hope of scaring me, but at least she tried.

**So what did you think my lovely readers? Leave a review and let me know and again huge apologises for the late update as suggested there will be a part two and hopefully it won't take as long as this one did but we'll see!**

**Don't lose faith if my updates are slow or whatever I try my best!**

**So review it's not that hard even if your too lazy to write an actual review just say hi or type some random whatever so I know you're reading this! Reviews motivate me to hopefully not take this long again!**

**See you soon!**

**Later haters**

**Chloe**

**xxx**


	24. the not so great outdoors part two

The not so great outdoors-part two

**Hi! So to make up for the long wait I tried to get this chapter up as fast as possible and yeah I kind of failed since it's only like a day early but summer hasn't been as relaxing as I thought it would be, mum's been taking us out like every day for walks and stuff and I've been teaching her tennis as well. It's been fun but I haven't had much spare time for writing and I got huge writing block for this chapter!**

**(Warning it probably won't be as long as my recent chapters have been so sorry about that!)**

**In this chapter, Jade has a huge fear of something! But what is it?**

**But it's here now so, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer twenty four chapters later and I still don't own victorious, oh well!**

Jade's POV

After the muddy hand incident Cat has been super jumpy, it's getting seriously annoying like just this morning as everyone sat around the remains of the fire for breakfast some bird cried out, admittedly it startled most of us but Cat must have jumped about a foot into the air, spilling her orange juice everywhere. But then she spilt most of it on Vega so I'm not complaining, that's karma right there, not that I believe in karma, not really, I mean I can be as nasty as I want to as many people as I want and nothing bad ever happens. But if it happens to Vega then I'm absolutely fine with it.

I try to keep Cat calm as much as I can but I soon give up, the only way she'll settle down is if Vega admits that it was her who put the handprint there, but she adamantly denies it which is ridiculous, obviously I'm not scared so what's the point of her carrying on? Once everyone's finished their breakfasts the group disperses, disappearing into their tents to get changed and ready, Sikowitz had warned us that we would be hiking today, wonderful, another long walk after getting hardly any sleep, just what I wanted. I sigh, inspecting the clothes roughly pushed into my suitcase while Cat whistles happily outside waiting for me to finish so she can take her turn getting changed. I throw on a pair of black leggings with a black crop top, a silver heart glittering in the centre, as well my watch and a silver necklace pulling my hair into a high pony I inspect myself in my hand mirror. Seeing I look fine I stuff my pyjamas into my already overflowing suitcase and force down the lid struggling with the zip for a bit before giving up, car's waiting. I step outside and nod to Cat who skips past me and into the tent for her turn, I lower myself down and sit cross-legged on the grass to wait, my eyes close wearily and I relax.

Until I notice something tickling my shoulder, assuming it's a bug I swat at it lazily but when my hand comes into contact with whatever it is, it's hard and obviously plastic. I open my eyes curiously and see a large plastic spider resting on my shoulder; I smirk and look around, soon spotting Vega standing a few metres away, whistling and inspecting a tree, a spider really? I roll my eyes slightly at her pathetic attempt at scaring me and pocket the toy, even though I don't find it scary in the slightest I've seen girls screaming bloody murder and tumbling over themselves as they try to escape, not don't get me wrong if it was a tarantula or something, fair enough but it was like the size of my finger nail, which speaking of I need to re-paint them, the deep red I've currently got on has started to chip. I just picked it up and pretended to put it in Libby's hair, she practically had a heart attack until she realised I still had it in my hands; people are so easy to trick it's ridiculous. I pick myself up off the ground and dust off my legs before stepping up behind Vega,

"Wow such an interesting tree" I smirk patting her shoulder, she jumps up giving a startled yelp before blushing a vivid red,

"Er yeah it's got nice, erm bark patterns?" Vega stutters, taken off guard and I mutter, 'wow this is so sad' before returning to the tent just as Cat steps out dressed in a bright pink set of jogging bottoms and tee-shirt. Like luminescent, you could see her coming from a mile away.

"What do you think?" Cat wonders brightly, twirling around for me to see her outfit from all angles, not that I needed too

"It's blinding me" I snap and Cat pouts before cheering up and grinning once again as she skips off chasing a butterfly that fluttered past her ear but before she can get far. Sikowitz calls the group together around the centre of the ring of tents.

"Ok guys, there's this awesome cave that if found when I took a class last year, and no one's got lost in their yet, not like the other one, we never did find Amelia" he smiles oh god no, my eyes widen slightly and my pulse quickens, we're going in a cave? Not many people know but I'm terrified of caves like oh my fricken god get me out of here terrified, well not just caves but anywhere underground really, it doesn't really have a backstory to it I just have this unexplainable fear of being underground. I take a deep breath and swallow. Suddenly there's a tug on my arm and somehow in the middle of my panic attack I had missed the fact that everyone had started leaving, following Sikowitz along a trail heading in the opposite direction of the one we had arrived on yesterday.

"Are you ok Jadey?" Cat worries, and of course Vega has to butt in whenever she's not wanted, well that's basically always, you get the picture.

"Are you feeling ok, you're so pale" she adds, oh chiz is it really that obvious? "I'm fine" I scream sending Vega a vicious death glare, after which she quickly leaves, "is it caves?" Cat whispers and I nod sharply my eyes glancing around to make sure no one was anywhere near us to hear "its ok, at least the muddy hand doesn't want to kill you" Cat cries. I just roll my eyes, neglecting to remind her that we shared a tent so if the muddy hand was after her it was most likely after me as well.

As Sikowitz leads the group to the cave he found he decided to give a nature talk, pointing out the types of trees and flowers that I don't care about while Cat screams every time the wind blows through some leaves or a twig cracks, scaring any real nature away. As we carry on walking I do start to calm down, I haven't been near a cave for years maybe I was just a wussy child, Cat starts to calm down as well and we actually spotted a squirrel, yeah not impressive but thanks to Cat's screaming that was like the only animal we'd seen. The trail is about the same length as the one we used to get to camp just yesterday but much more strenuous as this time we were hiking upwards, soon the group started to become staggered, the fastest people at the front, easily keeping up with Sikowitz' pace. Then there were the people who walked leisurely, at their own pace in the middle and finally came the people who haven't done a day's work in their lives, the slow and the lazy people falling back further and further behind the more we walk. About half way through Sikowitz suggests we take a break to which everyone quickly agrees, luckily this time we didn't have to carry any of the tents or clothes that we did on the way to camp so our bags feel virtually empty in comparison.

Sikowitz promptly sat down on a tree stump and began rummaging in his bag and following his example we all sat down, relieved to get the weight of our feet at last. Robbie, Beck, Andre and Libby joined Cat, Tori and I as we lay stretched out our backs, on the soft grass

"Hey guys" Tori greets propping herself up on her elbows to face them, I just ignore their presence completely. I stay silent, my eyes closed against the sunlight, perhaps the last time I'll see the sun before I have to spend who knows how long in the dark, damp, ok now I'm just freaking myself out. After about half an hour Sikowitz gets to up and I only just noticed he still isn't wearing shoes, I mean I know he doesn't wear shoes in school but he's going caving and who knows how many animals have wazzed on this trail.

"ok, let's keep going, it's not far now" everyone groans as they clamber once again to their feet, god all they do is complain, I hate people who whine, it's the most irritating thing ever. I mean if I don't want to do something then I'll give whoevers trying to make me do it hell but then if I've signed up for it or I really have too then I'll just get on with it but I won't be groaning constantly.

"Let's go" I sigh, grabbing Cat's hand and pulling her to her feet

"Thanks" Cat smiles, picking up her bag and brushing the dust off of it

"Do you think there'll be any bats in the cave?" Andre wonders

"Probably" Beck shrugs, nonchalantly, I hate the fact that nothing scares him, it would be fun to see him rattled.

"I'd be more scared about the fact that apparently people have gone missing in the caves that Sikowitz used to take people too" Vega adds, looking nervous, thanks a lot Vega I was trying desperately to forget that small fact. I try to stop myself from hyperventilating and reply, trying to sound unconcerned, as though I found the whole thing funny.

"But he was probably joking about that, I mean they wouldn't let him take children to caves if he's got a track record of losing them."

"I don't know, he seemed pretty serious" Robbie reminds me, fearfully, at least it seems like someone else shares my fears.

"But then he is an actor" Libby points out, when everyone looks confused she rolls her eyes and explains. "He can convince a whole class that there's a fire or explosive in the school, I'm sure it would be easy to pretend to be serious about something like this." Robbie looks reassured but I still can't help but be nervous, I mean he isn't exactly the most careful teacher and doesn't exactly have a clean slate when it comes to looking after children, for example asking someone to get a tray off the shelf and forgetting to tell them that it's searing hot and leaving them with a scar across the palm of their hand. Thanks a lot Sikowitz.

"Maybe we should write a will before we go in, you know just in case" Andre suggests, only half joking.

Soon the deep pine forest gave way on one side, to huge cliffs faces, littered with holes leading deep underground, and I felt the colour drain once again from my face leaving me pale white. I soon realise how close we must be to the cave as the grey cliff faces stare ominously down at us, leaning to a point that makes it appear as though it could fall at any moment. My legs feel heavy but I keep walking, I crossed my hands tightly across my chest, determined not to let anyone see how much my hands were shaking.

"Oh, look at this" Cat beams, holding a small blue wildflower in her hand to show the group I nod distractedly but other than that I gave no other confirmation that I'd seen or heard her. Eventually my time runs out and Sikowitz stops near a gaping hole in the side of the cliff, I swallow nervously.

"Ok, here we are now when we go down, please stay together, stay close and don't wander off, you wouldn't believe the amount of paperwork there is when children do." Sikowitz announced "now follow me." When we entered it was dank and dark, and a steady drip came from the ceiling, huge Stalactites hung dawn like fangs, the dark weighed down like a tonne of breaks and I didn't even realise my hand was tightening around Cat's wrist until she let out a squeak.

"Sorry" I mutter, stiffly loosening my grip, It's lucky that it's so dark, as no one could see my eyes , darting around fearfully as I was guided by Cat, yeah apparently I still haven't shook myself of my fear of being underground. I try to calm myself down by coming up with reasons why it was stupid to be scared, but ended up with another couple of reasons to be scared. Finally after a hellish half hour, I spot a speck of light at the end of the tunnel I let out a relieved breath "finally" my pace quickens, pulling Cat with me, eager to be out. When I finally step out into the light relief floods through me, at last I hug Cat in relief before jumping back, oh god relief makes people do weird things.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Cat whispered

"It was worse" I spat, running a hand through my hair "ugh I've got loads of dust in my hair now" I add

"Hey there were no bats at least" Andre grins coming up behind us, I jumped slightly before turning to face him

"Oh yeah" I nod, carefully placing a blank expression on my face, contrasting shockingly to my earlier expression of fear

"Well I for one am relieved to be out of there" Libby cried moving over to us with Layla and Joey "it stank to high heaven" why is it that everyone seems to gather around where ever me and Cat are? Soon after a quick lunch, Sikowitz informs us that he's hidden sixteen coconuts in the area, and split us into teams of four teams of four, for each team the goal is to find all four of their coconuts, each groups coconuts had different coloured spots and the first team to get back, he promises will get a prize.

"ok so, the teams are Libby, Joey, Josh and Nial your Blue, Jazz, Ryder, Layla and Adam-no Adam you can't swap groups-your red Robbie, Andre, Flynn and Ben your green, Jade, Beck, Cat and Tori your yellow" of course it had to be caves and then it had to be yellow, this day just gets better and better "ok now, three, two, one, GO." Sikowitz cries and the groups bolt out in different directions, wow people are so competitive, I really don't care about winning after all the prize will probably be you get to keep the coconuts or something. But for the rest of the team it was very important, Cat grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the treeline along with Beck and Vega, why the hell do I always get paired with at least one of them in Sikowitz' class?

It takes a while of wondering around aimlessly when Cat spots a flash of yellow in the branches of a tree

"Who's going to get it" Beck wonders and Cat sends me pleading eyes, I just roll mine and start to climb once I reach the coconut I give it a shove and send it tumbling down I hear Vega cry out as it hits her and I smirk, before jumping down neatly next to the group.

"That was my face" she scowls, her eyes watering

"Well at least we've got the coconut and none of us are stuck in a tree, let's keep going, oh and don't worry it can't make your face any uglier" I smirk and jump behind Cat before Vega can do anything. Not that she's a violent person but you just have to be careful after insulting, Beck rolls his eyes as Vega screams in indignation and Cat cries

"Guys don't fight"

"But…" Vega begins but Cat cuts her off,

"No fighting" I smirk as Vega looks scandalised and falls silent.

As we continue walking Beck spots a coconut nestled in some ferns and later another one near a stream, when Robbie and Andre's team pass us, asking if we've seen any of their coconuts with green dots since I get outvoted in my opinion to tell them nothing we inform them that we spotted one of theirs on a small ledge overhanging the stream.

"One to go" Cat grins clapping her hands "we're so going to win" it would be cool to win, just for the bragging rights even if the prize is the coconuts, but as time passes we spot no other coconuts or other teams for that matter. As we pass a river I suddenly notice a small overhang and I pause looking at it.

"We've been here that was where the other team's coconut was" I snap, frustrated, "we've been walking in circles" As the day stretches out, we continue wandering until finally Cat begs for a rest and we sit down on the long grass in a huge open clearing. A river rushes past us, roaring and gurgling as it made its way over boulders and fallen branches flashes of silver fish break the surface for mere seconds before disappearing beneath the water. Trees surround us on all sides, and there are no trails can be seen, just undergrowth and bushes covering the ground between the trees. After a quick break we start walking again, trying to find our way back to the cave where Sikowitz told us to meet back up with everyone, the fourth coconut forgotten but time slips on and we continue walking in circles.

"Should we just head back?" Vega wonders, possibly catching onto the fact that we're all getting tired.

"We're lost, let's face it, none of us have any idea how to get back" I yell causing birds to take flight from the trees with squawks of alarm, this is just perfect, we're completely lost, I look at Cat "Cat. Crying won't help us" I snap, I can't believe this, and now we're probably going to die in the forest. Not that I'll tell Cat that, instead I force myself to sound certain when I say "we'll find our way back soon." But an hour later the most exciting thing that happens is a toad jumping onto Beck's shoulders while we took another break for Cat and then we bump into another team at last.

"Oh my god, people" Joey cries in relief, and his group sprints over to us

"We've only found two coconuts and we're completely lost" Libby sighs, "we're just trying to head back it'll be getting dark soon"

"Join the club" Vega groans, "We've been walking in circles for hours"

"And whose fault is that? Who was leading us in circles?" I challenge, glaring at Vega she starts to reply when I cut her off "no" and she settles for just glowering, whether Vega led us or not, we all just sort of walked it makes me feel better about a situation to blame her. The two groups join but it doesn't seem to make much difference in our navigation skills, at one point we arrive at a huge valley that seems to just appear out of nowhere.

"Wow where did that come from?" Josh laughs after Nial had to stop him from walking straight over the edge, by grabbing his shoulders, we stand on the edge, beautiful as it may be, we haven't seen this before we must be getting even further away from the cave. We stand on the edge for a second before Cat lets out a scream and stumbles back dragging me with her.

"What?" I snap and she points nervously trying to edge further backwards, leaving Cat I step more warily towards the edge when I look down, following where Cat was pointing I saw right at the bottom of the valley perched on the edge of a stream a huge brown animal. It takes me a second before it hits me, it's a fricken bear "Oh, chiz" I hiss and quickly point out the creature to the rest, after that we search with a new urgency for the cliffs. I mean there's no way that that one could climb out of the valley at our end but still there's no telling how many friends it's got.

"Wait, stop" I snap, pausing and holding my hands out to stop everyone else, I close my eyes and listen, I could've sworn I heard… then I hear it again, voices "guys, listen" I point out and everyone falls silent to listen,

"Finally, that must be them, who else could it be" Beck grins everyone gives relieved sighs as we begin to move in the direction of the voices, except for Cat who just groans

"More walking?"

"No, we're flying" I snap sarcastically she perks up instantly

"Really?" I roll my eyes, Cat will believe anything, like seriously anything, she never thinks things through either, just takes things how it is.

"No" I reply, and she looks crushed,

"Aww, can you give me a" I know where this is going, whenever we go on long walks Cat will get tired before me and expect me to give her a piggyback for most of the way back, yeah that's not happening this time.

"No" I snap

"Please" she makes her brown eyes wide and pleading

"No" I stay strong, not this time

"Pleasy"

"Fine" I'm terrible at keeping it up, with Cat I'll say no for a while but I'll usually give up, I bend down slightly and Cat thanks me and jumps up onto my back "god Cat, what have you been eating" I breath, as I adjust to her weight on my back. "Don't you dare, I will drop you in the river" I threaten when Cat starts kicking my sides like I'm a horse, she immediately stops and I roll my eyes, at last we break through the trees and spot the rest of the groups sat around the clearing. I grin with relief and lean down so Cat can jump down, I don't think I've ever been so happy to see everyone I sigh with relief. I don't care what happens I am not leaving camp tomorrow and no one can make me. I've had enough of this trip before it's even properly begun. And no one tries, as we have a day of rest, after that we don't really stray from the immediate area, we do go swimming in the lake and play a few games of rounders, seems like Sikowitz has lost his nerve after losing half his group. The muddy hand, seemingly forgotten after the long day doesn't kill anyone and Cat feels safe to sleep without the light on, Vega gives up in her quest, I can be scared, I admit that, but Vega's efforts across the week are pitiful. Despite the trip getting better near the end, I've never been more glad to be home.

**Yeah so I'll admit I rushed the ending but It was for some reason a really hard chapter to write, possibly because I had so many different characters and places to describe and include. **

**I tried my best so hope you appreciate it! Review, let me know I really want to get ten reviews, maybe that might be a little bit too much to ask for but we'll see, if I get up to ten I'll put up two chapters at once! (I've got them all written out!)**

**Review!**

**Later haters**

**Chloe **

**xxx**


	25. Opposite date

Opposite date 

**Not much to say really! Here's a new chapter! Enjoy **

**I KNOWTHIS IS IN THE WRONG PLACE, IM STILL DOING ALL THE OTHER CHAPTERS BEFORE THIS BUT FOR SOME REASON I WROTE THIS ONE AGES AGO! **

**Since there hasn't been much bade recently I've got two chapters ready that are like focused on them**

**In my story cuz it's not mentioned that much in the episode the slingshot kids are like shooting people all over school with rocks and terrorising everyone! **

**Warning I've kind of completely changed the ending to make it less like Jade's stalking them but it will hopefully still have a few of the same cute bade moments in it, there's a clue like halfway through as to why Cat and Jade are at the animal hospital. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious **

Cat's POV

When my brother finally figures out how to undo the child lock he accidently put on the car door, after half an hour, it's lucky he decided to take me to school forty five minutes early for some reason, I can finally step out of the car, I sigh happily as a breeze blows past, it was so hot and stuffy in the car. I look around making sure the coast is clear before bolting into school in case those slingshot kids are around. They're from the middleschool around the corner and they've been firing little rocks and stuff at people all over the school for like the past week, just yesterday when I was making my way to my mum's car at the end of school they hit me on my head, and it really hurt but then my mum kissed it better so it was ok, but I still don't want it to happen again. When I reach the safety of the main doors I sigh in relief, I escaped without any bruises or anything, they got Tori really bad on Tuesday and she had a huge bruise on her arm it was like multi-coloured. At least they've never come inside although they smashed a window in Sikowitz' room so everyone had to leave while it was cleaned so we went out for the rest of the lesson to the groovy smoothie which was really fun! I had a strawberry and banana smoothie and Robbie spilt his all over his new pants when some random guy bumped into him, so it looked like he's had an 'accident' on them, sometimes my mum says my brother's an accident but I don't know what she means.

I look around for someone to talk too, there are a few minutes until the bell's dues to go and I don't like being by myself, plus mum and dad are at work until late on Saturday night so I need to find someone to do something with for a few hours then, after a few seconds I spot Tori over by her locker and skip over "

Hi" I scream to get her attention

"Hey, Cat" she smiles, oh Tori's in a good mood today but then Tori's always in a good mood, and so am I, Jade says it's not natural for me to be happy all the time but I don't know why I'd want to be sad.

"Hi" I smile playing with the hem of my dress, my mum bought me loads of new dresses for spring I love spring and all the little lambs and flowers, hey, haven't I already said hi to Tori?

"Wait I already said that" I laugh, embarrassedly.

"It's ok" Tori assures me smiling good naturedly and turning back to her locker

"So you guys are all gonna go see the big bone tomorrow night?" I ask, hoping Tori would invite me, Robbie was telling me about it last night over text, he said it was a femur which is a leg bone, I think but apparently definitely nothing like a lemur.

"nah, Andre and Robbie can't come because they decided to make a video to try to win the new pear pad three" Tori explains, although light hearted she seems annoyed that they ditched her, well maybe just me and Tori can go and see it together,

"Oh I heard it has a new screen, slightly better" they just released them last night but they're really, really expensive, it's lucky I still have my new pear pad two still. Maybe I can ask father Christmas for one though.

"It's very exciting" Tori agrees

"So you don't have any plans for Saturday night?" I" wonder,

"No, I do Beck and I are gonna" ohhhhh Beck and Tori? Tori and Beck? I thought Tori couldn't kiss Beck because of Jade; can you go out with each other and not kiss? Or maybe she just changed her mind.

"Stop, it's not a date" Tori snaps seeing my expression.

"Oh right" I smile, suggesting I don't believe what I'm saying, wait that's sarcasm, just in case Tori couldn't tell I didn't believe her I winked a few times

"Stop doing that with your eye" she pleads desperately, she seems nervous why would she be nervous? Maybe she's scared of Jade finding out, but I have to tell Jade, she would be angry but if they're dating Jade will want to know, but wait what if Jade tries to sabotage them and it would be my fault, but I can't lie to Jade she'd know and then she wouldn't trust me and we wouldn't be best friends. But then if I tell Jade then Tori will be mad.

""We're just hanging out, you know as friends" Tori explains trying to leave, I suppose Tori must be telling the truth but why does she still seem nervous?

"Oh, so I can tell everyone you're hanging out with Beck?" I call before she can leave, and by everyone I mean Jade and Tori knows it, turning back to me she gives a pained smile

"We're not going out" Tori clarifies as though I wouldn't understand, I so get it

"Oh so you're staying in with Beck?" I nod in understanding, that's cool

"no" Tori cries, getting frustrated, hey if she wants to go out or stay in with Beck she can, I'm not stopping her,

"I see you girl" I assure her

"Just don't tell anyone, k?" although Tori made it into a question I can tell it's a demand, and her smiling is getting slightly forced now

"Ok, I'll keep your dirty little secret" I wink and Tori's objections are cut short by the bell, oh damn I've got art on the other side of the school,

"Bye" I yell starting to run, I hope Tori has fun with Beck tomorrow or do I want them not to have fun because that's what Jade would want , but I wouldn't want Tori to be sad, or Jade, I'm so confused.

Jade's POV

I hear a twang and duck down instinctively, one hand flying up to protect my head while the other clutches my coffee to my chest and out of harm's way, just in time as a huge rock sails past me. For god sake this slingshot thing is getting out of control at first it was just pebbles and whatever but now they're flinging all sorts and aiming for people's phones, tablets and faces.

"Watch it" I scream as they duck behind the bins, I glower and start to walk again, they've seriously been terrorising the whole school, I was texting Andre last night and he was complaining about how they broke his pear pad. If they had hit my phone or my coffee for that matter, oh god help them nothing would stop me from chasing after them and snapping their little slingshots and stuffing it down their shirts, I'd be doing the school a favour if I did. I quickly head for the doors, fully alert for another rock to be thrown my way but nothing happens and they can't follow me inside or at least no one's been hit inside, as far as I know. Seriously the only good thing that's come of them is that they gave Vega a huge bruise on her arm. These stupid brats are just another reason as to why I hate middleschooler's.

"Hey Jade" I suddenly hear my name being called , glancing up I see Andre making his way towards me his keyboard under his arm that's like a huge florescent target for the slingshot kids .

"What?" I snap but there's no malice in my tone, I take a sip of my coffee and savour the taste, exactly how I like it and there's silence, I wait but when Andre doesn't say anything I have to start the conversation.

"So how's your pear pod?" he came over to speak to me for god sake, why should I have to start the conversation, and why's he acting so nervous? I thought we'd established that I wasn't going to poke his eyes out with scissors or something.

"Dead" he sighs, "I swear something needs to be done about those slingshot kids" he complains as though me talking about his broken pear pod has reminded him to be angry at them.

"Tell me about it" I agree rolling my eyes "so what did you want?" I question, getting straight to the point, not in the mood for talking anymore, I'm so not a sociable person. Well I suppose I can be sometimes.

"Oh right yeah, I was just wondering are you doing anything tomorrow night" he asks. Oh I thought it was something bad, me and Andre have been going out loads recently, it's been really fun, Andre's quite good company, he's not too happy and energetic like Cat or too talkative like Layla, the people I usually hang out with and he's really down to earth.

"Sure but only after five" I reply easily remembering my science project with Hannah that we'd left until last minute.

"Well you know how you wanted a new pear pod?" he begins

"Yeah" I nod wondering where this is going. It's not urgent but mines getting a bit slow but it's in a better state than Andre's, at least it doesn't have a hole in it

"Well me and Robbie…"

"Robbie?" I interrupt already decided that I'm not spending my Saturday night with Robbie

"Yeah" Andre nods uncertainly

"Then no" I reply, dismissing him completely and start to walk again

"But you didn't hear what I was going to say" Andre complains, easily matching my pace.

"I don't need to" I assure him

"Ok I was just wondering" Andre shrugs and I roll my eyes

"Well go wander off" I suggest and he laughs at my obvious dismissal

"See ya"

"Bye" I wave and we part, on my way to class Robbie approaches me cautiously, what does Robbie want? he's obviously looking for me since his first lesson is in another part of the school, I stop and wait impatiently for him to catch up, tapping my foot " hey Jade, so tomorrow night" he greets

"No"

"But"

"No"

"You don't"

"No" I snap again, taking a threatening step forward "can't you see she doesn't want too, I told you no girl will ever want to hang out with you" Rex snaps, sometimes the puppet's right, very rarely but sometimes

"Ok" Robbie accepts holding his hands up in defeat as he walks off I could've sworn I heard him mutter to Rex "I was just trying to help Tori, if Jade finds out she'll freak" there's obviously a chance I heard wrong but, what would be so bad that everyone would try and make me busy on Saturday night? It's like everyone's trying to get me to do something or other so by the time I reach my locker after English my suspicions are already raised when Cat approaches.

"Hi Jade" she smiles, skipping up to me

"Hey" I greet, less than enthusiastic, it's not that I was particularly unhappy that Cat was around I'm just not in the mood to talk to anyone today,

"Do you want to do something fun with me tomorrow night?" ok this is getting ridiculous, Andre, Robbie and now Cat?

"Sure what?" I ask wearily, whatever's going on its testing my patience

"I don't know, I figured you'd pick, cuz your bossy" Cat replies

"Don't call me bossy" I scream indignantly.

"ok" Cat relents "but you are, just a little bit" Cat shows me with her fingers just how bossy I am, anyone else they'd be a mess on the floor by now but it's Cat so I just roll my eyes and snap

"whatever, yeah let's hang out tomorrow night" If there was some big secret that would make me 'freak' I'm pretty sure Cat would have told me by now or at least she will tell me by Saturday night,

"Ok but we can't invite Tori because she" Cat gasps and covers her mouth as though she's said something she shouldn't have, why would I willingly invite Tori anywhere? Wait what was Tori doing that no one wanted me to find out about?

"What's Tori doing tomorrow night?" I demand, furious at Cat for trying to keep it from me and my gaze hardens into a glare

"Nothing, I don't know" Car whines, stomping her foot "she told me not to tell you" she finally admits, oh did she now? Cat will tell me what it is it's just a matter of time, she'll tell me willingly at some point or

"Five" I start "oh god" Cat cries becoming distressed when she realises what I'm doing, she seriously has a weakness for parental control, ignoring her pleas I continue "four." "Don't count" she begs, I have no idea why counting would scare anybody "three" "oh I love three" Cat smiles perkily, side-tracked for a second from my 'scary' counting "two" "have you heard about the new pear pod with a slightly better screen?" Cat tries to distract me, although I do need a new pear pod her attempt fails miserably and I finish "one" and that's all it takes to break her.

"Ok, ok" she relents. What I don't understand is why she relents when I get to one I mean what's the worst I can do? Go into the minus numbers? "Tori and Beck are going out together"

"WHAT?" I cry furiously before I even realise what's happening, that backstabbing cow, I gave her my space on the platinum music awards, by the way a huge opportunity because she 'claimed' to not be able to kiss Beck because of me and then what does she do? A few weeks later she goes on a date with him behind my back, giving people specific orders not to tell me, I bet Robbie and Andre are in on it too. Oh they're gonna regret crossing my path when I find them

"but it's not a date they're just hanging out, as friends" I think back to Andre and I's nights and days out as friends these past few weeks and I probably can't complain but still there's nothing between me and Andre and there never has been but Beck tried to kiss Tori at least once, maybe more how would I know? And of course they wouldn't have told Cat if it was an actual date, she's like renowned for spilling people's secrets, although she's never so far told anyone mine, lucky for her. Most people can get secrets out of her after a while but if you're trying to hide something from me and you tell Cat you must be stupid because I will find out, I can scare Robbie into telling me things as well with little effort; Beck and Andre are more difficult but I can usually trick them into telling me.

"Ok" I reply thoughtfully "well I know what we're doing tomorrow night"

"Going to see the big bone" Cat suggest hopefully, but also sarcastically, she knows that it will be something involving the information she's just given me

"No, we're going to find out where Tori and Beck are going to see if they're just friends" I snap

"I thought you said I could pick what we can do" Cat complains in a small voice

"Now I'm picking" I shrug turning away to leave. As I go I heart Cat mumble something that sounds strangely like bossy, I spin around to glare at her "what?" I snap, sharply "nothing" she cries looking alarmed, whatever she said I really don't care, so I just walk off calling "see you later" over my shoulder.

Cat's POV

When lunchtime finally arrives, I rush out of the classroom before Mr Bell remembers I didn't hand in my homework, as I clear the door I know I'm safe, phew, I didn't mean to forget my homework but I was doing it on the table last night but then seaseme street came on the TV so I thought I'll watch that and then do my homework but it was a seaseme street day and there were loads on and when it finished I was really tired so I went to bed and forgot all about my homework. After making sure that Mr Bell hadn't followed me to yell at me I skip up to my locker and stuff my bag in, it's really heavy today because I brought my colouring books from home, Jade usually has one or two in her locker for me but I wanted to bring my own today.

I nervously step outside into the asphalt, the slingshot kids only usually strike in the morning and afternoon but I still have to be careful, when I step out into the sun I soon spot Jade's black hair, seated at a table alone she seems deeply enveloped in the book that she's reading. I wonder if she's still mad because I called her bossy, but she is bossy, just sometimes. I decide to risk it and skip over to her and when she doesn't acknowledge me I move to stand behind her, she's clearly absorbed in her book as she takes no notice of me "boo" I scream, grabbing her shoulders. Jade jumps and gives a startled cry, dropping her book onto the floor

"Damn, Cat" she leans down and picks her book off of the floor, dusting off the cover she snaps "great now I've lost my page"

"Sorry" I reply meekly, starting to leave but then I hear Jade say

"No, it's fine" "yay" I grin and join Jade at the table. She puts her book into her bag and dumps it underneath the table

"How was English, did Mr Bell notice you hadn't done your homework?" Jade wonders

"Nope" I grin proudly I'm like a not homework handing in ninja.

"See like if I forget my homework he would definitely notice" Jade complains

"That's because he always checks with you because you hardly ever do it and he doesn't like you" I point out

"Yeah, he quite clearly has favourites and I'm definitely not one of them" Jade laughs,

"No you're not, I don't think he minds me" I giggle "so how was your last lesson?" I continue

"Free period" Jade smiles I'm about to ask what she did when Jade gives a huge sneeze, she groans and rubs her nose.

"Hay fever playing up?" I sigh, Jade has really bad hay fever, it's not too bad now but later in spring and early summer she has to take tablets and eye drops, I hate it when she puts the drops in because she puts them right into her eye and it's so gross. Jade nods and scowls

"Another one of the many reasons I hate spring"

"You can't hate spring" I cry outraged, we have this conversation like every year and I'm not any closer to convincing Jade than I was years ago

"I obviously can" Jade comments

"no, there's all the baby animals and flowers and there's more sun for longer so we can stay up later and well there's loads to love about spring" I finish lamely, Jade sniffs and I can't tell if it's in contempt or if it's her hay fever. "Everyone loves baby animals" I inform her, I definitely do, baby animals are even cuter than normal animals, Jade laughs dryly

"I don't see what's so cute about little versions of animals that I don't care about"

"What about bunnies? I think baby bunnies are born in spring" I remind her, Jade has such a soft spot for bunnies

"fine, fair enough that's one reason I should like spring but I've got more reasons to hate it" Jade snaps, but not in a mean way.

"Why would you hate spring?" I wonder

"well, first of all pollen is a big one, I hate hay fever and I hate all the pink flowers that bloom in the garden, thanks to my dad, I hate how bright it is when I'm trying to sleep, I hate the fact that, that everyone loves spring" Jade finishes,

"That's not very many reasons" I point out,

"well it's enough for me" Jade defends, shrugging "ok" I give up, at least I got her to admit that there's one reason to like spring personally, I love spring.

"You know tomorrow?" Jade starts and I sigh, I wanted to do something fun with Jade, not go around following Tori and Beck "don't be like that" Jade complains, "it'll be fun, we can pretend we're secret agents or something" at least Jade's making an effort and when you say it like that it does sound kind of cool. "Ok" I nod

"And also since I chose something, maybe we can go somewhere else first and you can chose that" Jade offers, yay this is why Jade's my best friend forever, sometimes she's bossy and grumpy and she hates everything but she stops people from being mean to me and she tries to be nice to me. Most of the time. I nod enthusiastically, and Jade smiles slightly in response "so what do you want to do?"

"Can we get some ice cream from that new place near Nozu" Jade frowns slightly at the mention of ice cream but nods

"Sure"

"What time should I get dropped off at yours?" I wonder, my mum kept telling me that I needed to tell her in advance if I wanted to go somewhere

"Maybe get to mine about half five" Jade suggests and I frown I was hoping it could be earlier since mum leaves for work at four "I can't do any earlier, I'm going around to Hannah's to work on our science project" Jade shrugs.

"that's ok" I pull out my phone and get my mum's number "one sec" I murmur then I start to read out what I'm texting "to mummy, can I go to Jade's tomorrow at half five question mark" I pause in my typing "can I sleep over, pleasy" I plead, Jade nods easily and I continue "for a sleepover question mark, love Cat xxx"

"Why do you always read out what your texting?" Jade snaps, looking amused "don't know" I reply laughing. "fair enough" Jade smirks, then I spot the rest of the gang heading towards the grub truck "hey guys" I call waving and they wave back, heading over to us, I budge up next to Jade to make room for everyone and Jade's eyes instantly follow Beck and Tori, like a cat when it's stalking a bird and waiting for a moment to pounce. If she says anything Tori will hate me forever, as Tori, Beck, Robbie and Andre approach Jade opens her mouth as if she's about to speak so I kick her leg, not hard or anything but enough to distract her and turn her attention onto me

"What was that for?" she glares as I planned tearing her attention away from the others

"please don't say anything, Tori will hate me forever" I cry, pleadingly, Jade looks as if she's about to refuse but then snaps "fine" phew, as Tori sits down I'm scared Jade's going to brake her word as she turns to Tori but it's then only to greet sarcastically "oh wonderful, Tori's here to grace us with her presence" and I just roll my eyes smiling, that's Jade for you.

Beck's POV

I'm excited and nervous at the same time, it's going to be really fun going out with Tori, wait no we shouldn't be having fun, but I don't see why not, even if we were going to have fun that wouldn't make it a date. Tori needs to loosen up and stop worrying about Jade, who's always going out with Andre, as friends, Andre's assured me so how can she have any objections if we're doing the same? But if it makes Tori happy, we'll just have a laugh, dress our worst, eat for cheap and then maybe play board games or something. Admittedly Tori wasn't the only one worried about Jade as we approached Cat and jade at their table yesterday, Jade's eyes glowed with malice as though we'd personally killed her bunnies or something until she turned her gaze onto Cat and then when she turned back she let her gaze soften slightly into her normal scowl. When Tori told me that she had told Cat, I knew that Jade was fully aware of what's going on tonight and is probably already plotting our slow painful deaths but whatever Tori and I do as friends is none of her concern.

"Mum" I call "don't shout hun, come up here and speak to me" comes her angry reply from upstairs, mum hates it when I do that, I roll my eyes and run up the stairs and into my parents room where my mum and dad are watching TV "I'm just letting you know I'm going out with Tori tonight, I'm not sure what time I'll be back" I inform them

"Ok honey" mum smiles absentmindedly, her attention fixed on the soppy drama she's forcing dad to watch

"See, didn't I tell you, you should be dating again and that Tori, she's a very nice girl" my dad cries approvingly, I just roll my eyes

"Dad, it's not a date were just friends"

"That's what you said for weeks before you started going out with that Jade girl" mum reminds me, laughing tearing her attention from the screen for just a second

"Mum, it's not like that for me and Tori" I exclaim, frustrated. "Well I just came to tell you" I snap, before leaving the room. God what was it with my parents, they were constantly jumping down my throat if a talked about a girl, they probably just want me to date again so that there's no chance of me getting back with Jade, they really don't like Jade, but at least my mum tries to be nice to her when she's around, my dad's open about his hatred especially after the thing with the dog. I step into my bedroom and try to choose something to wear, Tori was adamant that it couldn't look decent since she didn't want anyone who sees us to assume were dating, I'm just going along with it when I grab a pair of jeans and a jacket that I usually save just for wearing around the house. I've already decided were I'm taking Tori, there's this awful sea food truck down my road, and the food is disgusting I think someone died of food poisoning there once but it certainly fits what Tori seems to want from our opposite date.

Cat's POV

I knock on Jade's door and wait for her to answer, my pink sleeping bag under my arm

"James open the door" I hear Jade's voice yell from upstairs "why won't you?" James snaps, by the sound of it from downstairs, probably on the computer "I'm busy" Jade shrieks in response and I hear James grumbling as he unlocks the door, when he sees me he grins

"Hey Cat"

"hi" I greet in response, James looks at me for a second longer before yelling up the stairs "Jade, it was one of your friends anyway" I hear the sound of someone coming downstairs and see Jade dressed in her usual dark attire but she's carrying a small grey bundle in her arms.

"Hey" she nods "just putting Peppa back she's been a bit off"

"aww poor bunny" I coo, reaching out to stroke her soft head but she snaps at my fingers in warning and I pull back, she's still able to bite she can't be too bad but her eyes do seem dimmer than usual "Peppa it's ok" Jade scolds gently, her voice full of affection for the grey bundle in her arms and she runs her fingers through her soft grey fur. I put my bag down onto the floor before following Jade out into her back garden, she bends over and releases Peppa into the hutch were Dizzy instantly hops up to great her, aww they're just so fluffy.

"You want to stroke Dizzy?" Jade rolls her eyes and I nod excitedly, I wish my mum would let me get a rabbit, Jade reaches into the hutch and pulls out Dizzy, he's covered in straw all over his nose, which is twitching super cutely, I reach out and stroke his head gently and he makes no move to stop me, just chews on a piece of celery he had grabbed in his teeth before Jade had grabbed him. "Come on" Jade snaps, placing Dizzy back into the hutch and closing it, "aww" I complain, I could stroke Dizzy all day and Peppa too if she'd let me "let's put your bag in my room then we'll go k?" Jade suggests and we return to the house. Jade heads up to her room while I grab my bag before following her up when I get up I put my bag in the corner and Jade turns away from the mirror to look at me and ask seriously "remember if we go and get ice cream you promise you'll tell me where Tori and Beck are?" I nod absentmindedly but my mind had already wandered and as she spoke I was thinking about what type of ice cream I should get, maybe chocolate or pistachio.

Jade's POV

After a stop at Cat's favourite ice cream Vega updates on the slap about how she's doing nothing and feeling untweetful and I'm almost certain that she's met up with Beck, so I pay and we get back into the car. I pull out of the car park and onto the road, I wait in silence for Cat to tell me where Tori and Beck were planning on going but the silence continues and I feel myself begin to get frustrated I glance over at her as she licks her ice cream.

"Well?" I encourage, Cat stops eating for a second to reply

"Thank you for the ice cream cone" oh my god

"I bought you the ice cream so you'd tell me where Tori and Beck are" I explain as patiently as I could but I was seriously annoyed, we'd spoken about this already

"I don't know where they are" Cat cries and I know she's telling the truth, oh for god's sake , I feel my pent up anger and frustration spill out and I roll open her window and grab Cat's ice cream, throwing it out. Cat looks tearful and examines the empty cone for any remaining ice cream

"I feel like you did that on purpose" she mumbles and I start to feel guilty, I hate this emotion so much, it's the same emotion that made me give up my place on the platinum music awards but I know I shouldn't have taken my frustration at Beck and Tori out on Cat.

"I'll buy you a new one if you call Tori and find out where she and Beck are" I promise her, sort of a mixture of an apology, an attempt to make up and a demand.

"If you want to know so bad, why don't you call Tori?" Cat cries angrily, I guess I'm not forgiven

"Because she won't tell me if I ask" I start but then pause as an idea hits me "ok" time to practice my Cat impression, I pull over and come to a stop

"You stopped" Cat points out "am I in trouble?" I decide to ignore her question, thinking over my plan, I'm pretty sure my impression of Cat is good enough but what if Cat gives me away, I sigh "give me your phone" I order calmly

"ok" Cat accepts, pulling it out of her bag and passing it to me "good" I hold out my arm to her "now lean towards me and put your head on my shoulder"

"sure" Cat murmurs warily. Proceeding to lean over and as soon as her head touches my shoulder I bend my arm and cover her mouth with my hand and grip tightly, Cat panics and tries to scream and pull away, but I'm much stronger and hold her in place "shh, shh don't fight it" I reassure her and obviously seeing it's pointless to fight Cat complies, getting comfortable with her head lay on my shoulder. Since I've always been taller than Cat, when we were kids and our mums would take us places in the car were we would be traveling for a few hours Cat would always rest her head on my shoulder and sleep and I would rest my head on the window, mum has a picture of us doing just that and she thinks it's the cutest thing ever, obviously I disagree but she's smart enough not to tell me where it is. In this position it feels weirdly normal, I guess since I'm used to it and Cat seems comfortable as well although slightly annoyed that my hand was covering her mouth, she'll see why in a second. I look up Tori in her contacts and call her, here goes nothing

"hi" I cry in my high pitched Cat voice, Cat gives a muffled cry and starts to struggle again but I just increase the force of my grip and force her to stay still and quite, mouthing 'I'm sorry' to her while Vega replies "hey Cat, what's up?" Cat nods her head slightly, well as much as she can with me restraining her and settles once again as though accepting my apology but I still keep hold of her, just in case. "Are you and Beck having fun?" "Yeah, but not too much fun" Vega replies, laughing and I hear more laughing in the background, it's even worse than I thought, that's what people say before they start making out. I start fake laughing in my Cat voice to keep up the act but inside I'm screaming curses at her and Beck "so where are you guys right now?" I wonder "well we're at some food truck near Melrose and labraya" Vega informs me, she's so stupid, why would you tell someone exactly where you are especially when you don't want said persons best friend finding you, but her stupidity works in my favour so that's fine "Melrose and Labraya, ok" I confirm and cut Vega off before she can start to speak again and quickly hang up before releasing Cat.

Cat's POV

"Melrose and Labraya here we come" Jade smirks, pulling back onto the road, while I sit looking scandalised, not really at the fact that she held me down against my will and imitated me to find out where Tori and Beck are. More the fact that she didn't do it very well.

"You didn't sound anything like me" I snap, if she's going to hold me down so she can imitate me over the phone she can at least get my voice right.

"Tori believed it was you" Jade points out and I sigh, adjusting my seatbelt since it had stretched while I was leaning over,

"You didn't get my laugh right" I add

"yeah, I did" Jade smirks "you go ahahahaha" Jade impersonates me again , that is nothing like how I laugh "I don't laugh like that" I defend, Jade looks bored although slightly amused as she replies "puppies wearing sunglasses" that's so weird, but so cute. I start to laugh but then suddenly realise what Jade was trying to do and she's right, I do laugh like that

"Dang it" I sigh, defeated. As we head towards were Beck and Tori are we encounter traffic thanks to a car crash further down the road, I hope whoever was in it is ok. As time goes on Jade becomes more and more frustrated and tension fills the car.

"God, I hate being stuck in traffic, we're going to be late and miss Beck and Tori" Jade cries, wait how will we be late? Beck and Tori aren't waiting for us; Jade slaps her palm against the wheel causing the car to honk. Jade does that a lot, she has serious road rage and she honks the horn even when she knows it won't help, honk, hehe honk, honk.

"Honk" I giggle, haha I'm being the horn "I honked, just like your car" I smile, and Jade holds her hand to her head like she does when she has a headache. "Oh let's think of all the different kinds of honks there are, I like the one that's like meep, meep" I grin "you know like the bird does in that cartoon?" I remind her, me and Jade used to watch it when we we're little, Jade liked it because the dog kept on getting hurt and she would complain about how he should be dead, but now Jade doesn't watch it so she might not remember.

"The roadrunner?" Jade comments, resting her head on her hand "no, I don't like him, he's so mean to that dog" I shake my head

"That dog is a coyote" Jade replies, wearily

"Oh my god, was that racist?"

Jade's POV

How in any way could calling a coyote a dog racist in any way? I don't think Cat quite gets the term, instead of replying and getting into a debate about coyote rights or whatever I just honk the horn, how long is this going to take. Apparently unable to just sit and be quiet Cat pipes up

"Why is that bird so mean to the coyote" I roll my eyes, she watches it all the time what does she think the knives and forks are for?

"That coyote is trying to kill and eat the bird" I inform her and she gasps

"really?" "Yep" "oh poor birdy" Cat mumbles looking far away as though reconsidering her whole childhood, finally silence. Fortunately the traffic starts to move again, just a crawl at first but then the pace increases and we're moving again but unfortunately Cat seems done thinking to ask "don't you just love how dogs hang their heads out of the window and lick the wind?" when I don't reply, in a fruitless effort to show that I don't care Cat grins "watch" and lengthens her seatbelt, rolls down the window and hangs her head out, mouth agape and tongue lolling out, she closes her eyes and starts panting. I try to ignore it for as long as possible, tightening my grip on the steering wheel leaving crescent marks in the leather but then she starts barking and giggling.

"Put your head inside the car before I roll up the window and cut it off" I threaten darkly and Cat frowns but obeys, pulling her head gingerly back inside.

"my heads back in the car" she informs me meekly, when we finally pull up at the food truck where Vega should have been, there's nothing just a man throwing up and a woman who looks like she's chocking, whether they were here before or not they've gone now, and something hits me, why am I here? Why should I have any say on who Beck goes out with or if I approve, what can I do if they want to hang out just the two of them as friends like me and Andre have, without a peep from Beck. Maybe it's my controlling, protective nature which leads me to feel like I need to know and need to scream and yell at Beck, but for what for moving on when we're over? Or maybe it's the small voice in my head or the dull ache in my chest that tells me that I still love him. Whichever, whatever we're done, Beck ended it, I'm not going to waste any more sleep filled with regret or spend my Saturday nights dragging Cat along to stalk him on his date with Tori. I'm going to buy Cat's ice cream and go home, and then we're going to spend the night talking about crappy TV shows we've watched and other stuff that doesn't matter, I'm going to let go. Speaking of Cat I look round and spot her playing with the tips of her hair, a frown etched into her face

"You know I wouldn't have really chopped your head off with the window" I snap, scowling I don't think that's even possible, Cat doesn't reply, just sniffs audibly, did I just get rejected by Cat? She must be really mad.

"Look, I'm sorry I dragged you out here, Tori and Beck are obviously not here, If they are on a date I really don't care, I hope they have loads of fun with that and we can go and get you a new ice cream" I smile, trying my best not to sound desperate.

"Ok" Cat shrugs, without looking at me, god I really need friends right now if I'm going to go through with my new not caring policy I need people to distract me.

"And I'm sorry for snapping and for threatening to cut your head off and for throwing your ice cream out of the window, please forgive me" I whisper as though apologising is a weakness which for me, I suppose it is.

"Can I have a flake in my ice cream?" Cat asks innocently, feigning indifference, at least I'm forgiven, I can tell by her voice that she's not mad or at least not as mad as she was before so that's good and the girl sure knows how to rob me blind

"Sure" I smirk

"Then yes" Cat grins and reaches out to hug me, not many people realise how manipulative Cat actually is, when she wants something she uses anything she can to play you, and what can I say I always lose.

As we head back towards the ice cream parlour my phone goes, at first I ignore it but then It goes again and a third time.

"Will you get my phone?" I request turning to Cat, my bags behind your chair, Cat reaches round and grabs my bag, digging through it until she finds my phone and puts it on her lap while she puts my bag back.

"Wow what do you have in here?" she giggles

"I know , I need to clean it" I smirk and my phone rings a fourth time "for god's sake" I snap and answer, it's my mum why is she so desperate to get in touch? I put the phone on speaker and pass it to Cat to hold up to my level so I can speak and drive "mum, what do you want? I told you me and Cat wouldn't be back for a while" I yell, assuming that she was just worried since we'd already been out for a few hours, I really hate it when people call or text loads it's like I will get your message, you don't need to send the same message over and over again.

"I know honey" I can't believe she just called me honey in front of Cat I'm about to object when what she says next catches my attention "Peppa's not looking too good, she hasn't touched her food and I'm worried" before she can say anything else I snap

"I'm on my way" and nod to Cat to hang up "sorry Cat, guess there's no ice cream but we have some cake left over from James' party If you want that" Cat looks paler than usual and nods sheepishly, you'd think Peppa was hers. She puts my phone in her pocket for safe keeping as I assure her "don't worry, I'll just check her out and mum might have to take her to the vet, but it's probably nothing." In under ten minutes we're back at my house, thank god the roads were quite otherwise it could have taken much longer, I pull up down the driveway and park near the door, before getting out and making my way inside and then back out into the back garden where my mum was crouched near the hutch trying to coax Peppa into eating but she wasn't having any of it, her stomach was swollen and sore and she was breathing at irregular intervals. She didn't even seem to have the energy to snap at mum when she petted her, as soon as she heard or smelt me, I'm not sure which Peppa looked up at me, but her brown eyes, usually bright and mischievous are dim "oh come here baby" I coo scooping her into my arms.

"She needs to go to the vet" mum panics

"Take her then" I snap, careful to keep my voice low so as not to frighten Peppa

"Jade she's your rabbit, plus you know my cars broken and your dads at work, how am I going to take her?" mum cries getting up and stretching her legs, I stand up as well bringing Peppa up with me.

"What if someone sees me?" I cry angrily, I cannot be seen with a rabbit, it would be the end of me plus if they told me she needed to be put down or something, I'm sorry but I will cry my eyes out for sure, there's a lump in my throat just thinking about it.

"And I'm sure your friends love to spend their Saturday nights in animal hospitals" my mum adds sarcastically and I know she's right.

"I'll take her, mum go and get the pet carrier" I order, taking charge and mum obeys, hurrying back inside, turning to Cat for the first time since we got back home I add " and Cat could you put my bag in the car?" Cat nods and runs off as well, I close the hutch so that Dizzy can't get out and carry Peppa into the hall were mum waits with the open crate, I gently put Peppa in and take it out of mum's hand., "I'll be back soon" I assure her "Cat you coming?" I ask as Cat returns from the car.

"Yeah, I want to help Peppa feel better" Cat nods

"bye mum" I add briefly and head out of the door, seeing mum close it behind us "we'll have to put Peppa on your knee" I warn her as she steps in the car and she nods so I place the pet carrier carefully on her lap "hold on tight, you drop her or even disturb her too much, very, very bad things might happen to you" I glare, threateningly, Cat nods and gulps increasing the force of her grip on the cage.

Beck's POV

"See he used to date this girl, Jade" Tori begins

"My ex-girlfriend" I chip in

"And she's sort of my friend so you know it'd be weird if he and I dated" Tori continues

"Why would that be weird?" a creepy guy clutching a hamster cage asks

"Because we all hang out together" I explain patiently, well we do sometimes, enough that it would be awkward anyway.

"So?" the woman next to us challenges, wow why can't these people just mind their own businesses?

"If I could chime in" a man greets, well at least he asked, he's the only one "I think what she's saying is maybe his ex-girlfriend erm" "Jade" Tori supplies "Jade, maybe she still likes the boy with the hair" he finishes.

"Er she kind of walked out on me" I point out, starting to get flustered

"that doesn't mean she doesn't still have feelings for you" yeah somehow, I doubt that, she's been getting closer and closer to Andre and at the same time her burning hatred, or resentment more like, for what I did to her still simmers just as much, perhaps more than it did when we first broke up. But the women next to me thinks differently.

"I bet she does" I feel something flicker in my head, what if she does then what?

"I think we're ignoring the obvious question" a new guy adds "do you two have feelings for each other?" everyone stares tensely at Tori, waiting for an answer, I think the obvious question is why all these random people are sticking their noses into our love lives.

"Is our ointment ready?" Tori yells, trying to avoid the question and I can't blame her, whatever she says will be awkward.

"So why did you let Jade go?" one man wonders, seeing that Tori's not going to answer the previous question, the one question I continuously ask myself and also the decision I most regret thrown into the open by a woman I don't even know. "Yeah why did you let her go?" another man chimes in. for crying out loud, they haven't even met Jade, or me for that matter

"I didn't let her, you know what, I really don't want to talk about this here" I snap, despite my annoyance I remain smiling, trying to be civil it's like they're poking at a sore spot for me causing my chest to ache and my mind to whirl with unwanted questions and regrets

"He's afraid to face his feelings" the hamster guy theorises; I can't believe this is actually happening to me right now, the whole room start to nod their heads in agreement.

"No, no look I'll always love Jade as a friend but as a girlfriend she was, she'd always freak out over every little thing" I sum up, there I said it.

"Sometimes girls do that because we're scared inside" a girls snaps, as though it's obvious and I was being stupid. I think back to when we fought the flash of fear and insecurity before the mask of fury would hide her true emotions whenever I spoke to a girl. Her hours spent in front of the mirror obsessing over her weight and features, over every slight imperfection she could think off, even though she had nothing to worry about, or her fears voiced only to me that she wasn't good enough every time Tori got a role, and even horror and terror before the hate when I announced that I wasn't happy with our relationship on Sinjin's game show and I know Jade was in fact very scared inside.

"And we need a man to keep us safe"

"wow, wow trust me, Jade isn't scared of anything" Tori laughs, that's of course, so far of the truth it's almost laughable, Jade's biggest most obvious fear is of the ocean thanks to a dolphin that she was certain was trying to rape her I assured her it was probably just trying to drown her, I don't think I really helped much. It's a shame really, Jade used to love swimming, especially in the ocean. Her and Cat's families used to go to the beach every year and Jade would give her mum a heart attack by swimming as far out as she could go, but needless to say after the dolphin incident Jade wouldn't go near the 'foaming death trap' and soon put a stop to the beach holidays. Most of her other fears were deeply rooted into her insecurity but to everyone else apart from Cat and I suppose she didn't seem to fear anything, after all she isn't an actress for nothing.

"Your probably just trying to keep Beck for yourself" the girl snaps, she doesn't even know Jade and yet it seems like she's already decided to be on her side.

"I do not want beck to myself, look, Beck and I are just friends alright?" Tori yells why does she have to defend herself from a middleschooler?

"So then you told Jade you're hanging out with him tonight?" a man questions, I told Tori she should have , Jade's probably more angry about the fact that Tori tried to keep it from her more than anything else. Plus Jade probably thinks it's a date since Tori worked so hard to keep it from her.

"Well, no" Tori replies seeming ashamed.

"Aha, interesting"

"Ok, you know what you listen to me" Tori begins, but the door swings open, oh my god speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, how on earth did Jade find us? I spot Cat as well standing slightly behind her, hiding something behind her back "oh, man" Tori cries and I stand up

"Jade" I start but I'm interrupted

"Things are about to get real" and Tori stands up as well.

"Wow Tori and Beck are here, what are the chances?" true surprise forcing her voice to rise to an even higher pitch, wait so they didn't know we were here? There's only one other reason Jade could be here and that would mean that Cat has Peppa or Dizzy in the pet carrier behind her back, my theory's proven correct as Cat leans up to Jade's ear and whispers, just loud enough for me to hear

"Should we run?" Jade just shakes her head slightly in response.

"Wait, so that's Jade?" The woman asks, and Jade looks at me quizingly as though asking 'how the hell does she know my name?'

"Look, Jade I can explain" Tori starts

"come on, how can you explain that you're out on a date with her ex-boyfriend?" "It's not a date" I cry for like the fiftieth time just this night, why won't these people just leave us alone?

Jade's POV

Why can't anything go easily? How the hell did the happy couple just have to be spending their Saturday night together in a fricken animal hospital, like what are the chances in a billion? I don't see how I can avoid them seeing Peppa as I try to think of a way around this problem that won't look weird, suspicious or stupid a woman yells at me.

"They broke up, Tori has every right to go out with Beck" what the hell? How does this random woman know me and why is she fricken yelling at me about Beck and Tori's relationship?

"Yeah, whatever that's nice" I reply without really taking note of anything, still trying to solve my problem, "Jade why are you here? Did you follow us? It's none of your, wait you were with Cat when she called weren't you?" Tori accuses

"No Jade wasn't with me" Cat defends, thank god Cat and I made up before otherwise she mightn't have covered for me and now Tori just seems like she's hurling empty accusations at poor me, ha they'll probably assume she just wants Beck for herself.

"Oh don't honour yourself" I snap "my brothers rabbit needed to go to the vet so here I am"

"I wonder if it's grey or brown and white" Beck smirks, and out of the corner of my eye I see Cat step out from behind me and hold up the cage. Beck opens his mouth to speak, better I say it and get some threats in than Beck mocks me about it.

"Fine, it's one of my two rabbits, I love them both very, very much and if you tell anyone your dead" I glower. I send her a quick glare as Cat and I pass by, to make sure she got the message, when we reach the desk the receptionist, in a bored tone asks

"Name?"

"West" I reply sharply and she nods holding her hand out

"I'll take her off you, please take a seat" I nod curtly, squashing my fear of her taking Peppa away right down and putting an expressionless mask on my face as I awkwardly make my way back to where I was previously standing, Cat follows but then takes a seat off to my side.

"So, rabbits hu?" Vega laughs and I glare, "no seriously what are they like? I've always wanted a rabbit" she elaborates

"Erm, ones brown with white patches, he's called Dizzy and he's a fat lump but can still avoid getting caught if he doesn't want to be but he loves everyone and is super affectionate and the one that's here is Peppa, she's a light grey and she's slim and fast, she can run rings around Dizzy but if I'm trying to pick her up she doesn't run away, but she's also a vicious biter Cat has proof of that, but she's never bitten me." I explain, with each word more and more affenction creeps into my usually cold voice. Cat holds up her hands, littered with quite a few cuts from Peppa's teeth.

"Aww cute" Tori smiles "why have you not mentioned them before?" I raise an eyebrow, seriously

"It would ruin her reputation" Cat chips in for me "wouldn't it?" she turns to me checking if she' s right and I nod

"So if you dare tell anyone I will personally see to it that you go down very slowly and painfully"

"Ok I won't speak of the bunnies" Vega relents fearfully and I smirk "good." As silence fills the room for the first time since I got here some girl intterupts it with.

"Hey Beck, which one of these girls do you think is prettier?" please, someone, anyone, kill me now or if Beck choses Tori or Cat please kill him now. I tilt my head to the side slightly, watching him tensley while Tori does the same, cow. Beck laughs nervously then yells at the girl

"Why don't you check your mothers pulse?" seeming to think I was glaring at her because she was here with Beck rather than the fact that she felt like she had a chance at being chosen as prettier than me Tori reasons.

"You have no reason to be mad at us because Beck and I are only" not in the mood for Tori's argument I just sigh.

"I'm not"

"your not, what?" yeah, hard to belive isn't it?

"I'm not mad" I repeat, elaborating

"careful it's a trick" Cat warns, jumping up

"It's not a trick" I defend, sending a glare at Cat, for some reason desperate to convince everyone

"I thought I was mad but what do I have to be mad about? We're all friends, kinda and we should all be aloud to hang out with whoever we want too" I finish, whoever said if you love something let it go is a walking idiot because this hurts like hell.

"Still thinking it's a trick" Cat murmurs warningly,

"It's not" I snap turning to glare at Cat, she better watch herself when she falls asleep tonight.

"Your really ok?" Beck walks forward to stand directly in front of me

"Yeah"

"That's pretty cool" Beck smiles and I find myself dazed but suddenly the receptionist intterupts

"Here's your ointment for buster" the receptionist hands Vega a thin tube and Beck steps away to stand once again at Vega's side"and Peppa's ready to go, just give her this twice a day" she hands me a bottle of liquid "and make sure she has lots of water, she should be fine but if there's no improvement in a week make sure you bring her back" she informs me handing me the cage

"Thanks" I smile slightly in relief to have my little girl back and safe.I'm about to turn and leave when Cat starts talking to the receptionist "so sad" I sigh as Cat finishes her story about her brothers messed up turtle that just lies on its back for hours. "Come on, let's go" I turn to Cat, then face Tori and Beck "see you on Monday" and start to walk but I pause and turn to cast them one last threatening glance "say nothing about tonight" I warn them and leave. Once back in the car, Peppa safe on Cat's lap Cat smiles at me.

"That was really nice of you"

"yeah and that wasn't nice of you" I snap, she's such a traitor

"I'm sorry but I thought it was a trick" Cat cries

"So I've heard."

"can I use your phone to call Robbie? he said he'd text me but he hasn't and now my phone's died" Cat begs and I nod

"sure, you've got my phone" I remind her and I hear her make the call.

Andre's POV

I think this is quite possibly the worst thing that's ever happened to me, I'm stuck on my back for the whole weekend with Robbie, dressed as fruit. My phone's at home and school doesn't open until next Monday, we could die by then, all they'll find is our bones and I'll never be able to beat Robbie with a baseball bat. Since it's his fault I'm in this mess in the first place my back's so itchy and with the night fall the temprature starts to drop, suddenly I hear ringing.

"Is that? Robbie you had your phone the whole time?" I scream furiously.

"guess so, hey that's lucky" he grins and I see him move something to his ear which must be the phone.

"I would have said it was luckly like ten hours" ago I spit.

"Shh, it's Jade I'll ask her for help" I sigh finally, maybe we'll live after all, I stay silent as Robbie talks (**… is where the person is replying, obviously Andre can only hear what Robbie says**) "hello…Cat thank goodness…Yeah… Well I'm sorry but look...Wait no don't hang up…No…No… Cat why would you think that?...Cat please just listen…No… Hey Cat…Please put Jade on the phone…Hey… You know how we were doing that pear pad video?... Yeah well there was an accident, Sinjin left and so we tried to get down and we fell and we can't get up…Stop laughing… We've been here like all day...Please… Because, well just please you can't just leave us here…Yeah Andre's here…Jade…Please we just need someone to help us up it'll take like a second…Thanks…Yeah I know… We're on the stage over the asphalt… Yep…Please hurry… I'm sorry" I hear a beep as he turns of the phone "Jade and Cat are on their way they should be here in about five minutes, they were already near by" Robbie grins and I nod.

"You know, we've been through a lot together" I sigh almost faint with relief.

"yeah" Robbie agrees, vacant and dreaming of freedom.

"I think after this experience we're better people" I continue "but I'm still going to beat you with a baseball bat as soon as I get up" I remind him lazily.

"I know" Robbie sighs and suddenly headlights illuminate the car park and I hear car doors slamming and the voices of Cat and Jade as they approach.

"Andre?" I hear Jade call

"Here, we're here" I cry and could almost cry in relief when I hear footsteps pounding up the stairs

"wow, just wow" Jade laughs, taking a picture on her phone before reaching for my hand to yank me up.

"Aren't you quite the pair" Cat giggles and I just roll my eyes.

"never again I don't think I'll ever be able to look at a pear the same way" I shudder and move to the side to make room as Jade pulls Robbie up. With Cat and Jade's help we manage to half climb half roll our way down the stairs and once I reach the bottom I grin "now that we're up, you know what I'm going to do?" turning to Robbie "I'm going to kill you" I scream launching myself at Robbie who immediately runs away screaming like a girl but before I chase after him I pause to thank Jade and Cat as they step back into the car before leaping after Robbie, when I catch him he is so dead.

**I KNOWTHIS IS IN THE WRONG PLACE, IM STILL DOING ALL THE OTHER CHAPTERS BEFORE THIS BUT FOR SOME REASON I WROTE THIS ONE AGES AGO! (just had to remind you! And I don't want to hear reviews commenting on the fact that that episode's ages away!)**

**WOW! IT IS LIKE UNREAL HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER IS! 10000 ish words! OMG I hope it was 10000 words of awesome! I don't know what came over me! I just couldn't stop writing! Lol hope you enjoyed it anyway! **

**Did you like my version of the ending? Review and let me know should I twist some episodes if I have an idea or leave them be? This was like an experiment and I hope it turned out ok but it's not up to me I want YOUR opinions! **

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Later haters **

**Chloe**

**xxx**


	26. Holidays at last

Holidays at last

**So since I made you guys wait ages ago, last chapter was like extra-long and crammed full of bade! And here's another chapter in the same week! I know I'm so kind! This one has quite a lot of bade moments in it as well since they're both in throughout the whole thing and everyone else comes in and out! So hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS (oops, caps lock button got stuck!)**

Lamanactor: the holidays at last! A whole week off school! So what have you planned for the hols?

Scissorluv: what's it to you?

Lamanactor: *holds hands up* I was just wondering

Scissorluv: well don't

Lamanactor: erm ok?

Scissorluv: -_-

Lamanactor: you know on Saturday, what you said, that was really cool

Scissorluv: ugh why do we have to talk about that? Don't ever speak of it again, especially not on group chats

Lamanactor: we don't have to, I was just saying

Scissorluv: no, just no

Scissorluv: anyone can read this now, well done Beck

Lamanactor: just clear the chat if you don't want anyone seeing, it's not exactly descriptive anyway, I didn't say what was cool

Scissorluv: -_-

Scissorluv cleared the chat

Lamanactor: see… That wasn't so hard was it

Scissorluv: don't that wasn't so hard me -_-

Lamanactor: someone's grouchy today

Scissorluv: oh I'll show you grouchy, just you wait

Lamanactor: sorry I'm in Canada at the moment, you'll have to wait until school :p

Scissorluv: I hate Canada

Lamanactor: but think of all the lovely ducks that live there

Scissorluv: I hate you

Lamanactor: aww :(

Scissorluv: :)

Lamanactor: would it kill you to be nice?

Scissorluv: it probably wouldn't…But it'd come pretty close

Lamanactor: *roll my eyes*

Scissorluv: are you staying with your cousins?

Lamanactor: yeah, you should pity me, it's a family reunion, I've heard just about enough of 'oh haven't you grown' to last me a life time, you'd think they haven't seen me for years

Scissorluv: I don't

Lamanactor: don't what?

Scissorluv: I don't pity you

Happycat entered the chat

Lamanactor: fair enough

Lamanactor: hi lil red

Happycat: HEY GUYS!

Scissorluv: hey Cat, what's with the exclamation points?

Scissorluv: wait no, I don't care

Lamanactor: …

Happycat: the button got stuck! Are you doing anything this week?

Scissorluv: mum and dad are going to London for like their fifth honeymoon and James' is with his gran, I've got the house to myself.

Happycat: ooh can I come round later?

Lamanactor: why can't I ask you about the holidays but Cat can?

Scissorluv: sure, and because I prefer Cat

Happycat: yay!

Lamanactor: I'm with family :( what are you doing Cat?

HappyCat: I'm on the slap talking to you guys duh!

Scissorluv: yeah, duh Beck

Lamanactor: Jade you know what I meant and Cat I mean for the holidays

Happycat: oh, well me and my mum are going shopping for a new bag, I spilt gravy on my old one and I'm going to Jade's but that's it!

Lamanactor: gravy?

Happycat: yeep

Scissorluv: yeep?

Happycat: why is everyone questioning me?

Happycat left the chat

Lamanactor: I don't know what to say about that…

Gonna-make-it-shine entered the chat

Gonna-make-it-shine: hey guys, and gurls I just wanted to say that my sister Trina Vega IS THE BEST PERSON THAT'S EVER LIVED AND WAY HOTTER, MORE TALENTED AND GENERALLY MORE AWESOME THAN ME

Scissorluv: wow… just wow, she's finally lost it

Lamanactor: poor Tori

Gonna-make-it-shine: sorry about that Trina went on my phone while I was in the shower

Lamanactor: does your phone have a password?

Gonna-make-it-shine: no, dad doesn't like me having a password or even if I did Trina would probably just get Sinjin to hack it, she likes texting any boyfriends I have a similar message to the one you got.

Lamanactor: Sinjin can hack?

Scissorluv: yes

Lamanactor: how do you know?

Scissorluv: remember when my status read, I LOOOOOVVVVEEE SINJIN?

Lamanactor: oh yeah, you really got him for that one

Scissorluv: I only super glued his hand to the bin

Gonna-make-it-shine: oh that was why Sinjin was leaning on the bin crying, I heard he was stuck there for two days

Gonna-make-it-shine: how did you manage that anyway?

Scissorluv: I promised to add him as a friend on Facebook; obviously I didn't tell him it was super glue

Lamanactor: did you add him?

Scissorluv: as if

Gonna-make-it-shine: So anyway are you guys up to anything for the holidays?

Scissorluv: NO

Gonna-make-it-shine: sorry I asked?

Musicman entered the chat

Musicman: hey peoples

Lamanactor: hey

Scissorluv: hi

Gonna-make-it-shine: hey! What's up?

Musicman: nothing much but I'm supposed to walk my next door neighbour's dog in a minute so I can't talk for long

Scissorluv: is it that yappy one that bit me?

Musicman: yeah, I'm sorry, he doesn't usually do that, did you stroke a cat or something small and furry before you came?

Scissorluv: no

Lamanactor: what about

Scissorluv: NO

Gonna-make-it-shine: erm how are you all anyway?

Lamanactor: good, u?

Musicman: does anyone want to help me/ walk the dog for me? It's so boring, It doesn't do anything, I'm only doing it in the first place because the woman said she'd pay me

Scissorluv: fine, and Andre no, never again

Lamanactor: sorry I can't

Musicman: how come, Beck?

Lamanactor: family reunion

Musicman: ouch

Lamanactor: yeah

Scissorluv: which is your favourite scream film?

Lamanactor: that was random, the first

Musicman: haven't watched any of them sorry

Scissorluv: you haven't lived; do you want to borrow them off me?

Musicman: sure, thanks can I pick them up tomorrow?

Scissorluv: whatever, don't care

Lamanactor: the third ones at my RV

Scissorluv: why?

Lamanactor: you left it there

Scissorluv: can I kick the door open and get it since you're not there?

Lamanactor: you will anyway won't you?

Scissorluv: yeah

Lamanactor: ok then, I guess

Musicman: where's Tori?

Scissorluv: being mauled by a bear

Lamanactor: don't know

Scissorluv: being abducted by aliens

Musicman: Tori?

Scissorluv: being dissected by a mad scientist

Lamanactor: really Jade?

Scissorluv: :)

Gonna-make-it-shine: sorry spaced out there! I'm back!

Musicman: so can you help me walk my next door neighbour's dog?

Gonna-make-it-shine: today?

Musicman: yep, please

Gonna-make-it-shine: sorry, I need to help Trina rehearse for her performance, HELP ME!

Lamanactor: help whoever has to watch as well, when is it?

Scissorluv: just tell her to get lost

Musicman: poor you

Gonna-make-it-shine: no Jade, unlike you I'm nice to people, thanks Andre and it's her music class on the first day back, I think they're having a talent show or something

Scissorluv: your loss

Rockrobster entered the chat

Musicman: and she actually thinks she can win?

Gonna-make-it-shine: yep

Lamanactor: wow

Gonna-make-it-shine: I know right

Rockrobster: who thinks they can win what?

Scissorluv: Trina thinks she can win a talent show

Rockrobster: wow

Lamanactor: yeah

Musicman: ugh I've got to go walk the little monster have a nice day guys, see you later

Lamanactor: bye

Scissorluv: l8r

Musicman left the chat

Lamanactor left the chat

Lamanactor entered the chat

Lamanactor: sorry pressed the wrong button

Scissorluv: damn, I thought you were actually leaving

Lamanactor: that's mean

Scissorluv: really? Oh I'm sorry, not

Lamanactor: you know there's such thing as over using sarcasm

Gonna-make-it-shine: can you guys argue in private chat?

Scissorluv kicked Gonna-make-it-shine from the chat

Scissorluv kicked Rockrobster from the chat

Scissorluv: now it's private chat :)

Unknown: no its not, I'm here Miss West

Scissorluv: what the hell? Who are you?

Lamanactor: do we know you?

Unknown: my screen names unknown for a reason duh Beck Oliver

Lamanactor: how do you know my name?

Gonna-make-it-shine entered the chat

Gonna-make-it-shine: JADE!

Unknown: hello Tori Vega

Gonna-make-it-shine: erm do I know you?

Unknown: does no one even read my screen name?

Scissorluv: who are you?

Unknown: ah curious as ever Jade

Lamanactor: how long have you been here anyway?

Unknown: erm since before all of you came

Gonna-make-it-shine: you've just been watching our chat?

Unknown: well not for the whole time, at one point I went to get a smoothie

Happycat entered the chat

Happycat: ugh Frankie stop creeping out my friends

Unknown: sorry

Unknown left the chat

Happycat: sorry guys! I've got to go have dinner! Byyyeee!

Scissorluv: ?

Scissorluv: I'm bored now

Scissorluv left the chat

Lamanactor: well that was weird how did Cat's brother know all our names?

Gonna-make-it-shine: I have no idea!

Gonna-make-it-shine: ugh Trina's calling me wish me luck

Lamanactor: bye

Gonna-make-it-shine left the chat

Lamanactor left the chat

**The end! I know it's kind of short but the last chapter was like the longest chapter I've written EVER! wow, I have no idea what was with the exclamation marks!**

**Review cuz you know you want too!**

**Later haters**

**Chloe**

**xxx**


	27. Crazy Ponnie

Crazy Ponnie

**Ugh I'm so so sorry everyone! I've been so terrible with updates if just been so busy, I'm so sorry and I'm honestly going to try and get back into my one chapter a week routine! So yeah new chapter at last!**

**And also btw there is no way it's possible to shave someone's head completely and not wake them up so since I just really don't see how that could happen she'll just cut her hair shorter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious**

Cat's POV

As the credits roll, signalling the end of the movie I finally tear my gaze away from the screen and catch sight of Jade lying spread eagle on the couch, breathing deeply, seemingly fast asleep. Her long black hair with purple tips cascades across of her face as she gives a low sigh, rolling onto her stomach and dropping her arm over the side of the couch. Quietly I reach for the remote and switch off the television, with a click the light flickers out leaving just the dim lamp too light the room, leaning to the side I grab one of my pink fluffy pillows and launch it at her. Jade barely stirs, simply rolls over with a groan and reaches for the pillow and throws it back, hitting me straight in the face. "Owy" I cry, falling backwards and holding my head. From where I lay on the floor I could hear Jade shift her weigh and prop herself up onto her elbows turning to her I watch her roll her stormy blue eyes and amusement coats her voice as she snaps.

"Don't be a wuss, that didn't hurt" I frown slightly and rub my forehead as Jade rolls her eyes once again, swinging her legs over the side of the couch and pulling herself into a sitting position as I sit up, crossing my legs beneath me. "Now that it's over can we go to sleep?" Jade pleads, blinking sleepily and running a hand through her ruffled hair, I shake my head, smiling innocently, Jade always wants to go to sleep at sleepovers, and it's no fun. "Fine, what do you want to do know?" she asks, yawning. I shrug, looking over my shoulder at the stack of DVD's I'd chosen for us to watch, but Jade had said no to all of them except Titanic, she only likes the end, when everyone dies and she missed it since she fell asleep. Jade follows my gaze to the stack with a wary one of her own.

"They're not that bad" I complain, earning a scowl from Jade and a disbelieving raise of her eyebrow "oh, oh, I have an idea" I grin, jumping to my feet, I run out of my living room, pausing for a second in the doorway "wait" I command pointing at Jade. I run up the stairs, pushing past my brother as he comes down the stairs, clutching a plant pot filled with mayonnaise and a light bulb when I get up to my room I dig through the draws in my dresser until I come across a small box. Pulling the box out of the draw and brushing off the thin layer of dust that had built up I head back downstairs, ignoring the thick smell of smoke coming from Frankie's room, and skip back into the living room. Jade had said she wanted to get her eyebrows done earlier but I had forgotten until now, my nana gave me an eyebrow waxing kit for Christmas, which was ages and ages ago and I haven't had a chance to use it. When I enter the living room, Jade's turned the television back on and is flicking absentmindedly through the TV guide, not really pausing on anything for longer than a minute.

"What's that?" she wonders as she turns away from the screen and stares at the box in my hands, raising an eyebrow curiously, I toss her the box and she leans forward to catch it. After reading the label she looks up at me and snaps, "Are you suggesting something?"

I roll my eyes and giggle "you were the one who mentioned it before but I only just remembered, it's ok if you don't want too" I shrug taking the box off of her and jumping onto the couch to sit beside her. Jade yanks her feet out from underneath me as I accidently land on top of them and snatches the box back, carefully reading the paragraph on the side, the warning. Seeming to sum up whether she can trust me with the wax. I frown since she has to think about it but then grin as she tosses the box back and nods

"Sure" she pauses, her gaze hardening "but if you do something wrong…" she leaves the threat open, she told me she likes to do that since if it happens she can get creative with revenge, I gulp and nod firmly. Clutching the box I carefully read the instructions, right, I've got this. Jade leans back into the cushions, getting comfortable and watches me expectantly, making sure I read through the instructions, I gulp again as I'm reminded of her threat. "You know what, it doesn't…" Jade begins but I cut her off.

"No, no its ok I've got this" I assure her and she nods once again, still slightly uncertain as she closes her eyes , I follow the instructions, pftt this is easy. As I pull back the waxing strips Jade gives a low hiss of pain and brings her hand to her forehead. As she slowly moves her hand away my eyes widen in horror and I look down at the strips in my hand then back up at Jade, maybe she won't notice I think hopefully. As she sits up straighter she runs a hand over where her eyebrows should be and her sharp eyes narrow, moving to my face which I try to compose, letting the strips float to the floor and out of her line of vision. "hehe done" I state, forcing a smile, my eyes bright with uncertainty, maybe I can knock her out and draw them on, then she'll never know, I dismiss that thought almost instantly as she glares suspiciously at me.

"Pass me a mirror Cat" she snaps and the smile falls off of my face

"Why do you need the mirror? You look great" I try to laugh but I wince at how high pitched my voice is, Jade glares poisonously at me, her expression clear 'what have you done' I give a low whimper "one second" and rise to my feet, before bolting out of the room and up the stairs. I go into my room and gingerly grab the hand mirror from my desk as though it might burn me, as I turn to leave I spot my notepad and pen and quickly scribble a note _'if you find me dead. Jade did it.' _Then with a deep breath I slowly make my way downstairs, my heart pounding, Jade's so gonna kill me. When I return to the living room Jade's still sitting in the same position, rigidly straight with her hand held to her bare forehead and stormy eyes flashing dangerously as she searches me face for any expression of fear. Which I'm pretty sure was the only expression on my face, I would have probably found it funny if it was just makeup or something but it wasn't, and I was seconds away from a very painful death via my best friend. Jade slowly holds out her hand for the mirror and I carefully hand it to her, taking a cautious step back, I watch guiltily as Jade's expression changes from shock to horror to fear and finally to unbridled anger as she turns to me.

"What. Did. You. Do?" she snarled, emphasising every word as she stared back into the mirror, her grip tightening around the handle, threatening to snap the delicate plastic, I stay quiet, giving her a chance to calm down before I talk, if she calms down that is.

"Well I didn't mean too, I read the instructions and I thought I'd done it right, I'm so sorry Jadey please forgive me" I cry, real tears threatening to fall, I honestly didn't mean too. Jade doesn't seem to accept my apology as she screams, humiliation as well as fury coating her raised voice.

"I look like a fricken idiot." She climbs roughly to her feet letting the mirror clatter to the floor; I take a frightened stepped back, as she barges past me, grabbing her bag from the bottom of the stairs and swinging it over her shoulder before pulling on her black combat boots. I rush out after her just as she opens the door and she pauses, cold wind blowing in from behind her thanks to the open door and I shiver slightly in my thin pyjamas "you better watch yourself Cat" she threatens darkly before spinning on her heel and slamming the door behind. I gulp as I'm left in my dark hallway alone. That was the worst sleepover ever. Since I don't have anything to do I make my way upstairs to my room , running over to my window and slamming it shut, who knows when Jade will strike, I don't want her to catch me while I'm sleeping. As I try to sleep my active mind runs through all the things my friend's done too people in revenge, and shudder, she was so, so mad, what if she hates me like she hates Tori? Finally I fall into an uneasy sleep and wake, unscathed, to the sound of my alarm; I blearily reach for my phone and turn it off, scrolling wearily through my messages but there's nothing interesting, just a text from Sinjin saying 'I love you babe' which I quickly deleted, and one from Sophie, a girl I used to know from middle school asking me how I was. I told her I was fine, she wouldn't really understand if I told her that I feared for my life since I accidently waxed the meanest girl in schools eyebrows completely off. I pull myself out of bed and get dressed in one of my favourite dresses before tiptoeing downstairs, aware of the loud snores coming from my parents' bedroom. As I grab a bowl I see that Jade's left her bracelet on the counter, I grab it and put it in my bag, perhaps I can use it too bargain, the bracelet for my life. Returning to the kitchen I grab a box of cereal and pour it into the bowl, adding milk before making my way into the living room to eat as I do I notice something on the floor, realising what it is I pull up the strips, with Jade's eyebrows still attached, I grin, now I'll be able to stick them back on, right?

-Time skip-

As my brother's car swings into the car park of the asphalt, for once not speeding by the way, I'm so proud I step out, warily scanning the open space between the car and the school, searching for a certain raven-haired murderer to be. With her nowhere in sight I make a dash for the door, slowing down as I reach the entrance, not wanting to bump into anyone, still scanning around me I pull out my phone, typing out a quick 'I'm really sorry, but don't worry I have your eyebrows, maybe we can reattach them :)' and sending it to Jade…Seven times. I desperately hope that she's calmed down, at least a little bit; I mean she's had a night to sleep it off, oh maybe she's grown her eyebrows back, it doesn't take that long right? But as I glance down at my phone my hopes are dashed and I give a squeak of terror at what it reads on the screen;

To cat from Jade: YOU. ARE. DEAD.

I stuff my phone back into my bag and run like a pack of rabid donkeys are chasing me, not wanting to stay in one place for too long, since it would be a lot easier for Jade to find me. Spotting Andre and Beck I sprint over, they're big and strong and not terrified of Jade, they'll help me for sure. As I approach I latch onto Andre's shirt and scream

"You guys, you guys have either of you seen Jade?" As I receive negative responses from both I explain, my breath coming in short bursts due to my fear and my run. "She's trying to kill me" I steal glances around me, luckily from this spot I can see all the entrances, the drama hall, the main entrance and the stairs so if Jade comes I'll see her although I don't know if that'll help much. The only problem is there's nowhere to hide if she does come. I take a deep steadying breath, trying to calm down, Jade's a long distance runner thanks to her being forced into cross country when she was younger but she's no sprinter so If I can lose her quickly I'll be ok, maybe. She may not be that fast over short distances but I'm no athlete either and her legs are longer than mine. I break out of my thoughts as I hear Beck ask why, I hope he's coming up with a plan on how to save me because I'm like a sitting duck here, hehe sitting duck, that's a weird expression I'm not even sitting. But whether I'm a standing duck or not I love living, I don't want to die. "Well we were hanging out last night and she asked me to do her eyebrows" I recall when Andre cuts me off,

"Do what to them?" I give an exasperated sigh.

"Make them look neater and nicer, girls do that" I try to think about what it's like, oh like monkeys, how they groom each other all the time and eat each other's fleas, although without the fleas part because that would be really gross. "We groom each other like monkeys." There's silence and Beck looks confused, perhaps because I'm describing girl kind as being like a monkeys, well not looking like monkeys obviously. Although one time I saw this lady and she was so hairy but she was probably just a werewolf, but wait it wasn't the full moon, I guess she was just very hairy.

"So why is Jade trying to kill you?" he wonders, oh that was why he was confused, I wish he wouldn't question it, it doesn't matter, he just needs to figure out a way to save me I begin to impatiently explain what happened but pause, heart hammering as I hear a scream.

"Where is she?" I let out a high pitched scream of my own and roughly push past Beck and Andre, maybe she didn't see me I pray as I run for the drama hall "someone stop her" I hear Jade yell and her voice is much closer than before, I guess not. I run in circles, using people as shields and screaming constantly, hoping to attract someone's attention before Jade reaches me but most people are too scared to intervene and instead watch, looking at me with pity. The sound of Sinjin playing the saxophone meets my ears but I barely notice as I feel Jade closing in behind me as a run around Sinjin, I try not to listen as she screams at me, but then I spot Lane, perhaps I have a chance. Still squealing at the top of my voice I sprint towards him just as Jade pushes Sinjin out of the way and from the clatter I assume he dropped his instrument. I scream one last time and dodge behind the guidance councillor as Jade makes a grab for my bag. Please don't let me die.

Jade's POV

I feel strong hands clamp around my waist, holding me forcibly in place, if I were thinking normally perhaps I would think who the hell dared to grab me, or maybe I would just bring my elbow back into the persons stomach. But I wasn't thinking normally, I was beyond furious, my vision tinted red, as I scream and fight, watching Cat flee down the corridor. I was angry at first of course but as I had entered the school my anger had turned into cold fury as a fierce blush had crept into my pale cheeks due to the stares I was receiving from all angles as I entered the school. I could hear the sniggers, hidden behind hands and see the amusement in people's eyes and then I wanted to kill Cat. I vaguely hear someone yelling at me too stop but I don't listen, my narrowed eyes locked on Cat. As she runs behind me I struggle more fiercely, desperate to pursuit her, I haven't actually decided how I'm going to get my revenge but I will and then Cat will really be sorry. When I hear the voices of Beck and Andre my whole body seizes up and I become completely stiff, as if I haven't suffered enough embarrassment. Most people may not be bold enough to laugh in my face but they sure as hell have a good laugh behind my back, as I hear the words 'why are you so mad at Cat?' I take a deep steadying breath and clench my fist as I slowly turned around with a poisonous glare, daring them too laugh or look at me funny or move or react in anyway. I feel Lane release me and slowly step away and my rigid body tenses as I prepare to leap at Cat given half the opportunity.

"Don't. Say. A. Word" I spit, breathing deeply. There's a tense silence as I watch Andre and Beck, searching their faces for any expression but movement from behind them causes my head to snap round and my hard gaze locks onto Cat as she begins to edge backwards, almost afraid to turn her back on me. She pauses and meets my gaze for a second before turning and bolting up the stair, instantly I make to follow but Beck and Andre simultaneously step forward, Andre somewhat nervously, and each grab one of my arms, standing on each side of me. I yell and start to struggle once again as Cat disappears around the corner but it's no use so I bring my foot down on Beck's, hard. I smirk victoriously as he releases me, twisting my arm out of Andre's grasp I run for the stairs, elbowing some Random girl out of my way but before I even reach the steps Andre grabs me. Holding me back, I hear him yell something at Beck but I'm not really listening as I allow myself to relax with a low sigh, seeming to give up. A smirk lights my face as Andre's tensed grip loosens, idiot I think as I yank forward with all my strength and break free once again. This time reach the stairs and fly up at them, barely noticing the people that dive out of my way I can't help but feel frustrated as I'm caught for the second time as a strong hand grabs wraps around my thin wrist just as I reach the top step. The hand I recognise to be Beck's pulls me back and holds me to his chest, I can feel the whole room's gazes locked on me as I struggle furiously but I honestly don't care at the moment all I want to do is get hold of Cat. Suddenly something cold snaps shut around my wrist; I can't hold back a low yelp as it pinches my pale skin. "What the hell?" I yell as I look down at my hands, now connected by a gleaming silver pair of handcuffs, "where did you even…" I snap, trying desperately to pull my hands apart. I give up trying to escape as my wrists begin to hurt for my efforts and I instead turn slowly to Andre, the easiest to break "let me go or very bad things will happen to you" I snarl, fixing him with a fierce glare. Andre shakes his head defiantly but takes a nervous step back while Beck spins me around to face him so he can take a hold of the link between my wrists and uses it to pull my forward like some sort of slave or animal. I look down, knowing it's no use to struggle, and let my dark hair fall around my face, hiding my bare forehead and my cheeks, red with humiliation.

Cat's POV

I stiffly sit down alongside Robbie on an empty table in the asphalt and open my tub of strawberries, putting my water on the table; I have to nervously check behind me every few seconds to make sure I'm still safe. But then again I think if she spots me I'll probably hear her before I see her, Robbie seems anxious, as he asks me "what's wrong Cat? Why are you so nervous?"

I turn back to him and reply in a whisper. "Jade's trying to kill me" Robbie looks even more nervous and moves slightly away from me, not wanting to be involved if it's Jade that's scaring me, I quickly explain why but Robbie gets it no more than Beck and Andre did so I drop it with a shake of my head. Laughter erupts from another table and the sudden noise causes me to jerk upwards, spilling my water all over the table although luckily none got on my dress, when Robbie tells me to calm down I cast him an incredulous look how can he expect me to calm down? If he were in my place he would be hiding in the bathroom all day until Andre or Beck go and tell him the coasts clear after Jade's left for home, I know because it's happened before when he spilt milk on her new jacket last month. See boys are lucky, since they have a safe place to hide from Jade, I suppose I could lock myself in a stall in the girl's toilets but that has risks in itself, like… I look up, breaking out of my thoughts as someone calls my name, I scream as I spot Jade and rise quickly to my feet for a second time while Robbie edges even further away from me, not wanting to be caught in the cross-fire. But as I'm about to grab my bag and run I notice that she's not moving to attack me, her head's lowered as she stands stiffly beside Beck and Andre. I clap, they must have gotten her to forgive me, "yay you've forgiven me" I smile, skipping over to her but her head snaps up on hearing my voice and her glare is vicious. I shudder internally; if looks could kill I'd be six feet under.

Beck nudges her forward and turning her glare onto him she snaps "I haven't forgotten how to walk" Beck shrugs, ignoring her retort and leads her to the table, when she reluctantly sits down, I sit down as well, my eyes still warily fixed on her. That's when I notice the thin silver chain attached to two cuffs around her wrists, handcuffs, and I realise that's why she didn't attack me, Andre and Beck must have handcuffed her, I knew they would save me, and now I can eat lunch with my best friend without being stabbed to death. Beck leans down beside her and unclasps one of her hands for a second but before she can react he hooks it around the table and grabs her hand, holding it still as he reattaches them. Straightening up Beck pats his ex-girlfriends head, earning an enraged cry, and leaves with Andre too go get food, when they return Beck puts a salad and coffee in front of Jade before sitting down beside Andre who boldly sits beside Jade. She doesn't react to the presence of food or to Andre sitting warily beside her and instead she simply sits there glaring daggers at me from across the table, causing tension to wrap around the table as everyone sits in uncomfortable silence.

"I think you look nice with no eyebrows" Robbie assures her, breaking the silence but not exactly lightening the mood as it only succeeds in riling her further and Robbie quickly looks away, returning to his food as her gaze bores into him.

"Jade" I begin nervously and as soon as I speak I wince slightly as Jade returns her stormy eyes onto me, filled with loathing and fury I take a breath and continue. "I just wanted to say, I really appreciate you having lunch with us," I pause, turning to Andre and Beck "and thank you Andre and Beck for Handcuffing Jade to the table."

Jade's POV

As Cat thanks me my glare intensifies, this is too much and I give a cry of frustration, desperately pulling against my bounds until my wrists turn a bright red and Cat cautiously resurfaces from ducking under the table. I continue to struggle though, even if I can't hurt Cat at the moment I will not be tied down like a fricken animal, 'come and pet her, but be careful children she bites.' I strain against the cold metal, knowing it's useless I finally bring my hands down to my lap and continue glaring at Cat, cruelly enjoying her clear discomfort.

"I still don't get how this happened" Robbie states, staring at me the word that catches my attention is still, so Cat's been telling everyone, oh what an exciting story I bet that was. Hilarious. I can't believe she's been spreading it, ugh once I get these things off I'll kill her and then I'll resurrect her so that I can kill her again

"Uh Jade asked me to make her eyebrows look nice and I tried to wax them but when I took the wax strips off there was" ugh no need to remind me of my mistake, what the hell was I thinking to trust Cat with hot wax. That was possibly one of the most stupid things I've ever done and now I'm suffering for it. Cat pauses looking sorrowfully at me, imploring me to forgive her, I don't think so. "There was problem" she finishes, a problem? I think that's a bit of an understatement.

"My eyebrows are gone" I yell, vowing on my life to never again trust Cat.

"No, they're not, I told you, they're right here" Cat yells and leans down, pulling something out of her bag, when I see what it is I flinch, turning away in disgust I suppose she should get points for trying but that's just gross.

"You guys, hey everyone" oh great as if my day couldn't get any worse, wow Vega looks tired and awful today. "Special treat, I just found a new friend on a toilet" any friend of Vega's isn't a friend of mine, Andre and Cat are the only exceptions, plus they were my friends first. "She's fun and she likes sandwiches, say hey to Ponnie" Bonnie? I don't think I know any one called Bonnie, I look around for Bonnie but there's no one there.

"Ponnie?" Beck asks, wait so she's not called Bonnie?

"Who are you talking about?" Andre frowns and Tori looks behind her

"Ponnie, she was right behind me" Tori cries, ok I'm pretty sure I know everyone in this school at least in passing and I'm almost certain I would remember a name like Ponnie.

"Who's Bonnie?" Andre wonders, ok so her name is Bonnie, I'm really confused now. Wait actually no, I really don't care.

"Ponnie, with a P, Ponnie" Tori exclaims, god chill out, a smirk lights my face and I almost forget to be mad at Cat as I taunt

"What colour was her hair? Plonde?" I wonder as I lock eyes with Vega, silently daring her to mention my eyebrows are lack thereof, or the fact that I'm handcuffed to the table, especially my lack of eyebrows.

"Or Prunnette" Andre adds, laughing and I smile in satisfaction as the rest of the group soon join in, who knew Vega's presence could actually cheer me up after all, and also I'm pretty certain there isn't a Ponnie or even Bonnie in this school and the rest of the group seem to agree as they discuss Vega's new friend. My attention soon drifts as the conversation turns to some art project that I probably won't ever do. I reach for my food as Vega runs off, chasing after her imaginary friend and my bad mood soon returns at full force as I scowl darkly.

"I can't reach my coffee" Cat nudges it forward, staying cautiously out of my reach so I don't even bother trying to grab her and she leans back once again, letting out a sigh of relief I grab my coffee and take a sip, closing my eyes for a second I try to relax slightly as I enjoy my favourite drink, just the way I like it. Finally the bell rings and Beck moves over to me, releasing me but I don't even try to react once one of my hands is free, due to the hand still holding mine firmly to the table until Beck reattaches the cuff and helps me to my feet. I'd like to pull away and say 'I can do it myself' but the likelihood is that I couldn't and would just make an even bigger fool of myself by trying. Beck drags me over to Cat who gingerly takes hold of the link binding my hands together and stopping me from attacking her. I suppose I could push Cat away and run for it but then again I can barely walk, I never really appreciated how hard it was with my arms in front of me, it completely throws my balance which was never amazing but still. My focus is once again in the present as I see a flash of silver as Beck passes Cat the key to the handcuffs, and my mind jumps into high gear, formulating a plan on how to get these things off of me and then how to find and kill Cat. The main thing is to get Cat away from the others, "I need the toilet" I complain, looking expectantly at Cat, the redhead looks uncertain and she looks too Beck for instruction. I smirk "I promise I won't try anything."

Beck shrugs "we'll see you guys in class then" and he and Andre turn to leave, but Beck pauses sending me a cautionary glance, almost pleading and I simply wave as much as my restraints will let me before following after Cat in the opposite direction. As soon as we're out of ear shot I turn too Cat and smile innocently, although I'm not sure if she quite falls for it as her hazel eyes narrow suspiciously but also warily.

"Cat" I pause thinking through what I want to say, if I blow this I'm pretty much stuck with handcuffs for the rest of the day which would suck. "Please let me go" I start simply, frowning as Cat shakes her head "please, look, everyone's already laughing at me and I look even more ridiculous like this." I plead, and I have to hold back a grin as Cat begins to consider my request "I've almost forgiven you and if you let me go I'd forgive you completely" I assure her and I can see Cat playing with the key in her pocket as though thinking. "I promise I won't try to kill you" I assure her and she pulls the key out, I try not to snatch it out of her hand and instead twist my wrists to make it easier for her to insert the key into the little holes on the sides. As soon as I feel the cuffs loosen I slide them off with a low sigh of relief, dropping them on the floor and rubbing my wrists I turn too Cat who's smiling like normal that's until she spots my expression and takes a step back, with a yell a grab for Cat as she turns and flees down the corridor with a scream of 'you promised.'

Cat's POV

I can't believe Jade tricked me into letting her go, what was I thinking? But she did promise, I push open the door to Sikowitz class and let it slam shut behind me, Sikowitz looks around, startled as I scream, grabbing onto Beck's shoulders ,"ahh she's right behind me, please help me she's gonna kill me."

"What, did you just say that someone was going to" Sikowitz pauses then turns away disinterestedly "you kids can work it out yourselves" I let out a terrified sequel

"Come on Cat just watch the door, that way Jade can't sneak up on you" Andre suggests and I nod my head, my voice is sore from the screaming and slightly high pitched as I say

"Ok, I'll just stay right here and I'll watch the door" my breath comes hard and fast after my sprint and I move to stand slightly behind Beck so that when Jade comes she'll have to go through him first. I hear a scream and spin around to see Jade, just as she leaps through the open window, I react with a scream of my own and try to run but I feel her arms grab my waist, stopping me. I scream again, leaning into her and kicking out my legs in front of me, successfully unbalancing Jade and causing her to fall to the floor, dragging me down with her. Her strong grip loosens with the shock of the fall and I desperately try to crawl away until she grabs me pulling my backwards. I'm only slightly conscious of hands desperately trying to pull me away from Jade as she drags my too my feet, I cry out as someone stands on my foot, and I struggle more fiercely, grabbing onto Andre's shirt as he attempts to pull me away. I watch stricken with relief as Beck's hands snake around Jade's chest, lifting her off the floor and yanking her backwards, I cling more firmly to Andre as Jade points threateningly at me and spits "I'll get you."

"I don't want to be gotten" I whimper. Still glaring fiercely at me Jade is forced into her seat and I take mine as far away from her as possible as the rest of the class file in.

"All right weirdoes take your seats" Sikowitz snaps just as Tori enters

"Wait, where's Ponnie" Tori asks, looking behind her in the corner of my eyes I notice Jade bring her hand to her bare forehead as though she's got a headache, but then again that's just her normal reaction to Tori.

"Where's who?" Sikowitz ask raising his eyebrow, oh no not the Ponnie thing again. This day just gets worse, my best friend forever hates me and my best friend's gone crazy.

Jade's POV

My breathings heavy as I'm guided into my seat, not my usual one I notice disinterestedly, but my old seat that I used to sit in back when we were dating, I don't really think on it, knowing it's just so that Beck can keep close to me in case I go for Cat again. My theories proven as I look to the side, seeing Beck's eyes locked on me and his body tensed up as though expecting me to make another move. I have to be smarter instead of just trying to cause damage, I need to plan, well I sort of planned to hold her still and cut her hair off. My fingers drift absentmindedly to the scissors at my belt and I don't entirely dismiss the idea although slightly calmer now I'm not sure if even I'm mean enough to do that. As Vega enters, going on about her imaginary friend again I bring up my hand to my head closing my eyes for a second, I look up as I hear Tori exclaim "Ponnie, one of your students , she sits in the back with you guys right?" the kids at the back all shrug in response to her question. I never really noticed but they do shrug a lot, let's face it Ponnie doesn't exist and Vega's finally lost it, we all knew it would happen eventually. "Oh come on, she's one of you" Vega cries, pointing at them, didn't anyone teach her it's rude to point; the serious expression on her face proves she's not messing around, this is just getting sad.

"Ok Tori, maybe you should sit down" Andre hints, at least someone agrees with me but then again, looking around it seems like most of the class share my opinion on Vega's mental state.

"There's no Ponnie in this class" I smirk, folding my arms across my chest

"But…But she told me, oh oh well if there's no Ponnie then how do I have Ponnie's bag pack?" Vega yells, turning on everyone. I narrow my eyes, almost certain that I've seen Jazz with that bag, I'm not entirely sure since I don't really speak to her that much since we don't have any classes together which is such as shame. If that is Jazz's bag then Vega will be dead, and I'm certainly not helping her.

"What's in Ponnie's bag pack?" Robbie asks, wait he believes her? I'm almost surprised until I remember it's Robbie and shrug it off, I tune out, debating with myself on whether to point out that it's Jazz's bag but since I'm not entirely sure I remain quiet. I turn my mind onto more pressing matters, brainstorming ideas on how to get back at Cat until see Vega holding up a doll, dressed exactly like her with the same colour hair and everything. I would have raised an eyebrow if I had any; ugh this is so annoying I express my more subtle emotions, curiosity, and amusement with my eyes and thus my eyebrows. I pay more attention; I've always wanted a voodoo doll 'I'm talking Tori and I'm evil' the doll declared as Vega tugged on the string.

"Why would you buy that doll?" Cat questions, slightly fearfully as though the doll creeped her out

"And where do I get one?" I add, staring at it eagerly

"I didn't buy it this is Ponnie's bag pack" Tori objects, or its Jazz's but either way that doll is Vega's, I lean back slightly in my chair, if she's gone insane as I'm pretty sure she has I mightn't want to taunt her as much as I usually do, I don't quiet fancy getting beaten to death with a Tori doll. Everyone mutters in disbelief

"There's no one called Ponnie in this school" I try to reason with a shrug

"It's true, no Ponnie" Sikowitz agrees. Tori gives a frustrated objection before turning and storming out of the room to 'find' Ponnie leaving the rest of us in slightly disturbed silence. Before we even have the chance to talk Vega bursts back into the room, screaming about how her locker had changed and now says 'make it rot' I raise my…. I'm not even going to finish that sentence, and roll my eyes as she grabs onto Andre's shirt and pulls him to his feet. I jump eagerly to my feet, curious to see proof that Vega's crazy or take a picture of her gratified locker. Beck seems to mistake my intentions as he grabs my wrist and pulls me back into my seat before I've even taken a step; I furiously yank my hand away and scowl until I perk up slightly as Vega yells

"It says make it rot, make it rot, come and see for yourselves" before bolting out of the room, with a smirk I rise to my feet, this time slower and I don't make to move to the door. When Beck follows he stays close, loosely gripping my jacket as we pass by Cat in the doorway Cat gives a fearful squeak as I brush past her but I don't pay attention, I can't be bothered fighting against like the whole group without a plan on what I'll do if I get a hold of her. "Come see it, it says make it rot" Vega shrieks as she runs through the hall, leading us to the locker room "and I know Ponnie did it" she arrives at her locker and I smirk as she points at it "see it says make it shine." She turns to her locker as though in disbelief "what?" We all turn to each other with a mixture of amusement and worry "I'm not crazy" Vega objects "I swear my locker said make it rot just a second ago and Ponnie did it" she pulls at her hair as she screams. "I know Ponnie did it."

We remain in stiff silence until Rex states "is it just me or is Tori a lot hotter now that she's crazy?" we all turn and slowly move away as Vega glares murderously at Rex, we all know it but Rex was the first one to say it. Turning back down the hall we leave the psycho standing dumbstruck by her locker. The rest of the day passes at a crawl with nothing interesting happening, I don't make any more attempts to get to Cat and she visibly relaxes, even going far enough to come up and speak to me. As long as Beck and Andre were standing protectively beside her but I don't really care anymore, of course I'm still going to get revenge obviously but I need to think it through more. As the bell rings signalling the end of the day I can't say I'm not relieved as I quickly pack away and swing my bag onto my shoulder and make my way into the car park.

As I pass by the locker room some random girl bumps into me, shouting "watch it Debbie" I spin around to give her a piece of my mind but she's gone, freak I think furiously, looking around before shaking my head and continuing out of the door. With a roll of my eyes I root through my bag and pull out my keys and as I'm about to step into my car a voice causes me to spin round, already frowning as I place a hand on my hip, watching wearily as Andre approaches. I'm so not in the mood for company.

"Hey" Andre greets cheerfully but I remain silent, not in the mood for small talk and waiting for him to get to the point "erm you kind asked if I wanted to go for coffee, I mean it's totally cool if you don't want too anymore" Andre smiles and I try to remember offering to do that but come up blank, probably when I ditched him when the platinum music award thing happened.

"Ugh when did I say that?" I complain, running my hand through my hair as I look at my car longingly pretty sure that my bed is calling me "can we go some other time?" I ask as I work to stifle a long yawn. Andre simply nods and waves with a cheerful goodbye before heading off. When I finally get home James' waiting for me and as soon as I step through the door he bursts into fits of giggles, I simply sigh, shoving to him out of the way as I make my way up the stairs, ignoring his latest eyebrow joke. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already spread the story around his whole school although I can't say that I care what a bunch of secondary schoolers thought of me. After finishing my chores as quickly as possible I head up to my room, locking the door behind me as I pull out my laptop. Not really set to do anything I simply stare absentmindedly at the screen, tilting my head to the side as my phone buzzed beside me, I push my laptop to the side and unlock my phone. I had to change the password because James somehow guessed it and no it was not scissors or something it was PeppaDizzy. No one at school would guess that so it was good enough, for some reason I really suck at making passwords, like I'm just awful, for years my password was password, that's like the most obvious one ever until Cat guessed it. I mean you can see how bad my passwords are if Cat and a seven year old can guess them and they're the only people who have tried to get on my phone. My new one is purple, I think black was a little too obvious I guess I like naming my passwords after unanimous objects or after random things. After seeing that the message is from Cat I toss my phone to the side, not even bothering to read it and tiring of sitting doing nothing I switch my laptop off and search for something else to do.

My eyes flutter open as pale sunlight filters through my bedroom window, at first I'm slightly confused as to why any light can get through my blinds until I feel a cool breeze ruffle the sheet sand realise that the window's open. Clenching my eyes shut I give a low moan as I retreat further under the cover, curling up into a ball to hide from the sudden cold I hear my mum's highly irritated voice telling me to get up but I ignore it, rolling over to face away from the source of the sound. Suddenly the sheets disappear and I'm left in my thin pyjamas as cold wind pours in through my window, it's way too cold to be spring I decide as I groan.

"Jade get up or you're going to be late…again" my mum snaps turning on the light as she leaves the room, I yawn and stretch reaching for my duvet and sighing as I realise she's chucked it on the floor. Thanks a lot mother I think as I reluctantly drag myself out of bed now I'm gonna be in a bad mood for at least the morning. I'm fine if my alarm wakes me up, which speaking of I must have forgotten to set, but if someone wakes me up I am just destined for a bad day or at least the people around me are, this theory is tried and proven by Cat. That reminds me, I'm tired of running around the school after Cat, I think I'll just cut her hair with my scissors, not all of it obviously but just enough to guarantee many bad hair days. I make my way over to my wardrobe and pull open the doors, standing there for a second before just grabbing a black dress, too lazy to match up pants and tee-shirts and jackets and stuff after just being woken up. Quickly washing my face and brushing my teeth I make my way downstairs almost tripping over a toy car of James' I swear he leaves his toys everywhere, there was a plastic aeroplane in the sink just yesterday. Grabbing a poptart I quickly check myself in the mirror, trying to spot any hairs growing back but frown as my forehead is as bare as it has been for the past few days. I wonder if I could make a fringe cover it, I try experimenting with my hair but soon give up; I quickly fix my hair before leaving for another day of school, hooray.

**again im so so sorry for the wait -goes on knees- please forgive me! i hope that was ok!**

**leave a review if you forgive me ;) **

**later haters **

**chloe **

**xxx**


End file.
